Shadows of the Heart
by AngelQueenoChaos
Summary: An invader Zim Alternate universe fic that contains mature content. Zim is sent to earth so he is no longer a problem to the empire, and while here he meets a human named Dib and begins to obsess over him and attempt to claim the human as his mate.
1. Chapter 1

Oh finally... Impending Doom Two has arrived. As irkens gather to an event to start the invasion, one sinister irken ship is traveling through space just to make it there...

As all the lesser irkens gathered in the meeting hall; DOWN came the tallests, with LASERS. Tallest Purple was spazzingly waving at the crowd, "such a lovely audience today..." he said, smiling like a spazz. "and what is with the lasers?" he glances at red, glaring some. He didn't like lasors...

Tallest Red, having much more experience with crowds was waving down at the lesser irkens a satisfied smile plastered on his face. Yes they should all bow down to their tallest it made him feel...powerful. When the equally tall irken spoke beside him he glanced over continuing to wave at the audience. "What's wrong with them? They add Pizazz." He replied giving a reassuring smile to his equal.

"I dont like them." Tallest Purple said, it was just him. He had fear of being zapped in the eye with them, as much as Red was pretty much RIGHT about them adding touch to the meeting hall. He still hated lasers, "someone could get poked in the eye with them." he pouted.

Tallest Red just shook his head, brushing his free hand against the other's in reassurance as they were finally lowered down to the stage. He had no time to really comfort his mate seeing as all of irk was watching, he simply put on a winning smile and hovered off the platform in grace, to a distance that was close to the lessers and would give them the feeling that he was gracing them with his presence, but then again not close enough for them to touch him. "Greetings all of irk!" He shouted in his usual commanding voice. "And welcome for the planet assigning for impending doom two!" He threw out his arms in a wide ark as he finished the extremely short speech.

Tallest Purple smirked some, his lekku twitching some as he gracefully floated closer to Red to only join him of course, "yes, welcome! As you know... Each and every one of you soldiers are apart of this-but! Standing behind us..." he said, pausing so Red could finish the sentence.

"Are much more superior beings, our irken elite soldiers." Tallest Red finished with a flourish of his hand to indicate the line of irkens behind him standing straight and tall, though not as tall as him of course.

Tallest Purple couldn't help but giggle, "not as superior as us, but, yes. These, elites, have been selected to invade..." he paused to make it more dramatic, wondering if his dear Red would complete it, and smirked to allow it. He loved it when they shared sentences, made him feel all tingly.

Tallest Red smirked, the connection between him and his lovely Pur ran deep and he loved it when Pur dropped off sentences to let him finish. "To invade those doomful enemy planets." He said then hovered his way over to the line of soldiers to begin assigning them one by one.

Tallest Purple begun assigning with his cocky Red. And little did they know that someone was arriving LATE, squeezing his little sinister ship to park in a place to get zapped onto the Irk planet and running very quickly to the Hall with uniform tail flapping to the fake winds. The poor Tallest in purple was clueless as he assigned, but he was sure he was MISSING something... What was it that he was missing?

Tallest Red stood behind his equal helping occasionally with the more cruel assignings including the one to skoodge, how dare he be such a short creature. Though as he was about to step forward and announce the assigning over his lekku twitched. He knew that footpattern, and if it hadn't been for that he definately recognized that repeated screaming of "my tallest!", but it couldn't be. He backed up in horror as the small green figure emerged from the sea of normal irkens and he voiced his earlier thought, "It can't be." He whispered in horror, but it was...Zim had arrived.

Poor Tallest Purple also backed and clinged to Red and almost screamed like a girl but didnt dare to infront of their irken audience. Zim had indeed arrive, late... And standing as tall as possible, but still small in his sinister goodness. He panted some, some forms of sweating on his forhead, "Forgive me, my tallests.." he said, taking a bow, "for my lateness. I couldn't find my invitation." he darkly smirked, "but you're lucky I made it all." his mouth was so full of sharp teeth, sharper than any normal irken... It even gave Purple the creeps.

"That's because there was no invitation Zim." Tallest red replied after having recovered, his voice was a little shakey but he was sure only purple would notice, the rest of irk would just pass it off as him being annoyed. He never understood why the small irk was so persistent and in the end it severely creeped him out but he had to be strong for Pur, for the sanity of all irk.

"W-w-weren't you BANISHED?" squawked Tallest Purple as he still clung to Red like a a scared woman. Zim narrowed his eyes, "I escaped..." he smirked, "what did you think? I found out about this. I didn't want o miss it~" Zim cackled some and crossed his arms, he loved scaring Purple. Purple squeaked and hid more behind his far more brave lover.

"How do you just escape? The foodening began a couple of days ago you should still be serving out your life sentence on food courtia for what you did." Red cried pointing accusingly at the lesser irken. Not only was he mad that Zim had returned but the crazy ex invader was frightening HIS Pur. That was HIS job as the other tallests equal, and even after his little pranks he'd shower Purple with love and snacks to make up for it

Zim just smirked, and cackled, "no prison such as FOOD COURTIA will keep the almighty ZIM! You know that well." the rather dark insane irken hissed long and evily as he smirked at the two tallests. The ex-invader intertwined his clawed alien fingers as he grinned. "Don't you?"

Purple shuddered, he knew how dangerous that soldier was. He suggested the SUN but nooooooooooooooooooooo Red decided Food Courtia. He mostly blamed Red for this.

Tallest Red, realizing that his usual demeanor wasn't working the smaller irken, rose to his full height and stepped closer to Zim. This caused a long almost strategically placed shadow to fall across the irken. "Ex-Invader Zim, I suggest that you leave this assigning immediately before I have you thrown into the depths of the massive's least used dungeons. Let's see how easily you get out of there when you are stripped of the usage of your PAK." When Tallest Red had finished his rather scary speach the entire place was dead silent, even the guards were a little scared to step forward.

"Hmmmmmmm~" Zim rubbed his alien chin as if to think about it, then smirked, "What if I don't want to?" he flicked his tongue, he had his ways to get what he wanted. "I am the perfect invader! Even without the PAK, I have my ways."

Tallest Purple wanted this guy to be gotten rid of... And looked to Red, and... suddenly he got an idea; he tapped Red's shoulder, "Pssst, I got a plan." he whispered.

Tallest Red's lower eyelid was twitching and his Lekku were pinned back against his skull, if it weren't for his pride he'd definately have skewered the shorter irken alive and roasted him on the open fires of plutorkia. His head whipped around when he felt the tap on his shoulder, but when he saw that it was only Purple his features softened. "What's the plan?" He whispered back.

The purple tallest continued to whisper as the insane midget irken was busy being well... evil. "We could... send him on a 'mission'. Yes. To a planet far, FAR away from all that is irk. Make him BELIEVE it is a mission to serve the armada-but only tricked so we could no longer deal with him ever again."

Tallest Red's face lit up, though he quickly composed himself as he turned to face the lesser being. "Change of plans Zim." He said, forcing a smile onto his face. "You WILL be assigned a mission." He continued floating over to the large holographic map floating at the back of the stage. "You will be assigned a mission tooo~" He drew out the syllable as he ran his finger over the map, his gaze resting on the sticky note with a question marked planet on it. Yes that was perfect! "To this planet!" He said, stepping aside as he pointed dramatically at the sticky note, yes he was oh so clever picking out this planet, it was far away and nobody knew if it even existed.

Tallest Purple was caressing his digits, watching Red. Ooooh, Red was such a smart genius beast. If only there was a closet or something drag the sexy equal into.

Zim's lekku twitched, hearing the word 'mission' run through his mind. A mission. A mission! Finally he could be recognized and PRAISED for his mightiness! Once he conqures THAT planet, he would come back to make them ALL bow down to him for his mighty fist of doom! His evil grin filled his little evil face so wide it even CURLED, "a secret mission..." he muttered.

Purple smiled, if this couldn't keep Zim away, NOTHING could. Or well.. as far as innocent Pur knew.

"Yes, Zim a secret mission that no other invader was amazing enough to acquire. Or even comprehend." Tallest Red said, he knew he was laying it on a little too thick but he needed Zim to believe this. "Do you accept your mission Zim?"

Zim's creepy evil smile still stayed; if he had a tail, it would be wagging right now. "Yessssssssssssssss... I accept."

"Good" The tallest said before dragging Purple off to the circular platform that had lowered them onto the stage. "Now, All soldiers should report to the launching deck to receive your voot cruisers and Sir Units." His commanding voice boomed before the circular platform carried them up and away from the audience.

Tallest Purple giggled as he was dragged by Red to the platformed and waved to everyone like a spaz.

Meanwhile: at the launching deck, irkens were gathere in a nice straight line to get their invading items...

Tallest Red tugged Pur off the circular platform the second they had been pulled back to ground level by the small elevator. The invaders could wait a few seconds, he tugged the other tallest closer to him planting a couple of light kisses along the stalk of the other's Lekku.

Tallest Purple meeped, and moaned softly to the attention. During that time facing... ZIM again and being reminded of the traumatizing memories of the invader's evilness, he wanted to make out with Red just to RID that horrid memory. He felt so loved and thought that Red might have read his mind about... Privacy, "reddie-pooo~" he churred, purring deeply.

Tallest Red smiled against the other's Lekku when he heard his lover utter the cute nickname. It didn't exactly capture his leadership abilities but it was cute coming from Pur. The red tallest captured the tip of Purple's lekku in his mouth, swiping that serpent-like tongue over it lightly, he loved it when Purple was under his spell like this. The purple tallest could only moan, slightly squirming just to tease the red leader. Pur was so helpless under Red's advancements, but could think of one other thing as his tallest digits brushed against the chest of the more dominant tallest.

Red ran his claw-like digits down the other's extremely thin sides playing lightly at Purple's waist armor as he felt his lover's hands against his chest. He leaned against his all too adorable lover ready to pin him against a wall when a shorter walked in slightly flustered by the sight. "M-my tallest the Soldier's are ready to receive their equipment." The short irken said. The tallest gave a sound that was a slight mixture between a sigh and a growl as he pulled the tip of purple's lekku out of his mouth. "Fine," He growled, putting some space between him and his lover so the less dominant irken could recover.

Purple whined when his beloved pulled away, but sighed. It would have to wait... Yes. He was planning on waiting until AFTER all this to drag the more dominant tallest to an empty room to have some special privacy. But... he wasn't so sure if he could hold back his urges to just simply share irken juices infront of everyone who will be utterly traumatized by it. The purple tallest straightened and cleared his throat, "might as well..."

Red lead the way out of the room, planning on having the short irken fired out of one of the ship's cannons at the nearest sun. Why couldn't he just have his much needed private time with Pur. He sighed, it'd have to wait, he pushed the door open to the launching deck and stepped in, planting a smile on his face that was all too obviously fake. "Welcome Soldier's, I see you've already made a line, please wait your turn to receive a sir unit." He said in the calmest voice he could muster at this point.

Purple followed Red like the good girly superior he was, pretending that nothing happened by pressing one of his digits against his alien lips and looking around. Zim on the other hand was waiting a couple of Irkens away for his SIR unit, being rather impatient as usual. But he had to wait his turn, besides, he's only two irkens away, right?

Red paused as he noticed that Zim having a Sir Unit would give him an advantage, and if he didn't destroy the planet he'd conquer it in no time. "Oh Zim, we'll be giving you a special model Sir Unit." He said, his smile particularly cruel as he said this.

Zim's lekku stiffened, special model? hmmmmmm? "And what would this... Special model be, hmmmmm?" he gave a dark glance, he was rather... Interested in said model. Purple could only giggle as he looked to Red, already figuring what the other tallest was up to. It was such a perfect idea.

"It's still in progress." Red said, nodding his head to pur in a signal to come and help him as he hit a button on the nearest wall. "But we believe with your superior mind and the right tweaks to it this should be the perfect robot." A garbage can descended from the ceiling and Red quickly set to work constructing the frame of a robot similar to a sir unit.

Purple giggled and helped Red construct this 'perfect robot'; adding some silly junk into the head and closing as Red was constructing it and helped with a few other parts to it. He was snickering some, hoping this would fool the evil crazed irken.

Red turned around with the completed robot and tried to imitate the sound of a tube dropping the robot dramatically before he simply tossed it out into the middle of the floor in front of the smaller insane irken. Gosh he hoped this worked.

The small robot hopped up it's turquoise eyes switching to a crimson as it stood in front of Zim. It's right hand came up in a salute as it stood up straight uttering a loud "Gir, Reporting for duty!"

Purple watched as Zim looked so confused out of his insane mind. "Gir?" Zim said, "What does the G stand for?" he asked, he couldn't help but ask- and this robot... didn't look very... Impressive as the other units. "This unit doesn't seem... Very good..." he glanced at the tallests.

The 'Gir Unit' drooped it's head as an insane smile came across it's face, tongue sticking out as though to emphasize the most likely equally insane irken.

"Good?" Red asked trying his best to play off of Zim's words and make the Garbage Information Retrieval Unit seem much smarter than it obviously was. "It's far beyond good, it's IQ levels are off the charts and it is made this way to fool anyone into thinking it's harmless...even you." The red tallest finished, crossing his arms as he felt somewhat pleased with himself.

"Hmm." the crazed irken nodded, crossing his arms as he stared at the 'intelligent unit'. "Yes... Very impressive indeed. I admit that I was fooled." he said, then smirked, "I'm honored, dear tallests, to be given such... an genius unit." Zim said, bowing some. All Purple could do was snicker, he wanted to laugh and laugh but that would throw suspicions on the dark irken-no one wanted that, not even Red.

Tallest Red bit his bottom lip in the split second it took for Zim to bow, he almost lost it he was sure if he hadn't had to deal with Zim before he would have been rolling around on the ground laughing at this point. The tallest took a deep breath then spoke, "Yes, Yes indeed, you are welcome and all that." The red tallest glanced over noticing that the rest of the soldiers had finished Gathering their things and were headed for their Voot Cruisers. "Zim you should probably get going, you know to get a head start on conquering your planet and all."

Zim nodded, yes he needed a head start. He'll take over that dirty planet in no time, "Yes, of course." he turned, his little back facing the tallests, "Come, GIR! We shall head out to this unknown planet and conquer!" he called to his unit as he headed to his ship.

"Yes my master!" The gir unit shouted after standing up from rubbing his butt around on the ground. He followed his new master to the voot cruiser and crawled in after him, smiling creepily.

~*RAPR*~

Tallest Purple was snickering, and was waiting for Zim to no longer be of hearing range and started laughing so hard, "I can't believe he FELL for it!" Tallest red practically fell over laughing after the voot cruiser had taken off, and he found himself rolling around on the ground laughing. "Oh my god I can't believe he's that STUPID!" The tall irken sat up wiping his races equivalent of tears from his eyes. "Oh irk, I haven't had a good laugh like that in ages." Purple giggled and squealed some, falling on his behind, "this feels like the best prank to pull on Zim EVER!" he giggled, rubbing his eyes of irken tears of joy. "Ahhaaaa... balls."

The odd utterance coming from Purples lips only had him laughing harder and soon he was clutching his squeedily spooch from laughing too hard. Not only was his Pur Cute and Sexy he was also the funniest irken alive. After the tallest had finally recovered from his laughing fit he crawled over to pur and sat atop him, straddling his hips. Maybe they could finally get some of that alone time...even if it was on the launching deck. Purple opened his eyes as he felt someone sit in his lap and blushed when it was Red. He used a couple of his spider legs to keep himself from falling back since an odd position like this while in their armor was rather... uncomfortable. But he still blushed and churred cutely, "What's on your miiiiiiind, Reddieeeee-kins?" he asked, giving the innocent look.

Red smirked leaning down to capture Pur's lips in a fleeting kiss before he spoke. "How about we do it, right here, right now, no care in the world if somebody comes in?" He whispered huskily into the other's lekku before licking up one of the stalks with barely the tip of his tongue. The girly purple tallest could only blush further and moaned some, "Reddie-kins..." man he was so needy and wanted Red to make everything better with his wonderful love givings. "P.. please." he moaned, begging because he WANTED it so bad.

Red smiled against the lekku, giving it a light nip before replying with a gently almost barely audible, "Anything for you Pur." Then he took the tip of the lekku into his mouth, nipping and licking it as he began worming piece after piece of armor off of his lover. Purple moaned to the attention on his lekku, his other one twitching as he sighed in relief to Red removing pieces of his torturous tallest armor. He couldn't help but try and relieve his lover of his armor the best he could while mostly distracted by his lekku being orally loved on. Tallest Red pulled back from the other's lekku, only for a moment, to help his lover remove the armor. Finally having succeeded in removing the other's under armor he leaned down to place kisses along Pur's jawline.

Pur blushed deeply, feeling so nakked now without that torturing armor and loving it. He leaned his head back to allow Red access to his jawline and neck, rather enchanted of Red's 'spell'. "Reddieee~" he churred out, having hitched breathing as this continued. Red brought his hands to the other's sides, running them in an almost soothing circular pattern down to his lover's waist where that plated skirt still hung. He nibbled lightly on where the other's adam's apple should have been as he ran his thumbs just under the waistline of that torturous piece of clothing. A moan escaped Purple's lips as his hips leaned to the touch, eyes closed as he moaned. Panting some, he moved his hands to caress the back of Red's head and neck to return the lovely favor. "mm~"

Red pressed their bodies closer together at the loud moans his lover was uttering, the sounds were almost addicting to him at this point. He wiggled his way between the other's legs moving his oral attention to the other's chest as he began tugging the armor down Pur's lithe legs. Pur panted, his digits touching at the other's PAK and back, tranced in love as he moved his hips to let Red take the clothing off; once it was off, the spider legs went back inside his PAK as he held to Red closely.

The red tallest wiggled his way out of his own waist armor, only to toss it to the side annoyingly, why did they have to wear so much clothes? He then placed his hands back on the other's hips, running them over his inner thighs lightly, before capturing Pur's lekku back into his mouth. The purple tallest could only moan in submission, spreading his legs to the touch, his little red meat peaking some from the flap between his legs. "P...please.." he begged, turned on so much that he couldn't stand it.

Red simply smiled at the other's begging, pressing the tip of his lovemeat against the other's entrance, he loved how the other squirmed and begged when he drew it out, but soon his own need became too great and he finally thrust his way into his lover. Pur moaned out, his fingers digging into Red's back, panting and blushing as he was penetrated. "Oh~" he panted, and decided to lean back so his lover would have better access inside. Red leaned down resting his forehead on the other's shoulder as he slowly pulled out and thrust back in, finding that all too familiar rhythm as he searched for his lover's equivalent of a prostate. He let out the occasional moan, trying to keep quiet in case a shorter happened to walk by the room.

Purple didn't really care if any shorters were around, the constant poking inside his walls and the slight touches at his spot made him squeal and moan. His hand trailed don his own body to carress his lovemeat as he was being thrusted into, making his moans greater and his body twitching in lust. Red, being fueled by the loudness of pur's moans finally hit his lover's spot dead on, letting out a loud moan when his lover's walls clenched around him in pleasure. He felt his claws dig lightly into the other's hips as he sped up his pace. Pur moaned loudly as his spot was finally hit on purpose, his hand rubbing his member some to the tempo as he moaned so loud. At this point he was almost screaming in delight, legs tightening at his lover's sides and clenching his walls just to increase such lovely pleasure. He panted and muddered, "oohhyess... Red!"

Red panted loudly as he entangled his lekku with his lovers, causing more and more friction with each thrust. Why did his lover have to be so vocal it turned him on more and more with each sound bringing him closer to his climax. Pur continued his loud moans, starting to feel closer to his climax as well but dares not announce it; he wanted Red to fill him before he could ever let it go, blushing madly with closed eyes. He loved the feel of Red's lekku entangled with his... It made him feel more attracted to his lover. Red bit his lower lip to hold back a rather loud scream of pleasure drawing a small amount of blood from it on accident, though he barely felt the wound as he continued to slam into his lover. He leaned down pressing their lips together roughly to stifle more of his own moaning without injuring himself.

Tasting the blood from Red's lips made Pur abit concerned, but he loved the taste and sucked on Red's lip some until the bleeding stopped. He stopped stroking his member with his hand so he could rub his fingers against his lover's body, and eventually stopped at Red's bottom and rubbed it some. Red moaned at the feeling or Pur sucking on his lower lip and a shudder ran up his body when the other ran his fingers over his bottom. He didn't want this to end but his need was becoming more and more prominent and he felt the heat begin to pool in his squeedily spooch. He pulled back from the kiss to let out a loud unbridled moan though continued to hold off his climax.

Purple moaned, he was so close but wasn't sure if he could hold it any longer. He decided to move his hips to the tempo, panting as his hands continued to feel his lover's butt, rubbing a finger against the entrance there and still moaning. He knew Red liked it when Pur stroked the butt during their fun time, or even to turn Red on even more."Red~!" Red's thrusts became jerky as he finally came deep inside of his lover, his grip on the other's hips tightening as he continued his tempo for a few more thrusts before he was completely spent, and he was left panting and shaking from the overload of pleasure to his system.

Pur suddenly screamed as he was filled into, making him also spill his juices between their bodies, making his walls clench so much it was like it was squeezing juices from his lover's meat. He couldn't help but moan, dropping his arms at his sides to try and regain the energy he lost during this intoxicating mating. Red smiled down at Pur planting a tender kiss on his lover's lips as he slowly pulled out of the other's clenched walls. He then sat up and began to dress himself and his lover so he could carry him off to their sleeping chamber where they could both get some much needed rest.

Purple was very tired and didn't mind that Red dress and carry him off, his eyes closed as he gave breathing purrs. "Reddie..." he mumbled, oping an eye halfway, "I... love you..." he said out of nowhere, blushing. "I love you too Pur." He said, smiling down at his only equal as he set him down on the bed in their sleeping chamber. "I love you so much." He whispered kissing the other lightly where his nose should have been as he curled up beside his lover to sleep.

Suddenly a sinister voot cruiser crashed between two apartment buildings on the planet EARTH, luckily it wasn't that badly damaged. Smoke covered the area of the ship and a figure emerged from it, none other than the evil ZIM. "Damnit GIR." he said, coughing, "I TOLD you not to push that damn button yet!" he snarled.

Gir peaked his head out from the wreckage, his antenna drooping as his master yelled at him. "Awwww, but the taco man told me to~" He said drawing out the syllable before leaping out of the ship to stand at attention beside it.

Zim snorted and sighed, no use getting angry at probably the most common mistake known to Irk. "Whatever." he said, crossing his arms, "now that we are here... On this filthy dirt of a planet, can you tell me what you have observed SO far?" he asked, looking to his GIR unit, hoping the unit atleast made some observations as they were exploring through the sky of the earth planet.

"Hmmmm" The Gir unit sounded, rubbing at his metallic chin before his face lit up and he pointed at one of the nearby buildings. "Thaaaaaaaaaaaat's a house." He said then pointed at the ground "And thaaaaaaaaaaat's grass." He glanced up into a nearby tree and pointed at the creature sitting there "And thaaaat's a squirrel it goes like this" He made little clicking sounds as he brushed his head with his hands before scampering around in a weird imitation of the creature.

Zim nodded some as Gir made observations and nearly facepalmed when he did the squirrel move. Yeah, maybe this unit was SMART but it was... so RANDOM. He wasn't sure if his sanity, or what was left of it would survive with a crazy unit like Gir. "Yes, yes. I know. CONCENTRATE. For we are going to take what we observed and become the enemy." he said, approaching the still working voot cruiser and pushed a button so that would stand up and have the sinister sides, this was the disguise making machine of the cruiser.

The insane robot tilted it's head to the side. "Enemyyyy? But I like the squirrel." He rambled though quickly lost interest in the topic and jumped up to stand beside his master. He made little ooing and aahing sounds at the new machine prodding lightly at one of it's sides. "What's this thing dooooo?" He asked, sticking his tongue out happily.

Zim shook his head some, such a curious unit. "Its what will create our disguises." he answers as a screen pulled up, showing Zim and giving a few disguise selections. "No. no... NO." he said glaring at the stupid selections until one suited his image. It was just a wig and contacts of violet over the alien. "oooh. that one!"

"Disguises?" The robot squealed as he jumped up. "Can I be a mongoose?" He flailed his arms as he ran around his master in a flurry of all too happy limbs and insanity.

Zim grunted, "maybe.." he then shoved the unit so the machine can disguise him. The insane irken engulfed by the sides for a few seconds then finally freed with the red colored duckbutt wig to hide his lekku and violet human contacts to hide his alien eyes.

The insane robot's eyes widened and he ran around in circles searching for the irken. "MASTER WHERE'D YOU GO?" He called in an insane panic, completely unaware that the irken was simply wearing contacts and a wig.

Zim waved his little arms some, "I'm right here, Gir! It's me! Your master!" he said then glared at the unit, "And keep it down, you want to wake up the whole planet?" he said with some venom in his voice.

The robot stopped, oohing and aahing some more as he found his master, though all seriousness came to his expression at the question. "I do" He answered then smiled insanely.

"ioy." the Irken shook his head and faced the screen, "for you, lets go with... a dog." he said, staring at the screen.

"Can I be a mongoose dog?" The robot asked, tilting his head as he sat down to watch the different dog costumes flash across the screen.

The selection landed on the mongoose dog like Gir wanted and Zim faced Gir, "Today, we become... The enemy!" he exclaimed and pushed Gir into the machine that which disguised the unit.

The Gir unit let out a delighted scream as the sides closed around him a large amount of metallic clicking going on before he emerged in a rather cheeses looking green dog costume. "Look I'm a puppy!" He screamed with delight, flailing his fluffy arms about.

Zim slapped himself in the face with his hands, "yes yes... you're a puppy." he glared at the unit, "FOCUS!" he got out a little device, "We're going to make a home which will be our base of operations. It will be our home and our only home on this filthy planet until it is conquered." The device turned into some sort of alien drawing pad and he pulled out the pen that was attached and begun drawing the home. "Let see... windows... fence thing... some animal things in front." he still doodled then finished, "THERE!" He put the pen thing in the device and it turned into a little drill. Zim put it into the ground where it started drilling into the earth. "GIR! hide!" he said then went to hide behind the fire hydrant.

"Weeeheeehee!" The robot squealed as he followed his master's advice and hid behind a nearby building peaking out behind it creepily to watch the small device drill into the ground

Zim growled, "Quiet!" He said. The drill dug deep enough into the earth and began making the house as Zim wanted. Tall, and hiding the voot cruiser in the roof and pooping out a couch before the frame was complete and began the coloration the house into thick walls of green and purple. A satalite appeared on the roof of the house and then wires started to invade the houses it was in between of and stole their power and stuff. Then the underground lab base was made before it finally came to the yard. Fence, animal things, walk through, and gnomes on the lawn. The house started making the car sound and it woke up sleeping humans. Zim stood up straight as the house was finished being made. "..."

The Gir unit stepped out from behind the house he was hiding behind, and poked at the fence amazingly. "Ooooooh, it's made of wood!" He squealed in fascination before running into the house while screaming something about crazy monkeys.

Zim sighed and followed the unit inside as the humans peaked from their windows and doors to see whats going up. The house stopped making the noise as soon as he walked in and was greeted by parental robots. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, sighing. "That was close..."

The robot was currently sitting on the couch a remote in hand as he flipped through channel after channel of the human television. He finally stopped on a show where bunnies were hopping around vomiting rainbows from their eyes.

Zim shook his head and headed to the kitchen, stepping a foot on the switch of the trash can and getting in the trashcan: he was then sucked down into the deep reaches of the base. "As soon as I conquer this planet, they will bow to ME, the almighty ZIM. For I am great...AH" he rubbed his eyes, "Stupid lenses.." Once he reached to the chair of which his computer was at, "Computer, show me the very place of which I shall learn about this planet." he demanded. And then a picture came up on the computer to reveal the skool. Zim smirked evilly. "This is perfect. At this... Skool, I will learn about this spinning ball of filth so I can conquer it." he cackled, "once I have gathered enough information of this stupid planet it will be mine for the taking! And then they will all praise me for my excellence! THEY WILL ALL PRAISE ME! For I am the almighty ZIM!" he laughed maniacally, which can be heard throughout the base.


	2. Chapter 2

Dib sat in his desk at the far left corner of the room in the front row. He hated his seat because everything he did was monitored by the creepy teacher Ms. Bitters. He wasn't even sure if she was qualified for the job seeing as all she did was ramble on and on about doom and how the world was soon to end. The human sighed as he readjusted the fashion dog collar which hung tightly around his neck. The dog collar fashion was supposed to be banned from school but most of the teachers didn't care enough to enforce any of the rules anyway and he was perfectly okay with that.

A dark figure soon stepped into the room, having to be escorted by a staff member to said classroom. As light hit the figure, it was only to be the rather frightening Zim as lightning hit the sky as soon as the insane irken was revealed by the light. He was wearing his disguise, and his mouth covered by the turtleneck of his uniform. Some of the kids were already scared.

Dib glanced over to the new presence in the room an exasperated sigh escaping his lips, great a new student. Though he paused as he got a closer look at said student, he was green. The human arched an eyebrow as her ran the ball of his tongue piercing over his lips, the silent room being filled with the soft clicking of tongue piercing against lip piercings. He always did this when he was bored or nervous, and at this point it was a mixture of both. He was training to become a paranormal investigator and there was definately something paranormal about the new child.

Ms. Bitters stood up from her seat, circling creepily around the child in the same fashion she did with every new student, examining him before deeming him worthy of her lectures of doom. She walked back over to her desk and pulled out the attendance sheet to look for the new students name. "Uh, Zim is it?" She asked in a creepy tone.

"Yes..." Zim answered, arms crossed as he looked unfaltered by the class. But he smirked under his turtleneck as he noticed some of the students were frightened of him already, "Zim is I..." he said. He didn't notice the goth boy on the left side of the front row, he thought it was some sort of shadow until he finally noticed. Hmm... worm baby that stands out of the crowd of the others? interesting indeed...

Ms. Bitters let her creepy dark gaze sweep over the class for an empty seat, though after finding none she simply walked over to her desk and clicked a button. One of the students was suddenly sucked into the underground classroom and she smiled. "You will sit in that empty seat." She said indicating the indeed now empty seat to the front left of the classroom. "Anyway, today class we will be talking about the big bang theory."

Dib let out a groan, he hated this lecture. He decided it best just to sleep through the stupid class and he lowered his chin to his arms, allowing his eyes to droop closed as he barely half listened to the lecture.

Zim sat in the empty seat that was next to the strange boy in black, his violet eyes moving to glance at him with a hidden smirk. He was a bit to distracted to listen to the lecture as he would supposed to. For some reason, this human interested him.

"Doom, doom, doom..." The teacher droned on and in the end it annoyed Dib too much for him to sleep and he opened his eyes to stare off into space, he hated this class. He pulled the lip piercing, which had continued to roll about on his lips, back into his mouth and the clicking noise that had been a slight distraction to some of the other students ceased.

Zim continued to stare, giving a dark purring sound as he stuck out his serpent-like tongue under the turtleneck. "What is your name, dark one?" he said, glancing at Dib with his violet eyes. He was so curious.

The human tensed up slightly at the sound of someone talking besides the teacher, and glanced over to see the strange new kid staring at him with those creepily violet eyes. He leaned away slightly as though that would keep the other from looking at him. "Dib." He finally said and some of the nearby students looked up in amazement, Dib rarely ever spoke and when he did it was usually out of anger so hearing him having a normal conversation was just bizarre.

"Hu... Dib..." The alien repeated, it was an interesting name for a dark child like the human. He couldn't help but grin insanely, "I apologize... I shouldn't be talking. But I am rather interested of you." Zim smirked, intertwining his fingers together. If he wasn't SUPPOSED to talk to this interesting human, then he's obviously breaking a rule. Zim never followed rules... he was a rebel. Which was why he was once banished to Food Courtia.

"Doom, doom, doom." The teacher continued to drone, completely unaware of the conversation going on, which was once again perfectly okay with Dib. Talking to this creepy student wasn't on his top ten list of fun things to do but it WAS better than listening to the teacher. "It doesn't matter, around here nobody really enforces the rules anyway. They're all just a bunch of idiots." He replied waving the apology off nonchalantly. The human was still wondering about what exactly this new student was and at this point he was tied between martian and reptile man, maybe even some kind of weird deformity of a green gelatinous mass mixed with a human form...that would explain his missing nose...but then again so did the other two. He mentally banged his head on the desk, why was this new kid so confusing?

Zim chuckled, a bunch of idiots. What a good one. "I guess you're right about one thing..." he chuckled more darkly. "I'm still adjusting to this... place... You wouldn't mind... Em. Showing me around later?" he asked, tad bit of evil in his eyes.

"I don't do social interactions." He replied, he didn't really count this as a social interaction seeing as the odd child wasn't really human to him...and the conversation was weird and short. He returned his gaze back to the front of the classroom continuing to wonder about what the new kid really was. He was back to it just being a tie between alien martian thing and reptile person. He glanced back over at the child next to him. He didn't have scales...but that didn't mean anything it could be some kind of genetic modification to make him look more normal, finally he gave up and asked out loud, "Why's your skin green?"

The alien smirked wide, he loved it when they rejected his offers. It turned the insane irken on... he wanted this human. He had a new mission for himself: Claim the Dib, then conquer the world. And when the boy asked about his skin color... He chuckled, "it's a skin condition..." he said stretching his little skinny arms across the desk. His mouth finally revealed from the turtleneck, showing his smirk. He was obviously insane.

The human was a bit taken aback at the reply, a skin condition? That would explain it if he were a normal person, but seeing as he was a part of the Swollen Eyeball organization he didn't buy into the obvious lie. The bell for lunch rang just then and the human stood up, his long trench coat sweeping behind him as he was the first to leave the room.

Zim watched the human go and stood to silently follow, the kids still scared of the creepy child and waited for him to completely leave the room.

The human, having been first into the lunch room. Was already sitting at his usual table with his free lunch. He knew his sister would arrive soon with her game slave and he hoped that would keep the creepy child away, because he'd seen the others sharp teeth before he'd fled for lunch he was now leaning more towards him being some form of reptile...he'd definately take this to his next Swollen eyeball meeting. He glanced down at the food, which seemed to be moving around on it's own on his plate, and made a disgusted face. He should have brought his own lunch.

Gaz soon entered the cafeteria while playing her game slave and sat next to Dib. She was also as goth as he, only wearing purple and black with a skull collar on. Sadly her only piercings where on her ears because Membrane didn't allow her having any other piercings other than the ears. Gaz was in the game zone... As usual.

But Zim... Zim was sitting at an empty seat that was close to Dib's table. He didn't really care about the girl that was sitting next to his target, even didn't care about the cafeteria food of filth. His eyes were on Dib. And Dib only.

Dib pulled out an empty vial and scooped up a sample of the "food" into it, and put the cork on it, he then placed the vial back into one of the inner pockets of his trench coat. He'd have to examine it's chemical compounds later but until then he just hoped that the odd food didn't escape. He glanced up to see the odd child looking at him from across the room, jeez he hoped the kid didn't follow him home.

Gaz didn't notice the new kid staring at her brother because she was busy playing her game. Zim continued to stare, pushing the tray of disgusting-looking skool food aside. No one could really blame him for not eating it. After all.. not like it was very popular with the other kids anyway. Gaz only just noticed when she heard someone push their tray aside and saw the new kid, "Who the hell is that?" she only asked.

"Some new kid named Zim." he replied running his fingers through his hair absentmindedly. "He's just a little beyond creepy." Dib explained putting as much distance between him and the tray of 'food' as possible.

Gaz raised a brow, the Zim kid was weird... and was staring at Dib with a needy look. She smirked, "I think he likes you." she pointed out as the insane irken continued staring.

Dib gave Gaz a look of disgust, he knew that she knew that he hated the thought of dating, in fact the thought of physical contact had him practically hurling half the time. He shuddered, not only that but he didn't know what the kid was, that just made it a little more unbearable. "I think I'll just go home early, I'm not going to sit in the same class with him staring at me all day." The human got up and began heading towards the cafeteria exit.

Zim smirked, it was his chance to get the human. Gaz just went back to her game grinning some as the weird idea was still fresh in her mind. Zim silently followed the human making sure the human doesn't notice him.

Dib stepped out of the school, sticking his hands in the pockets of his trench coat as he took the front steps of the school two at a time. He then simply walked off of school grounds as though it were the most normal thing in the world, then again for him it was. On most days when he was either bothered by something or just bored he just went home, which was basically what he was doing now. It didn't take long for him to arrive in the rich part of the neighborhood where he lived and walk up to the only house with an electric force-field around it. He walked up to the control panel beside the front gate and placed his hand on it. "Dib Membrane ID accepted" The computer said before the electricity for that section of the force-field was temporarily shut off and he stepped inside and up to the unlocked front door.

Zim had followed the human all the way to his house and hid in the bushes to spy on Dib. Smirking evily as he used some equipment from his PAK to keep an eye on the gothic child. He could follow the boy in but he needed to 'research' him before he could do anything drastic.

He opened the front door completely unaware of his stalker as he headed to the kitchen to grab a poop-cola. He popped it open then headed up to his room, since he was home he decided this was the best time to analyze the school's food, and maybe make a call to the Swollen Eyeballs. When he entered his room he made sure the door was closed securely behind him and he sat in the small swivel chair in front of his computer.

Zim was lucky to have the X-ray feature on his spying goggles and watched Dib in his room with said goggles. The alien bit his bottom lip, he wanted this human badly, but he had to be patient... Besides, it wasn't the right time to start. But once he enslaves this human, the human will be his access to the planet's knowledge... He couldn't see the human as an idiot, no. The human seemed far more intelligent than the others.

The human ejected the disk drive of his computer and inserted a couple of wires to hook up the scanner to his computer, then sat said scanner on the desk top. He pulled out the vial of "food" and emptied it's contents onto the surface of the scanner and took another sip from the soda. He knew it would take about 15 minutes for the scan to be complete so that was 15 minutes to kill. He glanced around his room boredly, and found nothing to do. Maybe this would be a good time to call the swollen eyeballs. He minimized the window the scan was being shown on and pulled up a video chat and called the first swollen eyeball member that was available. A shadowy figure popped up on the screen and greeted him in what he knew would not be their actual voice. "Greetings to you as well," He replied then got straight down to business. "Has there been any unexplained entrances into the planet's atmosphere, or maybe a lab defect escape?" He asked.

Zim continued to watch with his spy goggles, to bad he cant hear what the goth child was saying, but he could probably guess. The guesses probably weren't very good, and just continued to watch. What was the Dib up to...? He asked himself, rather clueless to what was going on. And why the hell was he wasting his time spying on Dib? Well... he had nothing better to do. And the Dib was more interesting than those stupid lectures so... Why not? Zim smirked, sticking out his tongue some. He could probably learn something while watching the human.

"In your area yes there was, we could pass it off as a meteor but if you want to check it out I'll give you the general area it was in" The shadowy figure on his laptop said. The human sighed, just as he'd feared. "Yes, I'd very much like directions to the crash sight." he finally replied and a small map popped up onto the screen beside the display image of the shadowy swollen eyeball member. He took a quick glance at the map then stood up and popped his back, looks like he was going on a little adventure. "So why are you so interested in this anyway?" The shadowy figure asked. "Let's just say I've got a weird new kid in class, and he's a little suspicious to me." He replied before closing the video chat, that'd be explanation enough. He picked up his half finished soda and headed back outside.

Zim's eye's widened as he saw that map on Dib's screen and put his goggles away in his PAK. Dib was going to head to HIS base. He glared, then smirked... It was the perfect opportunity for the great and powerful ZIM. He could just SMELL it being so close to his goal. If the human wanted to know if he was an alien... Then all Zim has to do is keep the boy silent. But how?

The human headed in the exact direction the map had pointed out, still completely oblivious to the fact that he was being followed, he would have noticed by now if he'd been paying attention but he was more preoccupied with the fact that he may be able to prove the existence of alien life.

Zim continued to follow the human, making sure he was well hidden. He didn't want Dib to run from him... No. Not yet. The plan was still in action. The human continued completely oblivious until he heard the slight shift of a rock behind him and he stopped short. He turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder. Zim hid into a bush as soon as Dib turned his head, no... He didn't want dib to know JUST yet.

The human shrugged, guessing it was probably some kind of squirrel then rounded the corner onto Zim's street and he looked around, there didn't seem to be a crash sight at all. There was no skid mark, no ship, no asteroid. He stepped forward to look around once more as though he'd missed something, but since he'd rarely been on this street nothing seemed out of the norm except for the oddly colored house, but that could just be the work of a bad decorator...or was it. He stepped into the yard and looked around, this was supposed to be the exact place of the crash...and since there was no sign of a crash it had to be covered up.

Zim hid behind the fence, making sure Dib didn't see him and made closer observation of what Dib was doing. If Dib realizes that the insane ZIM is an alien... Then Zim has no choice but to keep after the genius human. The irken couldn't risk being found out... Not at least until he actually conquered the planet.

The human tapped one of the lawn gnomes on the head curiously, nobody should ever have so many lawn gnomes it was just kind of common sense. He sighed, this was definately that new insane kids house. No doubt about it, which would make the insane kid definately an alien. It just made way too much sense, this was the sight of the crash but it was covered up by the house, and not only that but it was on the same day the new kid had arrived. "I can't believe it." He said to himself. He'd become a paranormal investigator to help with small things like hunting ghosts but it looks like he'd be studying an alien... first he needed to find out said alien's intentions.

Zim smirked, still watching Dib from the fence. he wondered if Dib was going to break in... If so he'll have to commence lock-down that is only activated and deactivated by none other than Zim. but he just had to be patient.

Dib sighed, he had two options, the first was to go home and get his equipment and the other was to just go in now, but then again he might never have a chance like this again. He was sure Zim was still at school and this made it the perfect opportunity. He walked up to the door and knocked to make sure that nobody was home and almost jumped out of his skin when two robots practically leaped out of the door with a loud shriek of "Welcome home son!" Well that was bizarre. He stepped inside ignoring them, they were probably a security precaution anyway.

Zim smirked and muttered into a Comm from his PAK to initiate a lock-down to keep the human trapped. He told the computer to NOT alert the lock-down, and so the house was in secret lock-down without the Dib noticing.

The human jumped a bit when the door closed behind him, but he simply guessed that it was another security measure. He turned back around and let out a surprised squeal when a green dog was sitting in front of him, how much weirder could this place get? He stepped around the dog, but it jumped back in front of him with a creepy smile on it's face. "Helloooooooooooo" The dog said, and Dib's eyes almost popped out of his head, a talking dog? "Uh h-hello...?" He asked not sure that the dog had actually talked. Gir just simply smiled up at him. After the staring contest had gone on for a while he stepped around the dog and began searching through the house with the dog shadowing him everywhere.

Zim smirked some as he went to stand in the yard of his home, crouched by the window to watch Dib. He was mentally planning in his mind on what to do, and finally found one... He just would have to wait until it was at least close to the end of school time.. Which was like what, 3:00?

The human sighed after finding nothing beyond the upper level of the base and went to the front door, he'd need his equipment to spy on Zim and see if he would accidentally reveal anything else about the base. He reached down and twisted the doorknob to leave but the doorknob didn't turn. He blinked confusedly and tried it again a bit of panic coming to his face. Had he accidentally locked himself in? He pushed on the door to try and open it again. Great, just great, how could he be so careless?

Zim smirked and looked at the time, it was nearly time for skool to be over and he moved in the shadows to go to the other end of the street, knowing that Dib cannot escape and hid for a bit, eying Dib with his goggles. Once it was time, he moved to reveal himself and started walking towards his house, his goggles away in his PAK. He made himself look bored as he walked.

"Shit" The human mumbled under his breath as he noticed the alien approach the house, he glanced around for a hiding place and found none, he decided to just play it cool and make it look like he'd been waiting for the alien, he sat down on the couch and made his posture look relaxed, an almost cocky smile crossing his features.

Zim secretly deactivated the lock-down and stood at the door, moving his hand to turn the nob and open it and was suddenly greeted by the parent robots in their usual "Welcome home son!" He snarled, that was rather annoying... He pretended that He didn't know Dib was in the house and closed the door behind him and was about to take off his wig and contacts until he actual SAW Dib on the couch with a smug look on his person. He didn't plan THIS portion, but it damn well was close. "Dib?" he glared, still pretending. "Why are you at the house of ZIM!" he pointed his finger at him, "TALK!"

"Oh, you said you wanted me to show you around, so I did a little bit of digging. I found out where you lived, and decided maybe I'd show you around town." Dib replied. It was the only excuse he could come up with. He ran his hands through his hair to smooth it out a little and it also helped him calm himself.

Zim raised a brow, and decided he'll fall for that. Besides he wasn't really sure what Dib was really doing when he was spying on the goth boy anyway. He grunted and rubbed his eyes, stupid lenses. he kept his eyes on Dib, "I'll believe you... For now." he smirked. "but you didn't have to enter my home you know... could've... Waited OUTSIDE. Unless." he said then glared at Gir.

"Unless what? The door was open so I thought it was okay." He stood up. "If you don't want me to show you around then I'll just go home." He said, heading for the door at what he hoped would be his normal pace, he just wanted to get out of here. With Zim being an alien and all he probably had a wide variety of weapons that could be used against him.

"Wait." Zim said, and grabbed Dib by the arm with a strong grip before the human could REACH the door. His eyes didn't glance at Dib yet, "You don't HAVE to go home..." He said, putting on an melancholy-like expression on his face.

Dib tensed up at the physical contact, and that probably didn't help with the situation. He couldn't leave now, it'd look too weird. "Alright." He stepped away from the door.

Zim's eyes trailed to the human, "want anything to eat? at least... Since you are here after all." he offered, making sure the door was closed, he really didn't want Dib to leave and secretly locked it. The insane alien was paranoid, and rather impatient that its killing him. He's trying to remain sane, at least... not to scare the goth.

At the mention of food the human finally realized just how empty his stomach was, since breakfast he hadn't had anything but that half a can of soda. "Anything to eat is fine." He replied, sitting back down on the couch. He figured he'd be here a while and if he was he figured he should at least look relaxed.

Zim headed to the kitchen to get some, there were some snacks to fill the belly like cookies and such. He got himself one of those candies where you stick an edible stick in the tasty power and lick it or whatever and got some nachos for Dib and headed to the living room with them. He handed the nachos to the goth human, and started dipping the white stick in the odd looking vile that had powder in it. He was wondering if he could take his disguise off...

Dib took the nachos and sat them in his lap, he was a little suspicious, thinking they might either be drugged or poisoned but in the end his hunger won out and he took a chip and plopped it into his mouth, the blend of cheese and chip was almost perfect and it wasn't long before the entire bowl of nachos had disappeared into his stomach.

Zim watched and laughed some, the human was obviously hungry. He couldn't blame him... not even ZIM wanted to eat that questioning skool food. He licked a few times at the white stick before stopping. His gaze was still on Dib, "You know, don't you?" he asked, only of suspicion.

The human faltered slightly, and he knew that was a mistake, but he put on his best questioning look and glanced up at Zim. "Know what?" He asked innocently placing the bowl to the side seeing as he had no where else to put it.

"Don't play idiot with me. It only takes a HYOO-MUN smart enough to guess that I'm OBVIOUSLY not the common worm-baby anyone would see blending into their world." Zim said, glaring some. How dare the human play stupid.

The human's eyes widened and the only thought running through his mind was that he was going to die, he'd probably insulted the alien in some way and he was going to die. "Y-yeah you're not common, b-but who really is ya know?" He asked nervously hoping he could still maybe, just maybe bluff his way out of the situation. His lack of social interaction over the years really wasn't working and for all he knew he could be reading the situation wrong, but one look at the alien's glare had him shuddering in fear.

Zim stared at the human, then laughed. "It only takes an highly intelligent hyoo-mun to figure it out, Dib-worm." He said, smirking, "And you're obviously not the kind of dirtworm, either... You stand out more than the other hyoo-muns." He added, sucking on the stick some, "So cut the act... you KNOW what I am by now."

"This was a bad idea, I'll go home now." Dib said before standing up and walking to the door. He tried the doorknob once more ugh why did the door never open for him? He sighed, there was only a few options that would get him out of the situation without them resulting in a fist fight; running, continuing this little charade, or admitting he knew. He didn't really want to do any of them but the end he would have to choose.

Zim chuckled, sucking on the white stick; it was so sweet, and the powder tasted like tropical punch or something. "I'm not going to do anything... Only as long as you keep quiet about it." he smacked some and set the stick on the little jar and placed it aside as he moved closer to the goth. He ran a hand through his wig, as if he was about to pull it off.

"What's in it for you?" He asked, his hand still on the doorknob as he glanced over at the alien, he was a little uncomfortable due to the other drawing closer and he stepped back. He knew there was a catch. There had to be, he couldn't be getting off the hook this easy. He'd just found out about the alien's existence and broke into his house, there was no way Zim would let him go that easily.

Zim cackled, "what's in it for me? What's in it for ME?" He laughed more insanely, "Hyoo-mun. It is the other way around..." He slowly pulled off the wig, no use to keep hiding from Dib of all people.


	3. Chapter 3

Dib let out an involuntary gasp when he saw the lekku pop out from their hiding place, why was the alien showing him his true form? "Wh-what do you mean by that? What could I possibly be getting out of this?" He asked.

Zim smirked as his lekku twitched, "Seeing the only thing you probably thought wouldn't exist..." he cackled some, and begun removing his lenses to reveal his not so human eyes. "As long as it is between you AND me... Or else I will hunt you down and do horrible.. HORRIBLE things to YOU, Dib-beast." he threatened.

Dib shuddered slightly at the threat, he couldn't imagine what horrible things this alien could do to him if he didn't comply. "Alright, I won't tell anybody." He finally said with a sigh, that was easier said than done. He wanted to go home and tell the swollen eyeballs about his findings immediately, but he didn't know if Zim had bugged his house yet or even if the alien knew where he lived.

An evil smirk filled the irken's face as he moved to pin the boy against the door, "And that's not allllll~" he said, obviously stronger than the human, "I will make SURE you wont tell anyone..." he smirked, flicking his snakely tongue at the boy.

The boy felt his skin crawl, he hated it when people touched him, especially when he felt trapped. He struggled against the other's grip but when he found no escape he started to panic. "I-I have c-contacts who will come s-search the premises if I don't get back home soon." He said quickly, it was only a slight lie. If he didn't contact the swollen eyeballs with a negative find on the sight soon they would definately come looking for him.

"hmmm~" Zim pressed his forehead against the human's, "You're not getting out of this so easily, Dib-beast." he said, smirking as his tongue instantly touched the boys face. "After all... You're interesting.."

The human closed his eyes as a shudder ran up his spine. The feel of the wet muscle against his skin had him freaking out. What was the alien going to do to him? More importantly what had he gotten himself into.

Zim churred, thinking if he should really let him go or not... After all.. he did know where the kid lived. And he could always stalk the poor boy. He purred and pulled away, smirking at Dib. "Are you SUUURE you want to go home?" he asked, smirking evilly.

The human let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding when the alien pulled away. His entire body was tense and he felt like a jack in the box about to spring to life. When he heard the other's question he cracked his eyes open and nodded. He wouldn't be able to talk without freaking out or having his voice crack horribly.

He smirked, turning his back some, "Then go... Remember..." he turned his head, giving his insane evil glare of doom, "if you tell ANYONE. I will HUNT YOU DOWN AND TORTURE YOU FOR MY PLEASURE!" he said, pushing a button on his wrist to unlock the door.

The human felt his hand move to the doorknob without him commanding it and when it turned he felt at least a little better. He was finally allowed to leave. He opened the door and stepped outside not even bothering to close it behind him as he walked numbly down the front path and onto the sidewalk. At this point all he wanted to do was go home and go to sleep.

Zim smirked and shut the door, Dib didn't notice that he secretly placed a tiny spying device on the boy's skin while the human was distracted. He cackled, the boy wont know because the device was too small to see-and added bonus is that it cannot be detected. Ohh the irken was so evil...

It wasn't a long walk for the human, seeing as he'd taken the route before. The entire walk was spent with very little thought besides the fact that he was alive. Sure the human was a little shaken but he'd gotten out of the alien's base alive. Why? He entered his home without too much noise and traveled up to his room. When he entered the room his laptop screen flashed and the video chat turned on and the shadowy figure popped up. "Welcome back agent Wolf-Man, did you find anything interesting at the crash sight?" The figure asked. "No, nothing at all." Dib replied detachedly as he flopped down on his bed. "That's a lot of time for nothing." the figure replied suspiciously. "Well it was a lot of time searching for nothing." Dib said and that ended the conversation

Zim churred some and figured he should go to his lab to... Work on something. "GIR, guard the door. DO NOT LET ANYONE IN OR I WILL REMOVE YOUR ROBOT LIMBS PIECE BY PIECE!" he glared in threat.

"Yes my master!" The robot cried, saluting the alien, before hopping onto the now vacant couch, throwing the nacho bowl onto his head like a hat. "The taco man not like you much master." He said after a short two seconds of watching the blank TV screen.

Zim snorted, stupid taco man... He took his bottle of tasty powder and headed to the lab while sucking on the candy until it was all gone, powder and stick and all. "I will claim that Dib... If it is the last thing I'll doooo..." he cackled as he gotten to the lab. he started to work on a small project that would help him reach his goal.

"Incoming Transmission." The computer announced in a bored tone, the irken armada sign showing up on it's large monitor.

Zim looked up and blinked, and went to answer to the incoming call, thinking it would be the tallests... Probably. "Hello?"

The armada sign flashed once and the Tallest showed up on the screen, Tallest Red looking rather bored, almost annoyed at the fact that he had to call the inferior irken. It was manditory though to call all invaders on their first day on the planet, he guessed it would tip Zim off if they didn't call. "Hello, Zim." He said boredly, tapping his claws on the control panel.

Tallest Purple was right next to Red, hands on his lap. He was staring and blushing some. Zim raised a brow, wonder whats up. but he bowed to his tallests on the screen, "greetings, my tallests." he said, then stood straight, "What is it you want from ZIM?"

"We're doing the mandatory first day check. Have you successfully blended into your planet's species?" Tallest Red asked. Great Zim didn't even know about it, and now he had to go through the series of questions.

Zim crossed his arms, "Yes. I have."

"Good, has your Sir...er Gir unit gathered the information you need to take over the planet?" The red tallest asked after checking the first question off the list.

Zim looked up some then down to the tallests, "Kind of..."

Purple raised a brow, "what you mean 'kind of'?"

Red glanced up from the clip board in his hands to look at Zim questioningly just as the insane robot they were talking about came crashing into the lab screaming about waffles.

Zim growled and took off his shoe and throws it at Gir, "GET BACK UP THERE AND GUARD THE DOOR DAMN YOU! OR I WILL TAKE YOU APART AND USE YOU FOR ZIM'S PROJECT! RAAAAAAAAAAAEG!"

The Robot ran off into the depths of Zim's lab laughing insanely before a loud crash was heard and the robot came running back into the main part of the lab with a delighted scream as a man eating squid followed him.

"Well, uh...that explains that." Red said a little bit freaked out, making a mark on the clipboard in his hand

"DAMNIT." Zim snarled, and sighed, rubbing his forehead, "I swear that robot's insane..."

Purple snickered some.

"It's not insane, it just needs a few tweaks, I'm pretty sure I already warned you of that." Red said. "Well I guess that's all we really needed for now. You have fun with your...giant squid problem." He continued then the transmission was cut leaving Zim to do just that.

Zim growled some, but for some reason he was curious of what was wrong with Tallest Purple. He rubbed his chin, thinking about it.

Red sighed, tossing the clip board aside not really caring where it landed, a shorter would come and pick it up eventually. "Well that's the end of the invader list." He said, walking over to sit beside Pur.

Pur looked to Red, blushing some. he wasn't really wearing his torturous armor, just a cloth that kinda LOOKED like it due to.. some reason..

"You feeling alright Pur?" red asked he was a little concerned seeing as his equal was blushing a lot. Had he done something to embarrass him? He wrapped an arm lightly around the purple tallest, pressing their foreheads together in a light sign of affection.

Purple blushed more, and brought his legs up to a crouching position. "I... Have something to tell you." he said, giving a very cute look at his equal. The doctors pretty much know since... they had to diagnose him after every time he and Red did it.

"And what would that be Pur?" He asked, a look of concern coming to his face. The tone Purple was using was measured like he was going to drop a bombshell, and Red didn't like it at all.

"Uuum... I..." Purple hugged his legs, he was shy... And very worried inside. What if Red wont love him anymore? He was afraid, and started to shake.

Red pulled back slightly cupping Pur's face in his hands. "You what Pur?" He asked, was his equal hurt? He kissed the purple tallest's forehead. "You can tell me anything." He said, he just wanted to know what was wrong. If he knew what was wrong he could help, but if he didn't he'd just be sitting back and worrying.

"Promise you wont.. get mad.. or anything?" Purple looked at him with beady eyes, blushing so deeply. Maybe he'd be assured that Red wont... hate him or anything.

"Why would I be mad?" Red asked, he hated it when Pur got cryptic like this. He just wanted to know for irk's sake!

Well.. that was good enough for him... Atleast. "Reddie... I'm... You're going to be... a.." Damnit. Purple just took Red's hand and placed it at his stomach so he could feel.

Red gave purple a puzzled look, why was he making him feel his stomach? Then realization set in and a look of shock crossed his face. Purple was...pregnant?

Purple's face was so pink it was pathetic, why was he so nervous about this? it was RED for petes sake... Red... would probably be happy but Purple was paranoid as hell. He couldn't stop imagining the negativity.

"That's...impossible..." he finally uttered his lekku falling flat against his cranium. All of the irkens who were able to have children had been wiped out years ago. Or so he'd been told. Why hadn't Pur told him before? And what would this mean for them, as the tallest they were supposed to be emotionless leaders...having a child in the mix would just screw that up. But what if Pur wanted to keep it? All these thoughts ran through his head in a split second, several different emotions running across his face as well.

Purple's eyes watered, and he tried to push Red away. He knew he shouldn't have told him... It was just as he feared. He kicked and squirmed as his eyes were wet with tears. He wanted to run and hide.

Red took a deep breath to calm himself then pulled Pur into a hug. They needed to talk about this but both of them had to be calm to do that. He rubbed Pur's back as he rested his chin on the other's shoulder. He hoped he hadn't hurt Pur in some way by saying that, jeez this was just so unexpected.

Purple relaxed when Red hugged him like that, his eyes watered only out of happiness as he hugged Red back. he couldn't predict the 'talk', all he guessed that Red wasn't mad... or.. So he thought. He didn't want Red to be mad or anything. He purred deeply, clinging to Red.

Red nuzzled lightly into the other's neck, he wanted to get the talk over and done with now but he guessed that Pur was just a little too emotional right now. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He finally asked after a long moment of silence, keeping his tone level as not to scare pur again

Pur rubbed against Red some, blushing, "because... I didn't want you to hate me..." he said, glancing at Red with beady girly eyes. it was true... he kinda didn't want Red to hate him for it.

"I could never hate you." Red replied, pressing their foreheads together once more as he looked into those beady eyes. And that was true, he was too deeply in love with his equal to ever hate him, yes he could get annoyed every once in a while but he never hated him.

Pur churred deeply, "Oh reddieeeee~" he said and hugged Red tighter, feeling so happy. He clinged to Red, even his legs were wrapped around his equal, "I love you..~" he squealed, grinning with his tongue sticking out.

"I love you too Pur," Red laughed, the purple tallest was such a spaz sometimes. He didn't want to ruin the moment with the talk, it would definately have to wait until later.

Purple squealed and continued hugging Red, rubbing against the other and purring deeply. though he was so busy hugging that he didn't notice that Red was RIGHT between his legs.

Red blushed slightly as he finally noticed this, he didn't know if it would be safe to...with the baby and all. So he decided against it and unwound the overexcited tallest from around him and simpl set him on the seat beside him.

The purple tallests blinked a he was moved to sit next to red and made sad eyes again. "What's wrong?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Nothing, just getting used to this." He replied, leaning back slightly in the chair to take a relaxed position. As he looked the other tallest over, he could still just barely believe it, his equal wasn't showing any signs beyond being slightly moody...and even that was somewhat normal.

"oh..." He looked down, the mood was sort of ruined now. All he could do was hug his legs to his body and rest his chin on his knees. What was he going to do now? Well... he kind of felt hungry..

Red's lekku twitched at the sound of Pur's stomach rumbling. "I'll go get you some nachos." He said, petting back the other's lekku to reassure him as he stood up to go do just that. He knew it was weird for a tallest to do something on his own but he needed time to think and he was sure pur did too.

Pur nodded some and kept curled up in the chair, staring at the blank screen. Eyes blank, as if he was thinking to himself. He wondered if he should've told him or not. He wasn't sure what he was going to do now.

Red arrived in the kitchen where several shorters were running around doing whatever it was they did in the kitchen the entire day. Most of them were completely shocked to see a tallest walking into the kitchen, and were even more shocked when they saw him grab ingredients from the shelf and start creating the nachos for Pur. The entire time he was wondering how Pur felt about the child, the purple tallest had seemed embarrassed about it, did that mean that he wanted to keep it? Or did that mean that he felt like he was betraying red. He sighed, it was extremely rare for him to not understand Pur and it made his lover seem distant.

Pur rubbed his belly some, he already figured on keeping it. But... What would Red think. Would he even want it? Purple clutched it protectively, there's no way he's going to get rid of it. It wasn't right. He was one of the irken survivors that could carry children... but Red never knew that. Purple kept it a secret for personal reasons. He didn't want to die, nor did he want Red to hate him for that fact. The purple tallest in a purple dress was lost into nothingness, scared of the things to come.

The red tallest finished making the nachos and walked out of the kitchen without a second glance back at the confused irkens. He just walked and thought, he decided he would respect Pur's decision...no matter what it was. That's how they usually worked they came to an agreement and stuck with it, this was just a slightly different situation. He snapped out of the gaze only to realize he'd been standing just out of their room staring at the door. He took a deep breath, put on a big smile, then stepped into the room. "Look what I got puuur, your favorite nachos." He said in an excited tone as he walked over to his equal and set the food into his lap.

"Thanks..." Purple said, rather in a melancholy tone as he begun eating the nachos. He was still in the lost void in the depths of his mind, speaking to the inner voices on a conclusion of which has never been made. Eating in melancholic silence with his lekku lowered against his skull. He wasn't happy at the moment, and continued eating in his silent sulking.

Red frowned not really sure if his equal wanted him to sit beside him. He'd never felt so uncomfortable in his own room..or in his own skin at that. Purple looked depressed, that's the only conclusion he could come up with and seeing as Pur was a spaz that was a very weird emotion on him. Red decided the other needed comforting and he sat beside his lover to pet back his lekku in a soothing manor.

Pur suddenly leaned to the pets and purred, he stopped eating because he liked the touches to his lekku. It was almost if someone read his mind for needing loves. Yet... there was no telepaths. But still, he loved the attention and leaned to it.

Red smiled, he'd at least got something right today. He scooted over closer to his lover, wrapping an arm around him as he set his chin atop the other's head. "I'll respect any decision you make Pur." He whispered gently into the other's lekku before running his lips gently along the stalk.

Purple moaned some, hearing Red, but it didn't matter, he was getting attention. He churred, trying to eat the rest of the nachos but it was hard.

Red kissed the tip of Pur's lekku before pulling back to kiss him lightly on the lips, he knew he was distracting Purple from eating and right now he probably needed to eat more than ever so he settled for simply wrapping his arms around the other possessively.

Purple purred, leaning against Red as he finally went back to eating, during his eating he paused to say something. "bythewayimkeepingit." he said really fast.

Red nodded, he knew the other would keep it, Pur was just too nice he would never think of getting rid of a smeet...ever. "You realize how hard it'll be to raise it." Red replied, making sure the other knew exactly what he was getting into. The only people who knew how to raise a smeet were the nurses at the factory where they were born, and even then they were detached and never learned to love a smeet like he knew Pur would.

Purple glanced at him, his face dirty of cheese, "Does it look like I care about difficulty?" he asked, obviously: he didn't give two shits.

"No.." Red laughed softly. "But it does look like you're a messy eater." He whiped off a small amount of the cheese on his lover's face then ate it himself. He knew it was a lame joke but he was sick of the air feeling so tense every time he brought this up.

Purple blushed, "I cant help it..." he giggled as he continued eating. He was a messy eater, but it wasn't his fault... The food was so good and plus... It turned him on when Red had to lick it off him.

"How about try eating slower so you don't choke?" He replied with another soft laugh. He reached over and grabbed the irken version of a napkin from the nearby table and began whiping the cheese from Pur's face.

Purple giggled, sucking on his cheesy fingers. He'll go slower but he couldn't help it. He was a pig when it comes to food. He loved food so much... "But I love food..."

"I thought you loved me." Red replied jokingly, placing a light kiss on the other's forehead when he was done cleaning his face.

Pur giggled more, "I doooooo." He churred, and moved his head just to kiss red. If he had a tail it would be wagging right now.

Red kissed the other back lightly before saying, "But not as much as you love food, I guess I've been beaten by a bowl of nachos, oh the humanity." He smiled at the horrible joke before kissing Pur where his nose should have been.

Pur blushed, "But I love you more." He playfully whined, and giggled, "I just need the foods in mah belleh. You, on the other hand, don't belong in my stomach."

"I sure as irk hope I don't belong in your stomach that would be just a little too weird." He replied with a smile. He was glad Pur was acting happy because as long as his equal was happy Red was happy.

Pur laughed some, "You're right that WOULD be weird." he giggled and soon finished eating his nachos, and there was some cheese left, "ooooh, there's cheese left.. Want some?" he asked, holding up the bowl.

"Yes I would" He replied before dipping his finger into the cheese and sticking it into his mouth with a smile to his lover.

Purple stared at him, and blushed hard. He was suddenly getting perverted thoughts from watching his lover DO that infront of him. "." he whined in need.

Red removed the finger from his lips glancing up at Pur. "Yeeeees my love?" He asked in a slight purring fashion.

Purple shuddered, setting the bowl aside, "Ithinkimhorny." He said, blushing deeply.

"And what do you presume we do about that?" Red asked, pulling the his lover against his chest as he ran his fingertips along the other's lekku.

Purple blushed madly and placed his fingers in his mouth, "um..." he blushed, and looked down some, it WAS perfectly fine since... he's not very far along yet. He looked to Red and blushed, "Welllllllllllllll~" he giggled, pushing closer to Red, "something kiiiiiiiiinnnnnkyyyyy?" he gave an innocent look.

Red smiled cockily leaning down to run bites lightly along the other's jawline, if it was fine with Pur he guessed it was okay. He lay the purple tallest on his back on the couch while pinning his hands above his head. Purple smiled, letting Red pin him like that, he didn't want to fight but decided to playfully squirm just to tease him. Oh he was such a bad boy.

...

NEXT DAY ON EARTH

Dib was sitting at his usual seat in the horrible class that belonged to Ms. Bitters. He hadn't told anyone about his find, and in return he hoped Zim kept his promise. The look in the alien's eyes yesterday had just creeped him out, he shuddered, but it wasn't just the eyes that had creaped him out it had basically been everything. The way the alien advanced on him and pinned him up against the door...now that was creapy, and it still made his skin crawl. He glanced up at the clock, class was going to start in 3 minutes, and he hoped in those 3 minutes Zim didn't arrive.

Zim indeed arrived in those three minutes and took a seat at his desk. He had to prepare himself some lunch since he cant trust the school food and kept it in his PAK, which also acted as a nice storing compartment. He turned his eyes to glance at Dib, smirking some. He was in his usual disguise, "Helloooooo, Dib-beast.."

Dib, having zoned out watching the minutes tick by tensed up when he heard the alien. Great...the day was starting juuuust great. "Hi zim.." He replied in a monotone not even turning to look at him. He simply pulled out his notebook and pretended to take notes on the lecture on doom the teacher was beginning.

ZIm flicked his tongue and took notes, well.. anything that was valuable for conquering the planet. He couldn't help but doodled some little pictures of him dominating Dib and such. The alient had an obsession...

Dib stuck his tongue ring out running it over his lips, why was he so freaked out? It's not like the alien would do anything in school...would he? He glanced over at the alien and his eyes widened...wh-what was the alien drawing? He quickly looked away and tried to regain his composure...that was beyond creepy.

Zim didn't notice Dib making a peek at what he was drawing, he didn't really care. The alien was obsessed with the human, and waited for lunch to begin so he could start with his plan to win the Dib's love and trust. It would probably take awhile... But It's better than having the human run around screaming 'RAPE' or something.

Dib sighed as he gave up on taking notes and just stuffed his notebook under his desk. It's not like he needed the notes anyway, he knew that practically every lecture Ms. Bitters did consisted of the word doom mixed in with maybe a sentence or two about how the world was going to end. He hated this teacher because she wasn't really teaching them anything at all... just about a thousand ways to pronounce doom and catastrophic. He sighed resting his forehead in the palm of one of his hands as he settled for reading the etchings from previous years on his desk.

Zim made a couple of glances towards Dib, still doodling of course. He even doodled kissings of him and dib and smirked some. Even an psycho alien had their weak spots. His tongue stuck out some as he doodled and snuck glances at his 'victim'.

Dib pulled the tongue ring back into his mouth as he traced some of the more intricate etchings, one of which consisted of something that looked like a crudely designed rose. Gosh he was so bored..well it was better than freaking out. He glanced at the watch on his wrist 10 more minutes until lunch. The human was considering going home early again today... but wouldn't that make him look weak? He certainly wasn't weak. He would pull through this as best he could, and if his best wasn't enough...well he decided he'd think about that when and if he got to that point.

Zim glanced at the clock, it was almost lunch. Wow... He didn't realize how much time had passed. He narrowed his eyes and started to write something more serious in the irken language.

Dib reached up to loosen his dog collar a bit more so that it hung just above his collar bone instead of clinging to his neck. When he was satisfied that he wasn't at a choking hazard anymore he lowered his hands to the desk where he twiddled his thumbs. He was so boooored, he was actually reduced to counting the number of times Ms. Bitters said doom. 78...79...80. If the bell didn't ring soon he would surely go insane.

Zim continued to write in irken, as if he was writing his plan down or something or some sort of journal entry. He was lucky that he was the only one who KNEW the language, or he'd be screwed.

The bell rang and Dib stood up walking with measured steps out the door, this time he wasn't exactly running out of the door so when he finally got there it was already clogged with students ready to get out to lunch...or just to get out of the same room as the alien. Dib guessed it was a mixture of both but in the end it had the same effect, it blocked Dib's only escape route

The alien got up as soom as the bell rang and headed to the cafeteria. He looked around and waited for Dib to take a seat. But then he saw Dib's sister... Hey.. He saw that girl next to Dib at lunch yesterday. The girl was using some handheld device of some sort... Looked like a video game. He decided to sit near her since she seemed pretty.. well... normal.

Gaz didn't really care as she was playing with her game, but she smelled something as Zim took out his lunch from his PAK. What was that smell? it smelt.. goood... Gaz turned her attention on Zim, "What's that?" She asked, boy, it smelt better than the cafeteria food.

Zim turned his head to face her, "Oh, just lunch-snacks with some fruit..." It looked like normal earth snacks and such, but... It wasn't really earth stuff.

Dib entered the cafeteria putting on a bored expression as he grabbed the disgusting free lunch...why did he never remember to pack his own? He was about to head to his table when he stopped dead...Zim was at his table...and he was talking to his sister. Dib blinked to make sure what he was seeing was real. When the scene didn't change to something more comprehensible he groaned, great he had to sit at his usual table or he'd look weak...but that also meant sitting next to Zim. He let out a final groan as he crossed the few feet over to the table and sat as far from Zim as he could.

Gaz was staring at the packed lunch Zim had, and wanted to try some, "C...Can I try some of that?" she asked, eyes wide with pure interest and curiosity.

"Sure." Zim didn't notice Dib come and sit as he shared some of his food with Gaz, not like he was going to eat it all anyway. And plus Irken food was safe for everyone not irken as long as they don't go overboard with it.

Gaz blinked and tried some of it, and was in long silence. "...wow."

Dib was a bit shocked when Gaz had such a reaction to food, the only other time she had made such a face was after she'd first found out about bloaty's pizza place.

Gaz picked up a piece and shoved it at Dib, "TRY IT. NOW." She demanded, giving her brother the death glare as Zim smirked.

Dib jumped about a foot in the air when the attention was turned to him. When he saw the look on his sisters face he quickly shoved the food into his mouth so he didn't get beaten...or worse. The second the food hit his tongue his eyes widened, his sister had given him some form of chocolate...it was incredibly creamy and seemed to melt on his tongue. The texture and taste were perfect and he felt his eyes go half-mast, gosh it was so delicious.

Zim smirked evilly, he didn't expect the sister to force some of that to Dib but, it made him happy. There WAS a small side-effect to the irken snacks... Caused hyperactivity to those not irken. But he didn't tell anyone that, it was fun to watch the two go hyper after tasting some Irken food.

Only a couple seconds after he'd finished eating the delicious candy Dib began feeling the side effects, he was extremely fidgety, and he was practically bouncing in his seat. He was sure if he were to try and talk it would be at about a million words per minute.

Gaz was going through the same thing, luckily her game was paused as she was going through this 'sugar rush'. "WEEEWHATTHEHELLISTHIS!" she said, making no sense at all.

Zim snickered some as he ate, watching them. it was SO fun to watch them go through the rush. And wondered if it would make them get addicted to the stuff...

"!" The human replied practically flailing his arms about. Even in his hyperactive mode he had enough sense not to get too close to Zim..even if he did have the rest of that delicious food.

Gaz also flailed her arms, "!" Then she grabbed Zim by the collar, looking so hyper, "TELLMEWHATITIS!TELLMEEEEEEE!"

Zim's eyes widened some as he was caught off guard, "its. um... rich snackfood with powerful sweets?"

Gaz let go and continued her flailing rampage, "OMGITISSOAWESOME!"

the kids were practically staring at them and looked at their trays, wondering if the chef put something in the food.

"!" Dib yelped a creepy overhappy smile coming to his face. He didn't care if the other kids were staring he was having WAY too much fun.

Zim went back to eating and watching, it was so amusing to watch them go crazy over irken food.

Gaz's arms made worm-like movements like if they were noodleworms and continued to spazz, "HHAHAHHAHAHBRAIIIINS!'TDADBUYTHIS?"

"CUZHESTOOBUSYMAKINGSUPERTOAST" Dib replied before falling out of his chair laughing. He didn't understand what was so funny but whatever it was he couldn't stop laughing.

Gaz started laughing too and fell off her seat, "!"

Zim chuckled some, still finding it amusing. Maybe he should feed them irken food to them again sometime on a later date just to amuse himself.

Seeing as Dib had only had a small amount of the food it didn't take that long for him to finally calm down and he looked around utterly confused, when did he get on the floor? And why was Zim looking at him with that amused expression...had he just been high on something?

Gaz though, she had more than what Dib had and was sprawling on the floor like an idiot, laughing, "!"

Zim snickered, eyes abit watery as the 'sugar rush' already passed Dib's system. Though, Dib's sister was still suffering through the rush and was doing the usual. He looked at his watch to determine how much time was left for her to get over it.

Dib glanced over at his sister when he heard her loud shout and a puzzled expression came to his face. What was wrong with her? He stood up and brushed himself off, before looking around the cafeteria...of course everyone was staring.

Gaz continued her 'sugar rush' for awhile, jumping, rolling and whatever around the floor until finally it was over and finally calmed down to find herself on the floor. She sat up and looked around. "What the hell happened?"

Zim smirked and bit into a plum-looking fruit as he watched the two.

Dib sighed, at least his sister wasn't rolling around on the floor anymore. "I don't know but I'm going home," he replied. He didn't think he could take any more of this weirdness...and he knew it was all Zim's fault.

Gaz glared at him, "." She said, glaring at him. Sometimes she hated it when he headed home too much.

Zim acted innocent, though amused that Dib seemed to be always threatened by his sister.. Perhaps he could use that...

He sighed running his hands through his hair to smooth it out. Why did his sister have to boss him around so much? AT this point he didn't really want to even be at school..or be in the same state as Zim...he decided he'd just go home anyway. "Alright just make sure it's not my haunted gummy bear collection." He replied before heading for the cafeteria door.

Gaz got up, dusting herself off and glaring, "YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET HOME!"

Zim rubbed his chin some, and smirked. he finally finished eating and watched Dib leave. He wasn't going to follow this time, there was already a undetectable spying device on the human's skin anyway.

Dib waved a hand dismissively before he stepped out of the door, he knew his sister would beat him up when she got home but it was better than being touched by that creepy alien. He stepped out of the front door of the school and headed in the direction of the Membrane residence.

Gaz sighed and went back to her game but not before glaring at everyone first to make them stop staring and started playing. She liked that stuff Zim brought and wondered if he'd bring more.

Zim sighed some and waited for the bell to ring now. It was boring without Dib around as the day through school passed. And by the time school ended, Zim headed home to his base, looking rather bored.

During the duration of the school day Dib had been napping..seeing as there was nothing else to do. He could have probably cleaned his room...or maybe even his sisters to get her off his back, but he was a teenager and he was lazy.

As Zim reached his home, he took off his wig and contacts and just headed to his lab to continue working on that project he was doing yesterday.

Gaz came home to the membrane residence, looking very pissed off. She had kept her word and was heading up to Dib's room.

Dib jerked awake at the slam of the door and mumbled a couple of curse words under his breath. He'd been hoping that maybe Gaz would forget by the end of the day but apparantly she hadn't. The human stood up and rushed over to his door, closing it and locking it before he walked over to the window. He'd used this escape route several times before... and his sister was probably anticipating it, but that didn't stop him from sliding down the pipe beside his window and landing with a soft thud on the grass.

Gaz tried to open the door and growled, he was NOT going to escape that easily! She headed downstairs to try to catch him before he ran off to hide in some person's house or something.

Dib let out a yelp of fear as he heard his sister begin running for the front door. He quickly sprinted towards the sidewalk his feet pounding on the cement as he headed somewhere... anywhere but back to his house.

Gaz opened the front door and looked around and grunted, he was SO going to get it in the morning or at lunchtime. She NEVER breaks her promises to pulverize Dib for doing something stupid or whatever.

Dib threw himself behind a tree a couple of blocks away sinking to the ground to catch his breath. Jeez his sister was scary. He peaked around the trunk of the tree, and when he was sure Gaz wasn't following he stood up and started to wander aimlessly.

Zim hummed some as he was working, his brow sweating some since he was mostly using sparks and stuff. The project he was working on looked like a dark metal collar of some kind...

Dib continued to wander around aimlessly..no real destination in mind. He knew he couldn't go home anytime soon and he hoped that by tomorrow Gaz had calmed down at least a little... he sighed and was a bit shocked when he saw his breath..it was only halfway through fall..it shouldn't have been getting this cold at night. He wrapped his arms around himself. He'd picked a bad day to piss his sister off.

Zim stopped as he felt his stomach grumble and decided to pause the project for now and headed up to make himself some dinner and sit at the couch to watch TV lazily.

Dib found himself standing outside Zim's house before he knew what he was doing. Zim was the only person in town he knew that might let him sleep over... but he was probably pushing his luck. Heck he didn't even WANT to sleep over at the alien's house, but as the temperatures continued to drop he finally gave in and started to walk up to the door.

Zim didn't notice Dib was coming over as he watched a show that had bunnies on crack hopping around and having stupid adventures.

Dib walked up to the door and faltered...he still had time to go find another place to spend the night, he looked at the walkway behind him.

Zim's lekku twitched some, finally noticing someone was at his door; he got up and went to open it out of sheer curiosity.

Dib jumped slightly when the door suddenly opened to reveal Zim, "Uh...hi.." He said..it was the only thing he could think of and he was freezing his butt off.

Zim raised a brow, he wondered... Why was Dib here? oh... Probably his sister trying to kill him, "What you want?" he asked, having some form of sucker on his mouth.

"I need a place to stay for the night." He finally admitted after a long pause, he couldn't believe he was asking the alien this.

Zim stared for abit, this could be a good opportunity for him... "Okay... sure. Whatever. Come in before you turn into an Popsicle out there." he said, noticing that it was rather cold out there.

Dib stepped into the house awkwardly, glancing around the room. He noticed that the green dog that had spoken to him was sitting on the couch watching some weird show he'd never seen before, other than the green dog the living room actually looked slightly normal. He glanced over at Zim uncomfortably, there was no going back now he wouldn't be able to leave without feeling weak at this point, and he was NOT weak.

Zim shut the door as he glanced to Dib and secretly locked it again, just to be safe. He was paranoid about people breaking in and... everything. He didn't want the humans other than Dib to find out that he's an alien: not yet anyway. "If you're hungry, the kitchen is over there." He said and pointed to the kitchen, he was too lazy to make anything tonight.

Once again the human WAS hungry, he never really ate during the day and he usually had to catch up with his empty stomach at the end of the day. "Thanks." He said quietly before heading to the kitchen that had been pointed out.

Zim took a seat on the couch, he was lazy, very lazy. Why was it that he is always lazy during the afternoons? Oh right... could be the skool or something. Used too much energy perhaps.

Dib was a bit weirded out at the fact that there was a toilet in the kitchen, it kind of freaked him out and it was making his second thoughts about coming to the alien's house more prominent. But he would be strong, he walked over to the fridge, crossed his fingers that nothing would pop out and eat him, then opened it to see it filled with similar snacks to the ones Zim had packed for lunch.

Zim was eating chips, which was from the pantry in the kitchen. The irken chips weren't as bad as the other irken food when it comes to non irkens eating them. Chips or anything of the kind didn't have the 'sugar', just seasoning to rid the bland taste of regular unseasoned chips. Zim usually prefurred the chips on a regular day.

Dib decided a small slice of cake would be okay, he could at least recognize it, but seeing as he didn't remember any of his hyperactive state he didn't know the dangers which lurked within it's sugary content. He found what he presumed to be a spork and headed back to the living room, though he didn't know if he should sit on the couch with Zim and the insane dog or not... he didn't understand the alien's etiquette.

Zim eyed the cake Dib had, it was a good choice. Not as dangerous in hyperactivity as the smaller stuff. His eyes went back to the TV and changed the channel when the current bored him too much. He was still thinking as to how the alien was going to claim Dib.

Dib decided it best to lean against the wall near the entrance to the kitchen, he wouldn't be too close to Zim and at the same time he didn't think it was THAT rude, it's not like he had been invited to sit. He prodded curiously at the cake with his spork before taking a small bite from it. His eyes almost bugged out of his head, the cake was a velvety chocolate with just barely a hint of strawberry in it. The icing atop the delicious treat was vanilla and it had a light fluffy texture to it. It was the best piece of cake he had ever tasted.

Zim eyed Dib a few times, apparently watching Dib was more interesting than the TV as he continued eating barbeque seasoned irken chips. He hoped the cake didn't trigger sugar rush because he wanted Dib to remember when it comes time to claiming.

Dib savored every bite of the delicious cake, it was like having happiness in treat form. He was too wrapped up in the good tasting food to notice the alien staring at him, and he was starting to feel slightly jittery about halfway through the cake but not enough to really be noticed or to make him forget.

Zim decided to ask the boy about the cake, since he had nothing better to do, "How's the cake?" he asked, crunching on chips, his bag was almost empty.

"Gooood." Dib practically purred before licking frosting off the spork and going back to attacking said delicious cake.

Zim got too bored with the TV and just handed the remote to Gir so he could go next to Dib to watch, He glanced at his chips and then at Dib, "Want some chips, too?" he asked, offering the bag.

Dib glanced up from his last third of the cake and to the bag of chips, he wasn't feeling as hungry anymore but the chips DID look tempting. He reached into the bag and took one, nibbling at it lightly. The taste clashed slightly with the earlier sweet taste of the cake but nonetheless it was delicious.

Zim smirked some, somewhat glad that Dib's not running from him or whatever this time. It actually made him happy, but thus happiness only lasts for awhile. But... it would be his chance...

Dib finished the single chip before devouring the rest of his orgasmically delicious cake. He was still only getting a slight buzz of the hyperness, but it was making him more relaxed around the irken...well more relaxed as in he wasn't avoiding him or freaking out.

Zim continued eating the chips until they were all gone, then he leaned closer to the boy. Wondering if the Cake wouldn't get him hyper... It would spoil his plan if that ever to happen.

Dib leaned away slightly giving Zim a puzzled look, what was with the irken and always wanting to be so close to him? He'd have guessed that at this point the alien would have guessed he didn't like physical contact at all, the farthest he'd ever gone with physical contact was a handshake and that was only to make his dad look like a better father than he really was.

Zim glanced at him and gave an assuring smile, he was trying to not be a crazy rapist this time... Though it wasn't easy. In his evil mind all he could think of is pinning the poor boy and commence rape as well as enslaving. It tempted him but, its not what he really wanted right now.

Dib didn't understand why at this moment in time he trusted Zim but for whatever the reason he went back to his original position and began watching the odd television show again...at this point there were love bears having an all out war with something he guessed would be called a rainbow bunny...but for whatever reason it looked more like somebody had taken acid then had written down what they'd seen during the high and called it a script.

"YAY KISSY FACE!" The insane Sir unit screamed before pushing Zim into the human, he then went back to watching the TV show like nothing had happened at all...and maybe to him that's how it seemed.

Zim's eyes widened as he found himself so close to Dib that his lips were touching the human, it wasn't what he intended... maybe Gir read his mind?

The human's eyes shot open and he felt his entire face turn red, when did the irken get so close to him, and why were their lips touching? He blinked...was this...a kiss? When the thought registered he was surprised that he hadn't pulled away, in fact he was even more surprised when he found his arms wrapping around the alien. He'd always hated the thought of physical contact but this.. wasn't that bad, in fact the pressure on his lips was almost pleasant.

Zim was even more shocked when the human actually wrapped his arms around the alien, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around Dib as well. He could feel the lip piercings against his lips, and for some reason they felt... rather nice.

Dib let his eyes slip closed, nothing but the kiss seemed to make sense in the world now.. it was an odd feeling to have but he liked it and he couldn't help but want more of the feeling... wait what was wrong with him. He shouldn't even be having these thoughts.. heck the irken shouldn't even be within three feet of him... but he couldn't seem to push the other away.

Zim gave a low churr, tilting his head some as he made the kiss linger, he still had the taste of those chips in his mouth. Of course... He could taste the cake that was still in Dib's mouth.

Dib finally pulled back from the kiss, leaving his arms still wrapped around the alien as he looked off to the side. He didn't understand why he wasn't running...or why he'd enjoyed the kiss. Heck he didn't understand anything that had happened since he'd entered the house.

The irken glanced at the human, rather confused to why Dib stopped. He wanted it to continue, atleast, forgetting that Gir was in the same room as them. Zim kept his hold on Dib, unsure what to do next.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have come over." The human whispered, he couldn't look at the irken's face...he didn't know if this was offensive to the alien...or even if they kissed on his planet. But then again the irken hadn't exactly pushed away either, ugh he was just confusing himself again. He needed time to think.

Zim's lekku twitched some as he finally blushed, "No... um... It's fine." His insane mind was telling him what to do.. To claim the human now before it was to late. He was comtemplating on that bit... would the human even be okay with it? Damnit.. why was he fighting with his own insanity, he USUALLY always listened to it... but why not listen now? he was confused.

The human unwrapped himself from the irken and glanced at the nearby clock, he couldn't read it seeing as it was a digital clock and instead of numbers it had some weird kind of symbols on it...was this Zim's native language. He didn't know but he did know that he couldn't read it so he looked down at his wrist watch. 10pm...when did it get so late? "Where can I sleep?" The human asked embarassedly...the irken HAD said it was okay.

Zim looked around, "Well... There's a chamber in the... Em "Basement"." he said, rubbing the back of his head. He trusted Dib at this point, he knew Dib wouldn't tell anyone about the alien, otherwise Dib would suffer torture from the insane invader.

"You have a basement?" The human asked surprisedly. He hadn't seen any form of stairs or elevator that was visible on the upper level when he'd been snooping so hearing about a basement was a shock.

"Uh.. yes..." Zim said it wasn't really a Basement, it was deep underground. There was a sleeping chamber underground, enough froom for both the alien and the human.

Dib rubbed the back of his neck embarassedly. "Could you show me to it...I'm kind of tired." He said. It wasn't really a lie, between running from his sister and crashing from the first hyperactive state he was beginning to feel exhausted.

Zim nodded and headed to the kitchen and opened the empty trash can, "Step in here." He said, glancing at Dib.

Dib followed Zim to the kitchen but gave him a look like he was crazy when he asked him to step into a trash can...there was something SERIOUSLY wrong with that. "Uh...into the trashcan?" He asked to make sure he wasn't seeing or hearing things.


	4. Chapter 4

"Would you prefer entering through the toilet instead?" Zim raised a brow at him, like if the Human would enjoy that.

"Uh...not particularly." Dib replied, still completely confused as he glanced at the trash can then at the irken to decipher if he was serious. After finding no hint of joking in the irken's eyes he sighed and climbed into the trash can feeling like an idiot.

Zim chuckled and also climbed in, there was enough room for both of them and the bottom of the trash can took them down into the underground of the base.

Dib let out a surprised yelp when the apparent elevator began to move. He'd still had a little doubt when he'd climbed in so actually having the trashcan work as a transportation device had freaked him out.

They soon got to the 'basement' only just near the sleeping chambers where they'll be sleeping. Underground was more alien than the house, irk writing everywhere, a lab and everything.

Dib's eyes widened as they came into the "basement" it was amazing, he'd never seen something so unearthly in his life. The paranormal side of him kicked in and he wanted to document EVERYTHING for research later. He hopped off of the circular elevator platform when he deemed it safe and began looking around in pure astonishment and excitement.

Zim glanced to Dib and also got off the elevator, he was contemplating on if he should let Dib explore the "basement" or not.

After walking a couple of feet away from the elevator Dib suddenly remembered that he hadn't come to the basement to study alien technology. He glanced back at Zim a bit selfconsciously. He could look for a little bit couldn't he? After seeing all of the different technology he wasn't that tired anymore anyway...so he guessed it was okay. He walked over to the large computer screen about halfway through the lab and had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't make oohing and aahing sounds.

Zim raised a brow and went to Dib's side just to make sure he didn't do anything... Stupid. "This is... My computer." he said, rather large one but, was good enough for him.

"It's huuuuuuuuge." The human said having to lean back slightly to see the entire screen, he was extremely impressed by the largeness of the screen and he wondered how many documents the harddrive could hold. He guessed it to be a lot, if the screen was this big the document space would have to be even larger.

"Yes yes, I know." Zim said, crossing his arms, "It's where I keep anything important. Although, only my kind can read it." Zim pointed that it was all in Irken language, "Unless you studied to learning it, you wouldn't understand any of it." He chuckled, and he doubt the earthlings KNOW any alien languages.

Dib nodded, he was practically devouring every word the alien said, this was his passion and he wanted to know everything he could about the race now, even if he couldn't tell anything to anybody. When the irken said something about a foreign language the human finally turned to look at the alien only two words escaping his lips in a sound that was almost obsessive and desperate, "Teach me.

Zim suddenly eyed Dib, at first he wasn't sure the human was serious or not... but the look in his eyes made Zim think otherwise. It could be his chance to get even closer to Dib, "Alright." he said, crossing his arms. It was another step towards Dib, and that was how he saw it.

Dib's face lit up when the alien decided to teach him the language, maybe the alien wasn't that bad and for this moment in time he'd completely forgotten why the irken had creeped him out in the first place. He wasn't sure if the invader would teach him the language.. but that probably wouldn't be a good idea seeing as it was already pretty late.

"You should rest..." Zim said, "Come, let Zim take you to the resting chambers." he said, waiting for Dib to follow.

Dib nodded, he didn't really want to sleep anymore, what with all of the new things to learn but he did need to be at his strongest tomorrow..his sister was going to be hunting him down. He followed the irken.

Zim lead Dib to the chambers and opened the door, letting Dib in first. It was pretty much an alien-like room with a large bed and a cot next to it, the large bed was obviously Zim's.

Dib stepped into the room, looking around. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to sleep on the cot or the bed, it WAS Zim's bedroom so he guessed the irken would want the bed. He walked over to the cot and kicked off his boots, then pulled off his trench coat setting them to the side before going after his fashion collar.

Zim watched Dib, sitting on the bed, thinking if Dib REALLY should sleep there. It was small and not really comfortable for someone such as Dib... He waited for Dib to undress before making his move.

Dib looked up questioningly when he saw the irken approach him and let out a surprised yelp when the alien picked him up and placed him on the much larger bed. Well he guessed that answered that question, he'd be sleeping on the bed tonight.

Zim churred some, sitting next to Dib with his snake-like tongue sticking out of his mouth. The bed was much more comfortable than the cot. Besides, Gir probably put unquestionable things on that damn cot.

Dib crawled under the top layer of covers, propping himself up on the way too soft pillows with a smile, the bed WAS way more comfortable than the cot, more so than he had thought at first but settled down like this it was extremely soft. Zim smirked some and slipped under the covers and moved riiiiiiiiight next to Dib. He smirked more and stuck his tongue out to lick Dib's ear, then ducks into the covers to look like he didn't do it.

The human let out a slight yelp in surprise at the feeling of the wet appendage against his ear, nearly falling off his end of the bed in surprise. He'd just been relaxing enough to close the eyes when the alien had done this. Lucky Zim caught him to keep Dib from actually falling off and pulled the human close to his body. He purred as he pressed his face against the other's, this was a wonderful chance. Besides, if he didn't do this now, he wouldn't have the opportunity again.

Dib tensed slightly when he was pulled against the irken's body, a shudder running up his spine when he felt the irken's lips against his once more, it was familiar, but being in a bed with a significantly less amount of clothing just made it a little more uncomfortable for him. Zim churred, making sure Dib wont escape him this time as he made the kiss linger. He wanted Dib to like it.. atleast. To be comfortable enough to allow this advancement.

After a couple of seconds he felt his body relax, and his hands found their way to the irken's shoulders where he fisted the material there. His body unconsciously pressed back up against the alien's and his eyes fluttered closed. The alien purred as Dib gave in, tilting his head some to rub his tongue against the human's lips, wanting inside. Wires from his PAK moved to remove his boots so he could rub his thigh in between Dib's legs.

Dib let out a barely audible moan as he parted his lips to allow the alien entrance. He kept asking himself why he was letting himself give into the alien but so far the only answer he could come up with was that he felt a connection to the alien somehow.. on an emotional level. Zim churred, slowly slipping his tongue inside to play with the inside of the human's mouth and teasing the tongue ring in a carefull manner. Wow... the tongue piercing felt and tasted good, and it didn't hurt his tongue as he would expect. His thigh continued to slowly rub against the human's groin as the kissing went on.

The human moved his arms from the irken's shoulders clawing lightly at the other's back as he rubbed up against his groin, his pants were getting tighter and tighter to the point where it was almost unbearable and he found himself rubbing up against Zim back. The irken broke the kiss to moan, he couldn't really help himself; he was rather sensitive when it comes to sensual encounters. But he couldn't let that stop him right now... Zim moved his head to attack the human's neck in licks and kisses.

Dib leaned his head back, to allow Zim full access to his neck. His breathing was uneven now from excitement and need, and it didn't help that the irken seemed to be pressing up against every portion of his body. He could feel the body heat radiating off of the alien through the clothes and it just made him more eager to get them off. Zim wasn't aware that Dib probably wanted to remove his uniform as he was now sucking on the Human's rather tasty neck. The rather needy alien was still rubbing his body against the Dib, getting rather warmer and uncomfortable since he could even FEEL something poking against his pants.

The human ran his fingers down the irken's back hooking them lightly under the top half of his invader's uniform. He tugged lightly at them in an attempt to pull them off though the closeness of their bodies and the attention to his throat and groin were hindering him, making it nearly impossible to remove the stupid article of clothing. Zim finally realized what Dib was trying to do and stopped what he was doing to help the Human remove his uniform. It wasn't really easy to remove since it was kind of like a trench with no zipper.

Dib tossed the unnecessary clothing aside glancing at Zim, his eyes were filled with need and lust, as he leaned closer to the alien for another kiss. Nothing but this moment in time mattered to him, he just wanted to touch and be touched, to love and be loved. He wanted to do things he'd never thought he'd do in this lifetime, and all because of an alien. Zim gave deep churrs, kissing the human back as his hands begin to slip under Dib's shirt to feel the skin underneath, rubbing carefully up and down.

The human arched his back into the touch, giving a needy moan as he bit lightly on the other's lower lip. He let his hands travel over the alien's back and he noted that the other's skin was like sik, no softer than silk, it was almost addictingly smooth and he wanted more. The alien purred some, rubbing the human's skin under the shirt and stops once he feels Dib's nipples and blushes some. He smirks abit and rubs them, even tweaks them some. He wanted to hear Dib squeal for more of Zim.

Dib let out a surprised yelp his hands clawing lightly into the other's back, as he threw his head back. "Ziiiiiimmm~" He moaned needily under his breath, why did Zim have to have such talented hands? Zim smirked, stopping so he could take off Dib's shirt and trench carefully as his groin pressed closer to the human's. Dib shuddered slightly as the cool air hit his overheated skin, causing him to press closer to the equally warm irken. The feel of the extremely silky skin against his had him squirming slightly beneath the alien.

Zim smiled as he felt the human squirm against him, the feeling making him even more turned on as he pressed himself closer to Dib. He rubbed Dib's chest with one hand as the other slowly slid down towards the Human's pants. The Alien began nipping at the other's jawline as his clawed fingers stopped right at the cloth that was strapped against the lower abdomen.

"Awwwww, yous gonna make a babeeeeeeeh." A shrill metallic voice sounded from one of the vents above the ceiling, a small hole had been cut into the ceiling and it was amazing that neither the alien nor the human had heard it falling to the ground. Currently the insane Sir Unit's head was sticking out of the gap, his tongue sticking out in an obliviously happy face.

Dib was about to let out another needy moan of the irken's name when he heard the shrill voice. His entire body tensed up and he glanced up at the ceiling to see the robot there. He let out a yelp of surprise, when did he get there? Zim's eyes widened and he looked up, and he suddenly growled at the sir unit like an actual tiger as he glared. His eyes flashed some as he glared dangerously, wrapping his arms around the human in a protective embrace as the dominant primal instincts kicked in, "GET OUT GIR!" he said with venom.

"Awwwz but you twos so cute." The gir unit replied really disappointingly.

Dib let out another surprised yelp when he was pulled against the irken in a tight embrace, why did the irken smell so good? He sniffed, the irken seemed to be emitting some kind of odar that when he inhaled he felt light headed. Was this some kind of thing irken's used to lure in mates...well if it was it had definately been working on him earlier, though now that he knew about it his head was clearing and he struggled against the alien's embrace.

Zim hissed some as Dib started to struggle, After Gir's 'intrusion' he lost his saneness during that period. The incredibly strong Irken pinned Dib into the bed to keep the human from escaping; he did NOT want his plan ruined! Not now... Not ever. Wires moved from his PAK to repair the ceiling so GIR wouldn't try peaking again, boy... That robot was going to get it bad after this. Dib let out a yell of surprise when the irken pinned him roughly to the bed, causing him to struggle even more. "Zim stop!" He yelped in fear, the look in the invader's eyes was scary...it was way too determined...almost intensely so.

At that point the Irken stopped when Dib's words reached his mind, he let go only to hold his head. What was wrong with him? Why was he fighting with his insanity? His claws dug into his skull as he clutched harder, making himself bleed some. But he didn't care. He was in the middle of nowhere in his mind... Was... this obsession with Dib making him... Soft!

The second Zim's grip left him he leaped away, causing him to topple off the bed with a loud crash, but that didn't hinder him..he needed out of the house and away from the crazy alien. He grabbed his shirt, then tucked it under his arm and sprinted for the door, but he let out a panicked, almost pained sound when he tried it and it was locked. He sank to his knees feeling like a trapped animal. He knew he shouldn't have come to the alien's house but he had anyway, he knew he shouldn't have accepted that first kiss, but he did anyway, and he'd KNOWN that he shouldn't have slept here but of course that went wrong too!

Zim let his head fall onto the pillows, well... kinda staining them with his purplish alien blood coming from his fresh made wounds on his head. His PAK automatically healed them and cleaned the pillows for him without his control. His healed head still buried in the pillows. He almost had the human... Almost. Until GIR ruined it and triggered the evilness of his mind. Why the hell did he agree to coming HERE? He grunted, and turned his head some, showing only one part of his eye as he glanced towards the human. Dib probably hated him now... and won't ever trust him again... Ever...

The human's already high-wired body tensed up when he heard the movement behind him and he turned around. He looked somewhat like a deer caught in headlights, trapped, and scared. He could feel his body shaking, and he slowly but carefully pulled his shirt on, though it didn't help because he wasn't shaking from the cold. Although he did feel a little more protected with the piece of clothing covering his body. He reached over and picked up his trench coat, which luckily hadn't landed that far from the door, and he put it on. The clothing felt familiar against his skin and that's what he needed right now, familiarity.

"Do you hate me?" He said out loud, still remaining on the bed limp. He was blaming himself for all of this; blaming himself for not staying in food courtia, for agreeing to the 'mission', for coming... Maybe He still had a chance to leave the planet? He buried his head in the pillows again. Dib lept about a foot in the air when the alien spoke, why did the alien care if the human hated him? All the irken wanted to do was get into his pants. "...I just want to go home..." The human finally whispered brokenly. He felt like the little six year old he used to be...he felt like the little six year old that had just lost his mother in a car accident.

"I'm sorry..." The alien said, and moved his head some, "I... I just..." He closed his eyes some, "I..." He sat up some, but not looking at Dib, "I... kinda... Like you..." "You've got a funny way of showing it..." The human replied quietly, hugging his knees to his chest, why wouldn't the irken just open the door and let him go home? At this point he would rather face his sister's wrath than this. In fact he would welcome each hit with open arms it would erase the gross feeling that clung to his skin...the grimy feeling that was left on each spot the alien had kissed him and touched him.

Zim's lekku lowered against his skull as he closed his eyes, "I'm not like you... Humans. I'm not used to it..." He said and sighed, "If... you don't want me to teach you my language... or.. don't want anything to do with me... that's fine.. I guess..." the alien then muttered, mostly to himself, "no wonder they sent me to banishment..."

The human was about to reply but he stopped, he'd completely forgotten about the deal they'd made about the irken teaching him the language. Did he still want to learn the language after all of this? The first answer in his mind was a no because of what had just occurred, but then again where would this opportunity come along again, his thoughts were slightly interrupted when he heard the word banishment, what was the alien talking about? "Banishment?" The human asked a little shyly, he wasn't really sure if he should still be talking to the irken. All he wanted to do was go home and curl up in a dark corner somewhere, but the irken kept drawing him in with promises of a new language to learn and suspicious sentences.

Zim jolted some when Dib asked what he said, and clutched the bedding, "Um... Its... nothing..." he said, should he even tell Dib? He couldn't fully trust the human, heck... he didn't even trust himself. No... he shouldn't tell the human. Not until it was the right time to reveal his dark past. Dib didn't want to press the issue and simply rested his chin on his knees and closed his eyes, he was silently wishing to himself that this was all just a horrible dream and he was back in class when life was simple, there was no alien and he was just the goth kid.

The irken glanced at the human, and bit his lip some before getting out of bed and kneeling in front of him. He still wanted the human... But he wasn't so sure... He placed a hand against the goth boy's cheek, and then rested his forehead against Dib's. It was a good start... at least... The human's eyes shot open when he felt the other's hand against his cheek and he felt his breath quicken in panic. In that split second he could feel the other against him again, pinning him on the bed, he could feel adrenaline coursing through his veins and before he knew it he was in a corner far away from the alien. He was trembling and he could feel his breath still coming out in short frightened breaths, was this what it was like to hyperventilate?

Zim sighed in sadness and just got up to go to the door, it was obvious. Dib didn't like him... and it pained him deeply. He bit his lip some, "If you hate me THAT much... then FINE..." He reached for the door knob as his eyes turned to Dib, "GO then." he said, glaring with seemingly hurt eyes, "And... DON'T Come back..." he said as he was about to unlock the door.

The alien's words cut through his panic attack and he looked up...the alien was...letting him go? Was this some kind of trap? He didn't know, but for whatever reason he didn't care. He stood up on shaky legs, then the rest of the small speech registered. Hate? The human didn't hate the alien...more like he was...terrified of him. He would have told the alien but wouldn't that give him confidence and make him want to talk to the human about it? He was too nice a person to leave the alien like this though... He took a shaky breath and walked towards the door, when the alien had unlocked it and opened it he stepped halfway out...allowing him an exit then stopped and turned to the irken. "I don't hate you..." He finally said after a long pause then fled for the elevator.

Zim growled, "DON'T COME BACK, YOU HEAR ME!" he yelled and slammed the door. He still didn't believe Dib as he sat on the bed, he was so much in pain that he doesn't want to do anything anymore. He took off the rest of his clothes and hid under the clovers, maybe if he hid in his base for awhile and not go to school... Maybe it would be better that way.

The human emerged from the trashcan elevator and walked shakily for the door, he was sure the alien wasn't going to follow him now and he wasn't sure how he felt about that...relieved maybe? But at the same time he still felt bad..what why was HE feeling bad, he was the one that had almost been raped. He opened the front door, glad that it wasn't locked now, and stepped outside. It was only when his feet touched the cold pavement that he realized...he'd left his boots down on the irken's bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Zim was too busy hiding in the coverings to even notice OR care. The door was locked because he didn't want anyone to bother him. Not for a few days or so anyway. He practically hated himself and was contemplating on if he should abort the mission or not... It wasn't worth it.

Dib sighed, he didn't want to go back into the house, nor did he want to back down that same elevator, or wait at that same door, with that same alien behind it, yet there he stood, barefoot and all not sure what to do. The alien HAD told him to stay away but he DID need his boots...he knocked quietly on the door half wishing that the irken didn't hear.

Zim was still in his chambers and didn't really hear because of how low and plus... He was too busy sulking to even care. He tried to activate the 'tranq' on himself, but he couldn't... He couldn't help but think about the human. When the alien didn't answer he knocked again a bit louder this time, he was getting a bit fidgety because of the silence of the base and the wide open lab he'd been so excited about before had an almost eerie feeling to it now.

The irken's lekku twitched some and pulled back, "Go away." He called, he didn't want to be bothered... It was best not for anyone to see him.. not even Gir or Dib. Dib felt a slight pain to his heart...almost like guilt, why would he feel guilty about this? He sighed, gosh today was just so confusing. He knocked again with more persistence, then took a deep breath and opened the door, and stopped. He felt the cold fear slice through him again when he saw the alien but he swallowed it up and stepped inside the room.

Zim grunted, and kept himself completely covered under the covers. He didn't want to deal with Dib... if it WAS Dib. "I said... go away..." he muttered. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it...what should he say? He didn't know all he knew was that his lack of social experience was catching up to him yet again and it was kind of getting annoying. He sighed then walked over to the bed and sat on the very edge...barely touching it, then reached down and pulled on his boots. Though when the boots were on he didn't move, just continued to sit perched on the edge of the bed.

The alien grunted again, but didn't answer. Maybe if he didn't say anything, they would go away. He couldn't tell if it was Gir trying to cheer him up or Dib. But he didn't want to find out... He was naked and hidden under the confines of the covers that 'protected' him. "I'm sorry..." He finally whispered, he just couldn't stand the silence it was eating away at him from the inside and he hated it, it was the same silence that hung around his house when his dad was at home..it was heavy and full of tension that shouldn't have been there.

Zim turned his head some, hearing the human, "I don't blame you..." he said, in truth: he was blaming himself. There was that silence again, he didn't know how to respond to Zim's words so he just sat there...hoping that maybe the fact that he wasn't running away would make the irken feel better...at least a little. The alien sat up some to glance at the goth with an melancholic look to his eyes, "Why did you return?" he asked, only curious.

"Had to get my boots..." He finally said, it was the truth but he doubted that the fact that a pair of boots was the only reason he'd returned would make the irken feel better, "...and I didn't want to leave like that.." he finally added on, which in a way it was true. He hadn't wanted to leave the irken alone and hurt like this, to him it just felt selfish and wrong. Zim sat up more, then sighed, "Why do you care about Zim? I tried to... you know... do that to you..." he said, looking away some.

Dib tensed slightly as the alien reminded him, he just wanted to forget about that...erase it from his memory and being. "I don't know." He finally replied, it had been getting so easy for him to talk to the alien before...why did it have to turn out so weird? "I... Zim... is sorry..." Zim said and layed back down, and hid again. He didn't deserve the Human's pity.

The human finally turned to look at the irken sincerely looking sorry...had he misunderstood the alien's intentions earlier? He sighed, running a hand through his hair...it was becoming a common action for him. "Should we just...start over?" The human finally asked. He'd always thought that line was cheesey when he'd seen it in movies but now he understand that sometimes it was actually a good idea. "You know a clean slate..like none of this ever happened." He continued, glancing questioningly at the alien.

The alien was silent, to be honest... it didn't turn out well. I was fine... Until the other part of him was triggered. He moved the covers some so he could look at the human again, still had melancholy all over his face, "O... okay..." The human smiled slightly, he felt at least a little better getting that off of his chest. He leaned back a little more comfortably on the bed, sure the memory was completely erased but he felt a little better now, almost accomplished since the alien wasn't moping around now.

"M... maybe we should just... sleep." The Irken added, he was rather tired. Normally he wouldn't be, but... Maybe they should get some sleep. "Okay..." the human replied after a long pause, kicking his boots off. He wasn't really sure if he could trust the irken yet but...maybe just maybe he could at least try to trust him. He shrugged out of his trench coat then cautiously crawled under the covers, making sure to keep a good foot or two between the alien and himself.

Zim glanced to Dib some, he wanted to be held. He sighed and looked away, turning to have his back face the human as he curled up. Dib caught the glance, it looked lonely...almost lost and unloved. He scooted over slowly and tentatively. Then reached out an arm and pulled the other against his chest, oh well.. it was supposed to be like none of this had ever happened, right?

The alien's eyes widened some as he was pulled towards the other, he was taken offguard, but he relaxed and... smiled some. He shifted so he could wrap his arms around the human and get himself comfortable enough to try and sleep again. He really was tired after what he went through. The human closed his eyes as he nuzzled his head into the crook of the irken's neck. His body relaxed and he was almost instantly asleep.

-MORNING-

Zim opened his eyes some as the PAK woke him so he could have enough time to eat breakfast before going to school. His eyes glanced to Dib, surprised that the human remained with him during the night... Maybe... the human didn't hate him after all. The human, having not awoken yet, groaned unhappily in his sleep when the irken shifted around. Why couldn't the irken sleep without moving around? His grip tightened on the irken to keep him from escaping.

The poor alien tensed some, and almost squeaked, "D... Dib-beast..." He said trying to wake up the human so they could eat breakfast. The human groaned, his grip loosening on the irken as he woke up. "Hmmmmmmmm?" He mumbled looking around sleepily before sitting up to stretch. Zim also sat up, though still aware that he was completely nude... But he didn't really care right now. He hugged the human and nuzzled against him some, emitting that intoxicating scent without realizing.

He glanced down at the irken. His waking mind, having already been clouded from pleasant dreams, was more sensitive to the delicious scent and he found himself nuzzling against the top of the irken's head...he half noted that the scent was stronger the closer he got to the lekku. Zim's eyes widened some as the human nuzzled against him, "D... Dib? What are you doing?" he asked, not noticing that he activated his mating scent on accident.

Dib guessed that the aroma was coming from the lekku and wondered if it tasted as good as it smelled, he ran his tongue up the stalk of appendage. He'd half expected the aroma to be something like perfume, smelling good but tasting bad but in that aspect he was wrong. The stalk of the irken's lekku had tasted sweet, almost like the best candy in the world. He took the tip of the appendage into his mouth and sucked on it lightly.

Zim was trying to protest but soon he gave in to the lovely attention and moaned, leaning more against the human. He thought that maybe... they should skip school just for today. The human felt his grip tightening on the irken when he heard the moan, he was being almost possessive now as he pulled back from the appendage, only to catch it with his fingertips and tease it with them instead. He tilted the irken's head back before pressing their lips together in a rough needy kiss.

The alien churred as the human kissed him like that, placing his clawed hands on Dib's shoulders to pull the goth closer as they kissed. Eyes closed as his legs propped against the Dib's waist. The human ran his tongue ring lightly across the other's lips as he released the lekku from his grip. Dib ran his now free hand down the irken's bare back occasionally scratching to mark it as his. Zim squeaked a few times when he felt Dib's nails scratching his skin some, he didn't really care about it as long as the Human was happy. The alien noticed the tongue sticking out and couldn't help but capture it into his mouth to suck on it as if it were a lollipop.

The human moaned lightly into the kiss when he felt the sucking on his tongue, his hand finally rested on the other's hips and he noted that the other wasn't wearing any pants...well that was odd. He mentally shrugged before teasingly raking his fingers along the irken's inner thighs. "Ahh~" Zim moaned hard against the kiss as the human's fingers teased his iner thighs, making something red and pointy peak out from the flap that was between his legs.

Dib smiled, pulling back from the kiss to attack the irken's neck with nips and kisses. He ran his unused hand down the irken's back to rest it on the alien's ass, as his other hand slowly and tortuously made it to the irken's need. The Irken gasped, his body twitching some as the DIb continued his 'assault', Zim didn't really mind it even though he was planning on dominating first... But... this felt so good to the alien. He didn't want it to stop.

The human latched onto a particularly sensitive spot on the irken's neck, sucking on it until he was sure it would leave a mark for weeks..though with the irken's fast immune system it would probably be gone within a couple of minutes. His clothing started to feel heavy and tight, like they were in the way and he momentarily pulled away from the irken to rid himself of the stupid things. He tossed the clothing aside, not really caring where it landed, as he pressed their bodies close together once more. He once again noted how soft the irken's skin was and he felt himself unconsciously rubbing up against the alien to cause friction.

Zim blushed as he watched the human undress infront of him, making his alien meat even more hard and revealing. And when the human started rubbing up against the alien, all Zim could do was moan and buck his hips. Why was this human so... so... Addicting! It made the alien feel so strange inside, he wanted this so badly... Even if he had to be the one receiving the love instead. Dib pushed the irken down on the soft sheets of the bed running his lips lightly over the irken's neck as he positioned himself between the irken's legs, his tip brushing the irken's entrance just barely as he took a hold of the alien's need and began pumping it slowly.

The alien gasped as he was pushed back on the bed, feeling the human's meat against his entrance and the attention to his need. All he could do was moan to the rather overwealming pleasure, his toes wiggling some as his claws dug into the sheets. The human pushed his need slowly into the other's entrance, giving a loud moan when he was entirely sheathed. He stayed positioned where he was, letting out a gasp every once in the while as he let the irken get used to the feeling of the human inside of him. His grip tightened on the other's need though he kept the same slow pace with his rubbing.

Zim nearly cried out when he felt the human penetrate him, It hurt some but he loved the feeling so much. He panted some, his inner walls incased with slime that acted as lube so the alien wouldn't feel pain during the mating... After all.. he did sort of activate the mating scent on accident: which also activated other things prior to mating. The human moaned loudly resting his head on the other's shoulders as his breath came in gasps, ugh the alien was so tight. When he felt that the alien was ready for him to move he began a slow rhythm. His hand on the other's need moved back to the irken's hips for support.

The alien moaned when Dib began to move inside him, the feeling was so good and he couldn't help himself as he rested his hands against the human's chest to feel those nipples. He churred as he found what he wanted and gently tweaked them. Dib let out a moan, arching his back into the touch of Zim's hands, this caused him to drive himself deeper into the irken brushing the other's version of a prostate. Zim's eyes widened and he suddenly gave out a yell of pleasure, causing him to grip at Dib's back and sides. He tried not to claw Dib but he couldn't help it since it was so penetrating.

Dib was a bit shocked at the irken's sudden reaction and he pulled back, ramming against it roughly just to see what would happen. Zim suddenly arched his back, crying out in delight as his body twitched; the pleasure was so over-wealming that he felt pressure in his lovemeat. He grunted, gritting his teeth to try and hold it until the Human released, "D...Dib~!" he moaned, tyring not to make so much noise... but it was so hard. A shudder ran up the human's spine at the utterance of his name in such a tone, it was just such a sexy voice. He leaned down nipping at the tip of one of lekku as he continously pounded into that lovely spot.

The alien arched his back more to press his front against Dib's as he clawed the human's back without any self control. All he could do was make loud noises with his mouth as his toes twitched. "DIIIB~!" He called, he wasn't sure if he was going to hold his rather close climax because of how good it felt... Why was this human so intoxicating? The human moaned against the lekku, removing one of his hands from the other's hips to grip the alien's need. He pumped it in time with his thrusts as he felt himself almost tipping over the abyss of climax.

"aahh...!" Feeling the human pump his need made him loose his control over holding back his climax as several greenish drops escaped from his alien lovemeat. He tried so hard to hold it, but just couldn't as his hips moved some to the thrusts and attention to his organ. Zim cried out some, digging his claws in the human's skin as he suddenly screamed, "~!" as greenish semen spilled between their bodies.

The human let out a loud cry of pleasure as the irken's walls clamped around him and he finally let go, spilling his seeds into the other with a final thrust that left him panting and gasping. The alien gasped, mouth hanging open as he felt the human spill hot juices inside him with his body trembling in lust. Eyes opened some as he panted deeply. When the human finally came down from the high of orgasm, he glanced down at the alie, planting a light kiss on his lips as he slowly pulled his length out of the other. He felt exhausted now and all he wanted to do was sleep...but it was around lunchtime and he hadn't eaten breakfast. He lay down beside the irken too tired to move.

Zim panted and glanced over to Dib, noticing that the human was tired and probably hungry and smiled some. He moved to kiss the human on the cheek before sitting up. He was still trying to catch his breath so he could get some food for them both. The human smiled at the kiss to his cheek, he'd forgotten once again why the irken had frightened him. The little moment they had just shared had completely wiped his memory of all the bad things that had happened with him and Zim, now his mind only delved in the pleasant moments.

The irken finally was able to get up, his nude, yet dirtied by semen butt was facing the human as Zim went to put something around his body to hide his nude body, "Are you hungry?" He asked, turning his head to glance at Dib. "Mmhmm." The human replied, his eyes lingering on the other's ass before traveling up to the irken's face. Before he hadn't been able to really get a look at the alien but he now realized that the irken was amazingly hot. His skin was completely clear of any blemishes and he had curves in all the right places.

Zim blushed as he noticed Dib was looking at him like that, "Uh... what... What do you want to eat... then?" he was abit nervous since how that Dib was looking at him like that. "Anything is fine." The human replied, before reaching and tracing his fingertips along the irken's side, from his midsection to his hips. He couldn't stop touching the irken now, the feeling of his skin was just so addicting. It was almost becoming an obsession...touching the irken.

The irken tensed, feeling Dib touch him, His body shivered some in need but they needed food... it wasn't good to not eat, "L... let me go so... Zim can get food? Please?" he pleaded. Dib dropped his hand from the irken's skin, looking somewhat disappointed, but the alien had a point. They DID need food. "Alright." He said, sitting up to stretch, he needed to be awake to eat and laying down was a bit too comfortable. Zim turned to kiss Dib quickly on the lips before dashing to the elevator in a robe.

The human sighed after the irken had left, and he flopped back down on the bed on his back. He wasn't sure if he should get dressed, it wasn't like he was going anywhere. But in the end he stood up and pulled on his pants and fashion collar, if he was going to take a nap after eating the trench coat would be too uncomfortable. Zim panted some as he got out of the trashcan, though tripping and falling on the floor. His butt was abit sore but he didn't care. He got back up and quickly got some food.

Dib sat back down on the bed once he was "dressed" propping himself up on the pillows as he stared boredly at the ceiling. Zim hurried and found some pizza in the fridge, must've been gir... He grabbed the box and got himself a box of heavenly sweets and shut the fridge. He quickly heated the pizza before heading back down to his room and entered, panting some. He was still abit exhausted from the mating that had happened. Dib glanced over at the loud sounds of the irken entering the room, he noticed that the other was panting and sat up crawling closer to the edge of the bed so the alien didn't have to walk as far.

Zim panted and walked to Dib, handing him the box of pizza before plopping himself on the bed with the box of sweets. He was so exhausted that he wasn't sure if he was going to do another round with the human. He WANTED to but... he didn't have the energy. The human wrapped an arm around the irken, tucking him lightly into his side. The alien looked exhausted, more so than he himself was. He opened the box of pizza and took out a slice. He began to remember that he was going to have to go back home some time. Even if his dad wasn't home all the time his sister would notice and tell Professor Membrane. He sighed, taking a bite from the pizza slice.

The alien smiled as he leaned to Dib's side and opened the box and started eating, he really wanted it to stay like this. It felt so much better to be loved... for once. But he wasn't sure if it would last and that made him frown some. The human rested his chin atop the irken's head, nuzzling slightly between the other's lekku after he'd finished eating his slice of pizza, he'd been hungry..but not that hungry. Most of the time he didn't eat until way later anyway. He'd decided he would go hom after school...sure his sister wanted to kill him now but maybe...just maybe she'd be worried. Yeah right.

Zim purred to the nuzzling as he ate, noming quietly on the tastey sweets that where slowly making him regain his energy again. it was what he needed... Some food to boost his energy and kill the exhaustion. The human smiled, setting the box aside to wrap both arms around the irken. The irken was still warm, but not overheated, it was pleasant. He ran his fingertips lightly over the other's shoulders, tracing lazy patterns there, his breath accidentally brushing against the other's lekku as he let his mind wander pretty much anywhere.

The irken moaned some as he felt the breaths against his lekku, he couldn't help that he was rather sensitive there as he continued eating the sweets until he was finally full and glanced towards the Goth, "D...dib?" "Hmmmm?" The human sounded, pulling back so he could look at the irken. Zim blushed some, "Can... I... have a turn... Um... of Dominance... At... some point?" he asked, maybe.. if he asked then Dib wouldn't mind?

The human paused as he thought continuing to trace lazy circles upon the irken's skin. The irken HAD asked nicely, and he at least wasn't forcing himself on the human... so Dib guessed it was okay. "Alright." He finally said, smiling down at Zim. Zim smiled and rested his head against the human, he didn't want to right now, but... he was glad he asked. Besides, he was rather sore from Dib's dominance. But right now he just wanted to be close to Dib. He set the empty box aside as he churred.

The human smiled some, wrapping his arms lightly around the irken. Maybe things would be okay between them...maybe they wouldn't be hurt by each other or anything of the sorts, maybe they could just be happy and normal. Well as normal as a human and an alien could be. "Maybe we should... rest?" Zim glanced at Dib some, rubbing his head against the human's chest some and purring, they did need sleep.. well.. Zim didn't... Dib probably. "That sounds like a good idea." The human replied, though he made no move to lay down, he simply held the irken. He was too comfortable to move on his own.

Zim blinked some and tried to lay down, well... tried to get Dib to lay down so the human could get some sleep. At the irken's move to lay him down he finally did. He'd only just realized how tired he was when his head hit the pillow and he felt his eyes drifting close. Zim smiled some and cuddled close to Dib to rest with him, he wasn't tired but... it would pass the time. His eyes closed as he purred.


	6. Chapter 6

The human awoke the the beeping of his wristwatch and he groaned as he sat up. He looked at the wrist watch and his eyes widened. The swollen eyeball symbol was flashing across the face of the watch, who the heck could be calling him right now at...He glanced at the time, which was displayed in extremely small print at the lower right corner of the screen. 9PM? He jumped up, SHIT he'd missed the end of school, dinner, and his daily report to the swollen eyeballs.

No wonder they were calling him. He was about to answer the call but stopped, he couldn't answer the call in the same room as Zim... heck he probably shouldn't be answering it in the same building. How would the swollen eyeballs react when they found out he was practically dating an alien...wait they were dating right? Off topic. He glanced at the alien to see if he was still asleep, and when he concluded that the irken was, it came to mind, What would Zim think if he found out that he'd just had sex with a paranormal investigator...somebody trained to EXPOSE people like him.

The irken was still asleep, kicking his legs some as if he were in a dream... It was rather making him feel warmer because it was a 'wet dream' as humans called it. The human sighed, he needed to get out of the house to answer the call. He pulled on his trench coat, not even bothering to find his shirt seeing as he'd be back soon..hopefully. He then looked around for something to leave Zim to let him know he hadn't ditched the alien. He found a pen and paper and jotted down a quick note that said, "Small emergency Be back Soon."

He signed the note with a flourish of his hand then headed out the room and towards the elevator, when the elevator finally got him up to the kitchen he leapt for the door, just barely making it outside in time to answer. "What took you so long agent Wolf-Man?" An annoyed figure said on the watch as he closed the door behind him. "I was uh...with somebody," he replied embarrassingly as he walked out to the sidewalk then sat on the curb.

Zim soon woke, and yawned some, and found Dib not by him like he should've. He panicked some until he found the note and read it, he sighed in relief and hugged it close. At least Dib still was with him... Though he wondered what was up. Then he realized the time, wow... He slept for that long? "With somebody?" The figure asked giving Dib a questioning look. "Yeah uh...it's personal." The human replied, running a hand through his still messy hair.

"Oh... well that's why you didn't call?" The figure asked, leaning closer to their camera as though to scrutinize the human. "Yeah.. uh anyway I haven't found anything paranormal today it was pretty... normal..." He lied. "Uh huh... we got a report that you weren't at school, being in the swollen eyeball doesn't give you special exemptions from that unless it's extremely important." The figure said. "I know I know." The human said waving it off, "I didn't go to school for personal reasons..let's just leave it at that." He finished and he could see the figure giving him a suspicious look.

The alien decided he should eat something and went to put on some pants, luckily the computer picked up his uniform and cleaned them for him. He only put on the pants and headed up through the elevator to search around the kitchen for anything to eat. he wondered if Dib would be hungry and looked to Gir, "Gir!" He called.

"Yeeeeeeeeees?" The insane robot asked, as it stuck it's head out of the refrigerator questioningly.

Zim crossed his arms some, "I want you to go order some... Human food... For the Dib-Beast. I don't feel like going out there when it's... Cold. and you are more invulnerable to temperatures than I am." he demanded.

"Wolf-Man, could you try for one second to think of a future? I mean you're just an apprentice so you don't have a guaranteed spot in the swollen eyeball unless you find something HUGE." The figure finally said after sighing. "Would you guys just for one second stop doubting me?" The goth yelled, he hadn't gotten mad in a while and now that he was it would probably take a lot to calm him down. "I know I'm young, and I know I haven't found anything huge yet, but for just five minutes could any one of you have a little faith in me?" He said harshly.

"We're not doubt-" the figure tried to say but Dib cut in, "What were you doing FOUR SECONDS AGO?" The human yelled. "You told me that I didn't have a guaranteed spot in this, well sure it's true but you don't have to REMIND ME! I know the risks I'm taking with this, I mean who was the first apprentice to help take down a demi-demon Hmm?" He asked, glaring down at the small screen on his watch. This left the figure speechless. "That's what I thought." The human finally said after a long pause.

"Oooooookie dokie," the insane robot replied before leaping out of the fridge. He ran over to the couch, diving into the cushions to grab his costume, then hopped out totally clothed. "Tadaaaa!" He shouted before running over to the door and throwing it open. He ran down the sidewalk not even bothering to close the door behind him.

"Just think about what I said, alright Wolf-man?" The figure finally asked. Dib sighed, not noticing the door open or the gir unit run past, he was too deep in thought. "Alright, I'll THINK about it." He finally replied exasperatedly. "Good, now since we're on the topic, what's your next project...or are you still stuck on the yhetti in your neighbors garage. I heard you were working on some alien project now." The figure said. Dib tensed up "N-no that was bust, no alien here." He said letting a nervous laugh out. The figure eyed him suspiciously "Then why are you at the crash site?" The figure asked. Dib opened his mouth to answer then closed it again. "Are you lying to us Wolf-Man?" The figure asked leaning even closer to the camera.

Zim meeped as Gir left the door open and hid before someone saw him and used a wire from his PAK to close the door carefully and sighed with relief. Stupid Gir should be more careful. Zim was practically HALF naked. Lucky he had his pants on though... He would put on his uniform but he wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

"N-No!" The human replied shockingly, was this guy some kind of mind reader? "Are you sure Dib, if you need help we'll send someone in right away." The figure said. The human was in a panic now, if he didn't come up with a story soon they would send in reinforcements and they'd take Zim away to some underground lab where they'd poke and prod him with needles. "Uh, The crash site was at a house and when I went there I met someone." He said quickly, it wasn't a lie at all but at the same time it wasn't even CLOSE to the full truth.

The Irken sighed as he sat on the couch, and turned on the television. He wanted to wait for Gir to come with the food... not that Zim would eat it, but to make sure the human eats something before going home... Well if the human WAS going home.

There was a long silence and the longer it drew on the more fidgety the human got, did the fellow member believe his lie? Or was he going to send in the reinforcements now? "Well...that makes sense...but the asteroid was PRETTY big" The figure replied. "Uh, yeah I'm helping them rebuild a little." The human replied, at least the member was buying the lie. "Oh, well you have fun with that. Just think about what I said, and try to remember to submit your daily log." The figure said before the call ended. Dib felt his shoulders slump in relief, he was in the clear for now. He stood up and headed into the house, he was still a bit shaken by the encounter but he put on a smile for the irken.

Zim turned his head to see Dib and smiled some, "Gir is getting food... atleast.. well for you.. If you're hungry?" He said, making sure that he was sitting up some and having room for Dib to sit if the human wanted to have a seat with the alien. The human sat down, pulling the irken into his lap, he was still a little insecure and feeling the alien against his body made him feel better. He held the irken tightly, nuzzling his face into the other's neck. "That's good...but I'm not hungry right now." He replied once he was sure his voice wouldn't shake.

"You need to eat at least something... It's "dinner" or... kind of..." Zim said, and churred some, though for some reason he could sense that there was something wrong. He wasn't sure if he would say anything or not... "It's fine, I already had some pizza earlier, remember?" The human asked. He usually didn't even have THAT much food in a day, he was usually busy working on something so the best he usually had was a loaf of bread.

The door flew open and The insane unit ran in with a wheel barrel full of food, making loud highpitched laughing sounds as he disappeared into the kitchen with a clash, which was quickly followed by a loud deceleration of "I GOT DA FOOOOOOOOOOD"

Zim growled, "YOU COULD"VE ALTEAST SHUT THE DOOR WHEN YOU COME IN!" he yelled and grunted, using a wire from his PAK to shut the door quickly. "stupid robot..." he muttered. The human gave Zim a questioning look, though rubbed his back soothingly. He hadn't realized how annoying the robot was until now. Zim churred and leaned against the touches, resting his head on the human;s shoulder, "Dib~" He smiled slightly resting his head atop the other's. He knew he should start heading home, spending two nights away from home could be bad. "I should go home soon." He finaly said sadly, continuing to rub lightly at the other's back.

The alien churred, "Its.. fine... Dib..." He smiled some, "Besides... We'll see eachother alot, at school." he blushed, and turned his body abit so he could kiss the human's cheek, "It's not gonna hurt that much... right?" Clearly, the Irken knew NOTHING about relationships... well... not that he would figure. He never had a mate like this before. "What's not going to hurt?" The human asked confusedly arching an eyebrow as he looked at the irken.

Zim blushed, "you.. going home..." He said, it wasn't really easy to say.. heck He wasn't even sure what he was talking about as he twiddled his fingers around together. He was rather nervous. "I...don't know." The human replied, well he knew the answer was yes if the irken was talking about the encounter with his sister...but if not than the human was definately confused. The Irken closed his eyes, "never mind... I'm not really used to this sort of thing..." he blushed deeply.

"IT's okay...neither am I." The human replied truthfully before planting a light kiss on the other's forehead. He then unwound himself from the irken and stood up. Zim glanced at Dib, "Arent you going to eat something? at least?" he asked as he placed his hands on his lap and closing his legs together. He didn't want Dib to leave but... He didn't really have a choice. The human had a family that would probably be suspicious. Zim was going to be alone until school... or... something.

Sensing the alien's uneasiness he smiled at him, petting the other's lekku back comfortingly. "It'll be fine Zim, I'll see you at school tomorrow." He gave the other a reassuring smile. Zim stared at Dib, blushing, he suddenly grabbed Dib by his trench and pulled him close just so the Alien could kiss the human deeply for a moment before letting go and blushing, "See... you tomorrow then..."

Dib was a bit shocked when the irken pulled him in for a kiss, though leaned in for a second kiss. "See you tomorrow." He replied after pulling back. He then turned and walking to the door, he opened it then glanced back, he REALLY didn't want to leave, but he smiled at the other before finally stepping out and closing the door behind him. He headed down the walkway, wrapping the trench coat more tightly around him, as he turned onto the sidewalk and headed home.

Zim smiled some and got up to eat something before putting the human food away, would probably use them for Dib's lunch since... That school food probably didn't taste good. He smiled some and headed to bed so he could be ready for school tomorrow. Hopefully he wont miss it this time... He blushed some, thinking about this morning when they did it. He didn't believe it would quite turn out that way but... The alien got what he wanted, and nothing was going to change that. The alien headed to bed and decided to sleep so he could be awake to see Dib again at school tomorrow.

The human arrived at the membrane residence, dreading the fact that he was going to get a beating from his sister...he hadn't been home for two days and he was pretty sure that seeing as the beginning reason was for him not going to school him being gone REALLY hadn't helped at all. He let out a heavy sigh as he finally opened the front door and braced himself for the screaming that would ensue. But he didn't, The goth girl was sleeping on the couch because she was waiting for him to come home and got rather sleepy and just... dozed off.

He let out a sigh of relief, running a hand through his hair. At least he wasn't going to be killed yet. He headed for the stairs, trying to sneak up them while his sister was still asleep. Gaz continued sleeping, clutching a little piggy plush as she turned and snored like a motor. Dib jumped about a foot in the air when gaz turned over but when he noticed she was still asleep he cursed himself for being jumpy and headed to his room. He gave a small groan when he noticed that the lock for his door was broken..great there went his privacy, though he still walked into the room and closed the broken door behind him as best he could.

Gaz was still asleep, she always slept like a log and probably would sleep through ANYTHING. She was kinda used to the loud stuff during her sleep and trained herself to block it all out. But shes sure that she'll get to have a talk with Dib in the morning... if he ever got home that is.

MORNING

Dib let out a groan as his alarm clock went off loudly and he reached over slamming a fist down on it to shut it up. The beeping got louder for a few seconds as though insisting that the human be completely awake before it finally fell silent. He sat up, only just then realizing that he had slept in his clothing.. well that took one thing off of his morning to do list. He hopped off of his bed and headed downstairs to grab some toast, his usual breakfast.

Gaz groaned some as her body was just waking her up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Dib?" She called, wondering if he was around. He paused at the top of the stairs when he heard his sister...shit he'd forgotten that she was downstairs. He pressed himself up against the wall hoping he could camouflage his way into it. He was sure that in her mind he had hell to pay. Gaz looked around and sighed, "Probably still having fun with Zim..." she rubbed her chin as she got up to go to the kitchen, "He better be at school today with his boyfriend or I'm going to drag them to school whether they are fucking each other or not!"

Dib's eyes widened and he felt his face turn bright red, h-how did she know? He peaked around the corner as she walked into the corner and made a mad dash to the couch, hiding behind it. Great, he was sneaking around his own house... how much wimpier could he get? Gaz made herself some toast and headed out of the door while munching on it, still clueless that Dib was in the house.

After Gaz had left the house he stood up and walked over to the kitchen like nothing had happened, at least now he could get a "proper" breakfast. He grabbed some of the bread gaz had left out and toasted it. He hoped gaz wouldn't beat him up in school, that would be so humiliating. When the bread was toasted just the way he liked it he pulled it out of the toaster and walked towards the door, eating it plain as he stepped outside. Gaz just headed to school, still clueless that Dib did come home and all..

Meanwhile, Zim stepped out of his house, clothed and disguised and holding a blue box in his clutches. "Bye, GIR..." he said, closing the door as he headed to school. He wanted to get there in time to see Dib and give him the box before the bell rang. Dib arrived at school not long after he'd finished his slice of toast, though when he got on school grounds he was slightly cautious. There were groups of kids just gathered around outside as everyone waited for the bell to ring and the doors of the school to open. He was sure Gaz was probably sitting under a tree playing her Game Slave but he couldn't be too careful.

Indeed, Gaz was playing her game slave and waiting for the bell to ring as Zim saw Dib as soon as he reached there and hopped over to the Goth boy. He hid the box behind his back, trying not to blush as he glanced at Dib. The human jumped slightly when he heard movement behind him, but he was relieved when he saw that it was just the irken and not his sister trying to kill him. He smiled at the irken, "Hey Zim...uh what's behind your back?" He asked, trying to get a look.

Zim gulped and decided to show the boy the blue box, "Your lunch..." he muttered, he never really been nice before since he was evil... But... Dib kinda rubbed it off him. To be honest, he didn't mind being nice... for once. he human was slightly surprised at the irken's sudden showing of kindness but it was a pleasant surprise. He took the box and opened it to peak inside, then smiled, it was filled with treats and a horribly made peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but he still thought it was cute. He leaned over and kissed the irken on the cheek before uttering a soft, "Thanks."

The irken blushed, "Y... you're welcome..." He said. Though Gaz turned her head some to see Dib and Zim, and... smiled. Just seeing them like that made her forget why she was mad at Dib. She decided to spare dib and went back to her game slave. The human smiled and wrapped an arm around his alien lover and lead him inside as the bell rang. He noticed that some of the kids were giving them strange stares and that worried him, he didn't want the alien to have to go through teasing because of the relationship, he decided that if anything he would deal with all of the jeers and teases on his own.

Zim was abit shy because of this, he never had a lover before, and with them being stared at was making him uneasy. Maybe if they went through this perhaps he'll get used to it. But... he wasn't sure it would be easy. As an invader of this planet he's not supposed to show weakness. But here he was, with Dib, embarrassed as hell. Gaz was behind them, simply because she was a pervert and found it cute.

The human was still completely oblivious to the fact that his sister had forgiven him, or that she was following them. He just simply led the irken to their class, his head held high in pride the entire way. He would not show weakness, or make it look like he was ashamed of this relationship just because a few people gave him weird looks or pointed and snickered.

Gaz headed to her classroom, smirking some as she had soooo many dirty thoughts about those too lovebirds.

Zim although, glared some at the kids that were snickering, having the look of: 'I will kill you' at them as he rested his gloved hand at the goth boy's waist. It gave off from the irken that Dib was his and the others should back off or the alien was going to shove something sharp and dangerous down their throats. The human led Zim to his seat, then detached himself to sit in the seat beside him. People were already filing into the class, most of them were too scared of the irken to even look in the pair's direction, though others still continued their snickering. He didn't understand why other humans got a kick out of other people's relationships.. or just drama in general.

Once the alien took a seat, he turned and glared at the ones that were still snickering and hissed like a poisonous snake. It was his second warning, if they did it again he'll have to BITE them. Dib was slightly surprised at the other's hiss and he reached over, taking the other's hand in his own to comfort him. If the irken attacked anyone it would only make it worse, and he definately didn't want the alien to get into trouble. Though just as he was about to say this Ms. Bitters swept slithered her way into the room and seemed to almost materialize behind her desk. "Class be silent!" She called out causing all of the students to do just that. "Today we'll be talking about how one day the world's volcanoes are going to explode and kill us all." She said and at that point Dib just blocked her out, only hearing the slight drone of her voice.'

Zim grunted and just turned to the right position in his seat, why did he bother coming to school anyway? The teacher was boring, at least his mate was more interesting. He turned his head to glance at Dib as he rested his head on the desk. The human pulled his hand back over to his seat when he noticed the teacher giving him an odd look, though she still droned on and on and on. Jeez he hated this class, it was just so boring, to the point where he was sure it would drive him insane. He sighed, resting his chin in one of his hands, staring off into space.

The Irken decided to close his eyes, maybe lunch would come faster. Although, as he drifted off, he started to give off a wonderful scent again, course he didn't really mean to... Probably just one of those special days where Irkens start giving off random scents.

The human was about to doze off as well when he started to feel all hot and bothered, he blushed somewhat as he glanced over at the irken. He was giving off that delicious scent again and Dib started to fidget. Why did it have to be at school.. in fact why had he even come to school? He groaned somewhat resting his head on his desk, great.. juuust great, he thought sarcastically to himself. His head was beginning to fill with dirty thoughts, mental images of him leaping over his desk and just fucking the irken right then and there in class were becoming more often and it just made him more uncomfortable.

Zim was constantly purring in his little catnap, not knowing that Dibbers was hot and horny and getting ideas of raping the unsuspecting clueless evil alien. His gloved claws were somewhat digging at the desk... perhaps he was dreaming of something naughty. The human turned his head to look at the irken when he heard the other's purrs, jeez this was torture. Being barely three feet away from the irken and not being able to touch him in any way. He noticed that the irken was asleep, great not only was the alien turning him on but he was doing it without realizing. He groaned under his breath before sitting up to make him look at least a little normal.

The alien groaned some and flickered his eyes open, was it lunch yet? His eyes glanced at the clock some, still giving off that scent as he rubbed his eyes. Damn.. it wasn't even close to that time. The human sighed, tapping his fingers against the desk to keep from doing anything else. He knew fidgeting was weird even for him but it was better then the horribly delicious thoughts going through his mind. Zim glanced over to Dib and notice he was fidgeting, and got out a little odd-looking alien-like dry-erase board that looked sorta cool and wrote in English into it and poked Dib's shoulder so he could show what he wrote... Which it said "What's wrong?"

The human jumped slightly when he felt the poke to his shoulder, he looked over to see the writing on the board and he blushed. Great the irken had noticed his fidgeting, but he still hadn't noticed the fact that he was emitting that amazing scent. He reached over and took the board from Zim, erasing what the irken had written. He wrote on it for a short period of time before looking around to make sure nobody would notice what it said then he held it up. Written on it was "Meet me in the bathroom after class."

Zim read it and nodded, wondering what Dib had on his mind as he took the board back, erasing what Dib wrote and adding something else before showing Dib, it said "I love you." But also had the irken equivalence of it underneath it. The human smiled somewhat mouthing the words "I love you too" before he returned his gaze back to the front of the room where the teacher was obliviously droning on and on about how after the volcanoes erupted the world would be split into different sections by large earthquakes. Jeez the teacher was insane.

Zim blushed some and put his board away, taking out a fresh journal. He remembered that he promised to teach Dib the Irken language and decided to make a book out of it using one of his journals. He made sure it was labeled so he knew which journal was which since he had alot. He always kept things in journals, like if they were diaries of some sort. The alien started writing into the journal, making sure that it would actually teach the goth to understand and adopt the language.

Dib glanced up at the clock feeling as though class were going slower than usual, sure they only had 5 minutes of class left but those five minutes felt like an eternity. He glanced over at the irken periodically wondering what he was writing. He was sure the alien wasn't taking notes seeing as the lecture was boring, plus he noticed those strange symbols beside phrases.. was he making an English to irken dictionary of some sort? He could only wonder. He glanced back up at the clock just in time to see it ticking down that last minute and the bell rang.

It was kinda like that but it was more a 'teaching language' book than a dictionary. Zim closed the journal and put it away and got up from his seat and glanced at Dib, blushing some as he waited for Dib. Dib practically shot out of his seat as the bell rang, grabbing the irken's hand after he was sure he was done putting things away, and he dragged the other from the room, earning some odd stares from the students who were just barely getting out of their seats. He quickly found his way to the bathroom and threw open the door, tugging the irken inside, gosh he was so eager and he was hungry for skin on skin contact. He pushed the alien up against the closed door, the sudden closeness of their bodies had his head swimming in the scent which had him even more hot and bothered.

Zim meeped and grunted as he was pinned against the Door, "D.. Dib? What the heck are you doing!" he blushed, he didn't really mind but.. Dib kinda promised that the irken would have a turn in dominance... The human blushed somewhat, pressing their foreheads together, "You don't even notice it do you?" He asked huskily, running one of his hands up the other's lekku. It must be an automatic thing for the irken to release that intoxicating scent. He didn't know if the alien had a way of turning it on or off all he knew is that drove him mad and he just wanted to be back at Zim's house where he could have his way with the irken.

"Notice...Ahh~" Zim grunted, "What?" He glanced at Dib, blushing deeply, "Whats... what's going on? Are you in... in... mating season?" The human chuckled somewhat pressing their lips together in a short kiss before he finally replied. "No, and you really don't notice it? That smell you give off?" He asked, pressing their bodies closer together as he continued to play with the lekku. Zim blushed and pulled away some, finally realizing, "I... I usually give it off manually..." His eyes were wide as he backed into the stalls, what was wrong with his body?

The human gave a disappointed groan when the irken backed away and he followed the irken into the stalls. He caught the irken by the wrist and pulled him close against his body once more. He didn't understand why the irken was tryin to get away, usually the alien was aching for physical contact. He ran his lips lightly along the stalk of the irken's lekku, savoring that delicious taste matched the addictive smell. The irken whimpered, this wasn't what he really wanted and it was bugging him. He tried to wiggle away, he was very nervous as to why his scents are activating by themselves and he needed to know WHY.

The human gave a possessive growl when the irken tried to wiggle away, why couldn't the alien just let him have his way, any other time the irken would have been trying to get into HIS pants. It took a lot of strength to finally just push the irken away and cross his arms. He glared off at the nearby wall, great now he was horny and not even the alien who'd caused it would willingly help. Zim grunted some and sighed, going to get his wig back on, "Zim is sorry... but there is something that needs to be solved... Like why my scents are activating by themselves..."

Dib just grunted in response continuing to glare at that wall. He didn't move to follow the irken he was more preoccupied with the fact that he basically wasn't allowed to touch him..and if he couldn't touch the irken how could he stand to be in the same room as him without going insane. Zim glanced at Dib and started to feel bad and went to hug the goth boy, "Sorry..." He said, "I... I... got scared..." he admitted. He sighed softly after a couple seconds of silence, wrapping his arms lightly around the irken, he carefully breathed through his mouth careful not to inhale too much of the scent...he was at least starting to calm down. "It's alright." He finally said, rubbing lightly at the other's back, the action was soothing to him and he hoped that it helped with the irken's fright.

Zim nuzzled against Dib, he was embarrassed because he admitted his fear... Normally he was fearless, nothing could scare him... But things changed so drastically he didn't know where he was anymore. The Irken glanced at him and muttered something in irken, which was the equavelance of 'I love you'. Dib pulled back giving the irken a questioning look, he'd never heard the alien speak in his native tongue before. "Huh?" He asked, he was still being extremely careful with his breathing.

Zim chuckled, "Its my tongue... You said you wanted to learn it..." He smirked, "I said... I love you. In my tongue." he smiled. "Oh," He replied oh so smartly blushing somewhat. "I love you too." He replied in English, he wasn't really sure if he could reproduce those exact sounds.. it was odd but eventually he'd probably get used to it. Zim smiled, and took his hand, "Perhaps we should eat something before the bell rings? I'm getting rather hungry..."

The human nodded, "Yeah we probably should, I mean you're skinny enough already," the human joked, poking at the irken's stomach as he started to walk the other to lunch. "I mean I would have never guessed you eat only junk food."


	7. Chapter 7

Zim blushed some, "I can't eat the food that's on this world... For some reason I'm allergic to it or something..." he said nuzzling against the other. He didn't really care about the human food, really. And it did make him feel sick... "I'll keep that in mind," Dib replied, he probably wouldn't be making the other a boxed lunch anytime soon but in case he did have to cook for the irken he'd be sure to just make junk food or things the alien was SURE wouldn't have a bad affect on him. He led the other into the cafeteria, feeling slightly uncomfortable when kids gave them weird... almost knowing looks.

The irken gave a low growl at the other kids as his eyes flashed at them. He didn't want anyone to bother the two, or even make a JOKE about it. The human tucked the alien more closely against his body, he was still a little scared that the other would start randomly attacking humans any second. He tugged the other to their table and he sat across from his sister. Gaz was busy playing video games while eating today's lunch... It wasn't the bad stuff this time, just green beans, mashed potatoes, fruit, and mac and cheeze.

Zim glanced at the food that Gaz had and looked away to keep himself from gagging at how nasty it looked to him as he sat next to Dib. Dib glanced at the food Gaz was eating, he didn't really like mashed potatoes or green beans but at least it wasn't trying to claw it's way off the plate. He pulled out the lunch Zim had made for him and flipped open the box. He then looked at the contents carefully before pulling out a cookie or two and nibbling on them.

The irken got out his own lunch he made for himself and began eating with one hand as the other snakely moved down to rest on the Goth boy's bum. A satisfying smile was on his face as he tried to look innocent like if he didn't do it as he pulled his hand away quickly. The human jumped slightly, shooting Zim a look before going back to eating his lunch. The invader was so weird, one minute he was terrified of being touched then the next he was grabbing asses.

Zim couldn't help himself really, its probably mating season or something and his emotions were out of wack. Maybe it was why he's been emitting smells at random... Mating season perhaps... He was usually more messed up when it came to the sexual need. When the human had finished the cookies he went digging into the lunch box once more, he came up with a sucker and was slightly confused. Oh well, it WAS junk food. He unwrapped it and licked at it curiously, it was a fruity flavor, he liked it so he plopped the sucker into his mouth then glanced over at the irken.

The irken glanced at the goth and blushed deeply seeing Dib with that sucker. Gaz lowered her game some to look at them, "Just make out already!" The human jumped slightly when his sister spoke up...at least she wasn't yelling at him for no reason but the comment had him blushing. Zim blushed abit, "okay." he said and glanced at Dib before grabbing the goth by the shirt and slowly moving in and taking the sucker out of his lovers mouth before proceeding in kissings.

Dib let out a small squeak when he was pulled closer to the irken though a barely audible moan escaped him when the alien kissed him. He wrapped his arms lightly around the other's body as he completely forgot where they were and why the irken had kissed him in the first place. The Irken purred deeply as Gaz watched with beady eyes, if this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up. The human's hands clawed into the material of the irken's shirt as he wormed his way into the other's lap. His body was reacting quickly because of the earlier situation, and the fact that the irken still had lingering traces of the scent clinging to him.

Zim didn't want to stop but he had to or there's going to be alot of traumatized minds around the school and so he broke the kiss and placed Dib's sucker against the goth boy's lips. Dib let out a small whine when the other pulled away though he licked lightly at the sucker when it was placed against his lips. His mind hadn't completely caught up to him yet so he still didn't remember that people could be watching. Well Gaz was watching like the perverted girl she was as Zim leaned forward to also lick at the sucker while giving Dib needy looks.

The human blushed somewhat at the needy looks, running his hand lightly along the other's thigh. The way Zim's tongue flicked out to lick the sucker in time with his was turning him on immensely, and he half wanted to rip off the other's clothes right then and there... but he had promised the irken a turn at dominance. As this was going on, Gaz couldn't help but secretly take pictures with the flash off. This was SOO going to the school newspaper! Or something... it was too good to not brag about it. Zim didn't really notice since he was too busy wooing Dib to even care as his tongue lapped at the delicious sucker.

The human reached up his free hand to grip lightly at the untouched part of the sucker stick as he wrapped his lips lightly around his half of the treat and sucked lightly. It was delicious and the fact that he was still sitting in the other's lap made it even better. The irken churred and sucked on the other half as some of the kids watched in amazement... Must be a reaaaaally kinky couple. Gaz was still gawking at the sight of the gayness, and for a second there she thought she was drooling.

The human finally pulled away from the sucker, giving it one last lick before he began kissing lightly at the irken's jawline. He was sure his lips were slightly sticky with the juice from the sucker, but in the end it didn't matter to him, he was too intoxicated with the feel of the irken's body against his. Zim groaned some, sucking on the sucker some as he tilted his head to grant access for Dib to ravish his neck. He was enjoying this all too well. And Gaz... well... she looked like she was going to pass out from witnessing all the glorious gayness.

Dib ran his hands up the other's sides to rest them on the other's shoulders as he bit and sucked lightly on the other's neck, marking him here and there with hickies that would be gone within minutes. Gaz decided to give them some privacy and moved abit to sit at the table that was behind them and glared at everyone that was staring at her brother making out with Zim. She wanted her brother to be comfortable for once... Zim churred deeply as the goth attacked his neck with love, an eye closing some as he blushed. He reaaally loved the attention.

The human latched onto a sensitive piece of skin on the irken's neck, running his tongue over it occasionally as he sucked on the patch of flesh roughly. His brain was starting to catch up with him and he knew they were in public, he had enough sense not to remove the other's wig even though he so badly wanted to touch the alien's lekku, but he didn't have enough sense to pull away. The irken churred some, taking the sucker out of his mouth, "perhaps we should... continue elsewhere... hmmm?" He smirked some, putting the sucker back in his mouth.

"That would be nice," Dib replied huskily between gentle kisses to the abused patch of skin on the irken's neck. "I believe I know the peerrrrfect placeeee~" The alien answered, taking their boxes JUUST incase and putting them away in his PAK as his hand moved up to run over the human's hair, "for the both of usss~"

"And that would be?" He asked as a shudder of delight ran up his spine, the way the other drew out his voice was kind of sexy to the human.

Zim smirked some and whispered against Dibs ear, "Theres an unused room in the building... Perhaps we could use that..." Dib's eyes fell halfmast as the question brushed past his ear, and he simply nodded, unable to do much else with the irken pressed so closely against him. The alien churred and moved to get up, helping Dib up before leading the Goth to that room that Zim had mentioned. The human blushed slightly as he was practically dragged out of the room, he noticed almost every single eye in the room on them as they left and he felt a lot better when the doors had closed behind them and they'd made it to the room Zim had mentioned.

The room was practically empty, small but enough room for the both of them... It was like if they made this room and realized they didn't really need it afterall when the school was made. Either that or it was forgotten. The human looked around the room confusedly as he entered it, he'd never noticed the room before to him it was as though the room had simply appeared for this purpose... and he was fine with that. Dib walked over to the far wall and leaned against it, he tugged off his shirt and tossed it to the side as he waited for the irken to approach him.

Zim smirked some as he walked over to Dib, sucker still in his mouth as he removed his wig, lenses and top of his uniform before gently pressing his body against the other male, taking the sucker out just to lick it right infront of Dib. Dib smiled some, wrapping his arms around the irken's waist as he watched him lick the treat. The way that serpent like tongue reached out to touch the sucker was extremely seductive to him. The irken purred some, positioning himself so their groins were slightly touching as he stopped licking to let Dib have a turn at the sucker as he offered it.

The human blushed somewhat as he took the sucker into his mouth, pulling the other's body closer to his. Why didn't the irken just rip off his clothing and fuck him right then and there, it was driving him mad. Zim leaned his head to begin attacking Dib's neck with nips, licks and kisses, as his bare hands trailed up and down the Human's sides and front to continue teasing the other. He loved to hear them beg for more, as he begun playing with Dib's nipples.

Dib tilted his head back some letting out a soft moan at the attack to his neck. He loved the feeling of the irken's hands against his sides, though the touches to his nipples had his back arching slightly and him whimpering some, "Ziiiiiiiim~" Zim groaned abit as he heard Dib call his name, making his pants feel alittle tight but he continued to tease the other, but he stopped as an idea rose in his mind. He slid down some, slowly kissing and licking everywhere on the humans front, running his tongue along the nipples slowly as he watched Dib's face.

The human gasped at the feel of the wet appendage against his skin, and the feeling had him closing his eyes. He let out a couple of small moans continuing to squirm some, why did the irken have to be such a tease? Zim purred some as he continued down, down until he reached at the belly button and kissed at it and nipped at the lip of it before reaching further down to the lower abdomen. His fingers moved to tease at the human's tight pants before slowly sliding it down.

Dib bit at his lower lip some when he felt the teases to his waistline, and he let his hands move back to claw lightly at the wall. He let out a soft gasp when he felt the cool air of the room hit his need, and he glanced down at the irken blushing somewhat. The irken glanced back at the Dib before taking the need in his hand and softly stroking it before taking it into his warm, slimey mouth. He churred some as the taste of the other's need filled his mouth, it was so much delicious than any other part of the humans body...

"Ahn!" The human sounded when the irken engulfed his need, and he reached down to stroke the alien's lekku lightly. It felt so good, and the alien's tongue was surprisingly talented. Zim churred some as he softly sucked at the organ, a hand softly messaging the other's sac as the other hand rubbed at Dib's entrance, trying to prepare the other male for what was to come. Dib felt his back arch slightly at the other's finger against his entrance and he gave another loud moan, which was promptly drowned out by the lunch bell.. looks like they were going to be late for class.

Zim churred, fuck the bell and class, he had a human to make love to. He continued sucking as his finger carefully slipped inside, eyes half mast as he purred. Dib was so addicting, like candy... he couldn't help it. Maybe at one point he'll suck the meat til the human cums but now is not the best time. The human felt his eyes drift all the way shut as he lost himself in the feeling of the other's finger inside of him and the other's mouth around his need. He found it somewhat funny that only a couple of days ago he would have been left running and screaming at even the thought of allowing the irken to do such activities to him.

The irken stopped sucking so he could stand, keeping his finger inside the other, "Like that~?" he said into the human's ear as he wiggled his finger in the walls just to tease. all this already got him hard. hot and bothered. He loved Dib dominating him, but he loved it more when dominance was shared. The human's hips bucked some and he gave a low moan of, "Yessss~" He hadn't expected the other to move his finger about like that but he DEFINATELY liked it.

Zim churred, "Do you want meeeee~?" he asked against the ear, continuing to move his finger around to tease and also try to find that sweetspot. He needed to know where it was so he could hit it during the lovings. The human gave a small needy whimper, "Pleease~" He practically moaned, his hand reaching up to twirl the other's lekku around his finger. The irken moaned some, pulling his finger out to get his own pants off so his member would be free of restraint. He kissed at the human's jawline as he pressed the tip of his member against Dib's entrance.

The human gasped softly when the other pulled the finger from his entrance, though it was quickly replaced with a whimper at the teasing press of the other's tip against him. Zim placed his hands on Dib's sides as he carefully pushed his need inside, pressing his lips against the others neck as the careful penetration proceeded. He wanted this as enjoyable for the both of them as possible.

Dib's head tilted back as he allowed the other more access to his neck a low moan escaping him as the other finally began to push inside of him. He pressed down lightly against the other's length in an almost teasing manner, just begging for him to push it all the way in. "Ahh~" The irken groaned as Dib teased like that, so thats how he wanted to play eh? He churred some and pushed all the way in in such a semi-slow manner. "Dib~" he whispered against the other's flesh, shivering to wonderful feeling of the human's walls around his need.

The human bit his lower lip, giving another moan at the feeling of the other sheathed completely inside of him. Only then did it cross his mind how odd it would be if somebody walked in on them right now... it'd probably scar them for life. Zim didn't really care if someone walked in on them or not, he had Dib and nothing was going to take that away. He waited for the other to adjust to his length before pulling out and pushing back in, finding a semi-slow even tempo. God the human felt so tight, "Dib~..."

Dib let out a small gasp when the other began to move and he completely forgot what he'd been thinking about. He felt his back arch slightly and he began moving his hips in time with the other's thrusts. The Irken moaned softly, continuing his careful tempo as he moved his head to kiss the other deeply. His eyes closed as his lekku lowered, he really loved this feeling... Both of them enjoying it was just all one could ask. The human moaned into the kiss, a hand reaching up to twirl the other's lekku around his fingers as he nipped at the other's lower lip. He couldn't help but tease the other's antennae, it was just too much fun to resist.

Zim moaned deeply as he slowly increased the thrusts, this time trying to hit that spot that Dib hit on him when the other was ontop that time. His face flushed so much, "ohhh~" he groaned, eyes halfmast as his tongue stuck out and unintentionally touching the other's lips. Dib released the other's lower lip in favor of nipping and sucking on the alien's tongue. He gave a low moan with each thrust and he allowed his arms to wrap around the other's body so he could claw lightly at the irken's back.

The Irken was abit caught off guard with Dib sucking on his tongue, but he liked it and churred as he continued to drill his need. He was trying so hard to reach that spot, pushing deeper and poking the tip at random places. He wanted to hear the other's loudness, "Diiibbb~" The human's eyes flew open when the other suddenly rammed into his spot full force and he released the other's tongue to let out a loud shout of pleasure, "Ziim~!" he screamed.

Zim blushed deeply as he heard the other scream, his lekku twitching some as he moved his hips to try it again, watching the human's expression curiously. He wasn't sure if he actually found the spot or not, he was rather curious to the reaction. "AHN~!" Dib called out, his face flushing a deep crimson when the other rammed his spot once more. He felt his eyes fall halfmast, and he began wiggling around some as he tried to urge the other to do it once more.

The ikren churred as he saw it, guess that was the spot he was looking foor. He closed his eyes as he thrusted again in his rough tempo, hitting that spot repeatedly in the same force. The jabs making him moan loudly as he tilted his head back, "ohh~ Diiiiib~!" The human cried out with each thrust, his head tilting back to rest on the wall as he continued to claw at the other's back, he'd never thought something could feel this amazing, each time Zim rammed into him it was like he could practically see stars.

Zim groaned, resting his face against the other's shoulder as he sped it up, drilling at that spot wildly while he moaned so loudly. It felt oooohh soo good and he didn't want it to end, the drilling, Dib's screams. It was amazing. He suckled on the other's skin, leaving lovely bruises that would probably remain for awhile. Dib gasped when he felt the other bruising up his neck and he tilted his head more to the side as he continuously cried out with the thrusts. "Ziiiiim~!" He screamed, gosh it was almost too much and he felt heat pooling in his lower abdomen though he held back the feeling, he didn't want it to end yet.

The irken moaned out so sloudly, Dib's screams bringing him closer and closer to his climax. "DIIIB~" He cried as he thrusted faster, breathing so harshly against the other's bruised neck as his tongue touched the dark spots. He wanted to make it worthwhile for the other. The human bit his lower lip to muffle his repeated screaming, his tip dripping with precum as he continued to hold back. His breath was coming out in harsh gasps now from the overload of pleasure, he'd never expected Zim to be this amazing.

Zim groaned, continuing his insane drilling, as he grabbed the other's legs and lifted them up enough so he could get a better angle at that sensitive spot. He could feel himself getting oh soo close, he was even dripping with hot pre. "Dib~! Cum for meeeeeeeeeee~" He whined, panting heavily. So close... So close. Damn. Dib's face turned a bright crimson at the other's whining and he finally released his seeds between their overheated bodies with a loud shout of pleasure. "Ziiiiiiiiiiim~!" He moaned loudly as he rode out the waves of ecstacy which followed his orgasm.

"~~~~~!" The irken cried out as he also released his seeds deep inside the other, making soft thrusts to ride it out before he finally stopped. "ahhhhh~" He panted, eyes closed as his face was so purple. The teen's back arched slightly when he felt the other cum inside of him and it had a low moan escaping him as it added to the retreating pleasure of his orgasm. He was left panting some and he rested his forehead on the irken's shoulder as the tiredness began to set in.

Zim panted some and slowly pulled out from the other, wrapping his arms around the human and moving so they were on the floor with Dib ontop of the alien. His hand rested at the back of the human's head as his eyes were halfmast. "Dib..." Dib nuzzled his face lightly against the other's neck, his eyes drifting shut as he fought to stay awake..they still needed to go back to class eventually.

The irken churred some, his PAK shocking some energy back into him. They needed to get back to class at some point... but Dib seemed more tired. But it didn't really matter, he loved the closeness. The human yawned softly against the irken's skin before he forced himself to sit up and rub the tiredness from his eyes. "We need to get back to class." He said through another rather long yawn as he looked down at the alien through halfmast eyes.

"I know." Zim said, sitting up to kiss the other, "if you want I could zap you a bit of energy from my PAK..." he blushed. "Would that be safe?" Dib asked as he lowered his hands from his eyes to rest them lightly on the other's chest. "I mean if it's like electricity or something that'd be kinda dangerous." He warned, having to pause to yawn halfway through the sentence.

"not really... It's like I'm sharing some of my energy with you..." The irken answered, lekku lowered, "And you are very very tired." he added, pressing his forehead against the other's. The human pressed his forehead back against the other's looking into the irken's eyes. "I can't help but be tired." He said, blushing some, he would have added more to the statement but it was too embarrassing.

"Maybe this could help~" Zim churred moving a hand to give a nice smack right at the Human's rump. Hopefully that would jolt Dib right up. Or so he'd think. Dib let out a loud yelp, sitting bolt upright on the other's form. He rubbed at the smack mark shooting a pout at the irken beneath him. "Ziiiiiiiim don't do that," He whined, sure he was more awake now but that didn't mean he exactly wanted to leave and go back to class.

The irken stuck his tongue out, "that got you going didn't it? and you liked it..." He said, smirking some rubbing at the other's rump with his hands. He was such a pervert but he wasn't complaining... Heck Dib probably wasn't, either. "And what if I did?" The human asked, wrapping his arms around the irken's form as he stuck his butt in the air. Zim smirked, hand squeezing lightly at the other's buttcheeks, "I could do thiiiisss~" He churred, running his tongue against the other's chin. He was such a tease...

Dib arched his back slightly, tilting his head back as a small moan escaped him, "Ziiiiim you're gonna get me all horny again~" He whined his face flushing a bright crimson. "Maybe thats a good thing." The irken purred, "but we got to go to classs~ Unless you want to go home and continue?" he smirked darkly. Surely Dib probably would like it better if they went home... "Going home sounds niiice~" The human said planting a light kiss on the other's lips. It'd probably be a lot more fun at home anyway seeing as they wouldn't have to hide out in a classroom.

Zim moved to get up, helping Dib up as well, "Well lets get dressed and go then. Not like they are going to miss us." He churred, giving Dib his clothes as he kissed the other's cheek. "Need any help putting those on? I dont mind helping..."

"I'm pretty sure you'd have more fun taking them off." Dib joked as he took his clothing and began to get dressed. The Irken chuckled and also gotten dressed, "True." he added, though once he gets home he'll have to contact the tallests, since he's supposed to contact them daily this week before going on the weekly schedule. Once the irken was dressed the human pulled him in for a quick kiss, he was pretty sure they could simply walk off of school grounds but with him leaving constantly they might have amped up the "security" around school.

Zim churred, and took Dib's hand as two wires stuck out of his PAK, "I'm going to cloak us just incase... It is not going to be really easy since it's two of us." He said, glancing at Dib, "Just keep close and ahold of me for it to work."

"Alright," Dib said, stepping a little closer to the irken, he figured this wouldn't be that hard, if they WERE seen it wouldn't be that hard to run from the teachers...if they even cared about the fact that people were leaving school grounds. The Pak soon cloaked the both of them as the irken moved to leave the room, making sure Dib was close as he headed to one of the exits, making sure there was no one around even though the two are practically invisible...

The human kept extremely close to the irken to keep them both invisible...even though there were practically no teachers in the hallway. He gave a sigh of relief when they finally made it out of the exit though he still stayed close to the alien, they weren't completely off school grounds yet and still had to be a little cautious. Zim glanced around making sure the coast as clear as he guided the other towards the outside of the grounds so theyc an head home and perhaps have their time alone there...

Dib gave another sigh of relief once they'd left school grounds, though he waited a couple of more blocks before finally detaching himself from the irken. They'd gotten away from the school no problem and now they could head back to Zim's house without a distraction... or so he thought until his watch began to emmit a loud beeping sound and the swollen eyeball sign showed on the face of it. "Shit!" He yelped, quickly covering it up, he couldn't answer it now he was with Zim... and not to mention they were probably calling him because he'd left school grounds. He'd have to make an excuse..but what was he going to tell Zim about the call?

Zim blinked and turned his head to see Dib as he heard the sound, "what's that?" He asked, curious to what that was. He wasn't angry, no... Why would he be angry? Sure it was an annoying sound but it came from Dib. Was it some sort of communication device? "It's uh...I have a call..." The teen said as the beeping sound from his watch seemed to become more shrill in it's urgency for him to pick up. Crap he definately couldn't answer it in front of Zim...what if they saw him and guessed he was an alien...or what if Zim guessed that he was a paranormal investigator.

The Irken nodded and moved so Dib would have alittle privacy with his call, not really suspecting anything... besides, it could've been Dib's dad. The human did have parents and parents can be rather concerned for their children. Not like Zim knew what it's like since he was created in a factory. Dib took a deep breath before finally pressing a button on the watch that would answer the call, before the shadow figure could say anything and maybe tip Zim off, he quickly held up his hand to keep the other silent, "This is a REALLY bad time." He said in a quick hushed voice.

The shadowy figure gave him a confused look though kept silent, he was slightly confused at agent wolfman's urgency. "Are you in any danger of some kind?" He asked quietly, thinking that maybe he'd been going into an investigation and gotten into a bad situation. Zim had his back turned, not really paying attention to the 'phone call' since it wasn't really any of his business.

"No I'm not in danger," Dib sighed, why did they always have to assume that? Sure it was a little reassuring that they cared for the safety of their members but still..sometimes they were a little over careful. "Well then why did you leave school grounds when you were specifically told to stay and work on your education?" The shadowy figure asked confusedly. "And why are you being all quiet... is there something you're not telling us Agent Wolf-Man?" He leaned towards the camera to scrutinize the teen member a bit better.

"No, why would I hide something from you guys?" The human asked, laughing nervously, jeez why did everyone in the organization have to be so observant? Well you DID have to be observant to notice the paranormal but... still. "I'm just... busy is all. I've started a new investigation and... well... this is a prime time to study it." He lied quickly. "And what is this oh so amazing new investigation that would make you leave school?" The shadowy figure asked, their eyes narrowing at the boy.

"Uh..." The teen said oh so smartly, glancing over at the irken before glancing back to the watch, "I'm.. studying the meteor at the crash site." He lied, that would at least keep them from questioning why he was going to Zim's house, "It's emitting a rather strange chemical and uh... I was looking into it to make sure it wasn't harmful." He continued, great he was just digging himself deeper into a dangerous lie that would probably come back and bite him in the ass.

"Oh really now?" The shadowy figure asked, they tried to get a look at what Dib had been glancing at but it was off screen...he'd probably heard a noise or something. "Well, if you need any help just give us a call wolf-man...and warn us before you randomly leave school so we don't have to waste precious time calling you to find out what's wrong." The figure said.

"Precious time?" Dib asked confusedly...they wouldn't be using precious time unless they were on a big investigation, and if they were why hadn't he been informed about it?

"Yes, precious time. If you actually payed attention and submitted your daily log you would have noticed that we're dealing with a big crisis not far from your town, there was a break out of shape shifters there and they're trying to take the forms of people in major corporations... you know the whole take over the world thing," The figure explained.

"Oh..." The teen said, great he was missing one of his chances to get permanently into the organization, fighting shape shifters was a HUGE thing seeing as they were extremely tricky and could take the form of your teammates. "Have all of the spots for the investigation been filled?" He asked, he was sure he could PROBABLY get time for the investigation. He glanced over at the irken beside him..but what would he tell Zim? A heavy sigh escaped him and he ran a hand through his hair as he returned his gaze to the screen.

"We still have one spot open..but a lot of people are trying to get it," The shadowy figure warned. They were once again confused at agent wolf-man glancing off screen...was he with someone?

"What are the time slots?" The teen finally asked, he was sure it'd be late at night seeing as a shapeshifter in their original form couldn't be in the sun...they had to steal the form of a human to do that.

"From 9pm to midnight." The figure said, "Most of the time it'd be an allnighter but since you have school you'd need sleep." The shadowy figure was still trying to get a good look at whoever or whatever the other agent kept looking at but once again they gave up.

Zim glanced at Dib, even though he wasn't paying attention. Was Dib going to leave him? It kinda sounded like that... He tilted his head. Dib bit his lower lip, feeling Zim's eyes on him. He doubted he'd be able to get to the site...let alone leave Zim without an explanation, "I'll have to decline the offer, this investigation is more important," He said, making sure to keep the part about the investigation quiet so that the irken wouldn't hear about it.

"Alright, we'll respect your decision Agent Wolf-Man, and be careful." The figure said before the connection was finally cut.

Once the 'phone call' was over with, Zim immediately wrapped his arms around the other and rested his chin on Dib's shoulder, "Was that your parent?" he asked, just curious since he didn't really pay full attention to it. "No it was my boss." Dib replied, wrapping his arms around the other's form. "I've been neglecting work." He said simply, it wasn't exactly a lie. The person who'd called him WAS a superior and he HAD been neglecting his job as a paranormal investigator.

"Oh." The alien said, "Sorry..." He blushed, feeling it was kinda his fault or something. Dib had something to do, and so did Zim. But Dib had no clue of the irken's actual job: to take over the earth. Maybe not for just his tallests but perhaps for himself... And Dib. "It's fine," The human replied, nuzzling his face against the top of the other's head.. not really minding the fake hair. "I'll just have to find a better way to balance my schedule." He assured.

"Or I could... go with you..." Zim said, not like he had anything better to do but go blah blah blah to the tallests. Besides, what harm could it be? Dib bit his lower lip.. that'd be interesting. Taking his alien boyfriend to his paranormal investigation jobs, yeah that would totally work out, "I doubt you'd like my job." He said trying to keep his tone light. "Why not?" the Irken glanced at the other, tilting his head some in immense curiousity. Even though he wasn't trying to be, but he pulled off a cute look without realizing it.

"It's complicated..." The teen finally said, he couldn't tell Zim... the irken would hate him, or he wouldn't trust him at all anymore. He didn't like either possibility. "Okay." Zim said, kissing the other. Perhaps at some point he should tell Dib his dark secret but... Inside he was afraid to. If the human found out that the alien was here to take over the planet... No he dare not want to think of it. Dib was extremely relieved when the irken didn't press the issue and he kissed the other back gently. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this a secret from the irken, but he guessed as long as the alien was happy he was happy.

"I still need to teach you that language but... I wasn't able to finish the teaching strategy I was making eariler..." Zim said, glancing at the other. Perhaps changing the subject would be best, he didn't want to be so worked up over secrets. "Well we can use what you've already finished," The human replied, giving the other a smile. He was thankful that the other had changed the subject. "its not much... We could do it at my Base, which is alittle more privacy to do it in. After I make my own call, though." The Irken said, taking the other's hand and heading off to his base.

"Call?" Dib asked as he followed the other to his house, he was prettys re he didn't have any business asking the other seeing as he had his own secrets but he couldn't help but be curious. "I... I'm supposed to call some others of my kind to update with my life here on this planet. its one of those things where if I dont call them they'll think I'm dead or something. I'm supposed to do it daily this week before starting the weekly schedule." The Irken answered, wasn't really a lie since it WAS important...

"Ooooh," The teen replied, that made sense. He guessed it was like some kind of documentation of life on the planet. "Your job must be really important then." He said, if the irken had to check in constantly it was probably extremely important to his civilization. "Yes... Sadly I havent been able to observe much to really make a good documentation. And I've been wondering... Since... I'm teaching you my language... Can you help me learn about this planet? I am still new here and it is for my documentations..." Zim blushed, glancing at the human with hint of shyness.

"Sure, I don't see anything wrong with it." The teen laughed, it sounded like a good trade...but the irken could have just asked he was perfectly fine with teaching the alien about his planet. "What do you want to know about first?" He asked, smiling down at the alien. "Perhaps something simple... Like the Geography?" The irken asked as he opened the door to his base and stepped inside. "Well the geography can vary extremely from one place to the other, most of the planet is water but the parts that are land can vary in flatness. Around here it's pretty flat especially since we're near a major city." The teen began to explain, he was going to have to teach the irken thing's he'd been learning for years, and it would probably take a long time.

"ooh... Not much like my planet. It's basically flat in surface. It has water too, its kinda like this one, just not as varying in thickness." Zim said, "is there some form of map? Oh wait I have a better idea. My computer can bring one up. Come on." He added, heading to the elevator.

The teen followed the irken to the elevator smiling some, he was glad the irken had an interest in his planet and that he was getting a little bit of information in return on the other's planet. "There was a globe in the classroom," He said, "But it probably didn't do earth any justice, plus you probably got a good look at it when you were flying here." He rambled, he always got this way when he was talking about something he had a passion for, and planets and space were definately two of his passions.

"Not much really... Was abit too busy finding a place to set up my base. It would've been fine if Gir didn't crash the damn ship." Zim said as he got into the Elevator and waited for Dib. Once they were both in, they were taken down into the deepest parts of the Base.

"Oh, that explains a lot," The human said, of course it would have been Gir who crashed the ship... the robot probably messed around with the controls when Zim wasn't looking. "Is your ship still working properly?" The teen asked after a short pause, he was hoping that maybe if it was he could convince the irken to take him up into space... he'd always wanted to see the stars and planets first hand. "it's still going through repairs. Whatever Gir done to it had messed it up pretty badly, it would take a couple of weeks before it's actually functional again." The Irken answered, stepping off the elevator once it reached it's destination.

"Oh..." The human replied dissapointedly, he could wait a couple of more weeks for something he'd been wishing his entire life..but he'd kind of been hoping they could have gone today. "When it's repaired... could you maybe..." The teen fidgeted nervously, "Take me into space?" He finally asked. He was hoping it wasn't too much trouble.

Zim glanced at Dib, and gently cups the other's chin and brought his face closer to the other's, "Iiiiiiiiii'lll Thiiiinkkkk aaabouuuuttt iiiiiiittt~" he said oh so sexily and teasingly. It could be a definate yes but it didn't matter. He had nothing better to do. Dib blushed slightly at the sudden closeness, though his face lit up at the reply. It wasn't a no and that give him hope. He wrapped his arms around the irken's form smiling brightly. "You have no idea how much it would mean to me." He said.

The Irken churred deeply moving alittle closer to kiss the other so deeply and roughly. He'll make it a surprise... Once the ship was repaired he will take Dib to it. As a surprise. But the ship wasn't repaired yet... The human moaned softly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other's form, the kiss was definately unexpected, but he enjoyed it none the less. Zim churred, letting the kiss linger as he carefully guided the other further towards where he sends and recieves calls outside earth, pretty much a communication device for communicating with 'aliens' and the sort.

Dib nibbled gently at the other's lower lip before finally pulling back so he could make his call. "Is it okay if I stay to watch?" He finally asked. This would be a great opportunity to study Zim's race. "Yes." The alien answered, removing his wig and contacts as he moved to press buttons to send a call to his beloved tallests and waits for an answer.

The teen stepped back some away from the screen sticking his hands in his pockets as he watched the irken armada sign come up. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to talk to the irken's leaders, he'd much rather observe anyway. He was pretty sure if he DID try to speak his lack of social skills would kick in and he'd freak the alien's out.

The armada sign finally switched to the scene of Red leaning boredly against the control panel, he REALLY didn't want to answer Zim's call but in the end he'd just gotten annoyed by the ship reminding him over and over to pick up the call. "Hello Zim," He said boredly.

"Greetings, my tallest." Zim said as he bowed, and noticed that Purple was in the background on the couch. Something seemed very strange, he wasn't sure what, but either way: the purple tallest was plainly eating and watching. The teen was slightly confused at the tallest being so unenthusiastic. He'd have thought that learning about a new race would have been exciting to them... maybe they'd just been at this all day.

"Congratulations on successfully blending into your race blah blah blah, what can you tell us about their planet so far?" The tallest said, standing up a little straighter when he saw the odd looking creature in the background, "What is that?" He asked, leaning a little closer to the screen wondering if maybe he was seeing things. Purple glanced at the screen and waved spazzingly for no reason at the screen.

Zim's lekku perked and he turned to see Dib, "Ohhh... just a very trustful close ally I have made while on this planet." he said and glanced at the screen, "he's just watching." he added, "I haven't made much progress because this planet's learning districts aren't very informing. I might have to do an exploration with the Voot Cruiser once it's fixed to have further studies on the exterior of the planet."

The teen raised a hand waving a lot less spaztically at the purple tallest. He was slightly confused as to why one of them was extremely excited while the other wasn't... it was probably one of those leader things where one balanced the other out.

"Interesting..." The red tallest said before returning his gaze to the inferior "invader". "That is to be expected, they are an enemy planet and therefore extremely inferior." He said nodding some. "And what's happened to your voot cruiser, it was in working order when you left."

Zim snorted, "not exactly inferior. I dont have enough information to judge. As for my voot. Gir crashed it. I'm pretty much stranded on this planet until it's fixed. Atleast it's not a total loss." he tilted his head while rubbing his claws against his fabric as if shining them.

"Rather obvious. I told you not to make it too much like Zim. uh-huh. You didn't listen." Purple said, though he's just blubbering because he's pregnant and dont know what the hell he's talking about.

Dib was slightly confused at the red tallest's mention of his planet being an enemy... they hadn't attacked his planet so why would they be considered an enemy planet? He rocked back uncomfortably on his heels, he wasn't really liking where this conversation was going.. especially since Zim hadn't denied them being labeled an enemy planet.

The red tallest turned around shooting Purple a look that basically said I love you but don't talk, before he turned back around to the screen. "Well that's a shame, we hope you'll receive more information on the planet soon." he said.

"Is Tallest Purple alright? He's acting funny." Zim said, changing the subject. Purple WAS being odd, heck he looked so.. non-purple... "Is he sick?"

"It's classified, only between the tallest and and medical drones." The red tallest said, Zim had so far been the only one to notice Purple's weirdness and it worried him.

Zim shrugged, "Well, whatever it is, I wish him good health." he said. He did want to know but, if it's that personal, best not to push it.

The red tallest nodded some at the inferior irken's "kind" gesture. "Well we hope that you get more information on the enemy planet, and that your situation with your Gir unit improves." He said.

The irken sighed, didn't seem like an enemy planet. "Yes, see you tomorrow then, my tallests." he added and then the screen went black. "Enemy planet my ass. It's not even on the lists to be the enemy!" he growled, temporarily forgetting that Dib was there. "But one of these days... They will praise me. I will no longer be a mockery in the empire!"

The teen gave a small sigh of relief, at least the irken didn't count their planet as an enemy. He crossed the space between the alien and himself, wrapping an arm lightly around the other's shoulders to calm him. "Why would you need their praise when you have mine?" He asked softly.

"I love your praise, really I do." Zim said, leaning his head closer to the other, "There is a reason I am here... and you may not like it..." he said, his lekku lowering, "As of now I'm a mockery of my race for the things I have done in the past. In order to no longer be a mockery... I..." he closed his eyes, he didn't want to say it. He didn't want to loose Dib...

The human rested his chin atop the other's head. "I don't see what you could have done that would make an entire race hate you," He said, nuzzling his face between the other's lekku. "And don't worry, you can tell me anything." He reassured the other, he wasn't really sure why the irken was suddenly so shy about getting to the point. Most of the time the alien was straight forward.


	8. Chapter 8

"I... have to be this planet's leader." Zim said, closing his eyes as if he was waiting for the rejection, his body shaking horribly in fear. Dib's eyebrows pinched together in confusion. The statement didn't seem to want to register correctly in his mind. "You have to be the ruler of earth?" He asked, and saying it out loud seemed to finally make it all click together and he tensed. Zim was here to take over mankind.

"I... dont have much of a choice." The irken said, glancing at Dib with pain in his eyes, "If I don't do it... either I'll still be hated, mauled, thrown into the deepest darkest prison WITHOUT my lifesource... Or worse. My kind... they aren't a very forgiving race."

The teen unwrapped himself from the irken backing up slowly, great he'd finally decided to trust the alien and this was what happened. "Zim... you don't understand.. if that's your intent on the planet I can't be here." He said holding up his hands in defense. As a paranormal investigator his one and only goal in life was to protect the human race.. and he'd fallen in love with one of the threats.

Zim shook some, eyes beginning to water as he glanced at Dib, "I knew I shouldn't have told you..." He said, covering his eyes with his hands. He felt so... used... "If I kept my mouth shut... I wouldn't..." he screamed out in pain and suddenly ran off to his room.

Dib was slightly shocked at the irken's actions and he felt one of his hands subconsciously reach out to the alien as he ran away. He gave a small sad sigh, his hand lowering back to his side when the other slammed the door behind him. This couldn't be happening... Zim was supposed to be some all powerful alien bent on world domination... or at least that's the first thing he'd thought when the other had told him why he was on the planet. He gave a defeated groan before walking over to the bedroom door and knocking on it. He should just leave the base now and cut all ties with the alien before the swollen eyeballs found out the mess he'd gotten himself into.. but he couldn't leave the irken all hurt like this.

The irken shivered as he rubbed his wet eyes, "Are you gonna hate me now...?" he said, he was sitting on the bed, back facing the door, "would I... be alone again to suffer?"

"Zim.." The teen let out a small sigh running a hand through his hair, "I have a confession to make... and it's the reason why I shouldn't be here right now... it's about my job." He said, staying on this side of the door in case the irken freaked out.

"They dont have to know..." Zim said, "To be honest with you... Ever since I met you and became your mate, I kinda didn't even WANT to take it over. I had something that was better... Than a planet..."

"Zim... you're going to hate me because of this so don't try and amp up our relationship now." Dib took in a deep breath before continuing, "Zim I'm a paranormal investigator.. my job is to expose people like you to the public for the safety of humanity." He closed his eyes taking in another breath, "And... you're a threat to humanity.." He said softly. His training entitled that he now take the irken into his custody and contact the swollen eyeballs... but he couldn't do it.

"How am I a damn threat now if I'm in here fucking crying like a kicked puppy!" The irken cried, hiding himself under the covers of his bed. "what's the point anymore..." he whined, why did he have to open his damn mouth... Dib hated him now... He lost the one that actually brought him out of this darkness. Now... he was back in it again...

Dib opened his eyes once more looking sadly at the door, he wanted so badly to open the door and just scoop the alien up into an embrace and tell him everything was alright, "Well... if you're going to enslave the human race..." he said.. though he was doubtful now. Jeez this went against all of his training.. hell everything he'd done this week was against his training.

"Should I even bother? Not like the tallests want this rock... Its not really enemy planet. And seeing how much your race doesn't acknowledge the existence of out worlders, it's not even a threat to the armada." Zim said, sniffling some. "yet here I am... forced to do this... I really DONT want to do it. Maybe it's better if I was AWAY from my own kind. Not like they'll miss me..."

The teen finally gave in and opened the door stepping inside slowly. The other's broken tone had finally caused him to walk over to the bed and he lifted up the bedsheets to reveal the other's hidden head. "So what if your tallest don't want this planet?" He asked, before pulling the blanket completely away from the other's body. "So what if my planet is full of a bunch of non believing idiots." He paused as he scooped the other up into his arms and he sat on the edge of the bed. "If your race can't see how amazing you are they must be blind, and to toss aside someone with your talent is just stupid." He planted a light kiss on the other's lips before pulling back and looking down at the other's face.

The irken stared at the other, tears dripping from his eyes, still shakey, "If... I was a good leader... w... what would you think...? if... I was a good... leader?" he asked, his eyes sparkling some as his lekku's lowered, "and if... you were apart of it?" Dib pet back the other's lekku gently, "I would prefer you not take over the planet..." He started out, biting at his lower lip, "But if it did come to it I would be proud of you, I'll stand by you no matter what you choose." He said, giving the other a reassuring smile. He couldn't believe he'd just basically given the alien permission to take over the very planet he was supposed to protect.

"If.. it did come to it... I promise to take good care of the planet... And everyone in it..." Zim said, placing the side of his index finger against his bottom lip. The good thing about him is that he always keeps his promises... Like the majority of his race. Promises were ment to be kept, not broken... The teen smiled some before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss against the other's lips. He was glad the irken didn't hate him because of his job... well as far as he could tell the irken didn't hate him for it.

The irken churred and kissed back, wrapping his arms around the other, then be blushed, "though~ I wouldn't mind if you took me in... if you know what kind of take in I mean..." he blushed more, head turning some to look sexily cute. He was no longer trembling and crying now since he was comforted by the thing he loved... "Really now?" Dib asked, his hands resting on the other's hips as he began attacking the other's neck with bites and kisses.

Zim giggles, his legs kicking around, but careful not to accidentally kick the other. "Diiiiiiiib~ That tickles!" He said, blushing very very deeply. To admit... He never been this happy in his life. The human chuckled softly against the irken's neck, his hands massaging lightly at the other's hips. He hadn't expected the other's neck to be ticklish, but he found the other's reaction cute so he continued his "assault" on the other's skin.

The irken churred and laughed, running his hands along the other's back, face deeply flushed, "I believe~ It's your turn of dominance..." he said, blushing so deeply. Since he was paying attention... it WAS Dib's turn. Sharing is good... Well that was how he thought of it. "I know." The human replied with a small laugh, the irken was keeping track? He ran his lips lightly along the irken's jawline and traced his fingertips just under the top half of the other's uniform.

Zim moaned some, removing his gloves to move his hands under the back of the other's shirt to feel for the other's soft but rough skin. He loved that feel, the texture of the human's skin was so perfect and addicting, and the kisses from the other was so burningly sweet. He was addicted to Dib and he wasn't sure if he was going to stop... well not like he wants to stop.

Dib arched his back slightly at the feel of the other's bare hands against his skin and he turned around to lay the other down gently on the bed. He pulled back slightly before running his hands up the top half of the other's uniform, pulling it up slowly. He allowed his lips to trace over each new expanse of skin that was revealed with licks and kisses, using his tongue piercing to full advantage.

The irken moaned out loudly to the feel of that pierced tongue along his body, eyes closed as his hands moved to grip at the pillow his head was on, "Diiiiibb~" he whined, face so flushed as he looked so vulnerable. The human smiled at the other whining as he finally pulled the top half of the uniform completely from the others body and he tossed it to the side. He smirked cockily at the irken before leaning down and nibbling at the other's collarbone, his fingertips teasing at the other's waistline.

Zim breathed deeply some, wiggling some at the attention he's getting. Moaning some at the nibbles on his collarbone... God why was Dib so talented at this? It was so wonderful... He was glad he picked the human to be his; it was so overwealming. Dib eventually pulled away from the irken's collarbone to remove his own shirt in a slow manor. He made sure the irken was watching as he tossed the shirt aside, then he leaned down to run his tongue along the other's pantline, his fingers hooking under the material to pull it down slowly.

The alien gasped some, face so flushed in deep purple as he watched Dib taunt him in sexiness. He could feel his pants be so tight, even when Dib was slowly pulling it down. "Dib... You're such a damn tease..." he moaned, placing a finger against his lips. The human smirked against the other's skin before leaning back once more to finally yank the irken's pants off the rest of the way and toss them aside, he ran his fingertips along the alien's inner thighs as he allowed his gaze to travel over the other's naked form. He'd never really been able to get a good look at the irken like this, but the sight was almost mesmerizing.

Zim panted some, arching his back to the touches as his reddish member was fully visible and erect. He was so turned on and horny that he wasn't really sure if he was going to handle it without going insane with lust. Dib smiled some before leaning down to lick slowly up the other's length, as he teased a finger against the other's entrance. He took the tip of the irken's member into his mouth, sucking on it gently as he allowed his free hand to massage lightly at the other's hips and thighs.

The irken moaned out some, his claws digging into the mattress as he felt that slow growing pleasure from Dib's sensual attention. He purred abit, smirking as he moved his legs to rest them over the human's shoulders as he ran his hands along his own body, making sure Dib was watching. The human gave the irken's tip a final lick before moving to kiss at the inner thigh that was now much more accesible. He slowly pressed his finger into the alien, his gaze following the irken's hands as they moved in seductive patters over his form.

"Ohh diiib~" Zim moaned, hands grinning at his chest and stomach to the feeling inside him as well as the kisses on his inner thighs. It felt so good... like the Human was taking such wonderful care of him. He loved it so, "dibbyyy~" Dib felt a shudder of delight run up his spine when the irken moaned his name and he nuzzled his face lightly against the other's inner thigh. He began pumping his finger slowly in and out of the irken, and he watched the alien with a halfmast gaze.

The irken moaned loudly feeling he other's finger pumping inside of him, making his legs lift some so there would be more access for Dib's finger. He slid a hand down to run his fingers through the human's soft hair, churring a tthe nice feeling of the strands against his skin. The human leaned down to run his pierced tongue slowly up the irken's need as he slipped another finger into the alien. He brushes his fingers teasingly against the other's sweetspot since he'd already memorized it's general location.

Zim suddenly cried out as he felt his spot get touched, back arching as he rested his legs back on Dib's shoulders. His eyes closed, blushing as he felt his member pulsate from all this attention. "diiib..." Dib smiled some as he continued the teasing brushes against the other's spot before he suddenly jabbed it full force. He ran his free hand soothingly along the other's hips as he began sucking lightly at the other's tip. The alien screamed out in lust, his tongue hanging out some as abit of pre dripped from his need. His body twitched some in need as he wiggled his hips, "Diiiiiiiibbb~ Pleeaaseee..."

The human gave a small groan when the other cried out and he gave the spot another swift jab before pulling back from the other so he could wiggle out of the confines of his skinny jeans. He tossed the now useless piece of clothing aside before leaning down to take one of the irken's lekku into his mouth. He gave a small moan at the taste of the sensetive appendage and inhaled deeply the intoxicating scent that the alien was giving off now.

Zim panted some, moaning softly as his face as so flushed; mouth hanging open with his tongue sticking out as his saliva dripped. He was so hot that he was going insane, and he wanted Dib to drill into him so badly. "Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiib~ need... you..." he whined, panting harshly. Dib swept his tongue over the sensitive appendage in his mouth as he pressed his tip against the other's entrance. All the irken's begging and moaning was driving him mad and he could barely keep himself from just shoving his entire length in all at once, though he took his time to tease the alien further, and he allowed his hands to rest on the other's hips.

The alien moaned loudly, moving his legs so the heels of his feet were over the human's shoulders. He didn't have much to worry about since he was rather flexible, and it would probably give Dib better access that way. He whined some, he wanted Dib so badly but the other was teasing him and making him go crazy for it. He wasn't sure if he was going to handle it like this. The human let out a low moan as he finally sheathed himself completely inside the irken, his tip just barely brushing against the irken's spot for a second before he pulled back and began a slow almost torturously teasing tempo.

"Aaaaaahhh~" Zim moaned, toes curling as he whined so badly. Fuck this was tortuously pleasuring, he wanted Dib to fuck him so badly so he wiggled his hips to try and convince the other to go alittle faster. "pplllleeeaaaseeeeeeee~" Dib groaned softly at the other's begging and he released the tip of the irken's lekku from his mouth, running his lips gently along the stalk of it before whispering huskily, "As you wish." He tightened his grip on the other's hips to keep him steady before he began to pick up the pace of his thrusts, continuously hitting the irken's sweet spot.

The irken's eyes widened as he suddenly screamed as his spot was hit in a repeated manner, legs stretching out some while his tongue stuck out from the intense pleasure. It felt so good, just how he wanted it... Dib was so talented that it drew him nuts, "~~~!" The human gave a low moan when the other cried out and he leaned his forehead against the other's shoulder. God the irken was so tight, it was driving him mad and it only made him increase his pace.

Zim panted and cried out to each thrust, bucking his hips some to the tempo to increase the pleasure that was rising. It felt so good, he didn't want it to end; he felt so damn hot and he loved it so much. His hands moved to claw at Dib's back, legs still against the other's shoulders but he didn't really care; with his legs up like that it made it feel all the more better. Dib was slightly shocked at just how flexible the irken was though he continued his pounding into the alien. He could feel the heat radiating off of the other's body and it only made him feel that much warmer himself, "Ziiiim~" He moaned loudly.

"Diiiiiiiiiiibbbb~" the irken moaned, blushing madly as he felt heat pool in his lower abdomen. he could feel it... how close he was, but he held it because he didn't want it to end yet. The human pulled his forehead from the other's shoulder before pressing his lips against the irken's in a rough kiss. His thrusts became wilder and less controlled the closer he got to his orgasm, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

Zim panted some, but then his eyes widened, arching his back so close to the others body as his legs stiffened, "~~~!" He screamed as his hot seed spilled between their overheated bodies; claws digging into the other's skin from the sudden spike of pleasure. Dib gave a final thrust as he came deep inside the irken, "ZIIIIM~!" He called out, his body shaking slightly from the overload of pleasure. He continued to thrust for a couple more seconds before finally stopping with a small moan.

The alien cried out some when he felt Dib fill him with hot juices, and panted heavily as his body twitched before completely relaxing. He was in total bliss from the aftersex; heck, everything was so blurry because of how intense it was. "I... love you... dibby..." he said softly as his eyes closed. The human finally pulled out of the irken, unwinding the other from his body before he lay down beside the alien and wrapped his arms lightly around the other's form. "I love you too Zim." He said after he'd finally caught his breath.

Zim blushed abit and churred some, curling up closely to the human with his eyes still closed. He wanted to stay warm in Dib's touch as he slowly drifted to sleep, too tired to really do anything. Dib smiled as he cuddled up closer to the irken, and he allowed his eyes to drift shut. The irken had no idea of his plan, because after this... he would have to go with his training. He knew he shouldn't have been whispering sweet nothings to the alien because after this.. he couldn't ignore his duty anymore.

Meanwhile... On the Massive: Purple was blowing a mini fan at his face because he was hot for no reason... and his stomach was alittle bigger. There was one thing he knew, smeets tend to develop quickly... very quickly actually. And he wasn't sure when it would be due. Heck not even the doctors knew yet. "It's hooooooot." he whined.

"I'm sorry Pur," Red said, walking over to the other tallest with a glass full of the irken equivalent to water. He knew that the random wave of heat was just the other's hormones..so it wouldn't go away until it wanted to. He set the glass of cool liquid on the small table beside Purple. "Is it hot to you?" Purple asked, taking the glass and drinking the liquid down. He wasn't sure why he was so hot. Maybe someone messed with the conditioning? or is it just him?

"Not really," The red tallest replied as he picked up a random document they were supposed to be working on and instead of doing just that he began to fan his equal with it. Maybe it was him... Purple sighed some in relief as cold air was blown at him, tongue hanging out like a dog getting a breeze during a car ride.

"That help?" Red asked, peaking around the piece of paper he was fanning the other with. He really should be finishing up the documents... but he couldn't help but continue to worry about purple and that kept him from working as well as he used to. Since he'd found out about the other's pregnancy he hadn't been able to really focus on anything else. "yeeessss" Purple purred, blushing some, the heat was slowly going away now since Red was helping the best he can. "Thank youuu..." he said, glancing at Red, "You dont really have to you know, Reddie... I know you have other things to do..."

"It's fine Pur," The red tallest replied, smiling reassuringly at the other as he continued to use his makeshift fan. "Besides these documents are boring, you're far more entertaining." He finally said laughing softly. Purple giggled, "Oh really?" he said, purring deeply, "what is it that makes me entertaining, hmmmmmmmm?" he asked, smiling brightly. He wasn't extremely hot anymore and it was going down pretty good. So it was helping alot.

"Everything of course," Red chuckled "You're perfect and beautiful, and not to mention funny." He praised as he continued to fan the other. "You're funny tooooo, reddieeeeeee." Purple said in such a cute tone, and shivered some when it got alittle too cold, "I think I'm done being hot... Its cold now..." he said, rubbing his arms some. The red tallest set the document aside and pulled the other closer to him, "That better?" He asked with a small laugh as he nuzzled his face between the other's lekku.

Purple purred some, nuzzling against the other, "Yessss~ It's purrrrfeeecccttt~" he answered, blushing as he rested his hands on the other's shoulders, "I hope it comes soon... I'm not really sure if I'll remain sane if this keeps up."

"Well you can't rush these things," Red replied, rubbing lightly at the other's lower abdomen, "You of all people should know that," he said. "I knoooooww... even though it IS developing pretty fast..." Purple said, and placed a hand on Red's, "I hope it's a girl..."

"What do you want to name it if it is?" The red tallest asked leaning back some so he could get a better look at the other's bloated abdomen. Purple tilted his head some, rubbing a finger against his chin, "hmmmm... I'd name her Magenta." he said, smiling cutely. "Magenta..." Red said as though testing the name while he rubbed thoughtfully, "It sounds beautiful," He said, finally raising his gaze to the other's face.

Purple blushed, rubbing his cheek some, "And if it's a boy... I'll let you name it." he smiled, tilting his head some as he placed his hands on the cushions of the couch. Though he really wanted a girl... They could try for a boy at some point later on. That is if Red wanted. "As long as you're happy I'm happy, so let's hope on a girl because I wouldn't come up with a good name." The red tallest said, laughing softly before placing a soft kiss on purple's cheek.

Purple giggled, "ohh come on, you're not THAT bad." he glanced at the other and nuzzled against Red, purring deeply, "Wanna go do something interesting?"

"Something interesting?" Red asked, giving the other a curious look, his lekku perking forward in his curiosity. "Well... i'm pregnant and the paperwork is boring... Maybe we could use that game room or whatever it is that was built in the massive?" Purple said, tapping his fingers together and blushing.

"Yeah it was the game room," Red replied smiling at the other before standing and pulling the other to his feet, "And it sounds like a great way to pass time." He said, wrapping an arm gently around his equal's waist before leading him out of the room and in the general direction of the new add on.

Purple smiled and followed the other, snuggling close to his equal and resting his head on the other's shoulder. Being near the other felt so warm and cozy and it made him feel so safe; well.. Red WAS his comfort and safety zone. Even though he can take care of himself, it was nice to get attention. "Would you like me to pick you up something to eat in case you get hungry?" Red asked the purple tallest as the kitchen came into view, sure the kitchen was a short walk away from the game room but he couldn't be too careful. Plus the other WAS getting some pretty strange cravings.

The purple tallest shrugged, "Sure." he said, smiling some, "maybe something that doesnt melt... I could probably just munch on it since I get the munchies." he added, nodding. He DID love snacks, and he did get the munchies ALOT. Red pulled his equal into the kitchen, which was luckily empty at this time. He guided the other over to the counter he knew pur liked to sit on before he began gathering random snacks, "Anything in particular you want Pur?" He asked.

Purple happily sat on the counter as he watched Red, "Doesn't matter." he said, purring, "As long as I can eat it... And it doesnt melt over time." He added, lekku's lowering, heck, with all the heat in the game room, it would be liquid faster than you can say 'fudge buckets'. "Alright then love." Red replied, setting a bag of chips beside the purple tallest before going to gather a wide variety of non-frozen treats. Purple churred some, taking the chips and opening it so he could nibble on them. A bag of chips would probably do for awhile, but at some point he'll really get hungry so it was a good idea to bring enough to their trip to the game room.

Red found a small bag and stuffed the snacks into it before walking over to the other tallest, he offered his hand with a small flourish, bowing jokingly, "Does my beautiful need help down?" He asked, smiling at the other as he stayed bowed. Purple giggled, and took Red's hand, "Maaaaaybeeeeeeeeeeeee~" though he doesn't really but.. He just loves the attention. ohhh he was such an attention hog, but he couldn't help it. Attention was goood...

"I'll take that as a yes." Red replied chuckling some as he stood up to help the other down properly. Once he'd gotten his equal down from the counter he pulled him gently towards the game room, the bag of snacks slung over his shoulder by his free hand. Purple followed, holding his bag of chips close to him as they headed to the game room. He began to wonder about things, like how Zim was doing... Well not like it was important, he was just curious... The invader was probably busy getting laid or something.

They finally arrived at the game room, which was a large expanse of arcade games mixed in with a virtual reality chamber. "So which game do you want to play first?" The red tallest asked as he set the bag of snacks beside the door, it was an easy place to remember and easily accessed. Purple looked around as he nibbled on chips, the virtual reality chamber wouldn't be the best idea since he was pregnant... So something simple and less stressful, "Irk-Man?" he asked, looking at the other.

"Alright," The red tallest replied, smiling as he glanced around for the particular machine. Upon finding it he guided the other over to it and swiped a free play card through it. The shorters of course had to pay for it but seeing as they were the tallests it was free. He stepped aside to give the other room to play as the cheesey music began to play. "I'm so kicking your butt." The purple tallest said, giggling as he sat his chips down, the only problem was that his belly was slightly in the way between him and the arcade game but it's fine, he'll just have to be abit careful. He glanced at Red as he assumed the controls as one of the players since the game allows two players.

Red laughed softly as he took the seat beside Purple, one hand resting on the joystick on his side of the game system, his other hand poised over the buttons. "You're on," he replied jokingly. Tallest Purple giggled, chips in his lap as he waited for the game to start, and evendently it did. And purple had a running start because he was better than Red at video games.

Tallest Red gave a small squeek when the game finally started, his hands working the controls a lot more clumsily than the other tallest. The other tallest had a hidden talent for gaming and that's the entire reason they'd gotten the room. Purple was fine, though slightly distracted because of his poofy belly and a bag of chips but he was still working it: not as his best but close enough. Hopefully Red didn't notice.

Red chanced a glance towards his equal when he noticed that the other wasn't beating him as bad as he usually did, but of course the glance ultimately caused him to lose the game. "You alright there Pur?" He asked when the "GAME OVER" sgn flashed on his half of the screen, the other tallest looked perfectly fine but Red couldn't help but worry. "I'm fine, hun." Purple answered, glancing to the other, "it's not easy to play a game when you got someone moving in your belly." he giggled, "which I thought it be less hassle to play this game than the virtual reality one."

Red smiled at the other before placing a hand on his equal's bloated abdomen, "That makes sense, and if you need to take a break just tell me." He replied. He knew he was being a little over protective of the other but he couldn't help it. Purple giggled, "It's okay... I'll be sure to let you know though." he said, blushing deeply. He placed a hand on the hand that was on his belly, he loved it when the other touched him there.

"So which game would you like to play next?" The red tallest finally asked, rubbing absent mindedly at the other's abdomen. "Megairk? its co-op." Purple added, then suddenly blushed so deeply that his lekku lowered. Crap, getting sexual urges again... "Co-op?" Red asked, he'd never really understood Purple's fancy video game words. He noticed the other's blush and that only made him even more confused. "Means... You dont have to play against eachother..." Purple said, still blushing as he rubbed his belly, "I'm getting horny for some reason..." He blushed more. Poor Pur.

"Ooooh.." Red said, nodding as though to say "I knew that". Though that's when he heard the reason for his equals blushing, and he felt his face heat up in a blush of his own. He guessed the other was definately too far along for them to actually go all the way. Darn those pregnancy hormones. Purple placed a finger against his bottomlip as he stared at Red, "Sorry... I cant help it... Though I'm probably abit to far along to really... Um..." he blushed so badly.

Red bit his lower lip, glancing down at the ground. Red had basically verbalized what he'd been thinking and it was extremely embarassing. He chanced a glance at his equal, "We could..." He cut off, gosh this was so embarassing. "No one is around... you know..." Purple blushed and looked around, there was a good place in the back... so incase if anyone comes in they wont see the tallests going at it. "Well... there's the back we could... use... Um..."

"Alright." Red replied, before standing and taking the other's hand. He guided his equal towards the back of the game room like the other had suggested, before finally pulling him into a needy kiss. Purple churred some, kissing back as he wrapped his arms around the other. He arched his back some so his belly was touching the other, being abit careful on pressure. The red tallest moaned softly into the kiss and he allowed a hand to reach up to play with pur's lekku. He'd missed this contact a lot, it'd been a few days since they'd done more then just hug so actually doing something like this felt good.

Purple purred deeply, running his hands along the other's front, trying to get off that armor that was in his way of skin to skin touching. He wondered how they were going to do this, his belly was in very much in the way and Red probably didn't want to cause any damage to the child inside. Pur wouldn't mind being top if it was to clear this sexual need he had.

Red pulled back slightly to help the other remove the top half of his armor before going after his equal's fake armor. He tossed the pair of "shirts" aside before pressing their bodies close together, being extremely careful of the other's bloated abdomen of course. He kissed gently at the stalk of his equal's lekku, allowing his hands to rest on pur's hips.

The purple tallest purred deeply, placing his arms over the other's shoulders as he closed his eyes. Even though he was rather turned on, it was rather relaxing to have close contact like this. "reeedddieeee~" he purred, nuzzing against the other carefully. The red tallest ran his rigged tongue up the sensetive appendage before nibbling carefully at the tip of it. Irken teeth were rather sharp so any biting that red did was usually extremely gentle.

Purple moaned some, blushing deeply as he felt something trying to push through his skirt, "Reddieeeee~" he whined, it kinda hurt some because his skirt was a barrier to his already erect need. "What... we.. gonna doooooooooooo~" Red ran his fingertips just under the waistline of the others skirt like the horrible tease he was, giving his equal's lekku another good lick before finally replying, "It won't hurt magenta so don't worry about it." He began kissing slowly down the other's body, pausing at the other's lower abdomen to place especially loving kisses before licking at the other's waistline.

Purple moaned more, moving a hand to rest it on Red's head, leaning his head back as his face was flushed so deeply. Atleast Red didn't have to ram him to take care of the sexual need even though that was what he wanted; but he didn't want the baby to be harmed. The red tallest finally tugged his equal's skirt down to reveal the other's erect need. He allowed his hands to rest gently at the purple tallest's sides, leaning his equal up against the wall behind him before running his tongue up the other's need.

The purple tallest gasped some, leaning against the wall so the other had more acess. He moaned out some, leaning his hand back to rest it on the wall behind him, "Redddieeeee~" Damn Red for haivng a magical mouth. Red smirked some when he heard the other's moan and he ran his lips teasingly along the length of the other's shaft. After a couple seconds of his continuous teasing he finally took the other's tip into his mouth and began sucking on it gently.

Purple meeped and moaned loudly, wiggling his hips some because it was so overwealming to him. It felt so good, heck even much better since he felt so much more sensitive than normal: and because of that, the pelasure had risen faster than normal. The red tallest wrapped his lithe tongue around the other's length as he took in more of the shaft. A small moan escaped him at the taste of it and he began to bob his head at a slow steady pace.

The purple tallest groaned, opening his mouth so his tongue would hang out as he purred so deeply. He moaned so deeply and loudly, moving his hips some to the bobbing. God Red had a magical mouth. Red's lekku perked up at the other's loud moans and he sped up his bobbing pace, taking in more of the other's length with each bob until he was practically deepthroating his equal. Purple's moans became louder and louder as he clawed at the wall behind him, legs shaking some due to the heat pooling in his lower abdomen. He groaned and tried to hold the need.

The red tallest tightened his grip slightly on the other's hips to keep him steady when he felt his legs shake, though he was extremely careful not to hurt him. He hadn't really expected the other tallest to be so sensitive but that didn't hinder him and he continued his constant oral attention to pur's need. "Aaaaaaaahh~!" Purple cried out some, still trying to hold the need to release into Red's mouth. He wanted atleast wait some, but it was hard with the other's amazing oral attention on his member.

Red moaned softly against the other's length when he heard his fellow tallest, the moan sending a form of vibration through his tongue as he continued to bob his head along the other's shaft. The way purple was sounding he was pretty sure the other wouldn't be able to hold out much longer and the thought only had him sucking harder. The purple tallest groaned and gritted his teeth, holding it back was starting to hurt, especially with the pre dripping from the tip. He groaned and slowly let it go, feeling more drips from his member, making him moan.

The red tallest moaned at the taste of the other's pre, it was sweet and something he rarely tasted which made it that more enjoyable. When he felt the other cum he slowed his bobbing to ease the other through his orgasm before pulling back and swallowing the love juice. Purple groaned, blushing deeply as his juices was eased out by his equal. He panted some, even though it wasn't sudden, he could still feel the overload from that gentle release, "reddieee~"

Red stood up, wrapping his arms gently around his equal as he planted a gentle kiss on his lips, "That better?" He asked softly. The purple tallest nodded, smiling weakly, "Y..yes..." he said, blushing as he wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders. It did feel better since that sexual need was gone; he wasn't sure how long he could take being pregnant... It was driving him insane. "Good," The red tallest said pressing his forehead lightly against the other's. He knew they should probably get back to work soon, but what fun would that be? Besides Purple was probably really tired after that, he definately looked tired.

Purple closed his eyes some, "can you... take me to bed? I'm tired..." he said, and he felt pretty tired. Not really hungry just tired.

Red smiled, "Alright love." He pulled back carefully from his equal before gathering the other's clothing. He helped Purple pull on his clothing before tugging on the top half of his own armor. He hated how much heavier the real armor he had to wear was compared to the cloth version Purple had to, his was much stiffer and uncomfortable. Oh well he'd have to bring it up with their armor designers some other time. He scooped his tired equal up into his arms bridal style and began carrying him out of the game room.

The purple tallest churred some, resting his head on the other's shoulders as his eyes were closed. He was so happy and comfortable, he didn't want this to end. Ever. "Hmmm~"

The red tallest carried Purple back to the main area of the gameroom, pausing to give the bag of snacks they'd never eaten out of a glance. He wasn't really sure if he should just leave it there and let a shorter pick it up..but that would be a waste of good snacks. After a short couple minutes of pondering red finally sighed and shifted purple with extreme carefulness then leaned down to pick up the snakcs. Pur would probably be hungry when he woke up anyway, and if he wasn't red would eat them himself.

Purple churred some, practically fell asleep since he was being carried by Red. Red smiled giving a small triumphant squeek when he successfully picked up the bag and got a better hold on his equal...oh yes he was so talented. He carried the other back to the room with barely any distractions before laying him gently on the over soft mattress in their bedroom. He set the bag of snacks at the end of the bed then was left with a dilemma. Right now would be the perfect time to catch up on the documents, but pur just looked so lonely in the bed alone.

The purple tallest purred and snuggled with the covers and pillows, feeling so comfy and safe now. He didn't mind if Red left him alone for awhile, though would probably be fine. not like he was going to go anywhere. The red tallest bit his lower lip as he thought, though after a while he finally decided he'd just stay with Pur. He could work on documents later but he wouldn't miss a chance to snuggle with his equal. He crawled onto the bed before laying down beside the purple tallest and pulling him gently against his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes that's right an alien." Dib said to the rather shocked looking figure on the communication device on his wrist. He glanced over to the irken who was currently cuffed to a chair in his room fully clothed. After taking a short nap he'd captured the alien and brought him home where, if everything went well, a specialist would come and look at him.

"I'm impressed," The figure said nodding some on the screen, "You do realize this guarantees you a spot in the Swollen Eyeball community," the person continued, almost proud of the teen.

"Of course I do," The teen replied, turning his gaze away from the sleeping irken and back to the communication device. Deep down he didn't want to do this and he wanted to still be at the alien's base sleeping peacefully... but duty calls.

"We'll be sending the specialist over shortly along with your new card," The shadowy figure said, nodding to the camera before the line was cut. Great now the teen was left alone with his thoughts. He didn't have the heart to wake up the irken.. he didn't want to see a look of hurt.. or even hatred on the other's face.

The irken soon stirred, his eyes slowly opening, everything was a blur at first, but when it finally cleared... Where the hell was he? "Wh... where am I?" he said, trying to get up but found himself strapped to a chair, "Wh... what's going on?" he was starting to panic, wiggling and trying to get free.

The teen tensed slightly at the other's panicked questions and wiggling, though he never allowed his gaze to drift over to the irken. He kept his cold hopefully unfeeling gaze on the door as he waited for the specialist.

Zim growled some as his gaze turned towards Dib, "You didn't... did you...? I.. I trusted you... I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! YOu... YOU LIED!" he yelled, tears dripping from his eyes. "You... Lied... YOU USED ME!"

Dib felt his chest tighten with each yell and he didn't have to look at the irken to know that he was crying. "You were just going to use me." He said in a monotone voice. Never once did he take his gaze away from the door because he knew that if he looked at the irken he wouldn't be able to keep up this act. Heck just talking to the alien was torture right now, he wanted so badly to comfort him.

The irken growled, "I was going to TEACH you my language... AND get you into space like you WANTED!" He grunted, he could break the metal with his strength... But he didn't want to, so he stopped struggling. "I wasn't going to anyway... But I guess I was wrong. I shouldn't have told you... I trusted you enough to tell you. Guess I was wrong to think you wouldn't DARE. So that does prove something." he said, tears still streaming his eyes as his lekku pulled back against his skull. "You don't love me... You never did..."

The teen stayed silent at that, it wasn't that he couldn't come up with anything to say, it was just that anything that crossed his mind was either too cruel or might tip the irken off to the fact that he DID care. He leaned back in what he hoped would look like a more relaxed pose, though from this angle he could see Zim out of his peripheral vision, and what he saw had his chest clenching painfully and he had to turn his head slightly so he wouldn't have to see the irken anymore.

Zim snorted and turned his gaze away, "If you did really love me you wouldn't have done this." he said then glared at the human, "I hate you. You damn user. Because of this. I WONT teach you my language OR get you into space. I'm not going to let you touch me either. I will make you suffer as I have. YOU GOT IT! You will feel the pain I feel... I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"Zim... be quiet." Dib finally said, he had hoped that his voice would come out calm and monotone like he'd been able to pull off the last few times he'd spoken but this time it sounded more like a plead and it shook slightly. He couldn't stand hearing the irken say those three words... they hurt to much and he felt tears stinging at his eyes but he blinked them away. He had to be strong because this was what he wanted.. wasn't it? He wanted to be a paranormal investigator and that's what he was finally getting... right?

"You know... I could just break free and simply leave to my base. But it's much more fun to stay and watch you suffer for what you done to me." The irken smirked, "after all.. I nearly destroyed my own planet years ago in impending doom one... I was banished to serve food in Foodcourtia but I escaped the foodening... I never told you the full story of me. You never asked."

The human stood striking the irken across the face with the back of his hand, "I SAID BE QUIET YOU STUPID ALIEN!" He screamed. His emotions were jumbled and the irken's rambling wasn't helping. All he wanted to do was just curl up in a corner and think, but he had a job to do and until that was done he'd have to endure his mixed emotions. He glared at the irken for good measures before sitting back down on the bed where he had been as though nothing had just occured. He was sure the irken would continue rambling anyway and it was a huge relief when he saw the doorhandle turn and the paranormal specialist step into the room.

Zim snorted as he was slapped, but he smirked widely. What does it matter anyway? Wasn't the first time he was a used sex toy... As soon as he gets taken away, he'll just escape as always. Afterall, he did escape the foodening. He was ruthless: a true superior soldier.

"You called?" The specialist asked as he came in, he tried to straighten his crumpled tie to no avail and just gave up, setting his suitcase of supplies down. He glanced around the room and upon seeing the alien a wide smile broke across his face, "And this must be the specimen." He said before glancing over at Dib, "Sorry I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Professor Dwicky," He stuck hand out to shake the teen's.

"Yes That's the specimen," Dib replied as he stood up from the bed to shake the specialist's hand. Once the handshake was complete he placed his hands in his pockets, at least having another human in the room gave him an excuse not to look at the irken. "I have extensive information on it, including information on it's leaders." He said.

"Dont bring them into this. And I'm A HE, you fucking user." the Irken growled, "Oh don't mind me, that bastard there raped me and said he LOVED me! HA. Love... What a joke to use me as his SEX TOY!"

"A feisty one... that's rare, and it already speaks english." Dwicky said nodding some, personally he didn't care how the teen got off at night... but that was rather creepy. He walked over to his suitcase and opened it up. He pulled out a pair of rubber gloves and pulled them on. "Since we've already established that you have extensive knowledge about it... and it's reproductive system... this shouldn't take long." He said, glancing over to the teen.

The teen tried not to react to what the irken said but it was hard, the irken had brought up their intiment moments and continued his one sided argument with the specialist in the room. The lack of reaction from Dwicky was a little reassuring but he wasn't a mind reader so he couldn't really tell if the specialist was creeped out or not.

Zim snorted, lekku twitching as he stuck his tongue out at the goth. Atleast DIB wasn't touching him this time... Not like he wanted the stinking user to touch him anyway. "How does it feel, Dibby? To betray meeeeeeee~? I hope you're happy... because once this is over with. I will hunt you down and make your life HELL for what you have done to me..."

Dwicky approached the alien cautiously, whatever the specimen was rambling about it was between him and the teen. He pulled a notepad out of his back pocket making a couple of notes, "These antennae are hearing devices correct?" He asked the alien, reaching over to move one so he could examine it more properly, "They seem to change position with expression as well." He mumbled aloud to himself.

The teen watched the specialist walk over to Zim and examine him, he remained silent instead of commenting on anything the irken had said. Hell... his life was already feeling like hell. He ran a hand through his hair to calm himself.. it was an old nervous habit he'd gotten rid of..looks like it was coming back. He was about to lower his hand back to his pocket though upon seeing the specialist reach out and touch the irken's lekku he tensed slightly and felt a wave of possessiveness hit him. He of course didn't say anything but that didn't keep him from glaring at the specialist slightly.

"Yes." The Irkenn answered, "They are called lekku, which is a better term to say." he churred some to the touch, he didn't mind it. Atleast it wasn't DIB, "They are also for other uses... Like mating call and letting of other smells. Like perfume. I could give a demonstration..." he smirked, at this point he was just showing off.

"Fascinating," The specialist said before jotting down some quick notes, he hadn't expected the alien to actually reply with the argument going on and all but at least he wouldn't have to force information out of him. "A demonstration won't be necessary at this moment in time." He said, if they took the alien back to the lab that would probably be a safer environment to do a test in seeing as the effects the scent might give off could be dangerous to humans.

The calmness that Zim radiated when he was talking to the specialist had Dib grinding his teeth some. He knew that jealousy had reared it's ugly head and he couldn't say anything, but that didn't keep him from getting mad. He stuck his hands in his pockets, allowing them to fist and unfist without much notice.

"Oh it should be fine... Afterall I can't really control it now because of.. Him." Zim glared at Dib, his lekku twitching, as the random mating call scent radiated from him. "sorry if you smell it, as I said. Can't control it. As all I would know: I'm probably in mating season."

"Mmhmm," The specialist sounded as he continued to jot down notes, the smell didn't hit him as bad as it would most other people seeing as he'd been dealing with different species of aliens most of his life, but that didn't mean he wasn't getting hot and bothered. "And what does your main diet consist of?" He asked, from what he'd seen of the alien's dental structure he'd guess it was mostly meat.

The teen had to bite his lower lip to keep from groaning in frustration. Great now not only was the irken allowing Dwicky to touch him but now he was giving off that intoxicating scent. He clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms to distract himself.

The Irken purred some, crossing a leg over the other. His hands were cuffed, but his feet weren't.. well... not anymore. "My main diet contains mostly of sweetness, especially the ones provided of my planet. Enough to make a human go so hyperactive you'd think they abused drugs. Though I CAN eat the regular diet of a human, but there is only certain meat and plantations I can eat. But other than that. I eat junk food."

The specialist nodded, continuing to jot down notes. Most aliens he talked to either didn't know english or were too stubborn to talk so this was definately a nice change. He flipped to the next page in his notebook when he ran out of room and continued his note jotting before finally asking another question, "What is your main purpose for being on this planet?"

Dib rocked back on his heels uncomfortably, breathing in as little as possible... damn Zim and his seductive scents. Though the next question dwicky asked caught his attention... would Zim lie... or maybe twist it around so that it would benefit him?

Zim scoffed, "My main true purpose is banishment because I escaped a different planet that my leaders had sent me. Even if I were to take over this planet, not like they would want me back. I'm an outcast of my own race because of the things I done. If you want I can tell you the full story of my life since Goth boy over there doesn't seem to care about me anymore. Afterall, he's not the first person to use me for sex."

The specialist jotted down some quick notes before closing up the notebook and sticking it back into his back pocket. "It sounds like an interesting story, but I'm on a time limit and I've gotten what I came for so far. Oh and Dib, here's your card." He said, sticking a hand into one of his front pockets to pull out said card. He handed it to Dib before pulling off the protective gloves he'd had on and he tossed them in the trash can beside the teen's bed. "Now we'll have to take the specimen to the lab so it can be further studied and then later dissected." He said, keeping his gaze on the teen as he said this.

The teen nodded some as he took the card and examined it. It was set up extremely similar to a driver's license though of course instead of it being all about driving it was all about being able to get into the corporation and all that fancy stuff. He kept nodding to what the specialist said until he mentioned dissection. "Dissection? That won't be necessary. Like I said I have extensive information on his species including charts on his internal structure." He said, he'd of course hacked into Zim's computer to get them but he knew they'd come in handy.

The irken scoffed, "sounds to me that you dont want to loose your bed buddy, eh, Dib? Fu. Like I'll ever let you touch me ever again, you sac of filth! Just like all the rest... They never loved me, they just loved the feel of me screaming lust to their assaults. I know the game, Dibby. It's been done so many times before." He said, flicking his tongue so sexily.

The specialist gave an uncomfortable cough as he closed up his briefcase... jeez this alien must have been really deep into a relationship with the human before this. They probably had some issues to work out anyway so..."I'll be leaving the specimen with you Dib, our holding chambers are too full of shape shifters at the moment." He said as he picked up his suit case.

The human felt his entire body tense up... they were leaving Zim... with him? Were they insane? "Is that really necessary?" He asked once he was sure his voice wouldn't sound too hysterical.

Zim grinned so wide and evily as he tilted his head up to gaze straightly at Dib, waiting for the specialist to leave so he could start his revenge on the betraying human. He wanted so badly to make the other suffer for what he had done...

"Yes it is necessary, until the cells are cleared up you'll have to deal with the specimen." The specialist said before finally leaving the room to move on to his next job.

The teen felt his lower eyelid begin to twitch when the specialist left the room... great now he was stuck with an alien in his house... what was he going to tell his dad or sister? Well.. he knew what his sister would assume... but what about his dad. He gave an exasperated huff, running a hand through his hair.

Suddenly there was a loud sound of the cuffs breaking in force and there was a gloved hand of the alien wrapped at the teen's throat, "I told you I would make you suffer..." He said into the other's ear, his tongue flicking out to tickle at the ridges of the human's ear.

The teen let out a loud yelp of fright when he felt the hand around his throat and his hands flew up to immediately start prying at the barrier between him and a breath of fresh air. He couldn't help but shiver at the feel of the other's tongue against his ear. He was in deep shit.

Zim snorted some tossing the other to the bed and moving to the door, getting out his wig and contacts and placing them on, "from now on... You are not permitted to touch me until You find a way to get me to forgive you for what you have done." he said, glancing towards the other with hate in his eyes, "if you still love me... that is." he scoffed, opening the door to exit the room.

Dib was left gasping for air when he hit the bed, a small pained sound escaping him. He was pretty sure he'd sprained his wrist in the fall, "Fine." he coughed out as he sat up, cradeling his hurt wrist, "Good riddance." he said harshly glaring at the irken.

The irken hissed at the human, eyes watering some, there were still traces of hurt on his eyes, "Fucking bastard. Maybe there will be someone ELSE who wouldn't USE me like YOU fucking had." he threatened and left the room, stomping down the stairs towards the door. He turned, just to give a loud pained scream that was meant for Dib before leaving out the door and slamming it with so much rage.

The teen let out a shakey breath when the alien had left the house and he felt his body sag and he had to blink back tears, he'd messed up badly and for what? He pulled out the card to look at it, "At least you're a member." He said sarcastically to himself before tossing it aside and standing up, he needed to take care of his wrist...it was definately sprained and he could tell because it was starting to swell up. He crossed the hall to the bathroom and took a couple of painkillers to dull the pain in his wrist...or at least that's what he told himself. He pulled out the first aid kit before he could overthink his earlier action and found some form of bandage to cover it and insta-freeze ice pack..something his dad had made. Then he want back to his room to put the healing tools to work.

Zim snarled some as he headed to his base, he wasn't sure if it was still okay or not since Dib had to do this to him and WHEN he was sleeping. Why the fuck didn't the human just ASK! Nooooooo, stupid... stupid. Love was stupid. Why the hell did he have to fall in love with Dib? He still loved him, but he needed to make the other SUFFER for the pain Dib caused him. He'll have to find another male human to proceed with that. Once he made the human jealous... It would only be a matter of time.

Once Dib had finished bandaging his sprained wrist he just stared at the work. Not really to admire it or scrutinize it... just because it was something to look at instead of the broken handcuffs beside the bent chair just across the room. He stood up shakily to look at the clock.. .he should be hungry. He looked down at his abdomen confusedly..sure he felt empty but not hungry empty. He stood up shakily... maybe seeing food would make him hungry. He headed down to the kitchen and began rummaging through the cupboards and such.

The alien stopped infront of his house, he sighed on relief, atleast Dib didn't destroy it... He headed inside, "Gir, it's time for a change in plans. This time involving Dib and ONLY him. We're going to make him pay..." he smirked widely, "and I'll need a new uniform to do it."

"WE GONNA PLAY DRESS UP?" The insane robot screamed from behind the couch, peaking out with a pair of dust bunnies in hand. He'd most likely been playing with them like they were dolls.

"Yes, Gir. yes we are." Zim said and headed into the deep compounds of his basement to begin ordering clothes. He needed this apart of his plan...

Gaz, though was on the couch, though she did hear Zim's scream and was rather concerned inside. What did Dib do this time? She decided to get up and go to the kitchen where her brother was rummaging, "What the hell did you do to him?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He said bluntly, wincing slightly when he hit his freshly sprained rist against the cabinet door in an attempt to close it. He knew he needed food because he could already be considered anorexic but nothing appealed to him.

Gaz sighed, "well, whatever you did, it hurt him pretty badly." She crossed her arms, "I know he's an alien too, dork. But I know well enough he's not a threat since he was too busy having fun with you. And just because you think he's a 'threat' now because he was sent here for whatever reason doesn't mean you can ruin the trust he had for you. Really Dib. Smooth.. REAL smooth."

"What kinda dress up, we playin fairy princess dress up I like that dress up," The insane robot began as he followed his master, ranting on and on about different types of dress up.

"No... even better. I'm going to try something that will seduce Dib AND someone else in the school. I can probably change my wig some..." Zim said and went to work, "I'm thinking maybe a sweater and something to hide my PAK."

The teen felt his shoulders slump once more and he looked at his sister, all the hurt and pain he couldn't show in front of Zim flashing through his eyes, "You think I don't know that?" He asked softly and he could feel the tears pricking at his eyes again but he blinked them back, "You think I don't know," He paused to take a deep shuttered breath, "That I probably just screwed up on my one chance at happiness?"

"He's probably going to find ways to make you jealous until you go insane and demand him back with force." Gaz said, raising a brow, "seeing how he's been trying to be with you before the relationship accured, I DOUBT he hates you that much. I admit you do stupid things, dork, but you could've ATLEAST been considerate when he was going through that panic."

Dib shook his head slowly.. he just felt so weak and useless.. and his sister definately wasn't helping at all. But what had he expected, his hateful sister to just come running to him with compassion..yeah right. "You didn't see him Gaz.. he hates me." He said softly before stumbling past her to go hide up in his room for the next five years or so.

"YOU COULD'VE ATLEAST WENT AFTER HIM YOU IDIOT!" Gaz growled and went to go sit on the couch. Yeah right, like her brother was going to go running back to Zim with his tail between his legs. Knowing her brother, he had too much pride to even do that.

The teen winced at his sisters yelling and he had to physically stop so he wouldn't collapse right then and there on the stairs up to his room. He would have gone after Zim..but he didn't exactly want his legs broken along with his sprained wrist. Great..now he was scared of the irken again he took in another deep breath before finishing the journey to his room and flopping down on the bed, not even bothering to close the door..if someone came in let them come in, he didn't care.

"Seduce Dib, but I thought you twos were in love, makin kissy faces and babies... AND PANCAKES!" Gir squeeled, wrapping his arms around himself and swaying way too happily from side to side with his tongue sticking out.

Zim scoffed, "I still love him, but he used me..." His lekku's lowered, "I've never hurt so much inside before." he added and wiped his eyes some, "I'll make him pay for what he did... I'll make him come crawling for forgiveness. and to do that I must change my desguise to look alittle more appealing to attract someone else... Perhaps a suitable pawn for my plot to get back at the Dib-beast."

The robot stopped his happy squeeling to look at Zim sadly, "Does somebody need a huuuuuuuuug?" He asked before wrapping his tiny metal arms around his masters leg and nuzzling his cheek against it.

The irken sighed sadly and moved a hand to rest it on the robot's head, "I wish he could've done it a different way than just do it while I was sleeping... He... He could've asked... Maybe this wouldn't happen..." He said as the pain began to smack him in the face again.

"Master is sad." The robot said sadly, stating the obvious. Though it was the only thing his fake brain could process. "Maybe if you talk to the big headed guy he'll make you feel happy again." Gir said, looking up at Zim hopefully.

Zim sighed and shook his head, "I doubt he'll want anything to do with me anymore... If my plan fails, then I will talk to him. Just... not right now."

"Awwwwww..." The robot sounded, his little antenna drooping. "Make da plan work then!" He suddenly squeeled sticking his tongue out happily.

"I'll try. " he said, smiling some. even though Gir was rather insane... It was kinda nice to have him. With no other avail, there was always going to be Gir to talk to. Zim sighed some, kneeling down to face Gir, "may I cry on you?"

"Okie but only if you promise to feel better," The robot said, before huggin his master more properly and nuzzling his face into the irken's shoulder. At least he was making progress.. which was saying something since he was legally insane.

Zim nodded some, nuzzling his eyes onto the robot's shoulder and proceeded to cry. He never really cried before well... not since he was first raped by the fry lord. But this. It hurt so much more. The robot patted lightly at the irken's back, "Big headed guy will come back soon" He reassured firmly. "He... He better..." the irken sobbed, "It's hard finding a good mate..."

"I'll make him." Gir said, nodding some, "Me and the dust bunnies will go on a rampage and have an all out war against the squirrles and lawn gnomes to bring him back." The insane robot rambled. Zim's lekku twitched some,"You... You will?" he asked, pulling away to look at the robot with glittery eyes.

"Mmhmmmm." The robot said, nodding as he stuck his tongue out happily, "We'll travel through the mountains of fuzzy plants to make it to sleeping beauty big headed man and back again dragging him kicking and screaming back the whole way." He assured.

"Can you do that for me, then... Gir?" Zim asked, eyes all sparkly still. Maybe this would be better than having to lure another human just to get Dib back. He still loved Dib.. And he didn't want to hurt anymore.

"Mmmhmmm." Gir replied his smile widening, he could sense the hope coming from his master and that made him really happy. "Me 'n piggy go get him right now." The robot squeeked happily before dashing off to find his stuffed pig, upon finding it he ran towards the elevator squeeling insanely as he did so.

The irken watched as gir ran off and immediately went to change his uniform since he gotten a set already by using the shop computer within his base. It was a nice fit, a pink striped sweater with a magenta colored backpack attached to hide his PAK. It was perfect, especially with the coming cold season. Zim hated cold.

"!" The robot screamed as he ran spaztically down the street in his dog suit, his trusty pig sidekick trailing behind him. "I'M RUNNIN WEEEEEEEEEE!" He screamed as he rounded the corner onto Dib's street. He soon found himself outside said Dib-human's house and he pushed the doorbell, waiting calmly at the doorstep.

Gaz blinked as she heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it to see Gir, "You must be Zim's dog then..." She said, "if you're here for Dib, he's upstairs. And tell Zim I said hi." She said moving to let the crazied robot in.

"You're a nice ladyyyyyyy." Gir said smiling at her happily before scampering up the stairs and into the first room he saw...which just happened to be a broom closet. "Noo...your head's not big enough." He said to the vacuum before closing the door and going back to his search. He finally found the human flopped down on his bed still, his head buried on the pillow, "HI SLEEPING BEAUTY!" He screamed shrilly before grabbing the human's unharmed wrist to pull him off the bed.

Dib winced slightly at the loud shout, turning his head to look at the robot and tell him to go away when he was suddenly pulled off the bed. He let out a loud yelp as he fell to the ground with a crash.. but the nuisance didn't stop there, the robot somehow managed to pick him up and he zoomed down the stairs with the frightened human clinging to him wide eyed.

Gaz watched Gir do his business while drinking soda all amused-like. She had the door open so Gir could go through with Dib in tow.

"Hi ladyyyyyy!" The insane robot squeeked as he carried the human quickly out the door. He zoomed down the street making loud happy squeeking noises as he carried the human, his master would be so proud that he got big headed sleeping beauty just like he promised.

The human, being still extremely disoriented from being dragged out of his room, didn't really understand where he was going or what was going on. The only thing he DID understand was that there was an insane robot carrying him off to some strange unknown place... this had to be a weird dream.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The robot squeeled as they finally arrived at the house and he zoomed down one of the larger chutes to the basement, carrying the human the whole way with him. He scurried his way back to the room where Zim was and he set the still extremely disoriented human down in front of him, "LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" The robot squeeled, his arms flailing about in several different directions.

The irken turned after he finished changing and his eyes grew big and sparkly, Gir did what he asked for... He couldn't help himself as he moved to hug Gir so tightly, "Thank youuuuu~" he chirped, purring so deeply.

The human glanced around confusedly..when did he get to Zim's base. Hadn't he just been at home in bed? Oh yeah... he was having a weird dream. He glanced up at the odd scene of Zim hugging Gir... yup DEFINATELY a weird dream. Then he realized... if this was a dream... then maybe Zim didn't hate him, he felt himself smile as he looked up at the alien.

"Thank piggy too." The robot squealed happily, he'd finally done something right and it made him feel so accomplished. "Piggy had to fight off the demon cow." He said, holding the stuffed pig out in front of himself proudly.

"yes. thank you too, piggy." Zim said, kissing both Gir and the stuffed pig on the forehead and setting Gir down to glance at Dib. He looked so hurt, and his eyes was beginning to water again, "I'm... sorry Dib..."

Dib got a confused look on his face... since he knew this was a dream he should be able to change it to his liking... then why wasn't Zim happy to see him? "But you didn't do anything." He said uncertainly, staying where he was on the ground.

Gir squeeked happily when he was kissed on the forehead and when he was set on the ground he nuzzled his stuffed pig then ran off to do whatever he usually did when alone and bored.

"I got mad at you..." Zim said, looking away as his lekku lowered, "I probably shouldn't have but... It really reminded me of a horrible point in my past to find myself strapped to something and... With you not doing anything to make it better..."

"This dream is really confusing..." Dib finally muttered aloud to himself before standing up and walking over to the irken. He wrapped his arms gently around the alien's form, and pulled him into a gentle hug. Maybe that'd make this make more sense.

"It's not a dream." Zim said, sighing, but he pressed his face in Dib's shoulder and started to sob, "I thought you hated me... I thought you used me... like when I was used before... It hurt so much... Why...?"

Not a dream? The human placed a finger gently under the irken's chin, turning the other's head so that their foreheads were pressed together. He looked into the the irken's eyes and finally realized that the other wasn't lying. He didn't know what he felt.. shocked... maybe relief that the other didn't hate him.

"Why didn't you comfort me before the man came?" The irken asked, tears dripping down his cheeks. He wanted to know... He was hurting so badly inside because he couldn't understand, "Why did you slap me... why... whyy?"

The human felt his chest tighten painfully at the other's questions, "I.. I couldn't... you had to be just a specimen..." He tried to explain but it was hard with those pained red eyes staring at him directly, reading everything he did and said. He closed his eyes and he felt the tears finally start to spill down his cheeks. He felt himself sink to his knees before the irken and he bowed his head. He didn't even feel worthy to be in the same country as Zim let alone the same room. "Oh god Zim... please forgive me." He pleaded in a voice just barely over a whisper.

"but.. you could have... I dont really care if I was taken in because of what I am... As... Long as I know you still love me..." Zim said as the tears kept falling. "Do... do you still love me?" he asked, rubbing his eyes with his sleeves. "Yes," The human replied, looking up at the irken hopefully... maybe this could still work.. even if it wasn't a dream... just maybe. The irken sniffled some, "then... Promise me... You wont do anything like that again... Please? I really dont want to go through that again..."

"I promise..." Dib said and reaching up to take the other's hands. He held them gently.. to the point of being over careful as he looked up into the irken's eyes, "I won't dare do anything like that again." He finished sincerely.

Zim sniffled more and dropped to kneel so he could be at Dib's level and suddenly wrapped his arms around ther other as he burried his face into Dib's chest as his lekku pressed against his skull. "D..d... Diiibbbyyy..." The human wrapped his arms gently around the other's form, nuzzling his face between the irken's lekku. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, he was never going to live that down... no matter what he did..even if the irken had already forgiven him completely.. he'd never feel like he was over it.

"I... need to cry more..." The Irken said, his eyes watering more, "canni cry?" he needed it out of his system. at least for the moment. "at least... take me to bed so I can cry on you... Til I fall asleep..." Dib nodded before standing up. He scooped the other up gently into his arms and carried him to his room. He didn't really mind that the other needed to cry at all, and it made him feel a little better to know that the irken didn't feel like he needed to hide it.

He lay the irken down gently on the bed before crawling onto the mattress himself. He wrapped his arms gently around the alien, pulling him gently against his chest. It felt better to know that neither of them would sleep alone tonight. Zim snuggled up closely to the other curled up to almost a ball as tears streamed down. He also wanted to sleep naked, but he'll take care of that himself. Right now he just wanted to be with Dib and let it all out.

The human pet the irken's lekku back soothingly as he let him simply cry. Dib didn't feel like he could cry anymore... it was very rare that he cried but when he did it was usually very little. The irken rubbed his face against the other's chest as he quietly sobbed until he got too tired from it and fell asleep. The irken rubbed his face against the other's chest as he quietly sobbed until he got too tired from it and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Zim opened his eyes some as the PAK zapped him some to wake up since he still had to go to school. His head hurt so much from all that crying last night and he turned his head and shook Dib some, "wake up..." Dib groaned softly at the gentle shaking and he rolled over, throwing a pillow over his head, "Don't wannaaaaaaaa~..." He murmured sleepily. The Irken sighed, "we gotta get ready for school." He said, then leaned down to suck on the other's ear, "If you get uuuuppp~ I'll give you a bloooow jooooooobbb~" He whispered.

The human's eyes flew open and he felt his face heat up to a deep crimson, he definately hadn't expected Zim to use THAT method. He would have said something but the sucking on his ear had a small moan escaping him instead of an intelligent sentence. "Waaaant iiiiiiit~?" Zim churred, kissing the other's cheek and wiggling his snake-like tongue along the human's skin, "I wouldn't mind to pleasure you~" he smirked so smugly and sexily.

"Y-You don't have to," Dib finally got out, jeez the irken's tongue was so distracting, but he didn't want to give the alien the wrong impression. As far as he knew Zim still thought the only reason they were together was for the physical contact. "Only of you want it..." The irken sat up, blushing some, "You can do whatever you wish of me..." He blushed more, lekku pressed into his skull as he looked so shy.

The human sat up blushing some, he placed a finger under the other's chin and pressed their foreheads together, "Zim, I love you for you," He placed a gentle kiss on the other's lips, "Not for your body," Another soft kiss, "You don't have to degrade yourself for my love," He finally finished, smiling at the irken. "Dib." Zim blushed, and suddenly pulled the other into a deep kiss. He churred and purred deeply, arms over the other's shoulders. He felt so wanted... He loved the human too... but he never thought the other would love him back like that.

Dib blushed even more when the other pulled him into the deep kiss and he wrapped his arms gently around the other's waist. Well at least he'd managed to make the irken happy... but he still felt like he needed to do a lot more to make up for his horrible mistake. The irken broke the kiss to churr, "I Love... Love you too, Dib... Alot..." he said, and rested his head under the other's chin, "I never thought... you could love me back... It's so new to me..." He shivered some, "Don't stop loving me... please?" he asked, looking at the other.

"I don't think I could stop loving you if I tried," The human replied softly as he rubbed at the other's back. He'd never thought the irken could be so gentle and loving and... adorable. He pet back the aliens lekku gently as he smiled down at the alien. Zim purred, resting his head on the other's chest, "Maybe we shouldn't go to school... What do you think?" he asked, to be honest he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to be with Dib, that's all he wanted.

"Sounds good to me," Dib said, he didn't really feel like going to school anyway. Not only did he hate the building, but he just needed some time alone with the alien. He kissed the top of the irken's head before nuzzling his face between the other's lekku. The alien churred, closing his eyes some, "Then we'll stay home~" he rubbed his eyes some, he was abit tired still, "I'm getting rather hungry... What about you?" he said, glancing at the other.

"I don't usually eat this early," The human replied, he noticed the irken's eye rubbing and he smiled some, "How about you tell me what you want to eat and I'll go get it for you," He offered, maybe it'd give the irken a bit of time to take a nap. "Anything... As long as it doesn't burn me... It really doesn't matter." Zim blushed, eyes halfmast of tiredness. Sometimes he hated mornings.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute," Dib said before finally moving away from the irken. He glanced down at his trench coat, it was making him feel too warm seeing as he'd slept in it so he shrugged out of it and left it on the bed beside Zim before heading towards the door to grab the alien some breakfast. Zim blinked, carefully taking the coat and wrapping it about himself as he curled up on the bed to atleast take a small nap... so tired. He hated mornings. Why did school have to be so early? Stupid school.

The human headed towards the elevator and waited the short ride up to the kitchen before rummaging around for something to get the irken. Only then did he remember that he hadn't had any form of dinner because of his depression, though he still didn't feel hungry... maybe his stomach just needed a few hours to wake up. He grabbed a couple snacks for the alien before heading back to the elevator.

The Irken purred in his little nap, snuggling the trench innocently as he took in the intoxicating Dib scent. The scent was so heavenly, and it made him give off that mating call scent again, he couldn't help it. Dib finally made his way back to the bedroom, barely noticing the smell until he was almost all the way to the bed... darn the alien and his intoxicating smells. He sighed before taking in his breath carefully as he crossed the small distance over to the bed. He set down his armfull of snacks before moving to shake the alien's shoulder lightly, "Zimmyyyy~" the human called softly to wake the other.

Zim moaned some and opened his eyes to glance at the other, still holding the coat tightly to his body, "I'm so tired... but I'm hungry... I forgot to eat last night." He whined lekku twitching all over the place. The human smiled some when he saw the irken wrapped up in his trench coat, it was adorable but that scent had his mind twisting the scene into all sorts of different messed up situations. He shook his head some to clear his mind before sitting beside the alien and scooting the food over to him, "Well, you can eat then I'll let you go back to sleep," He said.

The irken nodded some, taking the food and nibbling on it softly. He was still tired but alittle more aware, "I wish my mating season was over with soon..." He said, rather aware of his scent going off for no reasona again.

Dib nodded in response, he wasn't really sure that he could trust his voice right now. He didn't think he could take much more of that mating scent wafting through the air. The irken was just within reach, but he didn't dare touch the alien. He was sure that Zim would probably notice his predicament though, he was actually starting to pant and he was fidgeting some, the human hated his body for reacting so easily to the intoxicating scent.

Zim glanced at Dib, and felt abit sorry for the other, but this was something that can't be helped. "Sorry..." he said, stopping his eating, "I wish i could control it so you dont have to suffer with this..."

The human nodded, swallowing thickly as a blush crept across his features. Darn his teenage mind.. he glanced at the irken, his gaze landing on the alien's lekku... maybe just one touch would be fine... if the other didn't want any contact he could just protest. The human reached out a hand, trailing his fingertips gently up the stalk of one of the lekku before massaging gently at the tip of the sensitive appendage.

The irken blushed, and churred some, leaning abit towards the lovely touches, "mmmnn~" He loved that feeling of the other touching him, made him feel so loved. "Dibbbyyyyy~" He chirpped, carefuly eating a few of his snacks. Dib's blush deepened slightly in shade as he scooted a little closer to the alien, leaning down some to lick at the sensitive lekku. He shuddered slightly at the delicious taste of the appendage before sucking at the tip of it, he just couldn't help himself and he was slowly losing his grip on reality to the clutches of lust..

Zim gasped some and moaned, totally forgetting about his food since Dib was giving him that wonderful attention. It felt so good and it made him move some til he was in the other's lap, the coat on him since it was so comfy and full of intoxicating Dib-smell. "aaaah~"

The human groaned needily against the sensitive appendage, his hands resting on the alien's waist. He needed the irken so badly and it was driving him mad, "Who's turn was it to top?" He asked breathily against Zim's lekku. "Mine... But I'm too tired to be top..." the alien answered, moaning deeply as he wrapped his legs and arms around the human. He didn't mind being bottom again... As long as Dib was happy with it too, then he was happy as well.

"Alright," Dib replied softly before continuing his oral attack on the irken's lekku. He pushed the snacks to the side, ultimately causing them to topple to the floor before he lay the irken down where they had been. He didn't mind topping once again, besides it meant that they'd have to balance it out again some how. Zim moaned more, fisting the fabric of the other's shirt into his hands as he panted heavily, "~" he squeaked, bucking his hips some to the rising pleasure. God he loved it when he was taken advantage of.

The human blushed some when he felt the other buck his hips and he released the irken's lekku before grinding his own hips needily against the other's. He leaned down to capture the irken's lips in a deep kiss, his hands worming their way under the top half of the alien's uniform. The irken meeped, kissing the other as he moaned softly, feeling so turned on by all of this. Oh why did Dib had to tease? he wanted to be pinned down and fucked like it was going out of style-It was so addicting.

Dib bit lightly at the alien's lower lip, raking his fingernails kinkily along the expanse of skin beneath the top half of the irken's uniform. He finally pulled back from the kiss to return to his oral assault on the irken's lekku, he just couldn't get enough of the other's taste. "aaaah~!" Zim moaned loudly, beginning to feel so overheated and it drove him nuts, "~ Aaahhh~" He gasped, arching his back some because of the sensual lovely attention to his lekku and body.

The human groaned softly against the sensitive lekku in his mouth when he heard the other's begging and he pulled back to remove his trench coat from the alien's body followed quickly by the top half of the other's uniform. He tugged off his own shirt at a slightly slower pace, if only to torture the alien, before tossing the article of clothing aside. The human leaned down to kiss and bite at the other's neck and collarbone while he allowed his fingertips to venture just below the irken's waist line.

The Irken was so turned on that it was so unbearable, he wanted it so badly but he had to be patient. "You're... too good for meeeeeee DDiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiib~ Ah..." He moaned, hips bucking some as he leamed his head some for the other to have more access to his neck.

Dib smirked some against the irken's skin as he pulled the other's pants down slowly, "I'd have thought it was the other way around," he murmured against the alien's neck before nibbling at a particularly sensitive patch of skin. He finally succeeded in tugging the other's pants off and he tossed the clothing aside, his fingertips running gently along the other's inner thighs.

"AaahhH~ I can't help it..." Zim whined, and blushed, "hold on, I want to try another position~" He said, blushing more. He kinda had this idea for his turn with being top but, since he was bottom again he should probably teach Dib alittle more about sex. "What position?" The human asked, pulling back slightly to look at the irken. He wasn't really very experienced when it came to different positions and kinks but he was willing to try it if it was okay with the irken.

The irken churred some, smirking, "You'll seeee~" He said and turned his body carefully so his back was touching the other's front and his rump was so close to the other's groin that it was barely touching. Dib blushed some, running his hands along the other's sides before he leaned down and ran his lips along the curve of the other's lekku, "I like it," He whispered against the sensetive appendage as he moved to rest his hands on the other's hips.

Zim moaned softly to that touch, leaning his head back, "I figured you did~" He purred deeply, smirking so smugly. Personally he liked this position alot, especially if he was the recieving one. The human smirked against the irken's lekku moving one of his hands to press a finger teasingly at the irken's entrance while his other went back to massaging at the other's. He liked the feel of the of the other's body pressed up against his in such a manner and it made him want to ram the irken into the bed sheets, but he couldn't help but be a tease.

"Aahh~" The alien moaned, lekku flicking some as he clawed at the coverings. "Diiiiib~" he whimpered some, panting. Why was the other so intoxicating. Dib smiled some reaching his free hand around to pump gently at the alien's length while he pressed a finger slowly into the irken, he was such a horrible tease. "How badly do you want this?" He asked huskily against the alien's lekku before running his tongue gently along the stalk of it.

"So badly~ Aaah~" Zim moaned more, pressing his chin against the bedding as he bucked his hips some to the sensual attention. "I want it... So... So muuuuch~" The human groaned softly at the irken's reply before moving his finger in and out of the alien at a slow pace. He loved it when he could get the irken to sound like that, it was an immense turn on. After a couple more thrusts from his finger he pulled the hand completely away from the irken's entrance and rested it on the other's hip, pressing his tip teasingly against the tight entrance.

The alien continued his moans, even when the other pressed that tip against him like that, "Ohhh~" He panted, clawing more at the bedding. He wanted Dib to just fuck him wild right now, it was driving him crazy. Dib nuzzled his face against the back of the other's neck groaning softly as he pushed his way slowly into the irken's tight cavern, "Ziiim~" He moaned breathily, jeez why did the alien have to feel so good around him?

Zim gasped some, spreading his legs some so Dib could have better access, "Aah~ Diiiiiiibbb~" He moaned, tongue hanging out some due to that intense feeling of lust, "soo.. good...ahh~" He closed his eyes some, lekku lowering due to the lust. The human let out another low moan once he'd sheathed himself in the alien completely and he pulled out slightly, starting at a slow even pace aiming just inches away from the other's sweet spot. He wouldn't mind hearing the other scream but he wanted to draw this out.

"Ah~!" The alien moaned out some, back arching some to the thrusts. Even though Dib wasn't directly hitting his spot, it still had that sudden rise feeling and it made him moan so loudly, but not quite as loud.

Dib got a better grip on the irken's hips as he slowly picked up the speed of his thrusting to a medium pace, the alien's loud moaning had him blushing some and he let out a small groan, why did the irken have to be so vocal. He trailed kisses along the other's shoulder allowing one of his hands to travel to the alien's length and he pumped it in time with his thrusts.

Zim groaned some when he felt the other touch his need like that, making his moans grow intense. He dug his face into the bedding, to slightly muffle his intense moans, "Diiiiiiibbbb~" The human bit his lower lip to muffle the moans that threatened to escape him and he allowed his thrusts to get closer and closer to the irken's sweet spot until he was just barely brushing against the edge of it, he was such a horrible tease.

"AAH~" The irken cried out, gasping, "Right there... Right there!" he begged, biting the sheets some as his face flushed. He wanted it so bad, and he couldn't help it, the other's actions were slowly driving him over the edge.

Dib blushed a deep crimson when he heard the other's begging, a loud moan escaping him. Why did the alien have to be so vocal? It was driving him mad. He sped up the pace of his thrusts and pumped at the alien's member a bit more roughly. He waited a couple more seconds before finally ramming into the alien's sweet spot, giving the irken exactly what he wanted.

Zim's eyes widened, moving his head back as he screamed out every time the other hit his spot. The pleasure was so intense, just how he loved it so, "DIIIIIIIIIB~~ YES~~AHN~" he cried, bucking his hips some, pre dripping from his member as he felt so close. The human moaned loudly at the other's screaming leaning up slightly so he could capture the tip of one of the irken's lekku in his mouth and he sucked on it softly. He continued his vigorous pumping of the other's length as he felt himself being drawn closer and closer to his climax with each loud scream the irken let out.

The alien shuddered in lust, still screaming in his lovely bliss as he moved both hands to touch his butt and spread the cheeks some so the other had better access to his spot. He was sooo close, he wanted to hold it but it was so difficult. Dib blushed some when he saw the other spreading his cheeks like that and he rammed more wildly into the alien. Jeez it was so hard for him not to scream out with the irken because he was so close to cumming, "Ziiim~" He finally moaned against the sensitive appendage in his mouth.

Zim screamed louder, feeling oh so close to that lovely release. He couldn't help it, he wanted to cum so badly but he wanted Dib to do it first... Damn Dib and his rampaging thrusts. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIB~" The human finally came with a loud shout of pleasure, his thrusts continuing for a couple more seconds as he rode out the orgasm. He continued to pump the alien's length even after he'd stopped thrusting all together, and he was panting slightly.

The alien cried out so loudly as he climaxed as well, body twitching violently from that sudden spike of pleasure. "aahh... Dib... uhn..." He groaned, panting heavily as his body relaxed onto the bed. Dib pulled out of the irken slowly, removing his hand from the alien's need so he could lick the cum that had dripped onto his fingers away, even the alien's love seeds were extremely sweet. Once he'd finished cleaning his hand he flopped down tiredly beside the irken, his breath finally calming back to normal.

Zim panted more, and slowly snuggled up to the other, purring deeply to the closeness, "I love you..." He whispered, blushing some. He was waaay tired than he was before, a nap would be fine... Dib was probably tired too. The human wrapped his arms gently around the alien, nuzzling his face at the top of the other's head, "I love you too," he whispered softly, feeling his eyes drift shut. Jeez he was so tired, and he was glad they'd decided to skip school today.

The irken purred, closing his eyes as well, "lets have some rest~" he said, and drifted off to sleep. He needed a nap anyway.

Dib awoke with a loud yawn, his still half groggy mind causing him to be slightly confused when he realized that he was naked and he sat up to rub the sleep from his eyes, only to find that his glasses were still perched on his face. Well at least he wouldn't have to go looking for them, he let out another loud yawn and glanced over at the irken tiredly, his waking mind finally catching up with him, they really needed to find out why Zim's mating scent was going haywire. He shook lightly at the irken's shoulder as he leaned back comfortably on the pillows, "Wakey wakeeeey~" He called softly.

"hmn..." Zim opened his eyes some and yawned, "What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes to rid the hazyness. He felt hungry, no longer tired anymore, just abit hazy from the nap and as well as the sex they had quite some time ago. "Whatever the clock says," The human replied tiredly as he crawled over to the edge of the bed to pick up his clothing, though in the process he simply fell off the mattress and made a small extremely delayed "ow" sound. Jeez he must have taken a longer nap than he'd thought, taking long naps like this always made him even more tired and made him look really stupid.

The irken blinked and sat up, "Are you alright?" he asked, moving some to see if Dib was really injured or whatnot. He was just abit curious, if not slightly worried. "Yeah I'm fine," Dib replied, rubbing tiredly at his eyes some more as he simply sat naked on the floor. "Shouldn't take such long naps," He finally sad before finding his shirt and ultimately putting it on backwards.

Zim chuckled some, noticing Dib's mistake, "It's on wrong." he said as he moved to get his own clothing on, chuckling some since he found it amusing. "Really?" The human asked, sounding legitimately disappointed before he righted the shirt, though he was too tired for the disappointment to really mean much. He finally tugged on his pants, luckily getting them on right, before standing up tiredly. The irken churred some and moved right close to the other once he got his clothes on, "I think someone's cranky~" he churred and kissed the human on the cheek. "Don't beeee~"

"Am noooot~" Dib whined softly as he adjusted his fashion collar to a more comfortable setting before wrapping his arms around the alien. He was still pretty tired, but being in an upright position was slowly waking him up again. "Anything to wish to do today? I was kinda thinking of going into town... I'm probably getting low on food, Can't order more snacks til next month." Zim said, resting his head on the other's shoulder. maybe going to town was a good idea... Another way to bond with the human.

The human placed a finger to his lips as he thought, he didn't really mind going into town as long as he felt completely awake before doing so... he didn't want to fall asleep while walking. "Sounds fine to me," He finally said, resting his chin atop the other's head. The irken churred some, "are you hungry? I can probably make a quick snack or something before we go. Unless you have other ideas?" He asked, moving his head some to glance at the other.

Dib, being still slightly tired, glanced down at his abdomen as though to ask it himself if it were hungry. "I guess I should be..." He admitted some as he poked his free hand at his stomach, "But I'm not..." He said. "a light snack wont hurt, besides, if you continued to not eat, I'm not sure if it would be healthy to be as drastically thin as a toothpick as one would say." Zim said and moved to get up, also helping the other to stand.

The human chuckled softly... well at least the saying was similar to something a human would say... kind of. "Yeah, I guess." He replied, he hadn't eaten in a full day and it was slowly creeping up on two so a light snack would probably be really good. The alien smiled some and moved to leave the room, purring in a loving manner, "What would you like~?" he asked, glancing to the other, lekku twitching.

"Anything is fine," Dib replied smiling some at the other, he was pretty sure he was fully awake now, but just to be sure.."Maybe something with enough sugar to wake me up," He said, glancing over at the alien. "Alright." Zim said, smiling as he headed to the elevator, though taking Dib's hand as he did. He was going to have to make a mental list of the things he'll need to get, and with his mate with him he shouldn't have much trouble getting around. Hopefully.

The human intertwined their fingers when he felt the other take his hand and he allowed the irken to lead him over to the elevator. He was wondering if maybe the irken would pick up some human food... sure he wasn't hungry but he was pretty sure he couldn't live on just sugary foods when he was hungry again. The alien churred some as they headed up to the house section of the base, which was the kitchen. He went over to the fridge, letting go of Dib just to rummage it to see if there is anything to snack on.

Dib went over to sit at the table, laying his head on the surface tiredly. Well that answered the question of whether he was completely awake or not. "Sugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar~" He whined overdramatically as he turned his head to look over at the irken. "I'm getting it, dont worry." Zim said, getting out some strange but delicious looking candy of some sort and going over to Dib. He was sure Dib was abit immune or atleast used to the irken sweetness because the human had it several times.

"Thanks," The human said as he took the candy from the irken and began nibbling on it tiredly, it had that usual sweetness that was expected with the alien's food and it had him sitting up to enjoy the treat more properly. The irken chuckled, "you're welcome." he said and went to get out a strange exotic colored fruit and nibble on it some, looked like a mix between an apple, orange, and a form of berry. It was about the size of a pomegranate, if not bigger.

Dib gave the odd fruit a confused look as he continued his nibbling on the treat, he'd never seen such an odd food so he concluded that it was probably from Zim's planet, "What's that?" He finally asked, pointing a finger to the weird fruit thing. Zim glanced at the other and blinked, "Its an Oraberry, not exactly Irk fruit, but fruit none-the-less. It comes from a planet that's nothing but jungle, it's dangerous but it has grown food that is vital to my kind."

"I didn't know you could eat fruit," The human said as he looked the fruit over, all he'd ever seen the irken eat was sweets and snacks. "it does contain natural sweetness, atleast it is better than eating flesh or such as that. I've heard of irkens eating flesh and whatnot, its not a pleasant sight really. Not many irkens eat meat because the meat doesn't agree with us too well, so we prefer to foods that are more helpful. Such as fruit and the like." The alien explained, taking another bite of his exotic alien fruit.

"That's... creepy," Dib said, eyeing the other shockingly. It was really scary to think that some of Zim's kind ate flesh... it was just too weird. "I know." Zim said, finishing his fruit, "Ready then? I know I am."

"As ready as I'll ever be," The human replied as he stood up, finishing off the rest of his snack, at least he didn't feel like he was going to fall asleep on the spot now. The irken chuckled, moving to take the other's hand and heads out the door, making sure he had on his disguise first before doing so. Dib intertwined their fingers, walking close beside the irken as they headed towards town. He kind of hoped that they didn't see anyone from school so the trip didn't turn into a disaster, but if they did run into someone he was sure they'd be able to handle it.

Zim churred some, resting his head on the other's shoulder as they walked. He liked the closeness very much, it was comfortable and cozy: made him feel very safe. The human smiled when he felt the other's head being rested against his shoulder and he nuzzled his cheek lightly against the top of the other's head. He liked the fact that he could feel the other's body heat radiating through the sweater the irken wore as well as his trench coat... that could come in handy during winter.

"I've been wondering..." Zim started, glancing at the other some, head still in place on the human's shoulder. "I would.. like to know more about you..." He blushed, he was curious, but he figured it be best. He wanted to know because he wanted this to turn out perfect. "Hmmm.." Dib sounded, raising his free hand to place a finger to his lips, "Well what do you want to know about me?" He asked, he wasn't really sure where to begin when it came to himself.

"Anything that... I should know about... I told you quite abit of myself... So. I'm curious." The irken said, blushing abit, his free hand gently gripping at the other's shirt. "Hmmm," The human sounded once more, "Well.. I study the paranormal... but you already knew that. My favorite color is navy blue... but that's not really important.." He began rambling, "Oh, my lifes dream has always been to go up into space and see the planets and different life forms... I've wanted to do that ever since I was a little kid..." He said, glancing over towards the alien.

"Why study the... paranormal when you wanted to see space?" Zim glanced at the human, "Sorry, just seems abit confusing to me. I'm only curious..."

"It was the next best thing," Dib replied, "Besides if I hadn't been studying the paranormal I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have noticed you, sure it makes me more sensitive to the paranormal of the human world, but also the extraterrestrials," He said, "Plus, it always made life more exciting, what with having to deal with ghosts and bigfoot and all the different monsters in the world."

"Ghosts? you mean spirits? there's alot of those in space... even on my planet. Some buildings are marked 'haunted' or whatever the case due to those. I guess not many souls get to move on, but I wonder why they wonder about like that. It's weird but yet confusing at the same time." The irken was very interested of this now.

The human's eyes locked on the alien, alight with fascination, "Really?" He asked almost a bit too excitedly, sure he'd always loved space and aliens and all but ghosts were definately his next favorite, so finding out that they'd combined in a way had him almost bouncing up and down in joy, "Well it does make sense and all, seeing as your kind has spirits too but I just never thought that they would linger," He said, "I would love it if you took me to one of these haunted sites, it would be AMAZING to do an investigation on something like that," He smiled widely over at the alien.

"On my planet or here? And it could be dangerous.. I've heard rumors at spirits are a terrifying force... I'm not sure if it is true, seeing how many of those who trespass those sites simply disappear." Zim said, placing a hand on his cheek some. Wasn't really sure of this because he never dealt with that kind of force before.

"Well on your planet of course, I've already seen most of the sites around here," Dib laughed softly, "But if you'd like I could show you some of my favorites," He said happily, he was a kind of thrill seeker when it came to messing with ghosts and the paranormal, most of the sites he'd seen around here were just residuals so they weren't as exciting as the ones with active poltergeists.

The irken was still abit worried, "I'll see what I can do then, my planet is not very welcome of me if you recall me telling you. If I can I might be able to sneak us on and off without anyone knowing, but it is going to take awhile. They probably strengthened the security abit from last I visited for doom two. And I would not mind seeing some of these sites... If they are harmless."

"If it causes you too much trouble then I won't bother." The human said, waving his free hand almost dismissively, "And almost all the sites around here are completely harmless, mostly just residual stuff, and besides most of the demons that HAD settled down around here have either vanished or their sites have been blessed." He explained.

"Its okay, I've been looking for a good reason to use my voot once it's repaired. It should be fine." Zim blushed, looking to the other, "alright then. Perhaps we could see them as we're going shopping, sometimes being cooped up in my base can get rather... Em. claustrophobic."

"Most ghosts come out at night, in fact most of the time it's easier to see them at that time," Dib said, "Speaking of which, do you feel a ghosts energy when you go to their site?" He asked, glancing over at the alien, "I mean that feeling like the hair is standing up on the back of your neck and arms... wait you don't have hair," He raised a finger once again ponderously to his lips.

"I'm not sure if I can really sense them, I am a perfectly trained soldier, of course... I've never encountered a being such as that before, to be honest. I have, however, encountered other beings that are rather dangerous." The alien admitted, blushing in embarrassment.

"Well that's one thing to test out.." The human said, "And what kind of dangerous creatures?" He finally asked, glancing over at the alien, he was extremely curious as to what different types of monsters and the such were in space.

"Well..." Zim blushed, "Creatures... like demon or spawn or of that sort. Even beasts native to any planets I stop by. There was one planet I was stranded on for a time... nearly ripped to shreds because of how... dangerous they were. It was a sidemission, the planet was for study, and to gather anything that were of value to my kind. Long story short, I prefer not to go there ever again even if I were to be paid."

"Well, was the trip at least successful?" Dib asked. Since the irken went through all that trouble just to get information on such a horrible planet he hoped that the alien had at least been successful. "Well... atleast successful enough for the tallests to know enough detail about the planet to make sure that no one dares enter it unless they are extremely trained and had experienced the sort of danger before." Zim answered as he thought of it.

The human frowned slightly, that didn't seem very successful to him.. but at least the alien had got out alive. He held the irken's hand a little tighter, and nuzzled his face into the top of the other's head once again. "I love you," He whispered softly out of nowhere. The irken blushed some, "I love you too..." He answered, purring deeply. It was sudden, but not like he was complaining.

"Just thought I'd remind you in case you'd forgotten," Dib said before kissing the other's cheek. The human then glanced around, they'd already made it to town and walked by several stores so he figured they should probably get to the shopping part of their trip. "I didn't forget~" Zim said, purring heavily, he almost sound like a cat in his purring. He eventually stopped just to glance around, "Alright then. Uh. What's the best place I could buy food from? Is it like a market?"

The human chuckled softly at the other's purring before glancing around once again, "Well, it depends on what kind of food you're looking for, cheap stuff is over there," He said, indicating a dollar store across the street, "But if you want better quality then we'll have to walk a little further," He said. "It doesn't matter as long as it is edible, yes." The irken said, looking around, "What do you think?" He looked to the human, raising a brow.

"Yeah I guess, but having food that tastes good is nice too." Dib said glancing around for a store that maybe had food that was middle quality. "Alright." Zim smiled, gently hugging the other's arm as he purred abit. To be honest he didnt really care where they got the food from.

The human smiled when he heard the irken purring, he thought that it made the alien look extremely adorable. He placed a finger gently under the other's chin and brought him in for a quick kiss, though it didn't last long seeing as they were in public and Dib didn't really think it was appropriate to really make out in such a crowd of people.

The irken blushed some, and purred, resting his head on the other's shoulder... He wasn't complaining. Dib glanced around for a quick second before pointing in the direction of a rather large super store where they could probably buy snacks in bulk, "That looks like a good place, plus there'll be more choices there," He said, glancing over at the alien.

Zim glanced over to the store and nodded, "Alright, lets go then." he smiled, still hugging the other's arm and headed over to the superstore. Guess it was better then... Plus he already had a mental list. The human opened the door for his mate before stepping inside, he glanced around the rows upon rows of lined up foods and processed goods... he usually didn't do grocery shopping or anything of the sort... his dad had a robot that did that, so this should be an interesting experience.

"Tell me again why we need all this?" Said the husky voice of a rather tall man with black and white spiked hair, toxic green eyes and wearing a business suit. Zim blinked as he heard the voice and turned his attention, seemingly curious about this.

"Becaaaaaaaaaause~" A redheaded teen said, clinging to the taller males arm, if anyone saw them they'd probably guess that the taller male was the teen's dad... which was WAY off but it was better then having their brains broken with the truth of the situation.

"Hmmm...so where should we start?" Dib asked, glancing over at the alien, he didn't really notice the odd pair of people a couple feet away seeing as their conversation wasn't really important. Zim rubbed his chin, there was something odd about the taller male, it was hard to place but it didn't feel human at all. He'll think of it later, "Who's that?" he asked, rather curious.

The very tall, pale-looking man groaned, he didn't see any reason, to him it was a bunch of useless junk and too much food. "I still don't see it, but whatever."

"Who?" The human asked glancing around, his gaze settled on the tall man and his eyebrows scrunched together in thought, "I think that's the new counselor for our school," He said, or at least that's what he'd heard from the other students, he matched the description perfectly.

The redheaded teen pouted some, "Why do you have to question my methods, most of this is really good food," He said, nuzzling his cheek into the taller man's arm. "Alright, lets just hope I'm not allergic to any of it, you know now my body is... Hates quite a bit of this type of food." The tall male said, blushing abit and sighing.

"New counselor? what happened to the old one?" Zim asked, glancing at Dib. "I heard he got eaten by alligators or something," Dib replied, waving his hand in an almost dismissive manner, it wasn't really important to him how the old counselor died... he'd been rather annoying and creepy.

"Yes I know exaaaaaaaaaaactly how your body is~" The redhead replied under his breath, practically purring the words as he grinned deviously up at the older male. The tall male blushed some more, "Well... is that everything we can get, Keef?" He asked, trying to hide how much the redhead's actions are effecting him in a sensual manner.

The irken blinked and rubbed his chin: from observing, it seemed that these two were a couple, "how about we move on? best not to disturb them."

"That sounds like a good plan to me," The human said, great their counselor was a pedophile... or at least that's what it looked like. Dib wrapped an arm possessively around the alien's waist before glancing around for the nearest aisle with snacks in it. Zim churred abit, looking around the isle and rubbing his chin, "Hmmm..." He stil remembered his mental list.

"Mmhmmmm," The redhead replied, putting on a more innocent smile now. Though he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and he turned to look curiously over to the pair of people who had apparantly been staring at them, "How rude.." The teen muttered.

"Its fine, not like they seen an extremely tall person anywhere... And I think I know those two, or atleast one of them. I got a bunch of files about the other kids, even them. They must be Dib and Zim, the 'kinky couple' or so I've heard." The older man saidm rubbing his chin.

"Kinky couple?" The redhead asked with a small laugh, well that was definately a strange nickname for the two apparant love birds.

"Anything specific you need?" Dib asked when he saw the other's ponderous expression... maybe if he knew exactly what kinds of snacks the alien was looking for he could help search for them. "I probably should've wrote them down but we didn't have much time. Well, what I need is something sweet, a good couple packs would do as long as it's not a waste. Perhaps would keep me and/or you for awhile until I get more shipment." The alien explained.

"Though... that Zim is making my senses flare like crazy... It could be just me but I dont know." The man shrugged and headed to the checkout stand with the basket. "He is?" Keef asked, giving the vampire a questioning look, "Well we could go check it out... at least so we know what he is." The human said, glancing back towards the couple as he was pulled with the older male towards one of the checkout stands.

"Hmmmm," Dib sounded, glancing around quickly before pointing over to the candy section, "Well that has a lot of sweet stuff over there that you can buy in bulk," He said, lowering his hand as he glanced back over to the alien. "alright then, and perhaps maybe get some icecream along with that. I'm also planning on getting fruit and some things for you... That is if... you dont mind." Zim blushed, walking over to the candy section.

"Yeah, but not right now, we're in public. And I rather not deal with another hunter right now, thank you." The vampire said, "The better chance is at the school, not many people to suspect."

"I REALLY doubt that either of them is a vampire hunter, I don't recognize either of them from the organization so that's definately out," Keef replied quietly so the person at the checkout counter wouldn't hear..."Do you recognize either of them? Well... beyond their files?" The human asked, glancing over at the vampire.

"I don't really eat much anyway, so you don't have to," Dib replied glancing around the candy section, he wondered if maybe human candy would have a similar effect on Zim as irken candy did on him... that would definately be interesting. "Well. If you're going to spend as much as you wish with me, it is the least I could do. Afterall, it's not very healthy to starve yourself. I rather have my mate be healthy in his diet." The irken said, reading labels of some of the candy to see if they were any necessary for his own diet.

"Not them as hunters is not what I'm worried about. Some of your members are pretty much 'shoot first, ask questions later' sort of folk." The tall male replied, "But anyway... to answer your question, one of them I recognise quite abit. The one with he scythe hair... Membrane's kid. He's apart of my organisation... You did know there was a Membrane in it, of course? I did share quite abit of the files with you."

"That's the membrane's kid?" The redhead asked shockedly, sure the kid had a scythe lock hairstyle but several fanatics tried to copy the hairstyle.. he'd just thought the kid was good at styling his hair, "I wouldn't expect his son to be a goth kid... I thought he'd be more geek sciency than anything else," He said, tapping at his lip thoughtfully.

"I don't starve myself," Dib protested, plucking a bag full of chocolates from the shelf, well he didn't do it knowingly. After years of not eating much his stomach had just kind of adjusted to it and he ran on very little nutrition at all... it left him looking extremely skinny but he was anything but weak. "But it still isn't good." Zim sighed sadly, "But whatever... I wont push it but I'm still going to get some things, it doesn't seem right if it were just for me."

"Yeah, that's him alright, no ones got that lock as good as a Membrane male of the family. It's a style you can only be born with. All the others that tried, wasn't as good as the inbred type. Sorry if it is not what you expected, but you know, usually the far intelligent turn out as goths. I'm technically one, but I'm only such because I can hide better in the darkness." Brendon answered, smirking some. "I'd think you were more creepy business man," The redhead said, reaching over to play with the older male's tie, "I mean you're always wearing this suit and all." He explained.

"Yeah, I guess it isn't very healthy," Dib agreed, he still wasn't hungry at all... probably because he'd eaten that small amount of food this morning with Zim. He nuzzled his face lightly into the other's fake hair as he plucked another bag of random candy from the shelf... he'd at least TRY to eat more for the irken. The alien eventually picked up a carrying basket nearbye, since there was a stack next to the stand and placed the bags into it. he didn't mind the nuzzling, since it was relaxing and it made him purr.

"Oh really?" The vampire smirked, "I like this suit though, atleast it's better than that ol' junk from the past that I still keep in my closet." he chuckled. "Old junk?" The redhead asked, laughing softly. He'd never seen the vampire wear anything but the suit. He continued to play with the red tie, twisting it around his fingers as he thought. "I'd like to know what kind of "old junk" you used to wear," He finally said, smiling deviously up at the older male.

Dib smiled when he heard the irken pur and he turned his head so that he was nuzzling only his cheek against the top of the alien's head instead of his entire face. He plucked a couple more bags of candy from the shelf, dropping them in the basket before glancing down at the irken, "You think that's enough candy?" He asked. "Yeah." Zim said, blushing, "well... guess we'll go get some fruit and anything else that is needed."

Brendon blushed, "If you insist... I'll gladly show you when we get home." He smiled some, running a hand through the teen's hair. "So how far back does your closet of junk go?" The redhead asked, continueing to play with the tie.. it was actually kind of fun to play with the strip of material.

"Alright," Dib said, smiling at the irken before he tugged him to the back of the store where both the bakery and fruit section were. Zim giggled some, letting the other tug him to the section.

"Uh... bout as far as anicent times... maybe about when man started making clothes that weren't cavemen type." Brendon answered, "I've preserved them by magic in my closet. Just so they dont crumble to dust." The teen had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, the mental image which had assaulted his mind just happened to be the vampire in some powdered wig old english style clothing getup and it was just too funny.

Dib tapped his lower lip as he looked between the desert section and the fruit area... he actually kind of wondered if Zim knew much about earth food... he'd only been here a couple of days. Oh well, he was sure that if the irken would ask if he didn't know anything. After a bit of thinking the human decided they'd hit the fruit section first and he tugged the alien in that direction. The irken chuckled, being tugged more, he liked it alot. Being dragged around everywhere, if this was how shopping was then he didn't want this to stop. It was a wonderful thrill.

"What's so funny?" The vampire said as he paid for the stuff and began taking the bags, lucky it was plastic, and with his energy he would make sure they dont rip. "Oooooh nothing~" The redhead replied with a small giggle before releasing the tie completely in favor of clinging to the vampire's arm even though he was carrying the plastic bags.

"Okay where do you want to start?" Dib asked glancing around the different types of fruits, this store actually had an extremely wide variety including some weird tropic fruits he'd never seen or even bothered to try.


	11. Chapter 11

Brendon chuckled as they headed home, "Why is it that you always tend to humiliate me? I find it amusing that you tease me like this... I thought it was supposed to be the other way around." he laughed.

"Nope you thought wrong," Keef replied, smiling in an almost devious manner up at the older male, "It's my job to be the tease and you just go along with it," He said, nuzzling his cheek into the other's arm once again, "Besides I don't hear you complaining much... especially when I dooooo~" He trailed off before sneakily trailing a hand from the older male's arm to his hip, slowly bringing it up to rest innocently on the vampire's chest, "Thiiiis~" he practically purred.

A blush came to the vampire's cheeks as the other had done that, he was about to say something but... that hand.. against his chest, the most sensitive spot on his body. How could he complain? He enjoyed it when the other teased him... Though he was more used to teasing others... But he liked this. The redhead smiled triumphantly when he saw the blush on the other's face and he traced lazy circles on the other's shirt just over where he knew the sigil was. "That's what I thought~" He said seductively at the other's non complaining silence.

Brendon churred, so hard to concentrate when he was being stroked there, "such a tease~ I love it..." he purred, closing his eyes some to the lovely attention. "I know you do~" Keef replied teasingly before he slowly pulled his hand away from the other's sensitive chest and simply moved to rewrap his arms around the vampire's arm. They were still in public and he didn't need the older male to run into anything while he was distracted.

The vampire whined abit but, well best not to do anything too stupid in public. As they neared closer to their home, he glanced at keef, "Can you get the key out of my pocket? My hands are full." The redhead smiled deviously up at the older male, "Sure~" he practically purred before pointedly slipping his hand into the wrong pocket to "feel around" for the key. Oh he was so evilly teasing today.

Meanwhile...

Zim rubbed his chin some, "Alot of choices, but.. lets go with a random choice, hmm?" he glanced around and noticed thos exotic tropical fruit... reminded him of the fruit he eats, "How about there?" He asked, pointing to that area.

The human shrugged some, of course the irken had to choose the one section he didn't know any of the fruits in, oh well he probably recognized something over there, "Alright," He finally said, smiling over at the alien before pulling him over to the exotic fruits. This'd be the perfect chance to try something new anyway.

The irken smiled as he was tugged along, not minding one bit since he loved the attention from his mate. It made him think abit... Maybe he should've have been so harsh when Dib tied him up and reported him to his... organization. Maybe he should've been atleast understandable. Well, no need to dwell on the past, what matters is that they are still together.

Dib paused when they arrived at the fruit section and he glanced around, the only fruits he really recognized were the mangoes and pomegranates. He didn't really count the pineapples as exotic so they didn't count. "I don't really know any of the fruits here," He admitted, placing a finger to his lips as he continued to take in the sight of the odd foods. "Its fine, they should have a label. It is a market, everything has a label." Zim chuckled some, "To be honest with you, I know none if these, myself. But they do remind me of the fruit on that one planet that is full of edibles."

"Makes sense, seeing as most of these were probably picked in jungles," The human repliede before reaching over to pluck an extremely odd looking fruit from it's stand to examine it. It was about the size of a mango though completely red, except for the odd green spike like strips coming off of it. He glanced at the sign and it read Dragon Fruit: Bloody Mary... well that was interesting. "Oooh~" Said the alien as he saw the fruit that the other held, "I wouldn't mind trying that one... Well, if you could taste test... Do they have that here?" he asked, tilting his head some.

Dib glanced around, "I don't think they do," he said. He'd heard of places that had that kind of stuff but this particular store didn't seem to have any form of tasting booth. He placed the fruit back in it's original spot before continuing looking around at the weird foods. Zim looked around, though his eyes laid on what was said to be a 'star fruit' and he picked one up to examine it. It was yellow and oddshaped, he wondered why it was called a star fruit... "Star fruit?"

"I've heard of that one before.. never tried it though." The human said, tracing the star shaped fruit, "They could have been more creative with the name though..." He commented. "It doesn't look like a star, why do they call it that?" The irken asked, tilting his head some at the human.

"Well I guess you're right.. it doesn't look like a star you'd find in space," The human replied, glancing back down at the fruit, "But it does look like the shape that humans call a star," He explained. Zim blinked some, and placed the fruit in the carrying basket, one wouldn't hurt especially if it for trying out. "I'll try it then." He smiled, then looked around for any other fruit they could possibly try.

The human smiled before glancing around, he spotted strawberries over in the regular section of fruits and his smile widened. Strawberries were his favorite fruit and his dad's shopping machine hadn't been buying that many lately. Besides the irken had probably never tried anything like it before if most of the fruits he'd eaten were exotic. "Hey Zim, have you ever tried a strawberry?" He asked, glancing down at the other. "Strawberry?" The alien glanced over to the human, "Is that a fruit?" he tilted his head cutely, he haven't exactly known everything on earth yet, "Sorry, I'm still new to this planet, remember?"

"Yeah, those little red berries over there are strawberries," Dib explained, pointing over towards the strawberry stand, "They're my favorite," He said, smiling over at the alien, "They're especially good covered in chocolate." Zim blinked and blushed some, actually imagining it... Dib... chocolate... Strawberries. His face was so flushed and he thought he was nosebleeding from it. Such a sexual thought to mind... "lets get them..."

The human was slightly confused when he saw the irken blushing, completely oblivious to the rather dirty mental images running through the alien's mind. "Alright," He said laughing some before leading the other over to the stand and placing a medium sized amount of the fruits in a bag. The irken looked around, maybe they'll come across chocolate sauce but he wanted some... Because of the dirty idea in his head. Damn Dib... putting that image in his head..

"Looking for something?" Dib asked, he guessed Zim was looking around for some chocolate but he had no clue about the dirty images that he'd accidentally planted in the alien's mind, he just guessed that the irken wanted to try his suggestion of strawberries dipped in chocolate. Zim blushed and looked to the other, "yes... looking for chocolate..." he blushed more. So damn turned on, why did he have to be a pervert? "For... the strawberries..."

"Well we could melt our own or buy some kind of syrup," Dib offered, looking around. The store should have some form of chocolate syrup near the candy section.. or at least that's what he guessed, and if they were melting their own a couple of packages of chocolate bars would be good. "Is there a taste difference between melting and the syrup?" Zim asked, only curious because he's not really much of a cook but doesn't hurt to try.

"I don't think sooo, but I think melting it would be more fun... it'd be warm and I think it would go well with the strawberries," The human replied, glancing down at the irken as though to ask for his input. "melting... Yes I like that... melting..." The poor alien was so overwhelmed with perverted images that he wasn't sure if he was going to contain himself from rubbing his body against the other male.

Dib gave the irken a confused look, the look on the alien's face was rather perverted... as though he were having a fantasy of some kind, "After that we could go back to your place," he finally said, he could practically guess what thoughts were going through the alien's mind. "That would be nice..." Zim said as he picked up a few other fruits to ad to the carrying basket, "Lead the way~" he churred, looking so innocent now since the thought was still in his head.

Dib smiled some, pulling the other back over to the candy section and he quickly found a small shelf with assorted candy bars. He pulled a pack of plain milk chocolate candy bars from the shelf, "This one should be the sweetest," he explained before placing the candy into the carrying basket. The alien blushed and nodded, "Time to go purchase these things and head home?" He asked, glancing at the other cutely.

"Yup," The human replied, beginning to lead Zim over to the check out, "You can pay yourself right?" He asked, the alien was new to earth so he didnt know if the irken knew how to buy things. "Well.. I'm not sure if it is like on my planet... I wouldn't mind alittle tip so on next time I will know." The irken admitted, moving a free hand down to take his mate's hand and intertwine their fingers. He loved the touch of their hands together.

"Well, how does it work on your planet?" Dib asked, following the irken's example and intertwining his fingers with the alien's, he loved how their fingers linked so perfectly... almost as though they'd been designed for the single purpose of holding each other's. "Well we use monies and cards. Mostly cards, but since I am here... my computer advised that I use monies atleast until I get the hang of this earth purchasing business." Zim answered, blushing deeply, "I am technically stuck here.. Maybe for the rest of my life... I like it here."

"That sounds kind of like how it works here," Dib replied, nodding to himself before glancing back over to the alien, "And I'm glad you like it here," he said, smiling at the irken before taking the carrying basket from the irken to set it down in front of the cashier. Zim blushed some, letting the other do so, waiting for the stuff to be scanned.. well if it was like on his planet, and tell the total price. He knew only abit about earth... some important things but the rest he had to learn on his own. But little did he know was that it was beginning to rain outside.

Dib was completely unaware of the irken's fear of water, or the fact that it would burned his skin. He himself loved the rain so when the small tap of water droplets against the roof of the store reached his ears he smiled some. The cashier quickly finished sliding their purchases over the scanner with a final resounding beep. There was a quick sequences of buttons being pressed before the worker finally said, "That'll be $35."

Zim's head turned when he heard the taps and shook abit as he gotten out the money, making sure it was the right amount. He didn't know it rained here... And his fear of other planet water had messed up his thought process as he handed the money over. He was sure it was the exact amount, but then he could've accidentally added abit more due to his mind being rather blurred because of the water dripping outside. Sometimes being an alien was bad...

"Are you sure you want to give me that much?" The cashier asked, looking confusedly down at the $100 bill in his hand. He didn't really mind if the odd green teenager was going to give him more than was needed as some kind of weird tip but THAT much? He was probably some rich spoiled kid.

Dib tore his eyes away from the window he'd been staring out of to glance over at the cashier when he asked the question. He was slightly shocked to see that the alien had handed the other human a $100 bill... well that was definitely interesting. He moved his gaze over to the irken confusedly and saw the scared look on his face. "We'd like change for that please," He said, rubbing reassuringly at the alien's arm.

"Sorry." Zim said apologetically, slightly shaking to the drops of water he hears against the glass. He shouldve got something that would atleast keep him from getting burned by the accursed alienplanet water.

"Okaaaaaaaaaay," The cashier said before counting out the change and handing it over to the irken, followed by the plastic bags being handed over to the normal teen. He didn't really ask questions because he had a long line of customers still waiting.

Dib rewrapped an arm around the alien's form and pulled him gently out of the way of the line, he guessed that Zim was maybe scared of human interaction... well at least human interaction with weird cashiers from weird stores. He had no idea that Zim's real fear was of the tiny seemingly harmless water droplets outside. Zim put his money away but he was still shaking abit because of the rain against the windows and the exterior of the building. "Do... we really have to go out there in... the water?"

"What's wrong with the water?" The teen asked, giving the irken a questioning look, before pausing about halfway to the store's exit. He noticed the other was still shaking and rubbed his arm once more in reassurance.. was Zim afraid of rain? "I don't like it..." The irken answered, he didn't want to go out there... he didn't want to burn. His kind were only helped by Irken water... but always burned by alien planet water... "it... burns me..."

"It does?" Dib asked, he didn't really see how or why water could burn anyone... then again zim WAS an alien. His eyebrows scrunched together as he thought for a second before shrugging out of his trenchcoat. He draped the material over the other's head, "Would that help?" He asked. Zim blushed some, "Yeah. abit." he said, clutching the trench closely like if it was just a hood to make sure no water would touch him.

When Dib was sure the alien was at least a little more comfortable with going outside he opened the door for the irken. He hoped that his trench coat would make a suitable shield from the rain, but if not they could always just disappear into the nearest building.

Zim followed, so far so good no water touched his skin, and it was just a light rain. Perhaps when he gets back to the base he should develop some sort of coating that would make him immune to the earth water. "Dib... Would you.. want to do a project with me when we get home?"

"What kind of project?" The human asked, glancing over at the irken. So far the alien seemed pretty dry so that was good. The teens mind was still delving into the more perverted section of thoughts... so thinking about doing a "project" had his mind wandering horribly. The irken glanced at the taller male, "A coating that would protect me from the earthly water... So I don't have to use your coat..." he said, the coat was comfy but it belonged to Dib.

"Hmmm..." Dib sounded thoughtfully raising a finger to his lips from the hand that wasn't carrying groceries. "I was thinking of doing... other projects," he sounded thoughtfully, stressing the word other as he glanced over at the alien. Darn his overly perverted teen mind. "But that sounds like it'd be interesting," He continued.

Zim blushed, actually getting that message, "well.. If you really want to do 'other' projects then I'll be happy to do them with you..." The alien blushed deeply, oh why did the other had to be so perverted? It was getting him all rallied up too.

The human smiled, "Sounds like a plan," he said. He would have wrapped an arm around the irken's form.. but he was actually rather wet at this point. The light drizzle had picked up to being a normal rain and it wasn't long before he was practically soaked. He just hoped none of the water touched the irken.. they'd definitely have to work on that coating some time soon.

"I think we should make a run for it before it get's too bad, Dib." The alien said, he wasn't sure if this trench was going to protect him for long and it was starting to feel abit wet, and it was starting to get that burning feeling. "Um.. right now before the water goes through the coat."

"Yeah that sounds good to me," The human replied, pushing his now dripping wet scythe lock from his face. He'd have to borrow some clothing or something from Zim when they got to his house..he didn't want to run around sopping wet. He tied the bag of groceries closed and tucked it under his arm so he'd be able to run better, "Ready?" He asked as he glanced over at the irken.

The irken held the coat tighter, "Yes." he said, getting ready to haul ass from this evil evil rain. Stupid evil rain... "Alright, go!" Dib yelled before breaking into full sprint in the direction of the irken's house. He wasn't sure if the alien would be faster than him or not seeing as he'd never seen the irken run before. So he just hoped that Zim could at least keep up and wouldn't get too wet while running.

Zim followed, not too far behind, using his tippy toes or balls of his feet to keep up. He wasn't much of an athlete but sometimes he didn't want to rely on his PAK to much and he was careful not to go to fast and stay behind Dib.

When they finally arrived at the house Dib practically threw open the door and held it open for the irken. Despite the running he was now completely and utterly drenched, his clothing clinging to his skin and his scythe lock flopping down into his face once he'd stopped running. He hoped the alien had towels or something he could dry off with.

The irken eventually got inside and shut the door, panting abit. He was slightly smoking because some of the water hit his body and he took the coat off his head, "Damn." he said, and looked to Dib. "Um... you can.. take your... clothes off and my base will clean them for you."

Dib set the groceries down on the couch and pulled the soaked shirt from his body. He dropped the wet piece of clothing on the ground, his top half shining slightly with the thin layer of water that still clung to his skin. "Do you have something I could use to dry off with?" He asked, glancing over at the irken as he kicked out of his pants and tried to right his hair.. though the scythe lock once again flopped down into his face.

"Yeah." Zim snapped his fingers and a few robot arms took the wet clothes and gave Dib a towel, "You can use my clothes for the time being... Until my base has your's cleaned." He said, his skin was still a tad burnt from the water but it wasn't much of a big deal.

The teen took the towel and ran it through his hair to dry it abit, "You alright? You look a little burnt.." He observed after drying his face. He ran his hands through his hair once again and gave a small triumphant sound when it finally stood up right.

"It's not very bad, stings abit. It should heal in a few minutes or so." The irken added, rubbing at the burnt marks which were slowly going away, "Glad your coat kept me from suffering alot of damage."

Dib ran the towel over his front and arms, ridding himself of the thin layer of water that had been clinging to his pale skin. "You must heal pretty fast then.." He commented, going to dry his bare legs now. "So you have clothes that will fit me?" The teen asked before wrapping the towel around his waist and kicking out of his wet boxers.

"It's the PAK actually, it ensures of my health and all." Zim answered and rubbed his arm some, "Mine are a tad smaller but it could still fit. The only difference is that I dont wear underwear... sooo that might be uncomfortable for you."

"Well I guess it'll be better than me running around in just this towel," The human replied shrugging some as he walked over to the irken. "You should probably lead the way, because I don't really know where you keep your clothes," He said before wrapping his now dry arm around the irken's body.

"I keep them in my room actually..." The irken smiled and took Dib down to his room, which was under the house level of the base. "I might have some that's baggy... could fit you." He said and opened the door to his room. Dib followed the irken to his room, nodding some to what the alien said. He wasn't really sure if Zim had any clothing beyond simple irken uniforms so he was a little curious as to what the alien would make him wear.

Zim let go of Dib to walk over the wardrobe he had and opened it, sure it was mostly just his uniforms but there were some other things since earth had seasons and that sometimes he gets tired of wearing the same thing. He took out a shirt and a pair of pants that looked kinda baggy and handed them to Dib, "I hope they fit. That's as close as your size as they can get."

The human took the clothing from Zim and looked the outfit over. After deeming that it would probably fit him he tugged on the shirt, letting the towel fall to the ground before he pulled on the pants. The outfit was definitely skin tight, but not to the point of cutting off his circulation so he didn't really mind.

The irken smiled some, "So... hungry?" he asked, he was getting rather hungry, himself... Honestly he wanted to try those strawberries. He still couldn't shake off that image of Dib with chocolate Strawberries.

"Yeah actually." Dib replied a little surprisingly. He hadn't been hungry all day and at the mention of food his stomach actually made a small growling sound. Well at least he had his appetite back and he wouldn't starve the rest of the day.

Zim nodded and took Dib's arm and dragged the taller male back to the house section via elevator. "So what do you want to eat? You can make it since it be best I try not to blow up the kitchen just to make supper." He was a horrible cook, the best he could do was survival stuff. He could eat meat but there's only certain meat that his body can tolerate as 'good'.

"Not really sure what I want to eat though, do you have any suggestions?" The human asked as he was dragged up to the house level. He was an ok cook in his opinion, though he'd never really cooked a huge meal so this would be interesting.

"Sandwich maybe? I could probably do a sandwich... I dont think they require use of a stove or oven or anything to heat up." The irken suggested, rubbing his chin. They did have some stuff for Dib to eat, since the human is practically stuck with the insane alien male.

"Sounds good to me," Dib said before moving to rummage through the other's fridge. He finally emerged with some cheese and the irken version of lunch meat. He set out his finds on the counter before going to grab a couple of plates and some bread.

Zim smiled some and walked over to the counter, "Want me to do it? or what do you prefer who would make the sandwiches?" he asked, glancing to Dib. He didn't want Dib to feel like he was doing everything.

"I don't mind making the sandwiches," The teen said, shrugging some. Making sandwiches didn't take much effort and he really didn't care how the sandwiches were made. He opened the bread bag and pulled out four slices of bread, setting them on their respective plates.

"are you sure? I dont mind helping you..." The irken said, resting his head on the taller male's shoulder and wrapping arms around Dib's waist. Either way he liked the closeness, he even purred and took in the husky scent he was attracted to.

"I'm sure," Dib replied, "But you can help if you want, I don't really care," He finally said, moving to rest his head atop the other's. He wrapped an arm around the irken's form continuing to put the sandwiches together with his free hand. Zim chuckled some and helped Dib with the sandwiches the best he could. its actually been awhile since he had sandwiches, "After dinner you think we can go into my lab right now and... start on that project?"

The teen gave the irken a questioning look as he finally put the top piece of bread on his sandwich, "Which project are we talking about here?" Dib asked, his mind immediately delving back into his earlier perverted thoughts.

The irken blushed some, "Dib... you're such a pervert..." He smirked, "I was talking about anti-water coat project." Zim kissed the other's cheek, "If you want we could do some of the project... then.. do some other type of project if you know what I mean~"

"That sounds like a good plan," Dib replied smirking some as he moved to plant a soft kiss on the other's lips, though the kiss didn't last long and he moved to go over to the table where he sat down to start eating his sandwich.

Zim went and joined the other at the table with his own sandwich as well and began eating. Though he was kinda thinking about the anti-water coating. He figured Dib knows more about the earth water then he did and alien was still alittle new...

"What're you thinking about?" The human suddenly asked when he saw the thoughtful look on the other's face. He took another bite of his already half finished sandwich as he watched the irken. "about the coating. You know alittle more about earth water than I do... and I've been here for almost an earth week." The alien answered, taking small bites of his sandwich, "I mean what would make me immune to water? And not wear out?"

"Hmmm..." Dib sounded thoughtfully, setting his food aside as he thought, "Well first we'd have to find the component in water that burnt you and then maybe make a chemical that neutralized it when it hit your skin.." He said, "But I'm not really that into science so don't take my word for it," He chuckled softly as he picked up his sandwich once again to continue eating it.

Zim rubbed his chin, "You know I do have some Irken water they shipped me... Perhaps we could study both and see what is the difference and do some testing-using me-to see what I'm technically allergic to." he said, it was a good start. "Well... as long as it's safe," The teen said, he didn't want to end up having the irken severely burned because of a mishap in the experiment.

"It'll be fine, Besides I barely escaped foodcourtia alive. Never said I escaped in one piece." The alien said, blushing, "I just have a fear with water that my body probably is allergic to... Could be a component. I doubt it's oxygen since I breathe it."

"So then it's probably Hydrogen?" Dib asked as he pushed aside his now empty plate, "And you never told me about how you escaped foodcourtia.." The teen added curiously.

Zim blushed some as he finished his food, "It was during the twenty year festing, which was impossible to escape really. The gravity makes it impossible. But the frylord knew of my plan and knew what I was up to." The irken sighed. He wasn't sure to get further about it, it was the place where he was...

"The gravity made it impossible?" The teen asked, that was an odd thought to get through his mind, though it kind of made sense because other planets probably had a weird trait like that.

"Yes, it happens every few years actually, and when it does people start saving and packing food until the feasting begins and make it impossible for people to leave within twenty years." The alien answered, sighing abit, "I.. have to tell you something. I wasn't a virgin when you first claimed me, and I wish I was that time."

"You weren't?" Dib asked confusedly.. well that was to be expected in his mind.. the irken was an alien and had probably been traveling space before he'd been born. He didn't really blame Zim for doing anything before him.

"Technically I'm not virgin in dominance.. Been doing it for awhile and I had never let anyone dominate me due to trust issues." Zim closed his eyes, "I lost it in Foodcourtia... Unwillingly."

The human's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.. the irken lost his virginity unwillingly? But that meant.. Dib's expression went quickly from confusion, to shock, then to concern. "You were..." he couldn't bring himself to say it he was just too shocked.

"Yes, it's not just because I wasn't supposed to leave... it's also because the Frylord wanted me enough that he could who whatever the hell he wanted. He did it, made sure I could not fight back, even disabled my PAK's defenses to do it. I thought I was stuck there for good really because of him." The distressed irken rubbed between his eyes some.

Dib stood up and walked over to where the irken was sitting, he wrapped his arms carefully around the alien's form, trying to comfort the hurt alien. "Well, what matters now is that you're safe.. right?" He asked looking down into Zim's eyes.

"For the time being..." Zim glanced up at the teen, "He'll probably come look for me in the future, I'm not sure. He's supposed to be stuck and wont be able to free himself for a few years." He answered and rested his head on the other's shoulder. "I just hope it's for a long time, I like it here..."

"Well if he does come looking for you, I won't let him take you," The human said, he didn't like the thought of a random alien coming and trying to take his irken, it pissed him off just a little.

"It's fine, I'll be abit more prepared for it when he does show up. He's bigger than me, stronger too but.. he's not faster than me, or smarter. You'd think all that sexual abuse he does to the other workers in Food Courtia would let him keep his intelligence. It doesn't... Once you give in to it you'll become stupid. but that's for us Irkens, we thrive on intelligence. It's how we grow come to think of it." The alien closed his eyes some. He didn't really feel too concerned about the Frylord, he trusted Dib, and he felt rather comfortable.

"You grow with intelligence?" Dib asked, is that why they called their leaders the tallest? The concept was a little confusing.. maybe it was triggered by the Pak. "Humans just grow.. we don't really have any way of telling how intelligent another person is until we get to know them," The teen started to ramble, hoping to get away from the other topic so Zim would be more comfortable.

"Yeah basically, it's due to the PAK mostly. We survive on the PAK. We have not developed to the point where we could live without it. SOME irkens had, but the rest are pretty much dependent on a PAK. If I had my PAK off for more than ten minutes, I would die." Zim blushed, then glanced to the other, "What do humans grow on anyway if it's not intelligence?" He asked, only curious.

The teen shrugged, "Height just depends on how tall your parents are... I should end up being about as tall as my dad is," Dib said.. but that was only because he didn't have a mother. The teen sighed unhappily... he'd never told the alien that he was just a clone... not even technically human. It shouldn't really matter at all but.. his dad wasn't really sure what his lifespan would be. Most clones only lived a couple of years so the teen having lived for about 16 years was miraculous.. though at the same time it was almost too miraculous.

"oh I think I get it... It's genetic. You start out small when you're born and grow through hormone changes and such. I know how that is, I've been in a few planets that deal with that." The alien smiled, though he didn't have parents other than the robots that took care of smeets when they were ready to be 'born'.

"Yeah that's pretty much it," Dib said, smiling some when the irken pulled him out of his grim thoughts. "So you want to go work on that coating you were talking about?" He asked. "Yeah, let me get one of those bottles of Irken water so we could study between it and earth water." Zim stood, making sure Dib wasn't still holding on to him and went into the pantry to get out an alien like bottle filled with water. Obviously irken water.

"Alright," The human said before going to stand by the elevator. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he waited for the alien, his mind dwelling on the small amount of information he'd just found out about him. The alien then went to join the teen, holding the irken water in hand and glancing at Dib as the elevator took them down to the lab. "You know... I'm kinda glad I met you. I mean. Before I met you I was kinda still suffering after what the Frylord had done to me."

"Really? I would have never guessed," Dib replied, wrapping an arm around the irken's waist. "You know when you asked me to tell you a little bit about myself this morning.. I kind of left a little out... well something little that's kind of big," He started.

Zim blinked, "It's... understandable Dib, you were still trying to know me and didn't think it was important at that time... at first I didn't want to tell you about... before I came here but I trusted you. I'm usually not very open but I guess you changed that for me." he smiled some.

"True.. but I can't believe I forgot..." Dib replied softly, "I just feel so human around you..." The teen said softly, and it was true. Anywhere else he just felt like a failed experiment.. just abnormal. Sure he tried to fit in with normal society.. but it was so hard. "Human?" Zim tilted his head, "You're not human?" Well... that explained alot. Dib seemed more intelligent than the other humans, "Is that why you're so intelligent?"

"Yeah.. I'm a clone.." The teen finally admitted, "Professor Membrane isn't technically my dad he's just my creator," He explained, "I get most of my intelligence from simple stuff that was passed on during my creation.. the rest I just figured out on my own.." He said.

The alien rubbed his chin, "I see... I mean I think I'm kinda like you. See I wasn't born from reproductive sources, I was created in a factory. After the ones that could carry children were wiped out, they made factories and created clones and such to repopulate the race again. So I'm kinda a clone too, just because a previous group if irkens were killed off."

"Really?" Dib asked a little shockingly, "How old are you?" He wondered aloud. If the irken was a clone too would that mean he had a chance of going through the deteriorating process as well? It usually hit in the late teens for human clones.. but the aging process was usually sped up so there was no real telling how long any clone would live. "Well technically eighteen in human years. And about eighty in irken. Space is kinda bit weird in time and space and that sort of thing." Zim answered, blushing some.

The teen blinked some, well it wasn't as huge of an age gap as he'd thought it would be and that was good, irken years must be shorter than human years. "Does.. your kind go through the deterioration process?" Dib finally asked glancing over at the irken. He'd guess not seeing as Zim's race was so much more advanced than his... they'd probably worked out all of the bugs in the cloning system.

"Actually no. They've actually been working on it before the previous group was wiped out. They used irken DNA like a sperm and an egg and just made more Irkens that way. Its kinda like having hundreds of identical twins or something." The irken rubbed his chin.

"That sounds WAY smarter than how my creator did it.." Dib commented, rocking back uncomfortably on his heels. He didn't want to mention to Zim that if he ended up being like every other clone he only had two or three years left to live before he started getting really sick and dying. Zim started at the other some and noticed how uncomfortable his mate was, "are... you alright? You look uncomfortable... Was it something I said?"

The teen frowned some, he didn't really want to make the irken worry. There was still a very small chance that he'd be able to live a normal human life span.. but even then he was sure the alien needed to be ready for the bigger of the two chances, "Not something you said, I was just thinking..." He said, not really sure how he should word it.

"Of what?" The irken tilted his head, looking innocent without knowing. Atleast he wasn't stinking with hormones anymore, that probably disappeared since it's been almost a week. "About how long I'm going to live..." Dib finally replied, glancing off to the side unhappily, "If the prediction is correct.. at the most I only have two or three years left to live.." He finally said with a small sigh.

"That's... Not good..." Zim said, then placed the bottle on his pack so he could place his hands at the other's cheeks to make the other male look at him, "Perhaps I could help you so you could live longer..."

"You could do that?" The teen asked shockingly, looking down at the irken as though to make sure he wasn't lying. His entire life he'd always been told that he wouldn't live beyond his teen years.. and now the alien was giving him an escape from that fate, it was almost too good to be true.

"There is an option about a PAK since PAKs are basically life-support and the general defense to remain alive. But I would have to work alot on making the PAK compatible with you and not be a failure and you'd end up insane and controlled by the PAK." The alien rubbed his chin as he looked at Dib. "I would have to do alot of designs and make one from scratch. I'll have to make it so it'll look like a backpack for you so people wont be suspicious about it."

"You'd do that for me?" Dib asked almost shockingly. He was surprised that the alien was willing to go to such lengths just to keep him alive. "Would it hurt.. getting the PAK attached I mean," He asked. He was a little unsure of how it would work.. but they still had plenty of time to talk about it and work on the PAK... he hoped.

"Yep... And I can't promise it wont hurt... I would have to drill a couple holes in your back so the PAK can attach to you. There are specific places at the back where the PAK is supposed to be inserted. For all I know it might be two or three holes depending on your body." Zim answered, he would hate hurting Dib but if it was to keep the other alive then he had no choice.

The human's eyes widened at the thought of drilling holes into his back, well he should have guessed that it would involve something like that. "I'd be unconscious during that.. right?" Dib asked, "Or at least under a lot of pain killers," He said. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to go through that awake.

"I am not sure if you should be unconscious during it since we aren't sure what will happen during the procedure so I will drug you so you wont feel it at all. Heck maybe it would tickle while you're on drugs." Zim said, yeah, Dib would most likely have to be awake. Drugged but it could be bad to have the other unconscious.

"That's a strange thought.." Dib replied, the thought of himself laughing while his back was drilled into was just.. horribly masochistic. He stepped off of the elevator when it finally opened, "So are we going to work on your water protection coating?" He asked.

"Yes, atleast enough to get started and then get started on your PAK. It's fine, it's just water, I'll get burned a few times but I'll live." The irken stepped out of the elevator as well and went to get on something that would protect his body just incase any bad chemicals get on him and make it worse. He also tossed a suit to Dib, "Put this on, we're handling with chemicals here so it be best to have one of those on."

Dib nodded some and pulled the suit on like the irken had told him. The suit was similar to a bio-hazard suit but it wasn't as bulky and uncomfortable to move around in. He flexed his fingers in the attached gloves, which had seemed to form automatically to his hands... must be an extremely useful material.

Zim took out the irken water bottle, and a robot arm handed him the earth water bottle before he headed to an area of the lab to study both liquids. First he studied the irken water, and then the earth water. "Huh... It's the same chemicle compound but the earth water looks abit different..."

The teen followed Zim to the chemical studying section of the lab, a confused look coming to his face when the irken mentioned that the chemical compounds were exactly the same. "They are?" He asked, looking the two waters over, "Yeah you're right.. the irken water looks almost clearer," He observed.

"So its not any of the compounds, it's the contamination. I see why then. I guess it is no wonder then. Why is earth water contaminated then?" The alien turned to Dib, tilting his head some because this was all interesting.

"Because humans like to just throw their trash everywhere, including the ocean and the water sources that keep them alive," Dib replied, a bit of disgust inching into his voice. That was one of the very few reasons he was glad he wasn't completely human. He liked the fact that him and regular people were separated by that, though at the same time he wanted to fit in.. it was so confusing.

Zim just stared at the taller male, "No wonder they sent my ass here to 'conquer' this planet. Why would a race do that to their own planet? That's just..."

"Horrible, disgraceful, stupid, gross, I know I've had to live with it," The teen said with a small sigh, "They have no respect for earth..." He said. He felt sometimes like he was the only one who noticed just how beautiful the planet was.

"Maybe we should make the humans have abit more respect for their planet, I mean... an entire race doing that to their own planet, that's like they are committing suicide and not knowing it!" Zim said.

"But how would we do that? Humans are too narrow minded to do anything but what they think is best for themselves.. and most of the time it's not." Dib replied, giving the irken a puzzled look. "It's worth a shot, otherwise this planet is going to die and then the humans will die a slow and painful death because they can't breathe, eat or drink." Zim sighed. Maybe this is why he was sent to earth?

"That sounds horrible.." Dib said... even if he thought some of them deserved it that would still be a horrible way to die. They already had so much to do with so little time, they had to make the protective coating for Zim, make his pak, and then convince the world not to pollute... the third would probably be the hardest but at the same time it was the most important.

"That's how it is. Anyway seeing how we know the problem is with the water it would be easy to make a permanent coating that would make me immune to the contamination atleast." The irken said and started typing things into the computer, "The computer should be able to develop the coating within a few hours and by the time we wake up tomorrow it should be ready."

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be.." Dib commented. Irken technology really was amazing, the more he examined it the more he came to love it. Not to mention it may have to save his life later with the pak.

"Let's move on to the other side of the Lab where we should atleast start on how the PAK is going to be and to see how many holes we might have to put in your back. It might be three for all I know." Zim got up and headed over to where the big computer was, removing the suit since there wasn't any chemicles to deal with in this area. "We'll just start with the basic stuff and then work our way up. If we do this in a good pace it might be finished before you even start showing signs."

Dib pulled followed the irken's example, pulling off his own suit and moving to stand beside him. He was still a little nervous about getting the holes in his back, it wasn't exactly something that happened in every day life, and he'd always had a fear of surgery. But if it saved his life he'd go through with it.

"I'm going to need to take X-rays of you to you're going to have to remove the clothing because the X-ray is sensitive. Don't worry I'm not going to do anything perverted, atleast not yet." Zim said, blushing slightly. He kinda figured Dib might get perverted ideas or something.

"I wouldn't mind you doing perverted things," The human said as he moved to pull of the borrowed shirt and pants. "Do your X-rays give off radiation?" He asked curiously, he was pretty sure irkens had probably advanced beyond that, but he jus wanted to be sure.

"No, it's just sensitive, any cloth would probably make it explode and perhaps mutate the person thats being X-rayed." The irken answered as he moved to set things up for the X-ray. "when your done I need you to stand right there." He said, pointing to the spot he wanted the teen to be. "And face me until I tell you to turn around. We'll need enough information on your body to have this work atleast."

"Well that's interesting..." Dib replied at the thought of a machine exploding because he was wearing clothing. He went to go stand where the irken had indicated, "Do I need to pose or something?" The teen asked, placing his hands on his hips. Most of the time when he got an X-ray they made him wear an apron and stand a certain way.

"Unless you want my dick up your ass, not really. Just need you to stand still so I can get these onto the main computer." The irken answered, positioning an alien looking X-Ray infront of Dib. The human blushed a deep crimson at that, it was exactly what he wanted but he wouldn't say that out loud. They still had work to do.. for now at least.

Zim pushed a few buttons, "Okay, turn around so I can see your side. Once we get this worked out we can do a 'special project' in my room." The irken said, he was kinda getting turned on because the teen was completely naked.

Dib turned to the side, the blush that had begun to recede coming back full force at the irken's other comment. It was even more embarassing because his arousal was painfully visible without any clothing on. Darn the irken for deciding to be flirtatious right then.

Zim blushed some, he could see the... excitement loud and clear. He pushed some more buttons, "Okay turn around so I can see your back. You're almost done just one more side and then we can work some of this out to start on the PAK."

The human turned once more so his back was facing the irken and he tried to avert his thoughts from anything perverted, but it was so hard with the irken's earlier comment still running through his mind. He was trying so hard to focus on the task at hand because it was pretty important, but he was a teenager and focus was not his specialty.

"okay, turn around so we can get that other side and then we're done." The irken said, he was getting even more horny. Why did Dib have to be so sexy? Dib turned to the other side as he was told, finally having succeded in getting his mind away from anything perverted by simply focusing on how cold it was in the room. It helped that he wasn't exactly looking at the irken because he was too embarassed to do so.

"Okay done." Zim said, pushing more buttons before turning off the X-ray, "You can put your clothes back on. If you want." he said then went to the main computer where the X-ray images of Dib appeared on screen. "Okay then... Hm."

The teen noticed how the irken had added the whole "if you want" after telling him to put his clothing. Too bad he didn't really want to because he was hoping that in a couple of minutes he wouldn't be wearing them again for a different reason. Though he decided it best to at least pull some pants on and he did so before going to stand next to the irken again and look at the screen.

"There are quite abit of difference between you and me in internal standards." The alien started as he pulled up an X-ray of himself just to show Dib, "I dont have very many organs, and you have quite abit more nerves." Zim pointed, "Usually there's two holes to drill into along the spine but since you have alot more than I do it would have to be three."

Dib nodded some as the irken explained this, he'd already known most of this because of the charts he'd stolen from Zim before capturing him and basically exposing him to his organization. The memory had him grimacing some but he quickly pushed it aside. "That doesn't sound pleasant.. more nerves means more holes.." The teen concluded, it did make sense though.

"It's easier to control the PAK. Once you have it you and the PAK will basically be one, like two benefical cells. If it goes well you might not have to worry about the PAK taking control over you and using you to do things like murder people or something like that." Zim rubbed his chin. and then pointed at three places for him to drill into, "I should probably drill into those specific areas, they do have some nerves there hat might be able to allow you to control the PAK."

"So when exactly will we be ready to do that? I mean first we'll need to come up with the PAK design and everything, then make it so that it works... about how long would that take?" The human asked, he was hoping to get at least a general time frame out of the irken so he wouldn't have to worry about it. Plus he'd know how long he'd have to prepare for the procedure.

"If we're doing this together and working at a good pace we might be able to get it done in a few months. Tomorrow during school I'll pull out a pad so we can work on the design. Seeing as Mrs Bitters doesn't teach jack squat we'll be able to get the blueprint done before we go home." The alien said, smiling some.

"Well at least we'll finally be putting the time to good use," Dib said, usually he just sat there or slept through the boring class so they'd at least be doing something productive. Zim typed some things and the images went into a file that was in irken language. "Well with that out of the way, it is getting late and we should... Get to bed. yeah." he blushed some.


	12. Chapter 12

Zim stepped into the room after Dib, taking off his clothing and tossing them off to the side. "Alright then... It's my turn this time isn't it?" He asked, placing hands on his hips."I believe so," Dib replied with a small chuckle, as he kicked out of the borrowed pants and went to go lay down on the bed. He stretched out comfortably in all of his nude glory and gave the irken a cocky smile.

The irken chuckled and moved closer to the teen, placing his hands beside the other's head as ther forehead's touched, "But the question is... How bad you want it?" The human wrapped his arms around the alien above him and he smirked some, "I've been waiting for this all day, how badly do you think I want it?" He asked, running his nails down the irken's back.

Zim chuckled, "well this time we're going to do something special~" He said, running his tongue at the other's ear, "I hope you like... 'bondage'... Because I was thinking of using my PAK this time." Dib's eyes fell halfmast when he felt the other run his tongue over his ear and he felt a shudder of delight run up his spine at the word bondage. "Dominate me," He cooed.

The alien chuckled more, four wires emerging from his PAK to grasp the teen's wrists and ankles and pin them down against the mattress. "But first I'm going to play so that you'd want more and it would be so worth it for you~" He smirked, sitting right between the other's legs. "You're such a tease," The human said, struggling playfully against the restraints as he looked up at the irken. He was wondering exactly what the alien meant by play, but if it was enjoyable he didn't really mind.

"Indeed I am~" Zim smirked more as he moved a hand down between the human's legs to slightly brush his fingers against the awaiting entrance. He wanted this to last, atleast to make it special. "And you're going to love it~" Dib's back arched slightly at the feel of the finger brushing against his entrance and he blushed some. Darn the irken for being sucha tease, it was turning him on immensly.

The currently dominant alien was grinning as he teased the teen's sensitive opening with his soft fingers, waiting for the other to beg for more. Sometimes he loved being dominant, he was so evil. "Zimmmmm~" The human gasped under his breath, tilting his head back into the bed sheets. Sometimes he hated how sensitive his body could be, but the irken seemed to be using it to his full advantage.

"Want moooore, Dib-beast?" Zim asked as he leaned down to level his head with the other's neck to attack it with soft bites and suckles to leave lovely bruise marks there. Fingers still teasing the opening down there, even fingertips poking in and out in such a teasing way. "Ah~Yessss~" Dib moaned, squirming around some at the attack to his neck. He wanted it so bad and it made him feel like a slut, but at this point he really didn't care.

The irken churred as he finally slid a finger inside, as deep as it could go and began petting at the walls. His finger was too close to that spot and he was doing it just to continue teasing the poor teen. The human's eyes slipped closed and he let out a low moan when he felt the alien finally slide a finger into him. Small pathetic whimpering sounds escaped him when he felt the irken's finger brushing teasingly around his spot. Sure it was still pleasurable, but it didn't give him that wonderful strike of pleasure he desired.

Zim smirked some, continuing the tease until he decided to brush the finger right at the spot and remained there. He even pulled his head back some to see the other's expression. "Ahn~!" Dib gasped, his back arching into the feeling. His hips bucked some when the irken kept his finger there, and he allowed his eyes to open some, a small blush coming to his face when he saw the alien watching him.

The alien purred some, making his finger rub that spot slightly as his other hand stroked his already free member to get ready for the main deal. "Do you want me?" He said in such a husky tone. "Ah~" The human moaned, unable to answer the irken's question at first because of that distracting finger. "Yessss~" He finally got out after another low moan. He was so turned on by the alien's actions that he was already dripping with pre, he wanted this so bad.

Zim smirked and pulled his finger out to grasp the teen's member as his own love meat just barely touched the other's opening. "How badly~?"

"Stop being such a god damn teeease~" Dib said, trying to push down on the tip of the irken's need, but it was hard with his arms and legs bound. If Zim didn't stop soon he was sure he'd go insane.

The irken chuckled some, "Very well~ Here it comes, Dibby~" He smirked and semi-roughly thrusted his member deep inside the other male. The tip just touching the spot so perfectly and remaining there until Zim began thrusting in a semi-rough pace, barely touching the spot.

"AH~!" The human shouted, tilting his head back into the bed sheets at the sudden rough treatment. He wanted to wrap his arms around the irken above him but his hands were still bound, and he instead squirmed around, moaning in time with the alien's thrusts.

Zim groaned some, wires making Dib's legs lift some so it was easier for him to thrust in and out. "Like that~ Dooon't yooouuuuu~?" The alien churred, hands gripping the other's sides. "Yessss~" Dib moaned, his toes curling some as he squirmed against the restraints on his arms. "Hardeeer~" He whimpered needily, his hips bucking slightly.

The alien groaned and suddenly smirked because he had a devious idea in his head. He paused so he could flip them both over while still inside the teen and made sure that Dib was sitting up. "ride it like you really want it, Dib-slave~" The human blushed some, placing his hands on the irken's chest as he started moving up and down on the irken's member. He tilted his head back some letting out a long low moan as his movements roughened. He was trying to find his own spot, though it was difficult because he was used to the alien doing the work for that.

Zim smirked, he knew the other was trying to find that spot and he made sure the wires would keep the other from falling back since he was going to give some advice, "If you lean back just alittle more, you'll get that instant pleasure you waaant~" he said, churring deeply. Dib leaned back some like the irken had suggested and he let out a loud shout of pleasure when he finally hit that wonderful spot he'd been trying to. He quickened his movements some crying out in pleasure each time he struck his spot.

The irken moaned loudly, he could literally feel his member jab at that spot, making him leak alittle pre from the pleasure. His face flushed because it felt so good, "Diiiib-slave~~ yesssss~"

"Zimmmmmmm~" The human moaned loudly when he felt the warm pre leak into him, his hands clawing lightly at the alien's chest. He bit his lower lip to muffle the loud shouts of pleasure that kept escaping him, he felt so close but he didn't want this to end yet.

Zim tried not to arch his back because it would be a bad idea to, so he started to buck his hips roughly to the movements. Pleasure was building so slowly and he could feel the heat pool in his lower abdomen, "D... Dib... I'm... Gonna~"

"AHN~!" Dib called out when he felt the alien buck his hips, the sudden jabs of pleasure bringing him quickly towards his orgasm. He tried to hold back the sensation but in the end he finally came with a loud shout, his warm seeds spilling between their bodies.

The alien cried out as he felt the slight squeezing of his member which had made him release his hot love juices into the other's body. His body shivered some after the release, eyes halfmast, "Damn~" The human blushed some moving to rest his head on the alien's shoulder, his breath taking a while to relax from it's harsh panting. He didn't have enough energy to pull the alien out of him and personally he didn't care.

Zim chuckled weakly and carefully pulled himself out of Dib, remaining the same position since he liked being layed on even though the other male was taller and a tad larger than him. "We... should get some sleep... then~" Dib wrapped his arms around the alien's form, nuzzling his face into the irken's neck. "Sounds good to me," He mumbled tiredly , allowing his eyes to drift shut.

~Next Day~

Zim opened his eyes as it was early morning and yawned some. "Morning..." he said, brushing his fingers through the other's hair, "you awake?"

"Mmn," Dib sounded groggily, his grip on the irken tightening some as he nuzzled his face in the alien's neck. He obviously wasn't awake yet. The alien kissed the teen's forehead, "Come on, we got to go to school. Can't miss anymore days..."

The teen grumbled unhappily when he was reminded that they had school today but he opened his eyes anyway and sat up on the irken's form. He moved to rub the sleep from his eyes, looking around confusedly when he noticed the world was blurry, his glasses had fallen off in his sleep. Zim blinked, "Lost your glasses?" he looked around and noticed it was on the nightstand next to them. "Wonder how they got there..." He said as he sat up.

Dib glanced down at the green blurry blob that was Zim, squinting some as he tried, and obviously failed, to clear his vision. "A little help here?" He asked, starting to feel around the bed sheets seeing as he couldn't see them on the nightstand. Zim looked at the glasses, picked them up and put them on Dib's face, "No wonder you wear those things. Is it really that bad?" he asked, tilting his head because it was kinda confusing to him.

The teen blinked once his world suddenly went from blurry to normal. He reached up to his face, finding his glasses once again perched on his nose, "Yeah, without them I can't see a thing." He said, glancing down at the now perfectly visible irken. The alien kissed the other, "Then we'll just have to make sure you have them on when you wake... Either way wearing them to bed would probably make them break."

"Yeah, wearing them to bed is a bad habit of mine. I'm just so used to wearing them that I usually forget I even have them until they fall off," Dib said before glancing around for his clothing. "Your clothes, which should be clean by now, is in my wardrobe." Zim said, "and still, you wouldn't want your glasses to break since they are important..."

"If you're that worried about it you can just remind me before I go to bed," Dib replied chuckling some, "Or you could fix my eyes, I'm sure you have the technology," He kissed the irken's forehead gently before crawling off of him and going over to the wardrobe to find his clothes. "Maybe I could... But honestly I think you look extremely attractive with them." Zim smirked as he got up to follow ther other to the wardrobe. "By the way, I've been wondering... should I change my wig?"

The human chuckled softly at that, he'd never really thought the glasses made him look attractive in any way but if the alien liked them then he didn't really mind wearing them as much. He pulled his outfit from the wardrobe before giving the irken a questioning look, "Change it? Like how?" He asked before he began pulling on his outfit piece by piece.

"I've been thinking about it, maybe I should redo my disguise. I'm not as evil as they think, so why look scarey?" The irken said as he looked into the little screen that was off to the side. He was browsing for another disguise that would might fit him.

"But it's fun to watch everyone shake in fear when you enter the room," Dib said as he ran a hand through his sleep tossled hair to at least straighten it out a little. He moved to wrap his arms around the alien's form, resting his chin on top the other's head as he looked at the screen curiously. "hm maybe I could go with scary but in the way you like more..." Zim smirked, finding one that would fit... the punk goth look... "Ooh, I like black. What do you think?"

"I like it," The human practically purred and he ran his lips along the stalk of the irken's lekku, never taking his eyes away from the screen. The alien would look just... delicious in the disguise. The alien blushed, "alright, firsts lets get that coating on. It would probably be best if I put it on while... naked." he said, looking to the other and guiding him out of the room.

Dib nodded some allowing the alien to drag him out of the bedroom and back into the lab area they'd been working in yesterday. He really didn't mind seeing the irken naked for a little longer. Zim stopped when they got there, and it seemed like the coating was ready. "alright let me get this on, test it then I'll get dressed so we can eat and get to school." he said as he stepped into the pod so the computer can apply the coating to his body.

The human nodded once more to acknowledge that he'd heard the irken before stepping back to give him the space he needed to work. He watched as the alien stepped into the pod and he placed his hand in his pockets. He didn't really want to go to school at all, though they'd missed enough school as it is and they'd be putting the time to good use instead of sitting around and being bored.

The irken stepped out once the coating was finished being placed on him and walked to an area nearby just to get hit by a bunch of earth water as a test. So far so good no burns, "alright, so far it is a success so I will continue wearing it until it turns out as a failure and would have to remove it." He said as he looked to Dib.

Dib squeaked in surprise when the alien readily walked into the running spray of water, but when he didn't seem to be burned at all the human let out a small sigh of relief. "Alright, but I don't think you should go jumping into pools or anything like that just yet," The teen said, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. "I know, we'll just be going in simple steps before we move on to the big stuff." Zim said and headed back into his room. "If it does turn successful, it'll be fused with my body."

The human nodded as he followed the alien back to his room, he glanced down at his watch and noted that they had a couple of minutes to eat breakfast and get ready.. but once again the teen found himself not hungry. His hunger patterns were starting to get weirder and weirder, but he just shrugged it off. The irken stepped into the wardrobe so he could get on the new disguise of choice and stepped out, "alright, what would you want to eat? I might be able to make maybe eggs before we go.."

"Not really hungry," Dib admitted with a small shrug. He knew that he should probably eat something because he was already skinny enough, but why eat when he wasn't hungry at all? Zim sighed, "Well I am. Come on." He said, taking Dib's arm and dragging the teen to the house section via elevator. He was a tad upset that Dib was going to skip breakfast, he can't really understand why.

The teen squeaked when he was suddenly dragged over to the elevator and he frowned at the sigh. "Well I could try to eat something," He offered, hoping to make the alien feel at least a little better. "Either way you'll probably get hungry when I make eggs." The irken said, letting go of the other as he quickly set up the stove. He decided to use some alien eggs since they add abit more kick and Dib would probably like it.

"Probably," Dib said, shrugging some as he went to go sit at the table. He rested his chin in his hands, his elbows touching the table as he watched the irken prepare breakfast. The alien running around gathering ingredients and the like was actually almost cute to him. "I may suck abit at cooking but I do know how to make the easy stuff like eggs." Zim said, they had a few minutes and this shouldn't take long. Once they were finished he set the plats on the table. Scrambled eggs.

"I've never had any of your cooking," The human said as he picked up the fork beside the plate of scrambled eggs in front of him, "Besides I'm not that picky when it comes to actually eating something." He explained before taking a small bite of the breakfast. It didn't taste bad at all, in fact the exotic egg was almost pleasant, though the human still wasn't hungry and it upset him some that he couldn't fully appreciate the taste of the food.

"Still, I kinda suck compared to you. The best cooking I can do is with a campfire since I've been stranded on planets alot. Most of them were barely advanced." The alien answered as he ate abit of his own plate, "Oh and that's Ghina egg, it's got a kick to it."

"It's still a good skill to have," Dib said, pushing the eggs around on the plate more than he actually ate any of it, he was really trying to make an effort to eat. Zim eventually finished since they were kinda in a hurry, "If you can't finish it then I could finish it for you, we got to get to class or we're going to be late and get detention." He said, glancing to the teen.

Dib pushed his barely touched plate of eggs over to the irken with a small apologetic grimace, "Sorry," He mumbled. He hoped that his hunger would come back by the end of the day.. he was really starting to hate this whole starving himself thing. "It's okay, you ate quite abit..." Zim answered, finishing the plate for Dib before getting up, "Lets go before we're late. We're probably going to run this time... I think we have seconds left."

"Well damn... didn't think we were running that late," The teen said before standing up as well. He was pretty sure that the worse Ms. Bitters would do was glare at them horribly for being late, but he didn't want to take that chance. The irken blushed, "If we hurry we could get there in time." He said, taking the other's hand and heading out the door. They did have abit of time to get there... If they ran.

Dib smiled some, interlacing their fingers as they headed towards the sidewalk, "Hurry.. like with the rain yesterday?" He asked glancing over at the alien. "Just a lot less perilous." He said. "Yes we have to run. And you might have to get on my back since I'm faster than you." Zim answered, looking to the other.

"You sure that'd be comfortable.. I mean I am taller than you," The teen said, he was thinking that maybe the height difference would throw off Zim's balance.. plus he didn't really know how strong the irken was. "Just do it, what does it matter about height?" The irken said, they didn't have time for this and surely the alien was stronger than he looked, "It should be fine."

Dib shrugged some before pulling his hand back from the alien's so he could move behind him. He hopped up onto his back, draping his arms over the irken's shoulders as he rested his legs at Zim's hips. He was careful of the other's pak, trying not to bump it, he'd never really been carried before so he thought this would be interesting.

Zim moved his arms so he had a grip on the others legs to ensure the teen wouldn't slip off. "Hold on tight, Dib." He said before sprinting off towards the school with barely much trouble. Well other than beginning to tire quickly.

The human squeaked softly when the irken suddenly began running, a lot faster than the teen had thought he would. He'd guessed that the alien was at least a little stronger than average but this was ridiculous. The irken eventually stopped since he gotten tired out but atleast they gotten to the school before the bell rang. "Okay... get off..." He said as he panted heavily, he'll so going to have to add something to the PAK to enhance the other's strength and speed.

Dib slid off the alien's back as he was told moving around to make sure the irken was alright. "You okay?" He asked the panting alien, he hoped that Zim hadn't over-exhausted himself carrying him. "Yeah," Zim said, the PAK shocking him with energy and he was no longer panting, "I haven't been exercising much..."

"Well I'd say our little experiments in your room were exercise... sooo you've been exercising pretty vigorously." The teen replied with a small chuckle before wrapping his arm around the alien's waist and pulling him towards the school. The alien chuckled some, "You know I was thinking of putting some enhancements in your PAK as we're making it. You'll probably be faster and stronger than average.. Maybe I'll throw in a jetpack feature or something." He said as he rbbed his chin some.

"I'd like the whole faster and stronger things.. but don't you think having a jetpack would be a little much?" Dib asked, hell he didn't even know all of the functions Zim's pak had, at this point all he'd ever seen it do was give the irken energy when he was tired... well that and what had happened the night before. "Sometimes you need to escape and the spiderlegs as well as the strength and speed might not do it for you... But that's just me... If you dont think so I'll save it for when you do need it." Zim answered as they headed to class, but once there the large black teacher chair was turned so they couldn't see who was sitting in it.

"Well if you feel like I'll need it then I don't mind." The teen said, shrugging some. He didn't really notice the chair having been turned around since Ms. Bitters was rather creepy and he didn't pay much attention to her. The irken went over to his seat and sat down, "We'll just add in what is necessary, besides there will be frequent upgrades once we actually finish it. I usually upgrade mine every week or so."

Dib took his usual seat beside the irken nodding some, he glanced around the classroom and noticed the redheaded kid from the store sitting a couple rows back.. well that meant that the new counselor had to be here. Zim didn't get his pad out yet, so he stared at the teacher desk, "Mrs. Bitters?"

"Retired." said a voice behind the chair. The chair eventually turned to show the counselor; Brendon Clyde. "That bitch couldn't teach worth a damn and the district agreed and put me in her place. Your new counselor is Dwicky. And by the way call me Brendon, I'm more comfortable of not being called by my last name."

The teen was slightly shocked to see the counselor sitting in Ms. Bitters' seat. Even more shocked to hear that she'd retired, he'd thought she was having too much fun ranting about doom in front of a class and getting paid for it. "crap..." he mumbled under his breath, if this teacher was any better than Ms. Bitters that meant him and Zim wouldn't get anything done today.

The irken glanced at Dib, they'll have to use lunch if this teacher turns out better. Damn... Well atleast they still have time to finish the PAK before Dib shows the signs of deterioration.

"Anyway. I already know you guys mostly from the seating chart as well as the files your last teacher had of all of you. As you know, tomorrow is parent-teacher night for those of you who were absent yesterday when Bitters announced it. Who's bringing their parents tomorrow night?" Brendon said as he pressed his fingertips together. He didn't want to stand since the ceiling was kinda low.

Dib sighed softly, glancing over at the alien. Great this teacher was actually going to make them participate in class. The teen moved to rest his chin on the desk, just barely paying attention to what the new "teacher" was saying. Parent teacher night? He really didn't want to deal with that..but what would Zim do? He didn't exactly have parents to show..then again there was that pair of robot parents that answered the door, but they were more annoying than helpful.

"Well, better bring your parents so I can meet them, afterall I am your new teacher and your parents would probably want to meet me." Brendon said as he leaned back in his chair, "Anyway, lets begin. How much do you kids actually know? Other than Doom and all that shit. Yes we're all doomed but lets make the best of it than being mindless people in today's cruel society."

The teen stayed silent through the teachers rant, tuning most of it out. He still didn't do social interacting beyond the irken... Zim was just the only one he could talk to without getting pissed off or anything like that.

"Today we're going to start on literature since most of you are probably stupid. We'll start with Edgar Allen Poe, maybe Tell Tale Heart. Turn to page thirty-five in your literature books." Brendon said as he had out his teacher's edition. Though he was death-glaring Dib some with toxic green eyes slightly glowing.

The teen was slightly creeped out by the death glare he seemed to be receiving from the teacher but he glared right back as he took out his literature book. He broke the glaring contest for a couple seconds to look down at his book and flip boredly to page thirty-five as he'd been told before he promptly looked back up to glare at the tall male.

Zim glanced to Dib and elbowed him before getting out his book and turning to the right page. For once he wanted to learn something since ms Bitters did a poor job. Brendon snorted and his abnormally bright eyes glanced to the book. "Who wants to read the first paragraph?"

"True. Nervous... very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am. But why will you say that I am mad? The disease had sharpened my senses..not destroyed.. not dulled them. Above all was the sense of hearing.. acute. I heard all things in the heaven and hell. How, then, am I mad? Hearken and observe how healthily.. how calmly I can tell you the whole story," Dib quoted in a harsh monotone without asking if he could read, or even raising his hand. What was even scarier was that he had not even looked down at the book and was simply continuing to glare at the teacher.

"Good, ya big headed prick, someone else read the next paragraph." Brendon said, not even looking at Dib. Zim grunted and gave a harsh kick at Dib's leg as he crossed his arms. The human winced some and he glanced over at the irken giving him a confused look. He didn't really see why the alien was kicking him because all he'd done was quote a part of the book... and maybe glare at the teacher a little bit. Though the teacher was the one who started that.

Zim glanced at the other with a pissed off look and wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Dib. It pretty much said, 'Be nice to the new teacher or else you're sleeping outside my room.'

Brendon didn't pay attention since he had a class to teach and it wasn't important anyway. "Keef? You want to read?"

Dib frowned and he glanced over at the irken after reading the note. He didn't really understand why he had to be nice to this new teacher.. he wasn't really nice to anyone but Zim so the concept of being nice to a complete stranger was so foreign. He jotted down a quick reply before tossing the note back over to the irken. It read, 'I don't want to sleep outside your room, but I don't really like this new teacher at all.'

Keef nodded some before lifting up his book so he could see the words more properly, "It is impossible to say how first the idea entered my brain; but once conceived, it haunted me day and night. Object there was none. Passion there was none. I loved the old man. He had never wronged me. He had never given me insult. For his gold I had no desire. I think it was his eye. Yes, it was this. One of his eyes resembled that of a vulture. A pale blue eye, with a film over it. Whenever it fell upon me, my blood ran cold, and so by degree; very gradually, I made up my mind to take the life of the old man, and thus rid myself of the eye forever." The redhead said before glancing up at older male.

Zim quietly sighed after he read the response. Dib didn't understand... He wrote down his response, 'Atleast it's not Bitters, and I really want to learn and this isn't really helping me understand the earth since I'm practically stuck here forever.' and handed it back to Dib while looking rather depressed.

"Good Keef, someone please read paragraph three." Brendon said, and looked at the time. Wow it was getting close to lunchtime.

The teen ran a hand through his, letting out a sigh of his own before starting to write, though he scribbled that out. He started to write again, and ended up scribbling that out as well. He frowned before finally writing a short message and passing it over to the alien, 'I'm sorry'.

The irken glanced to the other, then looked to Brendon, "Sir... May Dib and I go to the bathroom? It's kinda urgent."

"yeah sure whatever, dont forget the pass." Brendon said, not giving a damn anyway since the bell was going to ring soon anyway.

Dib stood up when Brendon okayed that they could leave and he went and picked up the pass. He walked over to the door and opened it up going to stand just outside of it as he waited for the irken. He wasn't really sure exactly where the alien was going with this but he didn't argue.

Zim got up and followed the teen, eventually grabbing the other by the shirt and giving him a rough kiss on the lips. Learning could wait abit, besides he has textbooks at home he could probably read Tell Tale Heart when they get home.

The teen's eyes widened when he was suddenly tugged into the kiss. He hadn't exactly been expecting that but he didn't argue and wrapped his arms around the alien's form. The irken churred, and broke the kiss, "How about we start on that blueprint?" He asked as he smiled at the teen.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Dib replied before moving to plant a gentle kiss on the alien's cheek. Looks like they would be getting something productive done today besides sit in a classroom and listen to the new teacher rant about a piece of literature that Dib already had practically memorized.

Zim smiled and took the other to the cafeteria since lunch would be awhile but they would still be working on the blueprint. "We'll do it in the Cafeteria since there is a table we could use. I kinda had alot of ideas..."

"You'll need to explain the PAK a little more in depth.. I don't really know a lot of it's uses." Dib said, allowing the irken to drag him to the cafeteria. He was still really curious as to how his own PAK would work and what extra uses it would have.

"The PAK is mainly just life-support and defensive mechanism, but It can do alot more. It's also for escape, survival, enhancements and all that stuff, and it is also one of those things where you have to charge on a regular basis since it does run on energy and power." Zim explained, "But don't worry, I'll probably upgrade my charger where it can charge your PAK as well."

The human nodded as he sat down at a table. He'd never really noticed the alien charge his PAK at all.. he probably did it while the teen was asleep or something of that nature. The alien sat next to Dib and got out his electronic pad, "Let's start then. We're probably going to base it abit to mine but it'll be abit different so it's compatible with you. It'll probably be alittle larger too due to your size."

"We'll probably have to take some measurements then so it'll fit on my back more properly," Dib commented as he looked down at the electronic pad. Zim nodded and drew the possible PAK on the pad, there were a few options on design. "which you like better?"

"Hmmmm," The teen sounded thoughtfully as he looked over the quick sketches, "That one looks cool," He said indicating a high tech looking model on the upper left part of the pad. "I figured you might, that one is abit better, even has mood lights on it so they change color light to your emotion." The alien smiled some.

"That sounds cool," Dib said, that could be both helpful and hurtful though. If he didn't want anyone to know how he was feeling and the PAK was displaying his emotions outright that would defeat the purpose..oh well Zim would be the only one who ever saw him without the PAK being disguised, and even then Zim would be the only one who understood the light's color changing.

"Yeah, too bad only I'll see it since I'll add a hologram effect so the PAK can disguse itself as a backpack." Zim answered, surely disguising it was good idea too to lessen suspicions. "So, you have any ideas you want onto it?" He asked.

"I can't really think of anything right now.. but that's only because I'm still not really sure how much we're adding in the first place. I don't want it to be too over complicated.. I don't need much beyond the basics," Dib replied shrugging some. He didn't really like overcomplicated gadgets with a lot of useless attachments and flare, he'd just stick with what he needed.

"Alright, it's mostly just basics anyway. If you do need anything else I can upgrade it, but either way I'll probably have to keep track of it to be sure it's a success. It will be kept updated and I'll probably do that for awhile until you get the hang of doing it as well. After we get this finished I'll have to upgrade mine since it's abit under-advanced compared to yours." Zim said as he got out a large blank blueprint and began drawing the PAK.

"Will we have to pick up supplies for this or do you already have everything we need at your base?" The teen asked as he watched the alien draw out the blue print. He guessed it would be the latter but it was best to ask, plus he was hoping to get started on it tonight or at least tomorrow.

"We might have to pick up some things to ensure human compatibility, the rest I'll just order from the galactic market." The irken answered as he continued with the blueprint, he was working fast with it and he made sure it was all in english since Dib can't read irken yet.

Dib nodded some, he thought that made sense that they'd need human technology as well as irken, but he wasn't really sure where they'd get good human technology. There was his dad's lab but he wasn't sure if they'd need anything that high tech.

"Should we stop by your father's lab? There probably might be something for the PAK unless you have an idea?" Zim glanced to the other, already finished with the blueprint. It had all the basics and the similar things to his own PAK but only just abit more powerful. The irken had in idea about the power source, it's expensive but it would do.

"Actually I was just thinking about going to my dad's lab..anything specific that we'd have to pick up?" Dib asked.

"Wires and such, perhaps maybe a tiny engine or something. I was thinking going half and half about the PAK's technology. Or well there be enough human tech to ensure capability. First we need to measure your back." Zim said and moved to slide the trench off Dib, "I'll be quick."

"You can take you're time, I don't mind," Dib replied before taking the trench coat so it didn't fall to the ground. He straightened his shoulders for the irken before glancing back at him. Zim lifted the other's shirt abit so he could see the bare back of the teen and used his PAK to measure Dib's back. "Hmm, Your PAK will most likely be bigger than mine, maybe a couple inches or so." He said and wrote down the approximate size of the PAK on the blueprint.

Dib nodded some, that made sense seeing as he was taller than the irken..and he still had a bit to grow. When the irken was done measuring his back he pulled down his shirt and slipped back on the trench coat. "There we go, we have the plans and if we work on the PAK when we can then it would be finished in approximately four or five months, maybe less." Zim said as he smiled abit.

"That's a pretty good time frame," The teen said, he'd expected it to be a lot longer, but hearing that it would be only four or five months was pretty good. Dib rested his chin in his hands, his elbows touching the table as he got comfortable. The bell had of course rang a couple of seconds ago and people were piling into the cafeteria but Dib made no move to get up and grab any food.

The alien blinked and got out two bags and gave one to Dib, "Here, the computer put lunch in my PAK, it's probably a sandwich or something healthy for you."

"Not hungry..." Dib said, that seemed to be his only reply to Zim offering food lately. He just wasn't hungry at all and it was starting to worry him. Zim frowned, "What's going on with you?" Then... he realized, "Wait... I think I know why. STUFF THE FUCKING THING IN YOUR BELLY I AM NOT HAVING YOU DETERIORATE BEFORE THE PAK IS COMPLETE!" He shoved the bag in the teens face.

The teen squeaked in surprise, nearly falling out of his seat at the sudden shout, and the bag being shoved into his face didn't really help with his balance predicament. He eventually regained his balance and took the bag carefully from the irken, almost afraid that the alien would begin force feeding him. "Okay okay, no need to shout," he said before dumping the contents out onto the table. He highly doubted that the lack of hunger was due to the deterioration process but if anything he could just ask his dad about it. He didn't really remember the symptoms all that well.

"Sorry, but if this is a sign then we can't take any chances, Dib. You need to eat atleast three times a day, that would prolong the deterioration process for us to finish your PAK. We dont even know when you start but when we get home, we are working our asses off on the PAK." The Alien said as he emptied his own bag and nibbled on a weird looking loli.

Dib nodded some as he unwrapped his sandwich and took a bite of the unappetizing food. At this point he wasn't really sure that he'd be able to keep down three meals a day.. he was going from barely eating anything to the irken force feeding him breakfast lunch and dinner.

"Sorry..." Zim sighed, resting his chin on his palm. He knew Dib probably hated it but what choice was there? It could be possible that the teen starving himself was the sign of deterioration and he didn't want the human to die in such a cruel way. For once, Dib opened the insane irken's mind and heart.

"It's fine," The teen replied before moving to wrap an arm around the alien's form. He continued to eat the sandwich with his free hand to keep the irken satisfied. "I just don't want you to deteriorate before we finish the PAK. If this is the sign then we'll have to spend our freetime on it until it is finished. And since we'll be takig alot of time on it it might be finished in about a month." The irken said, glancing to the teen.

"We don't even know that this is a sign of deterioration.. I haven't been eating a lot for a while so I didn't really notice it until you pointed it out," Dib said before reaching over to sip at the soda that had been in the lunch bag. "We'll have to talk to your dad about it. If he asks, tell him it's because we were only curious and were wondering if there was a way to prevent it." Zim said, finishing his lolli and starting on the fruit.

"I'll call him after school..." The teen said as he picked up his half eaten sandwich and went back to eating it. He guessed that'd be a good excuse as long as his dad didn't decide to do some tests or anything like that. The alien nodded and decided to put the blueprint into his PAK, "After we finish the PAK or whatever... what would you want to do next?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure," Dib said, "I guess we'll deal with that when we get there.." He finally replied, glancing over at the irken, "Unless there's something you're thinking about?" Zim blushed madly, "I was... kinda thinking... Um..." he blushed more and kinda slid deeply in his seat. "Thinking what?" The teen asked confusedly, but the look on the irken's face he was pretty sure he'd like it

"Um... Having sex?" The perverted alien blushed more, "Maybe.. once the PAK is done and placed onto you... Maybe.. um... You would be able to use the PAK to take advantage of me."

"I like the idea," Dib said before leaning over and planting a kiss on the alien's lips. Though he didn't allow the kiss to linger too long and instead picked up the apple that had been in the lunch bag and started eating it. Zim blushed and chuckled, "I hope we finish it soon... because that really does sound like a good idea." He said as he finished the fruit, and he was pretty much finished with his lunch.

The teen smiled some as he continued to eat his own fruit, "Then maybe we can put that chocolate and strawberries to good use.." He commented, glancing over at the alien as he finished off the apple. The irken's face was entirely purple hue, "Stop that you're making me horny!" he placed his hands on his cheeks. And he was getting horny from the image.

"I am?" Dib asked, smiling cockily over at the alien, "That didn't stop you last time we were at school," He commented oh so evilly before taking a sip from his soda. Zim whined, "But we have to do the PAK.." He rubbed his face, he didn't want to get horny, he was planning on saving it. "Can.. we just go to your dad's after lunch?"

"I'm not really sure that he's fond of the idea of me skipping school... but seeing as the question is pretty important he shouldn't mind as much," The teen replied with a shrug as he traced little circles on the other's side. The irken wiggled some, "Don't do that, I'm sensitive." he blushed and covered his mouth. Crap, Dib was going to keep doing that wasn't he?

"Oh you are?" Dib asked, a devious smile crossing his features as he moved his circle tracing down to the irken's hip. He was being such a horrible tease, but he couldn't help it, it was so much fun. Zim squeaked and wiggled so badly and smacked his face into the table, "~ Aaah..." Why did he have to be sensitive?

"Whyyyy~?" The teen asked, running his fingertips over the alien's inner thigh before moving his fingers innocently back to the irken's side. "Because I don't wanna have too muuuuuch~ And..." The irken wiggled more, eyes watering, "And I dont want you getting sick of me..."

"I don't think I could get sick of you even if I tried," Dib said before moving to kiss along the alien's jawline, "So you don't have to worry about that," He whispered against the skin. Zim moaned softly, and wrapped his arms around the other, "Maybe... when we get home we... we can... Do it before we start on the PAK~" He churred, he couldn't help it, the human was just too intoxicating.

The teen rested his hands on the irken's hips, massaging lightly at the skin there as he started kissing at the alien's neck, "If it doesn't make you too tired.. you still have another turn to top~," he said against Zim's skin before nipping at a particularly sensitive patch of skin. "Lets... go se eyour dad... about your deterioration, then go home and have all the fun we want~" The irken panted slightly, he wanted it so badly... He was so addicted to it. "Ahnn~"

"Sounds like a good plan to me~" Dib said before moving to catch the irken's lips in a quick but rough kiss. He pulled back after a couple of seconds to stand up and tug the irken to a standing position with him. Zim smiled and stood with the teen, "Lets go before I go crazy~" He purred as he wrapped his arm around the other, "you lead since you know the way."

"We could probably get a ride from my dad's work place if you want," The teen offered as he led the irken towards the school's exit. He didn't really feel like walking that far and he was sure the lab wouldn't mind sending a driver or something like that.

"Sure, whatever's easier." The alien said, he couldn't wait for when they got home. "Or faster. Heh..." He had so many ideas... Maybe they could spend the night doing it... maybe... "Do you like positions and if so do you have any ideas, Dibby?"

Dib had just finished dialing the number in and was about to raise the phone to his ear when the irken said that and his face heated up in a deep crimson blush. He couldn't really answer the question now that someone was on the phone and obviously trying to have a conversation with him.

Zim blushed, "Sorry... maybe later..." he said, he didn't realize the other was on the phone until now. Though this did give him the time to think of ideas. He still needed to show Dib to space and such, maybe when Dib sleeps he would work on his ship.

The teen made the conversation quick and to the point, making sure to mention that the trip was "kind of" important. He then flipped his phone shut and stuffed it back into his pocket, "It'll take them about five minutes," He mentioned, his face still a light hue of red.

"Okay... Oh Dib... What would you think If I decided to make you your own Ship?" Zim asked as he glanced to the teen. He was kinda think of it, maybe he'd do a better job on it than with his on Voot cruiser.

Dib's eyes widened and he looked over at the alien in shock, "Y-You'd do that?" He asked. He hadn't really expected the irken to take him up into space anymore.. but the fact that Zim might be making him a ship of his own was not only shocking but amazing.

"Perhaps, but the parts I would need are expensive, I would have to either wait or get Gir upgraded to steal some." Zim answered, it was hard as it sounded, "That or if we're lucky and a voot cruiser falls from the sky: which doesn't always happen."

"Well if it's too much trouble then you don't have to," The teen replied, they had to do enough work with the pack as it was and he didn't want the alien to feel overworked or anything like that.

"It's fine, in the meantime I'll do quick repairs on my ship until I can afford either another ship or the parts. We usually get about couple hundred worth very month and if I give something to the tallests I could probably get more." the alien shrugged, though most likely he would get another ship and just start from there...

"Thanks," Dib said before leaning down and planting a light kiss on the irken's lips. He was glad the irken was willing to do something so huge for him... even if it wasn't really necessary. "You're welcome." Zim kissed back, "And I'm probably going to have to program my robo parents for tomorrow night. I'll have them watch a video on proper earth parenting..."

"I hope that works out... your robot parents are kind of annoying," Dib said, glancing over towards the street when Membrane Lab's company car pulled up. "That's our ride," He said before tugging the irken over to the black vehicle. Zim meeped as he was tugged but eventually followed the teen towards the car, he never really seen Membrane's Lab or really explored enough to know where it was, "does your father know about... um... me and you?"

"Not unless he's suddenly a psychic," The teen replied with a small chuckle before opening the car door for Zim and holding it, "Or Gaz told him, but I doubt she'd do that," He said with a shrug. Personally he didn't care if his dad knew or not because he'd find out sooner or later.

"Okay." The alien went in and scooted so that Dib had room to sit, "But what would he think by the way if he did know?" He tilted his head, "Is this place acceptable of same gender relations?"

"Well... this planet is a lot more accepting of same gender relationships than it was a couple of years ago.. but I'm not really sure what my dad will think," Dib said with a shrug as he climbed in after the irken and pulled the door closed behind him. The driver pulled out of the school parking lot and headed towards their destination.

Zim nodded, "You'd think it would be better if we kept it a secret until your dad is ready to know if he doesnt?" he asked. The teen thought about that for a second before shrugging again, "Personally I don't care, but I guess we don't want to break his brain," He replied.

The irken nodded and leaned closer to the other, taking time to think of things: mostly about the PAK and what parts he would need. He'll need a form of energy from membrane's lab but what? Dib wrapped an arm around the alien's form, nuzzling his cheek against the top of the other's head, "Have I told you I love you today?" He asked randomly against the other's fake hair.

"Nope but I love you too~" Zim chuckled as he rested his head agains the other's chest. The teen's body was so warm, and he liked the warmth alot, as well as the scent.

The teen smiled at that, rubbing at the other's arm lightly as the driver pulled into the parking lot of Membrane Labs. He moved to open the door, pulling the alien out of the car with him. He wasn't ready to untangle himself from the irken just yet, and the other's body pressed up against his was relaxing.

The alien purred deeply, and nipped at the other's cheek before untangling himself abit so the teen could walk, "so this is his lab..." he said as he glanced at the large building, it kinda reminded him of the labs on his planet.

"Yep," Dib said, keeping an arm around the alien as he led the other up to the front door, "He should be in his office or in one of the research rooms," He explained as they entered the rather large building. He walked up to the front desk tapping the bell there and a resounding ding echoed through the large empty lobby.

Eventually someone emerged from under the desk, it was a man in a weird white suit, "How may I help you?" he asked.

Zim just stared while holding Dib's hand. This place was weird. "We have an appointment with Proffessor Membrane," The teen said, "Important questions about one of his experiments... Do you know where he might be?" He asked.

The man nodded, "He's in his office, atleast he should be, if not then there should be a sign on his door saying where he is."

"Thanks," Dib said before pulling the irken in the direction of one of the elevators. He typed a quick pass code into a small panel that popped up before pushing the up button. His dad's office was on the sixth floor of the building. Zim kept close to the teen, and waited in the elevator. It was kinda uncomfortable inside it since it wasn't as silent as his own elevator but tried not to bother Dib about it.

Once the elevator had finally arrived at the floor Dib led the irken off of it, heading to the left. The hallway took them through a series of twists and turns that the teen swerved through expertly. They finally arrived outside of a door with "Professor Membrane" Written in large bold letters on the thick glass of it, there didn't seem to be a sign on it saying that the older male was anywhere else so he knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," said the Professor, not expecting it to be his son as he was dealing with paper work and looking up files on his computer.

Zim glanced to Dib and moved to open the door and walk into the office. He was nervous but tried not to show it as he moved to sit in one of the chairs and remain silent until the teen would speak.

The teen stepped into the office after the irken, closing the door behind them. He walked over to the empty chair beside the irken before finally speaking, "Hey dad," He said to get the professor's attention.

The Professor paused on what he was doing to turn his attention to his son and the green-skinned looking teen sitting infront of him, "Hello son. What brings you to my office..." He said and looked at the time, "During school hours?"

The Irken just remained silent, for fear he would say something to offend the older male or rise suspicion. "Simple curiousity," Dib replied, "We were just wondering what the symptoms were for the beginning of the deterioration," He said.

"I didn't remember if I told you or not but eh. The symptoms are loss of hunger, muscle fatigue, cramps, and then internal bleeding. If you want I could give you the copy of what you should look out for if something else happens with you." Membrane said.

Zim looked to Dib as his eyes widened, loss of hunger... Come to think of it, Dib wasn't always hungry, that was a symptom wasn't it? This was bad, very bad.

The teen nodded some at that, "Is there any way to hold off a symptom once it's started?" He asked trying to make it sound like simple curiousity like he'd said... but the fact that the first symptom was loss of hunger had unnerved him some.

"it's possible, for example... If you get hunger loss, all you have to do is eat regulary even if you aren't hungry. For Muscle fatigues you'll have to excercise, for cramps you'll wear heating pads or will be on medications for them... But as for internal bleeding, I'm not sure how that can be held off once it starts. But once you are on one of those symptoms, I'll give you medications to atleast slow the process down of you wish." Membrane said.

The irken was upset and this time it wasn't hidden, this was bad. He wasn't sure if it would be possible to finish the PAK before Dib deteriorates, he was going to have to ensure it would be finished within two months atleast. He just hoped it would be finished in time, or he would never forgive himself.

"That makes sense," Dib replied, nodding some. "After the first symptom starts... about how long would I have?" He asked, he knew it wasn't one of the questions he and Zim had agreed on asking... but they needed to know about how long they had to create the PAK.

"About three months, maybe two and a half. Depends. Still, if you wish for medication to not get the internal bleeding, tell me." Membrane answered, noticing the worried look on Zim's face.

The teen frowned some, that was cutting it really close to the deadline Zim had set up, "Has there been any progress with finding out a way to stabalize me permanently?" He asked hopefully.

"No... We've been trying actually, but we just don't have the correct technology. It is possible but we don't have the right technology for it..." Membrane sighed.

Dib nodded again, though this time it was more of a depressed nod. He was a little dissapointed that his father couldn't have come up with the technology. Though it let him appreciate the irken more... without the irken he'd for sure only have three months or so to live. At least with the alien's help he had a better chance of living.

"Just remember if you need it extended some how tell me and I will send medications. I already made them." Membrane said.

Though perhaps the medications would help... Zim thought, atleast just incase it happens faster than expected.

The teen nodded before standing, "Thanks, I'll call when the time comes," he said, glancing over at the irken. They needed to start on the PAK as soon as possible.

Membrane nodded, "Be careful son." he said and smiled.

Zim glanced to Dib and stood up, taking the other's hand, "See... you later, Professor Membrane." he said to the professor.

"I will," Dib said, interlocking fingers with the irken as he opened the door, he tugged the alien out of the room, letting the door swing closed behind them of it's own accord. He gave a slight sigh when the door had finally clicked shut and he ran a hand through his hair to calm himself.

"We're going to need to work fast on your PAK. Oh wait I need to ask your dad something." Zim went to open the door and poke his head in, "May we have some wires and a very small engine of some sort?"

"Uh... sure, they are in the supply room, why?" Membrane anwered.

"It's for a project." Zim said and closed the door and glanced at Dib with a creepy smile.

The teen smiled some, at least they wouldn't have to look too far for some of the supplies. He took the other's hand again and led the irken towards the supply room. The irken churred as the other lead him to the supply room, "I had an idea for when you start muscle fatigue..." He said, blushing abit, "If it works that is.."

"You did?" Dib asked, giving the other a questioning look. Knowing the alien he could make a couple of guesses as to what the irken was thinking but he decided to let him talk. "Yes... Mating..." Zim blushed more, "and since you need the work out, I'll let you be top most of the time."

"I like the idea," The teen replied with a small chuckle as he opened the door to the supply room for Zim. He stepped inside and glanced around, there didn't seem to be anyone in the room right then so they wouldn't be questioned for taking anything.

The irken looked around, "First lets get the wires... We can look for some sort of core maybe while we're looking for wires..." he said as he rubbed his chin. "Is there a specific core you're looking for?" Dib asked as he began looking through the different shelves and crates for wires.

"Energy core, so I can combine it with an irken core to make the PAK hybrid type. Perhaps a durable type, strong and would handle the other core." Zim answered as he looked in metal drawers and found a few of them. He picked them up and studied them before storing them in his PAK.

The teen nodded some so the irken knew that he'd heard as he pulled down one of the higher up boxes. He looked inside and made a small triumphant sound when he found a couple of small engines in it, "Would any of these work?" he asked.

The irken turned his head and went to look in the box that Dib found and studied the engines, "hmmm we'll take them both just incase, if one fails I can modify the other one to be compatible with the other core."

Dib pulled both from the box, tucking them under his arm as he put the box back on it's shelf, "That everything?" He asked, glancing over at the irken questioningly. "Let me get a few more wires, and you can put those cores in my PAK, they'll be safe there." Zim answered as he looked around for more wires to store into his PAK.

"Alright," The teen replied before walking over to the irken and placing the cores carefully into the alien's PAK. He went back to searching through the room for some wires like Zim wanted. The irken continued harvesting wires until he felt as there was enough and maybe some extra just incase for Dib's PAK, "I think that's it, so lets get home so I can order the other half and wait for the shipment to come."

"Will we be able to start on it tomorrow at least?" Dib asked as he pulled his hands from a box he'd been searching through. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, walking over to the door and nudging it open with his foot. "Yeah, now lets go home and make smeets even though we can't yet." Zim chuckled and went out the door while holding the other's hand. "Unless you want to have dinner first?"

"Well I probably should eat something," The teen replied, interlocking their fingers as he led the irken through the twists and turns of the hallway, back in the direction of the noisy elevator. "Yeah, how about we stop by a restaurant or something?" The alien suggested, well as long as the restaruant had fruit salad and maybe dessert then he would be fine.

"How about a cafe?" Dib asked, glancing over at the alien as he walked up to the elevator. He put in the same pass code as downstairs and waited for the form of transportation to arrive. "Do they have fruit?" Zim asked as he glanced to the other, "or atleast sweetness for me?"

"Yeah, they have these huge cookies... about the size of both of your hands put together," The teen replied, pulling the alien onto the elevator when the doors opened, he pushed the lobby button on the control panel and waited the short ride down.

"ooooooh..." The irken said as he was pulled into the elevator. Huge cookies, he liked cookies, "That sounds yummy... What kind of cookie?" He tilted his head some. He was hungry already.

"They have a lot of different cookies, chocolate chip, oatmeal raison, and they have these cookies that they call the monster.. it's basically every cookie combined into one.. I don't think I've ever tried that one before..." Dib said, placing a finger to his lips as he thought.

Zim's eyes glittered, "I want one." He said, mouth hanging open. He loved cookies, he used to buy a package from the food market on his planet. "Please?"

"Alright I'll buy you one," Dib said with a small laugh. He'd never seen anyone so excited over a cookie, "If you're that excited about the cookie then I probably shouldn't tell you about the muffins.. and the brownies... or the coffee," He said, smiling as the elevator came to a stop and he pulled the alien out of it and into the lobby.

"I like those too but... I love cookies. I used to get them on my planet..." Zim said as he was dragged by the human into the lobby. He wished he could still get cookies but Gir always eats them when he plans on saving them for later.

"Well your sweets seem to be a lot better than ours so don't be surprised if the cookie isn't as good as you want it to be," The teen warned as he led the irken out of the building, "Should I call for a cab or something?" He asked, sure it was within walking distance... if they wanted to walk 15 minutes... but he was feeling lazy today.

Zim looked around, "If you want to. Personally I don't care, would like to eat something before we head home and... do things..." He blushed deeply as his hand secretly rested on the other's ass.

"Didn't you have another turn at topping?" Dib asked with a small chuckle, his back arching slightly at the feel of the other's hand on his backside. He blushed some as he dug around in his pocket and flipped open his phone, searching through the contacts for a good cab company.

"Yes, but I like to touch... But you like it tooo~" Zim chuckled, moving to wrap his arms around the taller male and rest his chin on the other's shoulders, "Plus You're warm and smell good..." He churred, taking in that lovely scent of his partner.

"I smell good?" The teen asked with a small laugh, wrapping his free arm around the alien's form as he nuzzled his cheek against the top of the other's head. He continued searching his contacts for a good cab company, more distracted by the irken pressed up against him than he probably should have been.


	13. Chapter 13

"Yes... It kinda reminds me of the exotic cologne on my planet..." Zim admitted, closing his eyes some. "I love it..." He blushed some.

"Well I'm not wearing any cologne.. that's just how I always smell," Dib replied with a small chuckle, rubbing at the irken's back as he finally picked a cab company. He pulled his head back from the irken's before raising the phone to his ear. He tried to keep the conversation short but whoever had answered seemed to want to be talkative, "Yes yes lilacs are really pretty," he said annoyingly.

"Lilacs?" Zim tilted his head some, still has much too know about earth, "Is that a type of earth food?" he asked.

"It's a flower," The teen replied, rolling his eyes as the woman on the other end went to ramble on and on about how to care for plants. No wonder she wanted to talk so much she probably never got the chance to talk to anyone with the way she was holding a conversation, "Can I just get a cab here?" He finally interrupted after another five minutes of the woman's talking. The woman finally complied with a slightly disappointed tone to her voice and Dib flipped the phone shut before she could continue ranting about plant life.

"That woman is creepy." The irken said, putting his hands into the other's pockets only just to be closer and to feel the teen's sides. "Is everyone creepy like that?" he asked as he nuzzled his head at the other's chest. Such wonderful scent...

"Not everyone... but a lot of people are," Dib explained as he stuck the phone back into his pocket. He wrapped his now free arm back around the alien, resting his chin atop the other's head with a happy sigh.

Zim purred deeply, taking his hands out of the pockets so they can feel the bare skin under the teen's shirt. Soft and smooth but a tad rough on the feel, expecially against his bare hands. "Can't wait till we get home~"

"Well you'll have to or we might scar a few minds," Dib said with a small chuckle. He shivered some at the feel of the alien's hands running up his shirt and he leaned down to run his lips along the irken's jawline.

The alien churred, tilting his head to let the other have more access to his neck and jawline. "You're such a tease~" He smirked, running his fingers along the other's spine teasingly. He can be such a tease as well.

"I know~" The teen replied before, nipping lightly at the irkens neck. He licked gently over the patch of skin, marking up the alien's skin with bruises that would probably be gone within minutes.

Zim sighed happily, hooking his arms around the other's body as he enjoyed the attention on his flesh. "When will the cab get here~?" He asked, purring deeply. "Couple of minutes," Dib replied before latching onto a particularly sensitive piece of flesh and sucking on it greedily. He ran his fingertips lightly under the hem of the irken's shirt before finally just letting his hands rest on the alien's hips.

The alien gave a soft moan and blushed. His pants were getting abit thight but he didn't want this to stop, "Diiiiib~" he softly whined in need, he hoped they would get home soon... after eating at the Cafe... The teen nipped lightly at the irkens jawline before moving to capture the alien's lips in a rough kiss. He ran a hand up the irken's shirt to claw lightly at the hidden skin beneath as he sucked at Zim's lower lip.

Zim meeped, his body shivering some as he eventually broke the kiss, "Lets not get too ahead of ourselves yet~..." He churred, panting slightly. "I want to eat before we get too serious~" Dib leaned his forehead lightly against the irken's when he pulled away and he slipped his hand out of the alien's shirt to rest his hand on his back. "That'd probably be smart," He finally replied with a small chuckle.

The irken blushed some, "The cab should probably be here by now... don't you think?" He chuckled, wrapping his arms over the other's shoulders since it was more comfortable that way.

The teen sighed, looking out over the parking lot, "If they got the wrong address they're really stupid..." He mumbled, everyone knew where Membrane Labs was.. if the cab company didn't know then they were really slow. "They're going to get seriously under paid..." He said when the cab finally pulled into the parking lot, taking it's sweet time in making it over to them.

Zim sighed some and moved from Dib to hold the teen's hand, "Atleast they came. Come on, my squeedily spooch is making funny noises." He said, and let the other lead. Dib chuckled softly at that, pulling the other over to the vehicle, "Your what?" He asked as he opened the door for him and held it.

"Squeedily spooch. Like a gut or stomach or something. It's where food I eat goes." Zim answered as he got in the car. "Oooh," The teen said, nodding some as he closed the door for the irken. He circled around to the other side of the car and climbed in before glancing at the cab driver, "Dark forest cafe," He said simply and the man nodded before pulling out of the parking lot.

The irken chuckled as he scooted closer to the teen and rested his head on the other's shoulder since he felt abit tired and wanted closeness. "How far is the cafe from our house by the way, dib?"

"five blocks or so," Dib said, wrapping an arm lightly around the irken's waist as he rested his cheek atop the alien's head. "Oh..." Zim said and closed his eyes abit, he shouldn't rest his eyes since they are probably almost at the cafe but he just wanted to atleast until they get home.

The teen rubbed lightly at the irken's arm in an almost soothing manner when he noticed the alien's eyes closing. Zim must have been more tired than he'd thought. The alien purred some, and his eyes opened some as he felt the car getting close to a stop, "Guess we're at the cafe..." He said and opened his eyes more to glance at the taller male.

"Mmhmm," Dib said before pulling out his wallet and tossing a twenty at the cab driver. He stuffed his wallet back into his pocket before opening the door and sliding out. Zim smiled and got out as well and joining the teen's side infront of the cafe building. "Reminds me of the Convention Hall or something..." He said as he tilted his head.

"The Convention Hall?" Dib asked confusedly, glancing over to give the alien a questioning look. "It was where my rank gathered for the um... Big invasion of enemy territory." Zim answered as he glanced to the other, "I wasn't invited but I barged in anyway. I really hated Food Courtia."

"Oooh," The teen said nodding some at that and he unconsciously rubbed at the irken's arm at the mention of the other's entrapment on Food Courtia... he definitely hadn't forgotten what the alien had said about his time there.

The irken took the other's hand into his, "Lets go eat then." He said and dragged the human towards the Cafe. He was still abit tired but he knew the tiredness would be gone after eating something.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Dib said before opening the door for the irken. The inside of the cafe was a cozy place with several large comfy black chairs seated around tables that were the perfect height to pillow your head on if you were tired, which a couple of people were actually doing. There was a small counter set up in the back of the cafe with a menu set up behind it and several snacks set out on it's surface as display.

Zim awed as he went inside, it was warm and nice, He wouldn't mind taking a small rest while waiting,,, He saw one of the booth tables and looked to Dib as he pointed to it, "Lets go sit over there!" He said and went to drag his partner over to an empty booth table.

The teen chuckled allowing the alien to pull him in the direction of the table and he sat down when they arrived, "The waiter should come over in a couple of minutes," He said once he'd settled down in the comfortable seat. The alien nodded as he sat in the seat that was infront of Dib and across the table. He glanced around and saw one of those cards that talk about desert specials and just read that to see if there were anything interesting.

Dib moved to rest his chin in his hands, setting his elbows on the table as he stared at the alien. He was more admiring the irken then anything else... he guessed that even in his disguise he looked good, even if the costume covered up his best features. "You know... I have been wondering.. What day have you been... created exactly?" Zim asked as he glanced to the teen, only curious and wanted to pass some time.

"October 13th," The teen replied simply, drumming his fingers against the top of the table as one of the waiters came up, "Mocha Latte and a small sandwich," He said before glancing back over towards the irken.

"Interesting..." The irken nodded and looked at the menu, "I'll just have a cappuccino and three large cookies... two Chocolate chip, and one monster." He said then looked to Dib, "And this is September, right?"

"Yeah September... 21st I think," Dib replied once the waiter had walked off with their orders. Zim nodded, "guess I'll have to think of something for your creation day." He smiled.

Dib chuckled softly, "They call it a birthday around here... but since I wasn't technically born I guess creation day makes more sense," He said. "Yeah." The irken chuckled, "but incase I cant think of anything, what would you want for your creation day?"

"Hmmmm," The teen sounded thoughtfully, nobody had ever asked him that question before so he had no idea what he really wanted. It was a question that you shouldn't have to look too deep to find the answer, yet you did anyway. Personally he didn't think he needed anything else... he was perfectly happy with his life and where it was going. "I can't think of anything," He finally said with a small shrug.

Zim rubbed his chin, there was the idea of getting Dib a ship of his own... But he'll have to send things to the tallests to get the money to do that. As much as he is discriminated, they cannot deny a raise when a soldier offers to his leaders.

Dib glanced over at the waiter as they came back and set their food down in the correct places. The teen smiled kindly at them as if to silently thank them for the food before he picked up his caffeinated drink and began sipping at it.

The alien took a sip of the cappuccino to test it before setting it down, it was okay, no burning or irritation so far. "Oh yeah, we have to contact the tallests when we get home... I can't believe I almost forgot."

Dib sighed some at that, picking up his sandwich, "I don't like your leaders much..." He said before taking a bit of the food. "They may be assholes but I still have to update them even if I am doing this 'mission' or not." Zim said as he nibbled on one of the chocolate chip giant cookies.

The teen nodded some, "I still don't like them," he said and kept eating even though he wasn't hungry. "I know, there's not much I can do about it, Dib." The alien said and continued to eat, though trying a bite of the monster cookie, "Hmm... the monster cookie tastes good..."

Dib smiled, "I'm glad you like it," he said before finishing off the last bit of his sandwich and going to take a sip of his latte. Zim churred and continued eating his cookies until he finished and couldn't eat another bite, "I'm done.." He said also finishing his cappuccino.

"Alright," The teen said before waving down their waiter. The waiter came over to them almost immediately smiling curtiously and handing the check over to Dib. The teen reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. He flipped it open and pulled out the exact change and handed both the check and the money back to the waiter, who smiled and walked off. "We can go back to your house now," Dib said, smiling over at the irken as he stood up and finished his latte.

"Yeah..." The irken got out of his seat, "Should we walk? You said it was only about a few blocks from here..." He asked as he went to take the other's hand and intertwine their fingers. Walking could be a good idea... And they still have plenty of time.

"Yeah, plus it'd be a waste of money... and time... to call a cab and ride a couple of blocks," Dib replied as he led the alien out of the store and headed down the sidewalk towards the irken's base. Zim chuckled and followed the other, "Yeah, you're right." he smirked as he snuck a hand to the other's bottom because he was evil and perverted.

The teen let out a small squeak of surprise when the irken groped him and his back arched slightly, a small blush coming to his face. "Perv," He muttered jokingly, glancing over at the alien. "Can't help it, your butt was asking for it." The irken stuck his tongue out at the teen just to be a tease. He loved messing with the other male.

"No, I'm pretty sure that THIS would be asking for it," Dib replied before sticking his butt out and wiggling it slightly, the skinny jeans effectively hugging his legs and hips. "Oh really?" Zim smirked and playfully smacked that butt since he couldn't help it. "Now that's asking for it~"

The teen chuckled softly before straightening and wrapping an arm around the irken's waist. He couldn't help being a perv.. but then again the alien was just as perverted so he guessed that it was perfectly fine.

The alien purred some, his hand happily rubbing at the others behind as he rested his head on the teen's shoulder. He wished he didn't have to contact the tallests today because he wanted to get the ordering done and get to having fun with his mate.

Dib rested his cheek atop the other's head, smiling when he heard the irken pur. He liked it when the alien purred because he found it extremely adorable. He'd already decided that he wasn't going to watch Zim's call to his tallest because he'd probably end up saying something he regretted.

Zim smiled, "By the way... I've been wondering... Once I finished with whatever I'm doing... Have any ideas for our private time?" he asked, only curious. Dib was top this time, and probably had a ton of ideas. "Well... We could finally put that chocolate to good use.." The teen replied, smirking cockily over at the irken.

"Maybe~" The alien smirked some, "Or~ You could tie me up..." he suggested, since he was bottom this time, it was worth while. "Who said we couldn't do both?" Dib asked, allowing his hand to play with the hem of the irken's shirt. He opened the door once they'd finally arrived at the base, leading the alien inside.

Zim blushed and chuckled, "We'll see about that~" He smirked, heading to the elevator to go to the lab. First he had to order the things he needed before calling the tallests.

The teen allowed the irken to pull him over to the elevator, simply standing beside the alien when they climbed inside. Seeing as he wasn't going to watch the call between Zim and his tallest he was kind of wondering what he could do during that time.

The elevator eventually stopped and Zim stepped out of it and headed over to the large computer to start on making his orders on a purchasing website section. He picked the advanced PAK packaging with included core he wanted for the pak. The core was in limited stock but there were some left for purchase.

Dib stood beside the alien, watching in fascination as the other got onto the alien website. Sure it was really similar to the set up of a normal human online store.. but it was interesting to him to look at the different items and languages.

Zim eventually finished with purchasing and closed the window, "The parts should probably come tomorrow morning, when we wake atleast. If it's late then the computer can just bring it into the lab and it'll be waiting for us when we get home."

"That's a pretty fast delivery... way better than what we have on earth and they're delivering from further away," The teen commented, glancing over at the irken. Most deliveries on earth took around a week.. and that was even if the starting point of the product was only a couple states away.

"Yeah. I would explain the reason but I rather not bore you with the details." The irken said, looking to the human and chuckling, "Or do you wish to know anyway?"

"I'm interested," Dib replied, perking up some. He always liked learning new things about the irken and space so he thought this would be interesting. "Well.. There is a planet we've taken over in impending doom one for shipment use, to send packages to invaders and alies and all that. It was easier and faster to ship packages because the other method we used didn't really do a good job." Zim explained.

"And what was the other method?" The teen asked, arching an eyebrow. "It was by a giant ship that was slow as hell due to the size." The irken answered, he remembered that, and he really hated it.

"Kind of reminds me of how it works on earth... it takes a week if not longer to finally get what you've ordered," Dib said, grimacing slightly. "Maybe someday they'll fix that problem, maybe..." Zim shrugged and started dialing the massive with the computer.

The teen shrugged some, "I don't know if you really could... the vehicles on earth suck compared to the stuff in space," He said before untangling himself from the irken, "I'm not going to watch this call, is that okay?" He asked, deciding to at least give Zim a warning before he ran off.

"That's fine." The irken said as he removed his wig and contacts that he forgot to remove eariler. He didn't mind, as long as the teen didn't wonder too far away and get lost. Dib smiled, giving the alien a light kiss on the cheek before jogging off to set up the bedroom.

Zim blushed some before finally calling the massive and waiting for an answer. But while he waited he did some more work on that book that would teach Dib the irken language.

The red tallest finally just gave up and pulled his hands away from his lekku to answer the damned call. He hated this so much... sure they could simply ignore Zim's calls but then he'd show up for real and bother them over and over, he'd much rather deal with the calls every once and a while than have to listen to him in person, "Yes, Zim?" He asked glaring half heartedly at the screen.

"Hello, my tallests..." Zim said as he stopped what he was doing and set the notebook aside, "another daily call as I am supposed to do until it's been a week. I have more information about the planet..." Tallest Purple wasn't around as Zim would expect, and he seemed concerned, "Where's tallest purple?"

"He's busy," Red replied, waving it off. The purple tallest was of course in the medical bay, he'd just completed the pregnancy a couple of days ago and was busy recovering from labor. "What have you found out about the planet?" He asked, just to change the subject. He didn't need Zim or any of the other invaders to find out about the pregnancy until he and purple announced it... if they were going to do that, they hadn't really planned that far ahead yet.

"Quite abit actually... I've come to notice that this planet isn't much of a threat since the inhabitants have yet to recognize life outside their planet. Their technology is underdeveloped, not even close to ours, and the majority of the population are idiots and smartasses. From what I have seen, apparently they are destroying their own planet..." Zim responded, as he tapped his claws together.

"Destroying their own planet?" The red tallest asked confusedly, his lekku perking forward as though wondering if they'd heard right. "What kind of race would be so stupid as to destroy their own planet?" He wondered aloud.

"Apparently these kind. Humans. I have not yet learned the full history of the planet but I do know enough that is vital... This planet is possibly the same age as ours, maybe older. From what I have studied from the books as well as their television is that this planet was once inhabited by plants and reptilian-like creatures before they were wiped out by a meteor millions of years back." The irken explained.

Red nodded some, actually a little interested in this, he'd never heard of an entire planets life being wiped out by a single meteor... unless of course it was a bomb disguised as a meteor sent by the irken empire. "This kind must be rather short then... they seem extremely under developed," He commented.

Zim shook his head, "Actually, they aren't short... they're tall. They don't grow to intelligence, they grow to age and hormone levels. It could be possible that these humans are the development from the meteor that wiped out the 'dinosaurs' because after the meteor hit, more creatures were created and developed from microscopic organisms."

"Interesting, there are very few planets with that kind of history, it's too bad that they're destroying themselves..." The red tallest said, rubbing at his chin.

"And they don't even realize it. I mean, why conquer a planet that is already destroying itself? it is an interesting planet, but it feels as if this planet wants to be SAVED from it's inhabitants-that or make the humans see how stupid they are before it's too late."The irken soldier leaned back on his chair.

Red tapped at his lower lip in thought, well seeing as they didn't really want the planet in the first place... why not let Zim save it? The large amount of water that was on the planets surface had been deemed toxic by the invader's written report.. so why use a planet that was both killing itself and mostly poisonous? "So what do you plan on doing? If you aren't going to conquer the planet." He finally asked, just out of curiosity.

"After I have enough information, I was thinking of becoming it's leader to atleast fix the problems the humans had made to their planet to atleast make things better. It would take a few years, but I'm willing to be patient." Zim answered, there was a few things Dib was right about. There needs to be some change to human society to save the planet.

The red tallest nodded, at least if Zim was going to go through with that plan they wouldn't have to deal with him as much, "Well while you're doing that you should keep us updated, after this week is up instead of going to once a month contact us once a week," He said, they still needed to keep tabs on Zim... as annoying as it was.

The irken nodded, "alright... once the week is up I'll call every Wednesday atleast, unless something comes up I'll call on a different day of the week. I'm kinda doing a project with my partner."

"Project?" Red asked, arching a brow at the shorter irken, "You didn't put anything about a project in your last report."

"Thats because we were talking about it yesterday after you called. It's to save his life... He's a clone. He wasn't bred like these humans were." Zim answered.

"I'd have never guessed," The red tallest said, "So these... hyuumans haven't developed enough to get beyond the clone deterioration," He said, "I hope everything turns out alright with that."

"I've already ordered what I needed... and if we work on a good timeframe we might be able to finish before the deterioration process gets worse... he's already on the first stage." The irken sighed some.

Red's lekku lowered some when he heard the invaders tone of voice, could it be possible that Zim was actually feeling something other than evil.. maybe he actually cared for this clone.. human... thing. Come to think of it the irken seemed to have changed, he hadn't made any snide comments or even done that creepy smile he used to do. "Well, Purple and I send our best wishes," He said, pausing some, "And don't worry about the expenses for the supplies, I'll pay for it," He continued.

Zim's lekku twitched and he immediately sat up, "Are... you sure about that, Red? I don't wish to trouble you..." This was a first... Red being nice to him? He never really expected it.

The red tallest waved his hand as if dismissing the question, "It's fine, I have more monies then I know what to do with anyway," He said, he didn't really know why he'd said this but he definitely wasn't lying. Maybe it was because of Magenta.. since he'd seen the smeet he'd become gentler and almost father like.

"Alright... It's PAK parts by the way... I'm making a PAK for him, but it's going to be abit different than the regular PAK. It might work, I hope it does." The irken sat back again, claws tapping on his legs.

"I'd like to see how it turns out, it sounds like the design and mechanics of it would actually be pretty interesting," The red tallest said. "so far it is.. already made the blueprint and got the other half of the parts from my partners 'parent'." The irken nodded.

"Aaah, so this species stays with their creators," Red said, tapping at his chin. Maybe he could get some parenting books or something from this planet... that is if they had something like that. Maybe they had a website or two as well.

"In most cases they do.. But Dib's father is a very busy man and has little time to spend with Dib and his sister," Zim sighed. "And what does his father do?" The red tallest asked curiously. This planet was actually beginning to sound interesting.. and the inhabitants were intriguing as well. He was probably going to start looking forward to Zim's logs and calls.

"He's a famous scientist, he had succeeded in alot of projects that were for the better of the society. We went in today to see if he figured anything he could do to save Dib from deterioration.. Only thing he could do was give medications to slow down the process." The irken answered.

Red nodded some, "Well then this.. Dib is lucky that you showed up... and are willing to do so much for him," He said. He was pretty sure that this... Dib named creature was the trusted ally that Zim had showed him and Purple a couple of calls ago.

"He is... Plus he has been living with me..." Zim rubbed his arm some, "Well.. I dont have any more information at this point... I might have more when I call you tomorrow."

The red tallest arched an eyebrow when the invader mentioned the human staying with him... oh well who was Red to judge what and who Zim chose as his chosen. He and Purple obviously had a secret relationship so he'd let this slide. "Alright Zim, remember to keep us updated. If you need anything else for your project just call and ask," He said.

"O-okay... I will..." The irken answered before he hang up. If the tallests were going to pay the expenses for the PAK then he can get that ship for Dib. He decided to check first to see if it was true or not.

Once the transmission was cut Red pulled up Zim's history and went to the website Zim had used to order the supplies. He canceled the invader paying for it all and instead paid for it himself, labeling the package as urgent. This way everything would get there by the next morning if not within the next couple of hours. The red tallest smiled before exiting out of everything and heading towards the medical section of the massive to visit his purple eyed counterpart.

Purple was in his medical bed, reading a magazine about the latest stuff since he wasn't aloud out of the medical bay until atleast another day or two. He was so totally bored... And Magenta was sleeping.

Red peaked into the room, his lekku perked forward as he stepped inside, smiling happily at the purple tallest, "Good afternoon puuuuuur~" He said quietly, having noticed that Magenta was sleeping. He walked over to the chair beside the medical bed and plopped down into it, immediately getting comfortable in the large plush cushions.

The purple tallest turned his attention to Red and blushed, "Hello, Reddie..." He said, smiling some. "How was your day~?" he asked as he set his magazine aside to read later.

"It was all so boring without you around," The red tallest said crossing one leg over the other, "Though it did get pretty interesting towards the end of the day," He said, specifically meaning Zim's call.

"Zim called?" Purple asked, placing his hands on his covered legs. He had a feeling that Zim called, since Zim always call usually at random times during the daily check of the first week.

"Yup," Red said, nodding some, "But it wasn't that bad this time, Zim seems to have changed a lot since we sent him there," He said in an almost thoughtful voice.

"Maybe it was a good idea to send him to earth... Though I had a hunch it was that Dib he introduced us to last time. I noticed that they were involved with eachother more than just as allies." The purple tallest pointed out.

"Yeah, he seems to care for him a lot," The red tallest said, well he felt just a little slow now because Purple had noticed it before him. Well... Pur WAS a lot keener in noticing things like that.

"Wasn't that hard to tell. When Zim came to the Convenci Hall the other day I could smell Sizzlor all over him... I can see why he escaped Foodcourtia. Not many workers on Foodcourtia enjoy their job because of Sizz..." The purple tallest sighed and shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder why we banished him to that planet. I knew he was going to escape, he hates being.. you know... the one recieving it unless he actually trusts that one person enough."

Red grimaced some at that, his lekku lowering to his skull, "I don't know.. it seemed like a good plan at the time.. I mean he DID basically blow up the planet," He said, glancing over to his purple eyed counterpart, "And I really think Sizzlor should be shot into the nearest star," He said.

"I know, but sending him to Foodcourtia was a bad idea. He didn't deserve to deal with Sizzlor of all people, sure he is insane and defective but not that much... And I agree with you... But the only reason we have Sizzlor is to knock the criminally insane irkens in check." Purple said.

"Oh well the past is the past and we can't do anything about it now..." The red tallest replied, shrugging some. Well they could change things but why would he want to? Everything had turned out perfectly fine in his opinion and going back and changing anything might put everything out of wack.

"Well we could make up for the trouble he went through... If he's changing due to his time on Earth then that means something, right?" Purple tilted his head. "Yeah I guess... but it does make sense I mean this Dib creature is a clone going through the deterioration... so it makes sense that Zim's changing," Red explained.

"Wait... Dib's going through the deterioration?" The purple tallest stared at his red eyed counterpart. That was totally unbelievable...

"Yeah," The red tallest replied, nodding some. "I'm not really sure how human clones go through it though," He said, tapping at his chin in thought. Come to think of it this Dib creature had seemed perfectly healthy the last time they'd seen him. He didn't want to doubt Zim on something so major... but how could he not? The clone child had been absent during this call though.. maybe that was a sign. Gah, too much thinking was giving him a headache.

"That is bad.. And what is Zim doing to prevent that from happening?" Purple asked, wishing he was there when Zim called. "He's making him a PAK using a mixture of human and irken technology," Red replied.

"That must be very huge then..." The purple tallest said, bitting his bottom lip, now he really wished he was there when Zim called.

"Yeah, I asked him to call us once a week instead of once a month so he could keep us more updated," The red tallest mentioned so that his mate wouldn't be weirded out when Zim started calling more often than a normal invader.. not that he probably wouldn't anyway if he'd kept that feature.

"Is he buying any parts?" Purple asked, sitting up some as he clutched to the sheets that were on his legs. If Zim was buying parts, it would be horrible to let Zim pay for it if it was that big. "That's already taken care of, I took the expenses out of my pay," Red said, waving it off like it was nothing.

The purple eyed tallest sighed with relief, "Good... Because he needs his monies... to provide more for Dib. And you know how hard it is for Invaders to get income..."

The red tallest rubbed at the back of his neck, his lekku once again lowering to his skull, "Yeah we should probably do something about that... I mean we have enough monies as it is..." he said.

"Yeah, we only need some to provide for Magenta and ourselves..." Purple nodded, glancing over to the sleeping smeet that was next to his bed, in her crib. Red peaked over at the crib, his lekku perking forward once more in an almost proud way, "Yeah, we don't need to spoil her," He said with a small chuckle.

The purple tallest chuckled, "yeah... And I have a feeling she might grow up to be a great leader one day..." he added, smiling.

"I hope so," The red tallest said, smiling happily. He really hoped that Magenta would be a great leader.. but not only that he hoped that irk would accept her. She WAS the first naturally conceived irken in a while... but they at least wouldn't openly discriminate her due to the fact that her parents were the tallests.

Purple moved a hand to gently caress the smeet's head without waking her, "And she'll probably be very pretty when she grows up too..."

"She will be, I mean she does have your looks," Red replied, glancing over at Pur and smiling proudly. The purple tallest blushed deeply, and looked to Red, lekku against his skull because he was shy and embarrassed, "I'm not that pretty..."

"You're beautiful," The red tallest said, his smile turning from proud to reassuring, "For lack of a better word I'd say you're perfect," He continued. Purple blushed more and decided to move closer to Red, "If I wasn't stuck in bed beside a smeet... I'd want you to take me right here and now." His face was so purple now.

Red chuckled softly at the other's comment, "Wouldn't be the first time I did it with you in a weird situation," He said jokingly, resting his chin in his hand, with that arm's elbow resting on the arm of the chair.

"Yeah... But we would rather not scar our daughter with the memory that her parents did it while she was in the same room as them..." Purple chuckled. "Then why not take this to another room?" The red tallest asked, smiling cockily at his purple eyed counterpart.

"I'm not supposed to leave the room... I'm still recovering." The Purple tallest blushed deeply, that and it would probably be a bad idea to have sex while recovering from giving birth. Red shrugged some, "Maybe when you're done recovering then," He said with a soft chuckle. He loved teasing the purple tallest... but he always made up for it later.

Purple glanced at the time, "We should be going to bed anyway... it's late..." he said, still blushing about earlier.

The red tallest glanced at the time after he'd heard the other.. it actually was pretty late and he was surprised by the time, "I guess it is.." He said before moving to drape his legs over one of the arms of the plush chair, resting his head against the other as the chair seemed to extend itself into some mix between a couch and a bed. It was a special type of furniture that had been created a couple of years ago, sitting in it in different positions was what activated the random furniture shift.

"I dont mind if you snuck in the bed with me... There's enough room for you..." the purple tallest blushed as he layed back into the medical bed. He didn't really mind at all, personally. And it does get really cold after awhile when sleeping alone in a bed.

Red glanced over at the purple tallest, his lekku perking forward almost hopefully, "Really? You wouldn't mind at all?" He asked, arching a brow at his purple eyed counterpart. "Wouldn't mind at all... It gets really cold at night..." Purple blushed, and he hated the cold alot.

The red tallest frowned slightly at that, he didn't want Pur getting all cold and uncomfortable. He stood up from the morphing furniture and crawled into the small hospital bed. He wrapped his arms lightly around the purple tallest's body, nuzzling his face into his lover's shoulder.

The purple tallest purred deeply, and hugged the other close to his body. It felt so much better to have his reddie-poo in the same bed as him because Red always gave off that wonderful warmth that he loved oh so much. "Hnn~ I love youuuu~"

"Love you tooooo~" Red mumbled, allowing his eyes to drift shut, the low purring sound Purple was giving off was slowly lulling him to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

~Two Months Later...~

Zim was getting things ready snce they finished the PAK within the two month period and was lucky enough to finish it before it was too late. "Alright Dib... Lay on that cushion table face down." he said, looking to Dib. "And then I'll drug you and add the holes..."

Dib nodded some, the teen was definitely nervous even though the irken had already reassured him several times today, it wasn't every day that you had your back drilled into. The shirtless human walked over to the table Zim had indicated and climbed up onto it, laying on his stomach as he tried to get his body to relax.

"Don't worry, babe, maybe afterwords we would have some fun, hm?" The irken chuckled, moving around abit so he could give the teen a soft kiss on the lips before getting the syringe that contained the stuff that would drug Dib and make it so Dib would probably find that it tickles.

The teen chuckled nervously, "Maybe," he said. He really hoped that this all worked out... it wasn't exactly guaranteed that the PAK would go on and work without any bugs. If anything he was pretty sure he and Zim could fix it pretty quickly.

Zim checked the syringe to be sure nothing is preventing it from injecting the liquid and inserted the needile where a vein would be and injected the fluid into the humans bloodstream. "There we go, in a few seconds you'll start feeling like you're on drugs or something. Just remember to stay put while I drill your back."

Dib tensed slightly when he felt the needle being pushed into his skin but he soon relaxed when the pain killer began taking effect. It was a strange feeling, it felt like his entire body was completely numb. He knew he was laying on a table on his stomach.. but he could barely feel that the table was there. It was like he was floating but laying down at the same time.

The alien went and got the drill he designed that would drill all three at the same time and he made sure that Dib's back was marked so he wouldn't make an error with drilling the holes. "I'm going to begin now, should've already kicked in by now." he said as he leveled the three pronged drill at the exact marks.

"Mmhmmmn" The teen sounded, blinking almost lazily. He could barely understand what the irken had said but he liked the sound of his voice. Zim started the drill and began lowering it carefully towards Dib's back to have the drill touch directly at the marks.

Dib's body wanted to tense at the sound of the drill but the drug in his system had him staying completely relaxed. The sound actually intrigued him some and the strange feeling of pressure on his back was weird too. It didn't hurt at all but it was still strange being able to feel the drill drilling into his skin without any pain involved.

Zim proceeded with the drilling, having the drill go atleast deep enough so it's close to the nerves without damaging them. And plus it was pretty bloody too, lucky enough he was wearing goggles to protect his eyes.

The teen allowed his eyes to drift shut as he wondered over how strange the feeling was. He could feel the drill tearing through skin and muscle, but once again it didn't hurt. It was more like a strange spinning pressure that was moving slowly deeper into his back.

The irken eventually pulled the drill out and turned it off, setting it aside and used his own PAK to clean up the mess before he got the PAK he and Dib finished and carefully inserted the prongs into the holes. If goes right, the prongs should attach to the nerves and activate the PAK... IF it goes as planned.

Dib opened his eyes when he heard the drill being turned off and was slightly amazed by how vivid the world looked, the drugs were probably beginning to make him loopy. Once the PAK had been attached to his body it immediately hooked up to the teen's nerves. It did a quick scan over of it's hosts body for any damage then began healing the drill holes around the prongs.

Zim smiled some as he watched, so far so good. Maybe later he'll send an entry to the tallest about how it went, after all they wanted to know how it turned out. He kept watching, to make sure there were little problems.

The mood lights on the back finally lit up a light sky blue as the PAK went to remove enough of the pain killer from Dib's body so that he wouldn't get too loopy while at the same time he'd continue to feel nothing until the holes on his back were healed. "Is it over?" The teen finally asked, once the drug had been dulled down enough for him to realize what had happened.

"Yes, its over but stay put so the PAK can finish." The irken answered, arms crossed. He had abit of blood on him since he didn't feel like cleaning himself up.

The teen nodded some doing as he was told. The PAK finally finished healing the wounds around it's prongs and neutralized the rest of the painkiller. A couple of spider legs protruded from the PAK to clean the rest of the blood from it's hosts body before they once again retracted to disappear into the round piece of machinery.

Zim's PAK eventually cleaned him as he moved closer to Dib to check Dib's PAK to be sure that it's alright and not making Dib crazy and such. Well... He didn't mind Dib being insane but he didn't want his partner to be too insane.

Dib looked back at the irken, arching a brow, "Can I get up now?" He asked, he was starting to get kind of hungry... which in his mind was a pretty good sign seeing as he hadn't been eating much lately despite the irken's efforts to feed him.

"Yes, you can, everything seems good." The irken answered as he finished checking on the PAK, indeed, so far so good he didn't need to worry. He took his goggles off and gave it to the robotic arm to clean. "But we'll have to update the pak every week atleast. Maybe. Depends how well the PAK agrees with your body."

The teen sat up on the table, stretching his arms above his head, it was good to be able to move without feeling too tired, the Pak seemed to be doing it's job well, "That makes sense," he confirmed as he hopped off of the table. "I'm kind of hungry," He mentioned, glancing over at the irken.

Zim chuckled, "Alright, lets go eat. What are you hungry for?" He asked as he handed Dib his shirt and trench. Surely he could make it, during the months he practiced cooking and gotten alittle better.

Dib tugged on the pieces of clothing, a small laser coming out of the PAK to cut a hole for itself, "Not really sure.." He said, tapping at his lower lip as the laser retracted itself. "Do you have any suggestions because at this point I'll eat anything," He said with a light chuckle.

The alien stared at the teen, "You even know how perverted that sounded?" he chuckled and took Dib's hand and guided the other to the elevator. He had such a dirty mind... The teen laughed softly, "Not until you mentioned it," He replied as he let the alien pull him over to the elevator, "I think your brain just might be a liittle more perverted than mine," He said.

"Can't help it, You're addicting." Zim purred as the elevator took them up to the house level, "Plus, you're sexy with a Pak~" He smirked smugly. Dib chuckled softly before moving to wrap his arm around the alien's waist and pull him flush against his side, "Oh am I?" He asked, a smirk of his own coming to his face as he ran his lips over the alien's lekku.

"Yeeees~" The alien churred, running his fingers against the other's front as he enjoyed the tease on his lekku. "And I love it... Alooot~" He smirked, "Who's turn is it now~?"

"Hmmmn... can't remember," The teen said against the alien's antenna. "Thought you were keeping tabs," He said with a small chuckle.

"Not really.. you were top most of the time because you needed exercise." Zim chuckled, stepping out of the elevator once it made a stop. "its probably my turn."

"Well since I topped so much we'll have to level it out again now won't we?" Dib asked as he made his way to the table. He plopped down at one of the chairs, smiling over at the alien. "Most likely..." The irken smirked before going over to make toasted sandwiches, "Does it matter~?"

"Not really, it'd just be fun," The teen replied, leaning back in his chair as he watched the irken. Zim blushed some, finishing the sandwich making and went to the table and gave Dib one before sitting next to the teen. "Got any ideas?"

"Hmm.." Dib sounded thoughtfully as he picked his sandwich up off of his plate, "Not really.." He finally said before taking a bite from the sandwich, glad to find that he could finally enjoy food again.

The alien chuckled as he begain eating his own sandwich, "Anyway... since the PAK went well so far, I'll update the tallests about it. I can't guarantee that this would last, but it is a good start."

"Alright, I don't really see what you're so worried about though I feel great," The teen said as he took another bite of his sandwich.

Zim sighed, "I'm just hoping it doesn't turn out to be a disaster, I'm not a master mechanic or anything..."

"I'm pretty sure it'll be fine and you're just worrying about nothing," Dib said, moving to wrap his free arm around the alien's form and nuzzle his face between the alien's lekku. "Well, I'll be keeping my guard up just incase." Zim purred some, but how can he do that with his partner trying to butter him up?

"Alright, just try to keep from getting stressed," The teen said, rubbing lightly at the irken's side before moving to take another bite of his sandwich. "Alright." The irken answered and continued eating his sandwich until he eventually finished. He still couldn't help but worry about it, what if something did go wrong?

Dib finished off his own sandwich a couple of seconds after the alien and went back to nuzzling his face between the irken's lekku. Zim churred some, leaning against the other and enjoying the attention, "what do you want to do~"

"Just relaxing would be nice... we've been working so hard for the past couple of weeks," The teen said, wrapping both his arms around the irken. "That sounds like a good idea~" The irken purred deeply, leaning closer to the other's body. So comfortable, he loved it.

Dib pulled the irken into his lap, letting out a happy sigh at the warmth of the alien's body. He knew they could have moved to the couch but he was feeing lazy and why move when he had the irken right there with him.

Zim churred, "feel up to doing anything... Fun~?" He smirked, he was getting abit horny and it would be nice to have some fun, especially since he is doing the work this time. The teen chuckled softly, "Maaaybe~" He said, running his lips lightly over the alien's lekku, "Only if you make it extra fun~," He cooed against the sensitive appendage.

The alien smirked, "Of course I will~ I am doing the work this time to make it worth your while~" He kissed the other deeply on the lips as hands sneakily slipped under the other's shirt to feel the lovely skin underneath. "How bad do you want me, Dibby~?"

Dib's back arched into the feel of the irken's hands against his bare skin and he let out a small whine when the alien broke the kiss. "Don't be such a teeease~" He whined needily, running his hands down the other's body to rest them on Zim's hips.

"But its my nature to make you want it so bad~" Zim nipped at the other male's jawline and neck as bare fingers slithered up to the teen's nipples just to tease them. The teen's eyes fell halfmast and he tilted his head to the side to allow the alien better access to his neck. A small gasp escaped him when the irken began playing with his nipples and he felt his face heat up in a bright crimson blush.

The rather horny alien purred, still attacking the teen's neck with nips and kisses and leaving lovely bruises that would probably disappear in minutes as he continued to tease those pinkish nubs on Dib's chest. "Zimmmm~" Dib moaned breathily, running his hands up the top half of the alien's uniform to claw gently at the skin beneath.

Zim smirked, pausing on what he was doing so he could help Dib lay onto the floor before continuing on his actions of arousing the teen further. Knee rubbing gently between Dib's legs. The teen let the irken lay him down on the ground, his back arching some at the light rubbing between his legs. He felt so damn oversensitive and he guessed that it was probably the PAK amping up his senses some.

The alien purred deeply, hands stopping their work to help the other out of his trench and shirt since Dib probably gotten oh so hot from the teasing. "Would you want me to use my Pak~?" he asked, smirking oh so sexily.

Dib let out a small sigh of relief when the irken pulled off his trench coat and shirt, the cool air from the kitchen feeling good on his overheated skin, "Yes~" he replied, practically purring at the thought. Zim smirked as wires extended from his pak and begun teasing the other's body while the irken removed his own clothing and tossed them aside before deciding to remove the teen's pants in a very teasingly slow manner.

The teen blushed some when he felt the wires teasing his body, and he had to bite his lower lip to keep from moaning in need when he saw the irken removing his clothing. He wanted it so bad that it was almost pathetic.

The irken smirked some and eventually got the pants off before some of the wires gripped Dib's legs and held them up so Zim could see it all down between the other male's legs. He chuckled darkly and moved a finger to touch softly against the visible entrance.

Dib's blush deepened some when the wires grabbed his legs and moved them in such a way, the finger against his entrance making him tilt his head back some, "Mmmmn, such a teeeeeease~" He whined. "And you like it~" Zim smirked as he made his finger slide into the opening as a few wires teased and pumped at the teen's member. The alien leaned closer to the other so he could lock their lips into a deep kiss.

The teen gasped softly when he felt the finger penetrate him, a feeling he'd missed so much, and he moaned loudly into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the alien's form, raking his nails down the irken's back. The alien's back arched some to the nails against his back, continuing the kiss as his finger pushed deeper into the opening and messaged the walls. He was getting ever more horny from this.

Dib bit lightly at the irken's lower lip, another loud moan escaping him at the feel of the alien's finger penetrating deeper into him. Damn Zim and his horrible teasing, the poor teen was already dripping with pre and his moans were becoming more like whimpers of need.

Zim smirked, breaking the kiss, "I believe you are ready nowww~ hehe~" he chuckled darkly as he pulled his finger out and pressed his member against the opening. He watched the other's face as he thrusted his hips forward in a rough manner for a rough penetration.

"Oh~!" The teen sounded loudly, throwing his head back as a mixed look of pain and bliss came across his face, the two feelings combining in a euphoric blast that left the teen clawing roughly at the irken's back.

The alien purred, not minding the fingernails digging into his flesh and making him bleed abit since he was totally used to it. Infact.. he loved it. Wires moved to engulf the teen's member in a vibrating tube as he began to thrust in a semi-rough tempo, "Hnn~"

Dib moved to burry his face in the irken's shoulder, biting his lower lip to muffle the loud moans that wished to escape him. He was so oversensitive and the alien treating him so roughly was practically bliss already.

Zim groaned softly as he continued his tempo, increasing the pace slowly to atleast make it last as the tip of his member barely touched the teen's spot. He wanted to tease alittle more before his partner would get that sudden spike of pleasure.

The teen allowed his eyes to drift shut, his brows scrunching together in obvious concentration as he tried to hold back the growing urge to just cum right away and the irken's teasing thrusts didn't really help. "Zimmm~ Ah~" He sounded breathily.

The irken churred and nipped at the other's ear, "You can let go you know~" he said against Dib's ear, "afterall I'm not done with you yet~" He chuckled softly, he was far from close, and that was his idea... To make the other cum as many times until he came.

Dib threw his head back at the irken's statement, cumming with a loud shout. He blushed a deep crimson color at the alien's continuously rough thrusting making him hard again in no time. He cursed under his breath, his eyes opening halfmast as he let out a loud moan.

Zim groaned some when he felt that clench when Dib came into the tube, he wished Dib could do that voluntarily but he wasn't so sure Dib was that experienced yet. He continued his rough thrusts, and this time struck the sweet spot to increase the pleasure for his mate.

The teen shouted in pleasure once more when he felt the irken strike his spot, the receding pleasure from the orgasm mingling with the new sudden blasts of pleasure, "My god~" He gasped, his hands moving to claw at the floor beneath him instead of the alien's back.

The alien nearly moaned when he heard the other male's calls, he wanted the other to continue being vocal since it brought him abit closer to his orgasim. But he wasn't even close yet and continued pounding his meat at the spot so roughly, "Diiiib~~"

Dib called out repeatedly, his hips moving in time with the irken's thrusts as he worked towards his second orgasm. He couldn't remember anything ever feeling this amazing before. "Yeeeeesssss~" Zim hissed needily, just what he wanted, those lovely cries of Dib to help him get closer to his orgasm. He kept going, increasing his pace as he softly moaned from the raising pleasure. "God~"

"AH~" The teen called out as he came again, "Fuck~" He gasped when the spikes of pleasure mixed with the overwhelming pleasure of his orgasm, almost pushing him over the edge of a third orgasm.

The irken moaned louder, he was so close and he kept going, ramming the spot with everything he had. Perhaps the other's third orgasm would bring him over the edge, he felt so damn close that he thought his body was holding it just to mess with him.

Dib bit his lower lip to muffle the loud shouts of pleasure that threatened to escape him, actually drawing blood in the process and barely even realizing it. He rewrapped his arms around the alien's form trying not to claw at the irken's back too much, even though that was extremely difficult.

Zim whined softly, so close, "Diiiiiiiiiiiiiib~ I'm... aaah..." The wires that had Dib's legs made the legs positioned to where there was more clenching around his member, making his body shudder and give one last thrust before he finally came his hot seed deep into his mate's body. "DDIIIB~"

The teen released his lower lip, letting out a loud shout of pleasure as he came a third time, the feel of the alien's hot seeds being released in him having driven him over the edge once more. He moved to rest his forehead against the irken's shoulder, panting heavily and shaking slightly due to the overload of pleasure that had hit him... several times.

The alien panted some, the wire removing the tube that had messaged Dib's member and going back into his PAK along with the other wires. He didn't feel like pulling out of the other male at the moment so he stayed inside as he rested his head against the teen's body, "Did you enjoy that, Dib~~?"

"Yesss~" Dib replied once he was sure his panting wouldn't interrupt his speech too badly. It took him a bit longer than usual to recover but when he did he was exhausted and simply nuzzled his face into the alien's shoulder.

Zim churred, "Good~" He said, and kissed the other's cheek, finally pulling his member out with a nice pop sound before completely relaxing himself on the other's body. It would be awhile befor the PAKs jolt energy back into them, and hopefully they'll both recharge their Paks together when they go to bed.

The teen gasped softly when he felt the alien finally pull out of him, but he allowed his eyes to drift shut and he dozed off slightly. It wasn't really his fault that he was tired.. he blamed Zim for being too damn good at sex.

The irken chuckled some and closed his eyes abit before his Pak jolted some energy into his body, just enough to get them both to bed, "Wanna go to bed, hun?"

"Mmhmm," Dib sounded drowsily when the question finally registered in his tired brain. Zim chuckled, and moved to get up and pick the other male up bridal style before heading to the elevator.

The teen wrapped his arms around the alien's neck tiredly, "Damn your good sex.. making me tired," He mumbled, not really registering what he'd said untill he said it. "Sorry~ I just like to make you extremely pleasured..." The alien chuckled as the elevator took them to their room, which they shared together. He couldn't help but be alittle better than Dib at sex, but he's sure that in due time Dib would get extremely good as well.

"I like it too~" Dib replied with a small chuckle, nuzzling his face into the crook of the irken's neck. "If you want... I could teach you some tips on getting better than me~" Zim smirked as the elevator stopped and he stepped out and into the large bedroom.

"Maybe later when I'm awake again," The teen replied with a small chuckle, letting himself doze off slightly again even though the irken hadn't even set him down on the bed yet. The irken smiled and laid the human onto the soft bed and moved to lay next to Dib just to cuddle the tired teen close to his body. "Alright, hun."

Dib wrapped his arms lightly around the alien's form, nuzzling his face between the irken's lekku as he finally allowed himself to slip into a proper stage of sleep, his pak going into rest mode as he did so. Zim churred, but before he drifted to sleep, he made sure both their Paks were hooked to a pak charger before finally drifting to sleep.

~Next Morning~

The alien woke as the alarm clock went off and sat up, removing the plug on his pak and shutting the alarm off. "Time to get up Dib..."

Dib's pak shocked enough energy into him to wake him and he look over at the alien, still a hint of tiredness there, "Darn time... telling me when and when not to wake up," He mumbled over-dramatically, shaking his fist at the alarm clock much like an old man would if kids were on his lawn and he didn't want them there.

Zim chuckled, "Forgot to get rid of that clock... but anyway." He moved to help Dib remove the plug on his Pak, "There we go..." he smiled. Then he realized it was a school day... Damnit...

"Well you could get rid of it nooooow," The teen suggested as he sat up and stretched his arms above his head doing so until he heard a satisfying pop and he let out a small sigh of relief. He glanced down at himself, only just realizing that he needed clothes... darn clothes.

The irken shrugged and went to get rid of the alarm clock, maybe he could salvage the parts for Dib's late present or something. "Your clothes are in the wardrobe as always, Dib." He said incase Dib forgot.

Dib hopped off of the bed and walked a little too cheerily over to the wardrobe. He simply passed the cheeriness off as the fact that he was actually awake for once in the morning and he moved to pull on his outfit piece by piece.

Zim eventually headed to the wardrobe to put on his usual shirt, jacket, pants and boots as well as his wig and contacts. "So what would you want for breakfast? We have time to have breakfast and make our lunch."

The teen placed a finger to his lower lip, debating the question as though it were a serious topic, "Some of those eggs you made a while ago would be nice," He finally said. The alien blushed some since that kinda seemed perverted to him, and he would say something but Dib still doesn't know about that special spot on his body, "Alright." He said as he took Dib's hand and headed to the elevator with him.

Dib was slightly confused when he saw the alien blush at that statement but he allowed the irken to pull him towards the elevator. "So what do you want to do after school? Since the time won't be taken up by my PAK anymore," He asked.

"I was thinking maybe we could use my ship... It's already repaired now. Maybe I could show you my home planet..." Zim said as the elevator took them to the house level.

"Really?" The teen asked, his eyes widening as he looked at the irken in shock. It took him a couple of seconds longer than usual to get off the elevator but when he did he pulled the irken into a tight hug, he hadn't really expected Zim to really do all of this for him but it was a pleasant surprise.

The irken blushed as he was suddenly hugged, "we'd probably might miss a day or two of school though... if you mind?" He glanced at the other, hands fiddling with the teen's trench hems subconsciously.

"I don't care," Dib replied with a soft chuckle, "It's just school anyway," He said, nuzzling his face happily between the irken's lekku. "Alright then~" Zim smiled, and nipped at the other's jawline, "Lets eat before it's too late and we'll have to eat that nasty school food."

"Are you even sure that it's technically food?" The teen asked with a small chuckle, tilting his head to the side at the light nips, "I'm pretty sure that whatever they're making us eat is still living and trying to eat us back," He said.

"Reminds me of leeches..." The alien chuckled and pulled away so he could get into the kitchen and begin making breakfast and lunch. "And maybe during lunch I could teach you abit on controlling the pak..."

Dib moved to follow the irken over to where he was making the set of meals. An arm staying linked around his alien lover the whole time. "That would be nice," He said, smiling in response to Zim's offer.

"Shouldn't be very hard... The pak can have control, only when if you're damage or are in danger, it will mostly take control when it comes to that." Zim said. He was getting abit better with cooking, during the time where he had to feed Dib, he usually burned it in a fifty-fifty chance.

The teen nodded some, storing the information to memory. "Want any help?" He asked glancing over at the alien. He hadn't been helping the irken with much beyond making the PAK and with that out of the way he kind of felt useless. The irken glanced to the teen and blushed some, "Sure.." He said, he didn't mind, maybe it would be better practice since Dib knew more about kitchens then Zim did.

Dib smiled and kissed the irken on the cheek, "Alright, what would you like help with?" He asked, looking over the food that the alien was working on. Zim blushed more, "Making the eggs..." This time he was trying something new so they weren't scrambled. He was going for over easy. "I'm trying something new with them..."

The teen smiled some before moving to grab a spatula, "Well what're you trying to do?" He asked letting out a small chuckle, it wasn't like he could read the irken's mind. "something they called over easy. I kinda looked it up and thought I could try making it." The alien answered, maybe he should've asked Dib to teach him kitchen cooking.

"Well you've got a good idea of what you're supposed to do," Dib said, nodding approvingly as he moved to check the cooking side of the eggs. Zim blinked, "Really?" Atleast he didn't ruin it... "It did say flip them over after awhile but it's hard to tell if it is time or not." He had bad timing at the kitchen. Maybe he should see if there was a class for cooking.

"I'm not that much better when it comes to cooking," The teen said with a small chuckle before scooping up the eggs and flipping them over neatly. What he DID know about cooking he'd been taught at school in home ed.

The irken blushed, "You're better than me abit... And I've atleast didn't burn the food so much this time..." He said as he watched, taking in note of this. "Yeah, you can at least say you're improving," Dib said with a small laugh, "I haven't cooked in the last.. year I think" He said.

Zim glanced at Dib some, "I... wouldn't mind if you taught me..." he said, "To be abit better..." He added, staring directly into the teen's eyes. Maybe it was a good idea, there might be some days where his mate could get sick or something like that.

"There isn't really much I CAN teach... I only know how to make a couple of simple dishes and read cooking instructions," The teen said, glancing over at the irken, "If you're really avid about learning how to cook they have a couple of TV shows you could watch and classes you could take," He mentioned.

The alien twiddled his fingers together, "Okay... I only wanted to know so I don't poison you on accident..." he said, looking abit nervous. Dib chuckled softly before moving to slide the eggs from the pan and onto the plates, "Well if that's all your concerned about then just tell me before you put anything new into a dish," He said.

Zim glanced to Dib and nodded, "Okay..." he said as he placed both lunch bags he made into his own Pak. He got himself a small fruit salad and took out a toasted bacon sandwich that the Computer did for him and placed on what would be Dib's plate.

The teen smiled and put away the pan and spatula in there proper places in the kitchen, his OCD kicking in slightly. It was strange to think that he COULD be an organizational freak at times when his room was such a horrible mess. He moved to set the plates out on the table so they could eat before sitting down.

The alien smiled and moved to take a seat at the table, it felt so nice to not worry so much of Dib's health or fear deterioration coming to his beloved mate. "We better hurry~ We don't want to be late and have Brendon look at us like we've had morning sex or something..."

"Yeah he's overly creepy," Dib said, shuddering some, his student to teacher relationship hadn't really improved yet... Brendon still glared at him randomly in class but at least the teen had toned it down so that the irken could learn. "I agree... but atleast he does a better job than Bitters..." Zim pointed out as he began eating his food, "But I can't help but notice that he doesn't feel or seem exactly human..."

"Yeah he doesn't act much like a normal human..." The teen agreed, nodding some as he began eating as well. "And his eyes look to vivid," He added, "Like he's wearing contacts but he's not.." He said, tapping his lip as he thought.

The alien chuckled, "Maybe he's one of those... supernaturals or something." he said since Dib had mentioned those types to him before, "I remember you told me about those... since I was one."

"If he is I'm leaning towards either Vampire or Half Demon," Dib said, nodding more to himself now as he continued to eat. Zim nodded, "We could find out... maybe take some of his blood while he's not looking?" He asked as he glanced to Dib.

"I doubt we'd get the chance, he's pretty vigilant," The teen pointed out, pausing in his eating as he thought. "We could just look for the symptoms if anything," he said. The irken nodded some, "alright..." he said as he finished eating, it wasn't a big meal since he has a small stomach. "I'll probably write down what I notice is.. inhuman of him.."

"That'd probably be smart," Dib said, nodding some before going back to eating and finishing up a couple seconds later. He was wondering to himself what he'd do if he found out that Brendon was indeed a vampire or half demon...probably nothing seeing as he wasn't causing any outright damage to the society.

Zim took the dishes and put them in the sink to be washed, "But what will we do if we find out he's not human?" He asked as he glanced to the teen. Brendon didn't seem to much of a threat, all the teacher was doing was teaching them... And doing a good job at it so far.

"I was just wondering the same thing..." The teen said as he stood up from his chair. "I'd say nothing since he's not really hurting anybody... but he has to have moved here for a reason," He said. "did you forget he and Keef seem... quite quite close?" The alien added, he could remember that Keef kept getting detentions with Brendon even for no reason at all..

"No I didn't forget... but they don't seem to be bothering anybody," Dib said. The thought of the older teacher and the young class pet being together was just... weird to him. Though he couldn't really judge seeing as he WAS in love with an alien.

"Maybe that is why he moved here... which is what I am thinking..." Zim pondered, it probably wasn't the best reason but it was a good start. "Maybe," The teen agreed, nodding some. "Well we're not going to learn much just standing around now are we?" He asked suddenly before cheerily marching in an almost soldier like fashion to the door.

The alien chuckled, "You're right.. Lets be off~!" He chuckled and followed his mate towards the door, going first so he could hold the door open for the larger male. "After you~"

Dib smirked some at the irken's gesture before just grabbing him and tugging him out the door. They were probably running late anyway.. and if not it was just kind of fun to pull the alien around with him everywhere.

Zim meeped as he was dragged to school, he didn't mind but... he forced Dib to stop, "wait! I forgot to tell you how to disguise your PAK." he said and pulled Dib to the side so they weren't seen.

The teen let out a small squeak of surprise when he was suddenly tugged to the side and he laughed somewhat nervously, he'd kind of forgotten as well. "Alright so how do I disguise it?" He asked, bouncing on his heels.

"it's more of a mental command, send a mental command to it to make it disguise itself into a backpack." The irken answered as he smiled, "Pak control mostly deals with mental... but be careful, you are new to this and you'll most likely get a bad headache if you do too much mental command in one day."

Dib nodded some as the alien explained this, his bouncing coming to a stop as he slowly came back down to a more neutral and normal mood. He closed his eyes briefly as though to concentrate and mentally he pictured his PAK disguised as a simple black backpack, something that wouldn't be too noticeable and would blend in with the rest of his clothing. He opened his eyes and glanced back at the piece of technology on his back and gave a small triumphant squeak when he saw it disguised as he'd wanted it.

Zim chuckled some, "a good job on the first try... if this keeps up then it'll be like your mind and PAK are already syncing..." He said and took the other's hand, "Now, lets be off to school before we actually be late and have to do detention..."

"Yeah.. I really don't want to be in the same detention as Keef when Brendon's around," The teen said as he intertwined their fingers. He let out an over-dramatic shudder just for emphasis before pulling the alien out of their small hiding place and back out onto the sidewalk.

The alien chuckled as he went with Dib towards school, happy that he didn't have to worry so much about Dib. He began to wonder what Brendon was going to teach today, and he hoped that Dib would take part of it as well...

Dib pulled the irken towards the school almost excitedly now. He was glad to be able to do things without worrying as much and feeling horribly restricted by the deterioration. At least now he was more eager to do everyday things.

Zim kept close to his mate, taking in the scent and heat of the other's body as they reached the school grounds. Lucky enough that the bell had not rung yet until they took a few steps into he grounds.


	15. Chapter 15

Dib was seated outside under the large oak tree that was planted outside of the high school. His legs crossed as he rested his chin in his hands boredly. The irken had forgotten a book or something in the classroom and the human had simply been too lazy to follow his alien. He was currently pondering what they'd do when Zim got back... maybe he could take the irken to a horror movie or something.

Zim eventually walked out of the school with what he left behind and headed to the oak tree that the human was sitting under. "I got it! Now, how about we go somewhere? I'm not really sure where..."

The teen didn't notice the irken approaching despite the alien's shout of excitement and the light footfall of boots against grass. He remained where he was staring off into space in an almost dazed fashion. His mind had actually blanked out and there should be no reason why he was unable to notice the irken yet there he sat completely neutral of feeling.

"Dib?" the Irken grew abit concerned, Dib should've already noticed him by now... Could it be already a problem with the PAK? He hoped not: he knew it was a bad idea to make the pak to begin with. He moved closer to the teen and rested a hand on Dib's shoulder, "Dib?"

"Hmmn?" Dib asked, his eyes seeming to focus again when he felt the irken touching his shoulder and he turned to look at him. He was a little confused when he noticed the concerned look on the alien's face and he moved to place his hand lightly on the irken's. "Something wrong?"

Zim sighed some, he decided to just keep it to himself until the suspicions are confirmed, "Oh nothing, just thought of something depressing... But I don't remember what it was now."

The teen frowned some before pulling the irken down into his lap, nuzzling his face into the fake wig atop the alien's head. He didn't want Zim feeling depressed over nothing.

The irken gave a low purr when he felt the attention, "So... want to go somewhere~?" He asked, just to change subject.

"Sure, any ideas?" The teen answered, absentmindedly tracing circles on the irken's shoulder. He was glad that the alien wasn't unhappy anymore, even more so happy that he'd been able to cheer him up so easily.

"Hnnmm~ I'm wondering if you had any ideas." Zim said as he continued to purr, fingers fiddling with the hems of Dib's trench. He had some ideas, but he wanted to know what Dib thought.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies or something..." The teen offered, "I don't remember you ever going to the movie theater and I figured... why not?" he said, smiling at the irken.

The alien rubbed his chin in thought; it was a good idea... He was planning on taking Dib to see his home planet but in a sense he hadn't really seen any of the earth movies yet, "I don't mind, considering―in all honesty―I haven't really seen any of your planet's movies yet.

"Really?" Dib asked a little shocked; he'd known that the irken had never been to the movie theater but to never have seen a movie at all was definitely shocking. "I thought you would have seen at least one with Gir making you watch TV all the time," he said.

"Those were just television shows." Zim said, he thought Gir was actually going to introduce him to a movie on TV but the robot always got distracted from changing channels.

"Well, we could check out some of the movies that are out right now and I'll let you pick one," The teen said, smiling at the irken.

The irken smiled and nodded, "Alright, lead the way~!" He said, moving to get himself and Dib off the ground and letting the teen lead the way to the movie theater.

Dib chuckled softly when the irken pulled him off the ground and he led the way to the nearest movie theater. It wasn't exactly the cheapest place but he didn't mind spending money on the alien. "Alriiiight, so what do you crave watching?" he asked, making an overdramatic sweeping motion in the direction of the movie titles.

Zim chuckled some and read the titles, some of these kind of reminded him of the titles back on his planet but he wasn't really sure if the movies were really the same. "The last exorcism?" He asked, he wasn't very familiar with the title, but he was curious.

"It's a movie about an exorcism basically, you know basically getting a demon out of someone's body using a ritual or other means," The teen explained, glancing away from the movie titles and back over to the irken.

"And your race does that?" the confused irken asked, oh boy he had a lot to learn... He never knew there was anything like this, well... besides ghost sightings and abandoned houses.

"Yeah, it's not too uncommon during a haunting," Dib said, "Or at least it wasn't uncommon during the ones I've checked out."

Zim blinked some, "Oh... well... wanna see it then?" he was kind of curious about it, wanting to know if it was a good movie or not. Plus he wanted to know how these... 'Exorcisms' look like.

"Sure," The teen said, smiling at the irken before pulling him over to the ticket booth, he tugged his wallet from his back pocket, "Two for The Last Exorcism," he said to the person behind the counter.

The cashier pushed buttons on the machine, "That will be $12.50 sir..." he said boredly, apparently his job seemed boring.

The irken just watched, noticing that the worker seemed so bored and was wondering why such a job like that would be boring at all.

Dib pulled exact change from his wallet, sliding the money onto the counter. He didn't really notice the bored voice the cashier used as much as Zim did seeing as this wasn't his first time to the movies... and the cashiers always seemed either crazy or overly bored.

The cashier took the money and handed Dib the tickets, "Enjoy the movie." He said boredly, too bored to even notice that Zim had green skin―heck he didn't feel like giving a shit about it either.

Zim continued to ponder of the man's behavior, not really understanding why the job would be so boring to someone who's doing such a job. He'll have to ask Dib when they went inside; surely the teen had a clue, right?

"Thanks," Dib replied as he picked up the tickets and pulled the irken away from the counter, "Alright, so we have about five minutes before the movie starts," He said, glancing over at the alien, "Do you want to buy some snacks?"

The irken blushed some as he was pulled from the counter, "Sure..." he answered, "Also... I was wondering... Why is that worker so bored with his job? Are they supposed to be like that here?" he asked, he was only curious because everyone who had a job at least ENJOYED it.

"Well a lot of people get bored with their jobs... I mean most of the time people only get the job because they need the money," The teen said, shrugging some as he walked the irken over to the concession area.

"Sounds kind of stupid to find work boring... Where I was from, they at least enjoyed what they did." Zim said, finding it dumb that someone would grow tired of working―guess it was just that humans are easy to bore or not so optimistic.

Dib shrugged some; he hadn't really worked much in his lifetime and never really had to. Though when he did work it was usually for the swollen eyeballs and that was more a hobby than an actual job to him. "Well I wouldn't be able to tell you why he's bored," he said.

"I could only guess... Maybe he's not optimistic." The alien shrugged, "Let's get our snacks before we miss some of the movie—and if we are lucky we could miss abit of the commercials."

The teen chuckled softly at that as he pulled the alien a little closer to the concession stand, "Alright, so what do you want?" he asked the irken.

Zim looked at what they had, "I'll just have candy and whatever sugar drink substance I'm not allergic to."

Dib nodded some before turning to the nearest cashier who wasn't busy and ordering a couple of chocolate bars and two coca-colas.

The irken rubbed his chin some, now thinking about the movie they were going to watch, "Is it an actual true story?" He said, it could be but he wasn't sure. He seen some movies

On his planet that was an actual true story.

"Hmmn..." Dib sounded thoughtfully, "Well I'm not sure about this one in particular but I've seen a couple of movies based off of true stories," he said as the cashier came back with their snacks and rang up the cost. He handed over the money in exact change before picking up the snacks.

"Oh..." Zim picked up the drinks and followed Dib to the section of where the movie was going to be filmed. He just hoped it was a good one...

~After the Movie~

The teen stood up when the credits began scrolling up the screen, stretching his arms up above his head. Sure going to the movies was great and all but sitting still for hours wasn't really his strong suit. He turned to look at the irken, smiling some, "So, what'd you think?" he asked as people began piling out of the theater and back out into the main area of the building.

"Freaky... Why do they make it that... Suspenseful?" The apparently spooked alien said as he got up, to him that was the scariest—and the most disturbing he had ever seen ever.

Dib moved to wrap an arm comfortingly around the frightened alien's form chuckling softly, "That's the point of the movie, to be scary and suspenseful," he explained.

Zim shuddered some, "Guess that would mean it's a good movie if it can scare people..." he said as he left the studio with Dib, besides the scary and disturbing parts, it was a very good movie.

The teen smiled some, "Yeah, it served its purpose," he said. "But it's a lot scarier in person so the movie was just okay to me," he said, shrugging slightly.

The irken smiled some, "so what do you wanna do next? If you don't have an Idea... then I do~" He purred, already over his shock that he had awhile ago.

"Well I wouldn't mind hearing your idea," Dib said as he threw away their wrappers and started leading the irken out of the front of the movie theater.

Zim rubbed his chin some, "I was kind of thinking of taking you to my home planet so you can see what it's like and everything..."

"Really? Right now?" The teen asked, a little more than shocked. The irken made it seem like the trip would be the easiest thing in the world, and it probably was to the alien.

"Yes~ because there is a five-day weekend starting tomorrow..." The alien gave a deep purr; it was enough time... a lovely enough time.

Dib smiled, "Well then I'll gladly go," he said, moving to nuzzle his face into the irken's fake hair.

Zim smirked some and he dragged the human to his base, he did have a big surprise since he was already a month late with Dib's birthday/creation day present. He was finished with said present since he had worked with it whenever Dib was asleep.

The teen chuckled softly when the irken started dragging him, he didn't exactly know how they were going to get to Zim's planet or if he'd have to bring anything with him but he was perfectly fine with letting the alien lead the way.

Once they arrived, the irken dragged the teen to the ship bay, but made sure that Dib was blindfolded first. Surely Dib would ask, and he was expecting the human to ask why he's blindfolded.

Dib was of course obviously confused when the irken put a blindfold on him, just allowing the alien to pull him along for a moment or two before finally asking, "Alright, why do my eyes need to be covered?" with a small chuckle.

"I have something veeery special for you~~" Zim purred and stopped as they got to a ship that was covered by cloth. He waited for another reply before he could remove the blindfold.

"You know.. That could imply some pretty perverted things," The teen replied with a small laugh, attempting and obviously failing to look around when they stopped.

"Perhaps, maybe it could be a perverted thing... Maybe~ it's supposed to be your late birthday present." the irken answered as he removed the blindfold and went to the covered ship, ready to remove the cover once he got Dib curious enough.

Dib chuckled softly when the irken replied in such a way and he opened his eyes when the blindfold was removed. Seeing the large covered present he eyed the alien curiously.

Zim smirked so smugly as he removed the cover to reveal the Customized Voot cruiser he designed specifically for Dib. It was almost similar to his sinister-looking voot cruiser, but instead it was dark and had blue markings to indicate that it belonged to Dib now. Plus it looked abit more advanced that the irken's actual voot.

The teen's eyes widened some when he saw the ship, his eyes sweeping over the ship and taking in every detail, "Did you make that?" he asked shockingly.

"Had to buy the base, but in a sense yes. If it was just from scrap it would've taken longer to finish." The irken said, he wasn't an expert engineer, if he was he would've been able to do it from scratch and finish it in less than two months.

Dib smiled happily before pulling the alien into a quick embrace, "It's perfect," he said, nuzzling his face between the irken's lekku, "Just like you."

Zim was abit startled when he was pulled into a hug and blushed some, "You're welcome..." He said, then smirked some. "Wanna try it out?"

"Yesss~" The teen practically purred, grinning down at the irken. "The only problem is I don't exactly know how to drive it," he said truthfully.

"And I'm going to show you how..." The alien said as he tugged Dib into the ship once he got it to open. "I made sure it was mostly English since you aren't very good at my language yet."

Dib chuckled softly as he was pulled towards the space travel vehicle, allowing the irken to tug him into it. "Well I've been practicing, but that'll definitely make driving a lot easier," he said.

"It can be switched to Irken settings, but that will be when you think you're ready to pilot the ship using the language." Zim said, making sure he gave Dib enough room in the voot cruiser.

The teen smiled as he surveyed the array of knobs and button that adorned the control panel of the spacecraft. This was going to be a lot of fun for the teen... as well as a learning experience. He read over the controls one more time to make sure he had all of it... or at least most if it down before he started the ship.

The irken smiled some, watching Dib and making sure he was doing it right. He was letting Dib do most of the work so he could let Dib get more experience, but he will help if his mate is having trouble.

Dib opened up the roof of the base before carefully lifting the voot cruiser up out of the building, his pak calculating his motions for him so he didn't make a mistake and accidentally crash the space craft.

Zim glanced outside the glass, noticing it was a tad dark but he pushed a button that would cloak the ship from being seen. Better safe than sorry, "I figured you would want a cloaking feature for your ship~"

"Thanks," The teen said, smiling some as he glanced over at the irken, "Where do you want to go?" he asked, seeing as he didn't exactly know where irk was... and they could go anywhere.

"Lets try going to the moon first, get you used to piloting the ship." The alien said, smiling some as he rested his chin on the teen's shoulders.

"Alright," Dib said, moving to kiss the irken's forehead before piloting the ship carefully up out of the earth's atmosphere. He was somewhat amazed how easy it was to pilot the space craft and even more so amazed how quickly they made it to the moon.

Zim chuckled, wrapping his arms around the human's waist, "I'm surprised that you aren't an irken soldier with the skills you have~ and you've only tried once... Like you were a professional at this~" He admitted, could've been the Pak's doing, but then again maybe Dib was a natural.

The teen smiled proudly when the irken said that, "You really think so?" he asked as he moved to let the voot cruiser orbit around the moon.

"Of course." The irken purred, nuzzling against the teen's neck, "makes me think of what would happen if you were an irken instead..."

Dib thought about that for a minute or two, "Well if I was born an irken how do we know I'd turn out the same or I'd even meet you?" he wondered aloud moving to pet back the alien's lekku.

"You'd probably be similar... I've met a good majority of irkens that are innocent and less tainted by the ever growing empire." Zim said as he nipped Dib's ear, "and I'd most likely meet you. I know most of the irken population, after all... They were in my soldier training class."

The teen smiled, blushing some when he felt the irken nip at his ear, "Well I still wouldn't change anything... I like where we are right now and I wouldn't want to risk having this go away," he said.

"I prefer you being human, anyway~" the alien admitted as he snuck his hands under the teen's shirt just to feel that smooth yet rough skin underneath. "You're not extremely sensitive in touch wise. If you were an Irken, you'd already get a hard on even from just simple touches~"

"Hmmn~" Dib half purred when he felt the irken's hand snake up his shirt, "I'll have to agree with you there," he chuckled, twirling one of the alien's lekku around his fingers.

Zim hissed in pleasure, biting his bottom lip since he was already turned on from having his lekkus being handled like that. "S...shall we... get to Irk before I get to that point of wanting more?"

"I dunno, Irk doesn't seem to be going anywhere," The teen said, as he moved to play with the tip of the irken's antenna. He allowed himself to lean down slightly, running his lips over the alien's jaw line.

The hot and bothered irken soldier gave a whiney moan of need, panting some as he actually enjoyed the attention he was receiving, "Y...y...you have a point~~" He said softly.

Dib chuckled softly against the alien's jaw line, giving it a couple of nips. "Don't I almost always?" he asked playfully, running his hands up the top half of the irken's uniform to run his nails teasingly over the sensitive skin that was hidden beneath.

Zim arched his back some, feeling his pants already being so tight from all the touches. "D..d...-aaaahhhhnnnn~" he moaned, leaning his head back as his body relaxed to the attentions that were driving him nuts.

The teen moved to straddle the irken's hips, pushing him back against the driver seat of the voot cruiser as he bit at the alien's throat, leaving harsh looking purple bruises in his wake. He continued to run his nails over the sensitive skin under the top half of the irken's uniform, grinding his hips lightly against Zim's.

The alien let out a low moan, eyes half-mast as it began to get uncomfortable with his pants being so tight. He wiggled some, trying to get his pants down to alteast ease the tension that was growing between his legs.

Dib moved to help the irken when he realized what he was trying to do and he tossed the piece of clothing aside when they were finally successful with removing it. He ran his nails along the alien's hips and inner thighs as he captured Zim's lips in a rough needy kiss.

Zim sighed in relief when his pants were removed, wrapping his arms over the teen's shoulders as they were locked into a rough kiss. His back arched to the touches, letting his already visible member touch Dib's still clothed body.

The teen gave a small sound of approval when he felt the irken arch into him and he shrugged out of his overheating trench coat, tossing it aside to follow the irken's pants. He then moved to tug off his shirt, dropping it lazily off the side of the chair.

The irken panted some, watching the other remove parts of his clothing and shivering out of need as he roamed his hands along Dib's front, feeling the skin that he loved oh so much. "Dib~" He moaned, almost begging for it.

Dib's back arched slightly into the feel of the irken's hands roaming over his front, the way the alien moaned his name made his pants feel too tight and he moved to pull the unneeded piece of clothing off. He dropped it off the side of the chair once he'd made himself just as exposed as Zim.

Zim blushed deeply as Dib was now naked in front of him, eyes trailing down to the teen's member and letting a hand move towards it just to stroke it. At this point he was wondering if he could tell Dib his little secret.

The teen let out a small moan when he felt the irken stroking his need and he moved to nuzzle his face into the alien's shoulder, nipping gently at the skin there. He ran his fingertips lightly from Zim's hip to his entrance.

The irken gasped some, eyes trailing down between his legs. It was now or it would be too late. He moved his hand to take the hand that was touching his entrance and slowly made that hand move up to the flap where his member always hide itself and made sure that Dib could feel the opening that was directly under the dick within the protective covering.

Dib was somewhat confused when the irken took a hold of his hand, even more so confused when he felt the second entrance. He pulled his face back from the alien's neck to arch an eyebrow at him.

Zim blushed deeply as the human gave him that look, "I wanted you to know... If we're going to be together like this..." He said, lekku lowering some.

"Alright," The teen said, rubbing at the entrance absentmindedly, "Well could you explain it so I don't end up hurting you on accident?"

"You're too big at this point...That's where I can be impregnated." The alien said, blushing even more, "It'll have to be stretched some before you can actually penetrate it."

Dib blushed some when the irken mentioned that, "Well I don't think we're exactly ready for a child.." he said, tracing his fingertips away from that entrance and to the other one.

"I know... I just wanted to tell you now so you know." Zim sighed, face flushed in deep purple. "Perhaps... you could use it in some form... it... is my most sensitive spot."

"Oh really?" The teen asked, smirking some at this new information. He ran his fingertips lightly back over to the entrance, rubbing at it once more.

The irken was about to answer until he felt the rubbing return to that entrance, giving out a needy moan as his back arched forward. "Diiiiiiiiibbb~" He whined, twitching some. It was the most sensitive area, but not even close to the sensitivity of the bundle of nerves within his other entrance.

Dib smiled some, moving to lower himself so he could run his tongue over the sensitive entrance, teasing the area with the tip of his tongue as he rubbed at the irken's inner thigh.

Zim was abit surprised when he felt that wet appendage touch his supersensitive entrance, giving a pleasing moan as it was being teased. Damn Dib and his teasing, he was already leaking pre from this.

The teen continued to tease at the entrance, rubbing at the alien's member with his right hand while using his left to tease at the irken's unattended entrance.

The alien moaned from all the attention he was receiving, claws digging at the seat he was on while his head was tilted back. "D...Diiiiib~" He whined, the teasing was driving him nuts at this point.

Dib gave the sensitive entrance a final lick before moving to suck lightly at the tip of the irken's member, finally allowing a finger to penetrate the least sensitive of the two entrances.

Zim arched his back again, feeling heat begin to pool in his lower abdomen. He hissed abit, not wanting to cum this soon. "D-Dib..." He said, groaning, "I... don't think I can hold it this time..."

The teen pulled the oversensitive appendage from his mouth when he heard that, running his lips over the length of it before whispering huskily against the need, "Then don't hold it." He moved the finger he'd used to penetrate the irken's entrance to pet the walls lightly, being careful not to hit the alien's spot yet.

Moans escaped the irken's throat as it continued, having a hand trail down and run fingers through the human's hair. He wanted it so badly, and he wasn't sure if he could hold his urge to release. So close, but he wanted to hold it just alittle longer.

Dib ran his lips back up the irken's length, encasing the sensitive tip in his lips to suck on it gently. He ran his tongue over the appendage, continuing to rub at the alien's walls just barely allowing his fingertip to brush over Zim's spot

Zim hissed in pleasure, feeling a few drips of his seed leave his member. Did Dib want him to cum this early? At this point he didn't care; he didn't want this to end.

The teen licked up the small amount of cum that escaped the irken's member, bobbing his head slightly afterwards just to be a horrible tease. He continued brushing his finger over the sensitive spot, hitting it a couple of times.

The alien gave out a pleasured cry, feeling his spot get hit some. He couldn't hold it when it gotten like this, and he soon released the hot fluid into the teen's mouth after another hit at his supersensitive spot. "Diiiib~!"

Dib moaned, blushing some when he felt and tasted the irken's release. He swallowed the sweet substance, licking up anything he'd missed before moving up to kiss at the alien's neck, continuing to pet at the oversensitive spot.

Zim shuddered some, trying to breathe some before he let out loud pleasing moans again. He moved a hand to where Dib's member was just to feel it, he wanted it so badly and wasn't so sure if he could handle cumming a second or third time.

The teen let out a small moan when the irken felt at his need and he nipped at the alien's skin, allowing a second finger to penetrate the other's entrance.

The irken bit his bottom lip some, tilting his head back some so Dib would have more access to his neck as he spread his legs out more. He continued to stroke the teen's member to make sure that Dib was still erect enough to slip inside when the time came.

Dib ran his tongue almost apologetically over the abused skin, stretching the alien's entrance even though he knew he probably didn't have to. The stroking to his need had him letting out another low moan seeing as he was already painfully erect.

Zim whined some, "Dib~ I think… I'm prepared enough~" He said, though he was so used to being penetrated that stretching his entrance wasn't necessary anymore.

"I know," The teen said, nipping at a particularly sensitive piece of skin, "Just being horrible," he mumbled before pulling his fingers from the irken's entrance. A couple of wires came out of his pak to hold the alien's arms above his head and he pressed his tip against Zim's entrance.

The irken gasped some as his arms were held up above his head and felt the tip being pressed against his opening. He attempted to wiggle his hips to give Dib the message that he wanted it so badly. "Hnn~"

Dib groaned softly when he felt the irken wiggle his hips, the message coming out to him loud and clear. He jabbed in swiftly, not really having the patience to slide in slowly anyway.

Zim moaned when the teen slid inside him, loving the feel of being penetrated by his mate as he made sure his legs were spread and at an angle where Dib had more access. "Diiiiiib~" He moaned softly, face flushed in a purple hue.

The teen moaned softly at the feeling of the alien surrounding him and he slid his hands down the irken's back to rest on the other's hips. He started up a medium tempo, resting his forehead on Zim's shoulder as he did so.

Soft, pleasing moans escaped the irkens throat as the teen began in such a pace, cheeks still flushed with a purple tint as he let his hips slowly buck to the movements to allow Dib to push deeper into him.

Dib moaned softly against the irken's skin, the other's hip bucking urging him on further and he sped up some, staying clear of the alien's spot so far.

Zim shivered some, breathing harshly against Dib's ear as his hands clutched into fists abit, claws lightly piercing the skin and drawing purple-blue colored blood. He liked it being steady at first, mainly because he didn't want to be worn out so quickly afterwards.

The teen shuddered some at the feel of the irken's harsh warm breath against his ear and he moved to take one of the alien's lekku into his mouth, sucking lightly at the appendage. He continued the steady pace, allowing his tip to just barely brush up against Zim's spot.

The alien purred at the attention to his lekku, giving soft moans until he felt the barely touches against his spot made his moans heighten abit in pitch. Damn Dib being such a horrible tease…

Dib nipped lightly at the sensitive appendage in his mouth, the heightened pitch of the irken's moans making him speed up slightly.

Zim blushed some as he thought of trying something new as he attempted to clamp his inner walls against the organ that was moving inside of him. It wasn't an easy experience but he just wanted to see if he could try it.

The teen moaned loudly at the feel of the alien's walls suddenly tightening around his member, the sensation making him speed up a little more.

The irken moaned in a loud pitch, leaning his head back as he kept his concentration on clamping the walls to add more friction. "Diiiib~" He said softly, wishing his arms weren't pinned above him.

The pak wires, sensing the irken's wants, unwrapped themselves from his wrists and escaped back into the pak, the action going completely unnoticed by the human as he continued his steady pace, letting his tip brush slightly against the irken's spot.

Zim churred some as he felt his wrists be free from the confinement and made a loud cry when he felt his supersensitive spot get brushed against. He couldn't help but sneak a hand down Dib's back and to where the teen's unattended entrance was.

Dib's back arched slightly when he felt something brush up against his entrance, the action ultimately driving him deeper into the irken and against the other's spot.

"AaaahnnN~!" The alien called out, wasn't really expecting that as he rubbed a finger against the apparently sensitive opening. He wondered if Dib had a clue that his wrists were no longer pinned above his head.

The teen moaned at the feel of the irken rubbing at his entrance, having gotten the message at this point that Zim's hands were free now... Though he didn't mind much and just continued to hit the alien's spot.

Zim continued his repeated cries as his spot was repeatedly hit, still having abit of conscious to let his finger tease the opening to send more pleasure to his partner.

Dib released the lekku from his mouth in favor of crushing his lips against the irken's in a passionate kiss. He moaned loudly into the kiss, the teasing driving him that much harder against the oversensitive bundle of nerves.

The irken was abit surprised when the other kissed him but he responded by kissing back and letting his finger slip into the entrance. He could feel heat pooling in his lower abdomen again, and the pleasure was becoming so intense that he was leaking abit of pre.

The teen gasped softly when he felt the finger penetrate him, his back arching, and the action causing him to hit the spot full force.

"AAHN~" Zim screamed as the teen hit the sensitive spot like that, almost making the alien cum but thankfully he was able to hold it. "Diiiiiiiibb~"

Dib moaned at the sound of the irken's pleasured scream, and his grip tightened on the alien's side as he kept hitting the bundle of nerves full force.

The alien panted some before he continued screaming in lust, removing his finger but replacing it with a wire that was meant for 'probing' to give some attention to Dib's entrance.

The teen moved to rest his forehead against the irken's shoulder, grunting some with the effort it took to thrust so roughly against the oversensitive bundle of nerves. Though there was no stopping him with the mixture of pleasure and need coursing through his body, the irken's cries of ecstasy only driving him on.

Zim's lekku lowered back as his cries continued, almost giving a loud squeak as he felt a few drops of his orgasm leak from his member. He as so close to his second orgasm and he hoped Dib was close as well—he wasn't entirely sure if he was able to handle a third orgasm. "D… Dib… Gonnaaaa~" He said, gasping for breath as the wire began a soft tempo inside the teen's opening.

Dib closed his eyes, almost completely losing himself to the waves of bliss running through his body when the wire started to move inside of him. The irken's sounds only making it that much harder to hold back, he was pretty sure that if the alien came again he wouldn't be able to keep back from tipping over the wonderful abyss that was orgasm.

Harsh breaths escaped the blissfully pleasured irken as he tried to hold back the orgasm just a little longer just to savor the wondrous ecstasy while the wire continued its tempo. It only took a few more jabs at his spot before he gave out a sudden scream as he finally went over the edge, spilling his hot alien juices between their heated bodies.

At the feel of the irken's walls clamping around him the teen gasped, able to get in a couple more thrusts before the pleasure became too much and he came with a loud shout. He was left panting heavily, his eyes half open and glazed over with a look of self satisfied ecstasy.

Zim groaned some as he felt the teen release into him seemingly tired from having to orgasm twice. The wire that was inside Dib pulled out and retracted into his pak as he groaned some, "you're getting betterrrr~" He said softly, cheeks flushed.

Dib took a moment or two to recover from the waves of after orgasm and when he did finally recover he chuckled softly in response to the irken's comment. He nuzzled his face gently into the crook of the alien's neck as he pulled out gently. "I'd hope so~" he replied.

The alien chuckled as well, having abit of energy left to punch in the coordinates for the planet Irk so that the ship would take them there. "Let's rest… The ship will take us to my planet… And it'll be a few hours til we actually make it there."

The teen smiled as he got more comfortable in the chair, cuddling up to the equally heated form that was his lover. "Resting sounds good to me," he replied as the exhaustion started to settle in, making him relax comfortably against the irken as well as causing his pak to go into sleep mode.


End file.
